<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Kids by joz_stankovich (joz_rose)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355866">Bad Kids</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/joz_rose/pseuds/joz_stankovich'>joz_stankovich (joz_rose)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Community Blowback (Bad Kids'verse) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Misfits (TV 2009)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Developing Friendships, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Reader, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Nathan is a prck, Reader-Insert, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Burn, but he's your prick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:54:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>80,238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/joz_rose/pseuds/joz_stankovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Surprisingly your ASBO would be the least of your worries.  With great power comes great responsibility, right?  Not this time.  Trying to navigate your already messed up life, now with mysterious super powers, a prick you can't decide if you like or not, and not getting caught for murdering your probation workers is definitely more than you signed up for.  </p><p>Who knew that despite all that you'd actually start to look forward to community service because your friends were there, or that Nathan Young would get under your skin like he did?  The biggest surprise of all is the fact that he might actually grow up.  Who knew <i>you</i> could be a good influence, after all?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nathan Young/Female Reader, Nathan Young/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Community Blowback (Bad Kids'verse) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You’d insisted on going to your first day of community service on your own, despite your dad’s insistence that he drop you off.  It was just too embarrassing, not to mention you were still pissed at him.  None of this had to happen, but apparently you were being singled out, to be made an example of, and it wasn’t fair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chewing your lip as you reported to the main office, the probation worker in charge of supervising your community service hours, a man called Tony, had you fill out several forms, filing the paperwork away in a filing cabinet in the office.  As you handed him the clipboard back, he traded you for a worn pair of orange coveralls with the words “Community Payback” in big block letters before motioning down the hall to the locker room where you could change.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stepping into the tiled room you noticed you weren’t alone, there were several other young people, all getting dressed as well in their orange attire.  Two other girls stood by the mirror, one pulling back her blonde hair in a high pony, while the other watched herself in the mirror, adjusting her tits in her jumpsuit before applying a shimmery sheen of lipgloss.  Four guys stood in front of the lockers they’d claimed as their own -- one adjusting an expensive looking ballcap on his head, another zipping his coveralls up to his waist and letting the top hang down as he fidgeted with the golden chain around his neck.  One stood off to the side, buttoning his jumpsuit up to his throat, while the final one placed a cigarette in his mouth as his eyes slid around the room, taking everything in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath you chose a locker for yourself and stowed your personal affects in there as you changed, turning your back to the others as you stripped down to your underclothes, sticking your feet through the jumpsuit’s legs and pulling it up to slip your arms in as well, zipping it up and adjusting the waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shutting your locker you gave the others in the room a final once over before you all filed out, grim faces, all of you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>——</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is it.  This is your chance to do something positive.  Give something back.  You can help people, you can really make a difference to people’s lives.  That’s what community service is all about.  There are people out there who think you’re scum.  Well, you have an opportunity to show them they’re wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You listened, blank faced, as your probation worker droned on, rolling your eyes at his “motivational” speech.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>What a tool</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  Glancing down the line at the other juvenile offenders that you’d be working with for the next two years you wondered what they were like… just as annoying as Tony here, or maybe actually kind of cool?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but what if they’re right?”  The tall curly haired bloke down the line cut in, a shit-eating smirk spreading across his face, his thick brows rising as if he’d just made a compelling argument.  “No offense, but I’m thinking some people are just born criminals,” he continued, gesturing to the guy next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you looking to get stabbed?” the other guy asked, riled up at the insinuation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See my point there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the two began to argue a cell phone rang and the girl next to you pulled it out of her pocket to answer, twirling one of her curls around her finger as she smacked her gum, answering obnoxiously as Tony tried to speak over the growing commotion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.  Excuse me.  I’m still talking here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I thought you’d finished,” the girl retorted, unphased, obviously not ready to end her call yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough!  Hang up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The meeting was swiftly beginning to spiral out of Tony’s control and you leaned back against the metal railing behind you, folding your arms over your chest as you watched, mildly amused at the enfolding antics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right there, weird kid?” the curly haired youth from earlier spoke up, peering past you at the guy on the other end of the line, the one with his jumpsuit buttoned up to his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He merely stared back silently, the muscles of his jaw flexing.  Swiveling your head you glanced back the other way as the “born criminal” shoved at the curly haired big mouth, continuing their spat from earlier as the other taunted him, blowing a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll rip out your throat and shit down your neck!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a colourful image,” you snickered, catching the pairs’ attention.  The obnoxious one who’d picked the fight in the first place caught your eye and he cocked a cheeky eyebrow, his gaze flicking down and back up again, unabashedly checking you out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You rolled your eyes, though a ghost of grin tugged at your lips.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, we need to work as a team here,” Tony interjected, trying once more to regain order, though it didn’t work, everyone went right on talking over each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, this isn’t gunna work for me, can I move to a different group?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm, wot makes you think you’re better than us?” the girl on the other side of you spoke up, her ponytail swishing as she turned to glare at the tall fellow who’d just spoken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At her words everyone stopped, turning to look at her, even the two at each other’s throats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> accent?” the curly haired one exclaimed with a gleeful laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God,” you bemoaned, running your hand down your face as the scene completely fell apart, Tony ultimately having to step in and forcibly break up the ensuing chaos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before you knew it you were assigned to white wash the benches outside the community center with a threat that you needed to behave, and soon everyone quieted down as you got to work.  Silently glancing around at the others you carefully dipped your brush into the bucket of paint you were sharing with the girl with the ponytail and wondered if this was how it was going to be everyday -- getting into fights, everyone constantly at each other's throats.  If so, it was going to get old fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ARGH, I GOT PAINT ON MY CAP!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sudden outburst drew your eyes and you watched as the guy with the flat billed cap angrily stood, kicking his can of paint into the water as he stalked away to a chorus of snickers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you,” the girl with the cellphone spoke up, addressing the tall boy who was painting the same bench as her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you don’t,” he answered, keeping his eyes down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I do,” she insisted, “you’re that runner guy.  You messed up </span>
  <em>
    <span>big </span>
  </em>
  <span>time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He merely rolled his eyes as he kept painting.  “You noticed, yeah?  Thanks for reminding me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You listened in discreetly, filing the information away for later.  You’d thought you’d recognized him, the runner, but your thoughts were distracted by the curly haired bloke who ambled over, trying to strike up a conversation with Ponytail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I’m guessing… shoplifting?” he ventured, narrowing his eyes as if he could read her offense by just looking at her.  “No?” he asked when she didn’t answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t act like yeh know me, ‘cause yeh don’t,” she spat, radiating hostility.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m just trying to make conversation,” he exclaimed, holding up his hands.  “This is a chance to network with other young offenders.  We should be swapping tips.  Y’know, brainstormin’.  Come on, what’d you do?” he urged, not giving up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl scoffed, frowning before finally giving in and answering his question.  “This girl called me a slag so I got into a fight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His gaze turned to you, a grin splitting his face.  “And wha’ about you, huh?  What you in for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not gunna guess?” you asked, tilting your head cheekily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scrunched up his face as if deep in thought.  “I’m gunna sayyyyy… car chase,” he speculated.  “You look like the daredevil type.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You snorted, smiling down at the bench as you continued to paint.  “Nope, not even close.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay then, hot stuff, why don’t you enlighten us then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Broke into the rec center t’throw a party,” you answered and the girl at the other bench perked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard about that!  I almost went,” she exclaimed looking over at you.  “Heard it was a pretty crazy party.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, a real banger,” you scoffed, dipping your brush into the paint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeh did that all on your own?” the guy in front of you gaped, almost impressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” you replied shortly, spreading paint over the cracked wood.  “I just happened to be the one to take the fall for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oooo, betrayal,” he exclaimed cheekily before his attention wandered again and he looked over to the quiet kid sitting over by himself.  “Oy, what about you, weird kid?  Don’t take this the wrong way, but you look like a panty sniffer,” he called, miming holding up a pair of underwear in front of his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a panty sniffer.  I’m not a pervert,” the quiet one replied defensively, glaring up at the other who was now pretending to jerk off with his paint brush.  “I tried to burn someone’s house down!” he exclaimed, and everyone went quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thunder rumbled in the distance as the girl next to you spoke up, addressing the vulgar one in front of you.  “And what about you then?  What did you do?” she demanded and you paused, waiting with interest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bloke looked taken aback for a moment before a wily grin spread across his face.  “Me? I was done for eating some pick ‘n’ mix,” he answered cheekily as the thunder got louder, almost overhead now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bollocks!” Ponytail exclaimed, clearly disbelieving, but he didn’t respond, glancing up at the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is going on with this weather?” he muttered instead and you looked up as well, slightly alarmed at how fast the dark clouds were gathering overhead.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, how’d that happen?” Tony asked as he came out of the community center, gesturing at the overturned paint can not far from where you were painting.  “I mean, you’ve only been here five minutes.  It’s painting benches.  How’d you screw that up?” he asked exasperatedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The look on Obnoxious’s face told you he was going to say something clever and make an ass of himself again and you busied yourself with painting, not wanting to get roped into his antics.  Before he could speak however, a giant ice boulder dropped from the sky, landing directly on the car parked behind you and you all collectively screamed, stumbling backwards as the sounds of shattering glass and the shrill whine of the car alarm pierced the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s my car!” Tony cried as he turned, gaping at the ruined hull of his vehicle as the quiet kid fumbled for his phone, holding it up to take a video.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Classic!” Obnoxious muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Water splashed deafeningly behind you and you flinched again as another giant hunk of ice fell into the lake.  The clouds directly above you roiled angrily and more ice began to fall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t we get inside or something?” you cried as everyone began to panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, let’s get inside then.  Move!” Tony exclaimed, ushering everyone toward the community center and taking off running.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ice particles rained down on you, pelting you, stinging your skin as you sprinted toward cover.  When you got to the front door you found it locked, and the others wrenched on the handles before Tony fumbled for his key ring.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Open the fucking door!” someone cried, everyone screaming over each other and Tony stiffened, turning around angrily.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“DON’T SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before you knew what happened a flash of lightning filled your vision and you were thrown backwards, falling as if in slow motion, electricity crackling through your body.  When you hit the pavement moments later the storm seemed to dissipate, only a few leftover ice balls falling harmlessly around you.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel really weird,” Ponytail declared, sitting up as the rest of you struggled to get up as well, the air filled with your groans.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your head was pounding and you felt jittery, your vision swimming as you struggled to sit upright.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should be dead,” Weird kid remarked, looking around at the rest of you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little reassurance would be nice,” Obnoxious muttered, his dark curls plastered to his forehead from the raining ice, “You’re fine.  Looking good,” he suggested, looking to Tony who blinked at all of you, confusion on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanker,” he grumbled and Obnoxious sat up straighter, a frown creasing his brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did he just call me a wanker?” he asked incredulously, gaping over at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everyone alright?” Tony muttered, seeming to get ahold of himself as he pushed himself to his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could’ve died, you dick,” Cellphone scoffed as Ponytail frowned.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> aright?” she asked Tony, who definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> look alright, a strange grunting coming from him as he twitched.  “Because you’re acting like a freak.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we should just call it a day,” he suggested and you nearly collapsed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Really</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” you muttered, laying back and looking up at the sky.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>What a fuckin’ waste.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Back in the locker room you were changing out of your jumpsuit and back into your street clothes when a commotion pricked your ears and you peeked out from around the corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you call me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t say nothing, yeah!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You caught Cellphone hurrying away while Ponytail glared after her, her gaze slowly turning to you and you flinched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What you looking at?” she demanded, crossing her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothin’,” you exclaimed quickly, ducking back behind your locker to finish dressing as she stalked past you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus,” you muttered, shutting your locker and spinning the lock, “why’s everyone so damn hostile round here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out in the hall you found the others gathered, talking about Tony.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think he was faking in it,” Weird kid said as Obnoxious sneered at him.</span>
</p><p><span>“Oh I’m sure you know all about… </span><em><span>being</span></em> <em><span>mental</span></em><span>,” he scoffed, turning as he saw you approach.</span></p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” you asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t find the probation worker,” Runner answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, I’m not waiting around for him,” Obnoxious exclaimed, turning on his heel.  Shrugging you followed him out as the others straggled behind you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What you doing after this?” he asked, nudging your shoulder, one eyebrow cocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Going home,” you answered pointedly, “I got work later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got a job?” he asked, shoving his hands in his pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” you answered, rolling your eyes.  “It ain’t glamorous, but at least I get paid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not a prostitute are yeh?  Workin’ the corners?” he joked with a chuckle, quickly dodging the swat you aimed at his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, ya wanker,” you exclaimed, frowning, speeding up your gait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, I’m sorry, okay!” he said, though he didn’t exactly sound it; hurrying to catch up, the others already forgotten.  “What’s your name?” he asked instead and you sighed heavily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s [Y/N],” you answered, stopping abruptly and turning toward him.  “Now will you leave me alone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s got your panties in a twist?” he asked, rearing back, clearly waiting for you to attempt to smack him again, though he still wore that half smirk as he looked you over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Certainly not </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” you answered back, matching his smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno about that, I think you want me.  I could see it all over your face the moment ya saw me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You snorted derisively, shaking your head before walking away.  “You go on believing that!” you called, not looking back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I will!” he called after you.  “I’m Nathan, by th’way!  That way you know what name t’moan tonight when you’re in your bed, touchin’ yourself to th’thought o' me!”  When you didn’t answer him, he shrugged, ambling away in the other direction.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He certainly was cock-sure of himself</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you thought as you walked away, glancing over your shoulder when you figured he wasn’t looking.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not bad lookin’, but Jesus if he wasn’t annoying.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Still, the memory of the storm and the strange lightning followed you home, overshadowing thoughts of Nathan, and you couldn’t help but wonder if there would be any lasting damage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>——</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When you got to the community center the next day a very blatant message was waiting for you and the others.  Painted in red paint down the whole side of the building in large bold letters were the words “I’M GOING TO KILL YOU”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus fuck,” you muttered as you saw it, gathering over with the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This has got to be a joke.  Did one of you do this?” The runner asked as you walked over, Nathan stretching as he arrived too, cigarette hanging out of his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t look at me, ‘cause I didn’t do it,” Ponytail scoffed, her eyes turning to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Course not,” you replied.  “I just got here, didn’t I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell you who did it!” Nathan announced loudly, “It’s that Banksy prick.  There’s a hidden meaning here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or maybe someone wants to kill us,” Weird kid suggested instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would anyone want to kill us?” Ponytail retorted and you rolled your shoulders anxiously.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is too weird,” you muttered as Nathan approached, slinging his arm over your shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could speak you brushed his arm off you, swiping his cigarette and placing it between your lips as you turned to face him, taking a long draw and blowing the smoke skyward.  His mouth fell open, reaching for his cigarette as Tony approached, but you smirked, pulling your hand away so he couldn’t have it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, you lot.  Let’s get changed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you see this?” Runner asked, gesturing brusquely toward the wall.  “Someone’s taking the piss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, terrible innit.  All this anti-social behaviour,” Tony replied pointedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally snatching his cigarette back triumphantly Nathan scoffed.  “Oh, is he having a dig at us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl with the cellphone’s cellphone rang, right on time, and Tony looked ready to snap.  “Right, that’s it!  All of you, give me your phones.  No one’s making any more calls today,” he exclaimed, snatching the girl’s phone out of her hand before turning and holding his hand out for the rest of you to hand over yours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he even allowed to take our phones?” Nathan asked in the locker room as you all got dressed in your jumpsuits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dunno, but it’s bullshit,” you muttered, zipping the front of your jumpsuit up as Nathan turned to you, only half dressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning against your locker he smirked down at you, his cigarette hanging from his lips.  “So, did’ya think about me last night, then?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wetting your lips you turned to him, slowly letting your eyes wander downward over his bare chest for a moment before your eyes flicked back up to his.  “Wouldn’t you like to know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would, actually,” he replied, waggling his thick eyebrows at you, “hence why I asked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess you’ll just have to keep guessing then,” you murmured, shutting your locker and slipping past him, a shit-eating grin spreading across your face at his incredulous expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” you announced, stepping into the middle of the locker room, pulling everyone’s attention.  “Since we’re all working together for the foreseeable future, I’d really like to know your names.  I’m getting real tired of referring to you as Ponytail and Cellphone, et cetera.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others considered you for a moment before shrugging -- Ponytail introducing herself as Kelly, Cellphone as Alisha, Runner as Curtis, and Weird kid as Simon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great, now that that’s settled,” Nathan spoke up, shrugging into his jumpsuit, “can we get th’fuck on with it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, the sooner we start, the sooner we can bloody well get out of here,” Curtis agreed and you all filed out of the locker room to get to work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’d been scrubbing at the red paint on the wall for nearly half an hour when Kelly spoke up.  “You know after the storm, did any of you’s feel like, dead weird?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan turned to her, a thoughtful expression on his face.  “Yeah!” he exclaimed, “I had a strange tingling sensation in my anus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kelly rolled her eyes and went back to scrubbing before she suddenly turned and walked over to Simon.  “Did somethin’ happen to you?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t wanna hear about my anus?” Nathan exclaimed, grabbing his arse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh piss off,” you muttered, splashing water at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-something did happen,” Simon murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?  Squeak up!” Nathan encouraged derisively and you turned to listen to what Simon had to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something happened to me,” he repeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was it?” Kelly asked, but Simon seemed to change his mind, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kelly scowled, turning and shoving Nathan before hurrying off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> for?” he asked, gaping after her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably because you’re a prick,” you muttered with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t even say anything!” he exclaimed incredulously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>——</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a shame more women don’t commit crime.  Why is that?” Nathan asked, leaning over the Foosball table across from Curtis.  “Though, luckily we’re three on three, so I guess it all works out,” he muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What you talking bout?” Curtis asked, glancing up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, there’s three of them and three of us, a girl for each of us, ey?” Nathan said, lowering his voice conspiratorially.  “So, how we gunna do this, man?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do what?” Curtis asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Divide them up.  Cause I gotta tell you, the one with all the frizzy hair, I don’t see me and her getting it on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why, because she’s beautiful?” Curtis replied with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, because she’s too much effort.  She looks seriously high maintenance, man!  But that other one…” he trailed off, snapping his fingers as if trying to remember her name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kelly?” Simon supplied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Kelly.  A couple of Bacardi Breezers, man, and I reckon she’ll be good to go.  Perfect for you, huh Barry?” he exclaimed, glancing at Simon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name’s Simon,” he replied, confusion painting his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so I’m guessing <em>you</em> want [Y/N] then?” Curtis asked Nathan, ignoring Simon completely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah, I thought that was obvious.  She’s a total hottie, man.  She’s feisty!” he exclaimed, biting his bottom lip and making a humping motion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the girls, do they have any say in this?” Curtis scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on!  A bunch of young people, doing mindless shit all day?  It’s bound to happen sooner or later!  It’s biology… or physics.  One of those.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You gotta be kidding me!” you exclaimed, overhearing enough of their conversation to last you a lifetime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them quickly turned, Curtis and Simon at least having the decency to look abashed, but not Nathan.  He merely winked at you, leaning nonchalantly against the table.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heard that, did ya?  So what d’you say, huh?  You and me?”  He bit his lip and wriggled his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Disgusted, you turned on your heel and stalked away, not bothering to even answer him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!  Where ya going?” he called after you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to check on Kelly!” you called back, pushing open the door with more force than necessary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You finally found her sitting on the roof, leaning against the wall, smoking a cigarette.  As she saw you approach she hastily wiped at her nose with the sleeves of her jumpsuit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you okay?” you asked, hovering awkwardly, hoping you weren’t intruding.  Kelly shrugged wordlessly.  “Can I sit?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, alright,” she finally answered and you slid down the brick wall, crouching next to her, fishing your own box of cigs out of your jumpsuit pocket.  “So, what’s up?” you asked, offering her a fresh cigarette.  She took it gladly, letting you borrow her lighter in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I tell ya something?” she asked after a moment, blowing a long trail of smoke skyward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After the storm yesterday, something strange’s been happenin’ to me,” she admitted, sniffing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that why you asked everyone that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, wetting her lips, as if hesitant to trust you.  “You’re probably gunna think I’m mental, but, here goes nothin’.”  She took a deep breath and you waited.  “I can hear people’s thoughts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unsure how to answer you merely kept quiet for a moment.  “Okay…” you finally said, considering.  “So, what am I thinking, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re thinking it’s mental,” she scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I mean, a little,” you admitted, shifting on the concrete floor.  “Okay, let’s start over.  I’ll think of a series of numbers, and you tell me what I’m thinking.  Okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kelly shrugged.  After a moment she spoke, repeating the numbers you’d been thinking of back to you perfectly.  “Oh, one, one, eight, nine, nine, nine.  Eight, eight, one, nine, nine.  Nine, one, one, nine, seven, two, five.  Three.  There?  Believe me?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit,” you murmured, the ash trail on your cigarette falling to the ground.  “Is that why you got mad at Nathan?  Because he was thinking crude stuff bout you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kelly shrugged, bringing the cigarette to her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a prick,” you muttered.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Kelly could respond the sound of scraping metal reached your ears and you both looked up to find Tony standing there, a long sharp steel piece of debris in his hands, his eyes wide and rolling, blood streaming from his nose as he growled under his breath.  Swallowing, you glanced at Kelly, meeting her wide eyed gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One tense moment later and you were both on your feet, racing for the stairs, Tony sprinting after you.  Gasping for breath, Kelly slammed into the door ahead of you, falling to the floor with her momentum and you nearly tripped over her, hastily yanking the door closed behind you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s gunna kill us!” Kelly cried, scrambling back up to her feet, helping you lock the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice entrance, very dramatic,” Nathan chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The probation worker’s gone mental.  He just attacked us!” Kelly exclaimed at the same time you gasped, “Something’s wrong with him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the storm!  The lightning!  It’s done something to us!” Kelly continued, quickly telling the others about her ability to suddenly hear people’s thoughts as they looked at her as if </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> were mental.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you then?  Do you have some weird power?” Nathan asked, gaping at you, smirking as if it were some joke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I don’t know,” you admitted, frustrated that the others weren’t taking this seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean, the probation worker attacked you?” Curtis demanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It does sound like complete shit,” Alisha quipped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s out there and he chased us!”  Kelly cried.  “If you won’t believe me, then ask her!  You can’t think we’re both crazy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simon shook his head, speaking up, finally admitting what he’d been too nervous to say earlier.  “Earlier on, when we were in the locker room… I was invisible.  I turned invisible,” he insisted, looking around at all of you, willing you to believe him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, she’s physic, and you can turn invisible?  That’s likely,” Curtis scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is,” you insisted, jumping to Kelly’s defense.  “I already tested it, she could hear exactly what I was thinking!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How come we didn’t notice this miraculous transformation?” Alisha asked, turning to Simon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I don’t know.  You were all there.  You couldn’t see me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright then.  Do it,” Nathan commanded.  “Turn invisible.”  Simon made an uncomfortable face and grunted, straining.  “Oh, my God, he’s disappeared!” Nathan cried, while Simon stood there, still completely visible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t you see me?” Simon asked, falling for Nathan’s trick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys are hilarious,” Nathan scoffed, turning away.  “Really, keep taking that medication.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jumping in front of him as he headed for the door you stopped him.  “Don’t go out there!  He’ll kill you!” you cried, fear gripping you.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why couldn’t they believe you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is the biggest load of bullshit I’ve ever heard!” Curtis exclaimed going for the door as Kelly tried to intercept him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything happened so fast.  The door flew open as Tony sprinted toward it, striking Kelly in the back of the head with the steel spike and she crumpled to the ground as Curtis yelled in terror, backing away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kelly!” you exclaimed, and then it was as if time stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys are hilarious,” Nathan scoffed, turning away.  “Really, keep taking that medication.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jumping in front of him as he headed for the door you stopped him.  “Don’t go out there!  He’ll kill you!” you cried, fear gripping you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Course he will, cuz he’s such a badass,” Nathan scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s tellin’ the truth!” Curtis cried, interrupting Nathan and everyone turned to look at him, stunned.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how do you know this now?  You physic too?” Nathan asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All this.  It already happened once,” Curtis tried to explain.  “I opened the door and the probation worker, he killed you.  Then it was like time froze and everything went backwards.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you saying?  That you turned back time?” Alisha asked, disbelieving.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan walked to the door and opening it, peeking out before quickly shutting the door again behind him, wide eyed.  “They’re right!  The probation worker’s gone mental.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Tony banged on the door, his silhouette filling the frosted glass and Nathan screamed, pushing away from the door to gather with the rest of you in a tense group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The graffiti.  I’m going to kill you.  He wrote it,” Simon breathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you there was a hidden meaning!” Nathan replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you shut up?” you exclaimed.  “What the fuck are we going to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should call the police!” Alisha suggested, but Simon shook his head, frightened.  “We can’t.  He took all our phones.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others erupted into a shouting match, and you squeezed your eyes shut, trying not to panic.  This was the last thing you needed right now.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why couldn’t they just shut up?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, whatever, I’m getting out of here!” Alisha muttered, storming off the other way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The back way, come on!” Nathan exclaimed and you all took off running down the hall before Nathan slipped, falling to his back, his feet flying out from under him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that… blood?” you asked, staring down at the floor.  Nathan held up his hand -- it was covered in something wet and red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck!  Jesus, get it off me!” he cried, hastily wiping his hands off on his jumpsuit as Curtis opened the locker the blood was obviously coming from.  You groaned at the sight of the other guy from yesterday, the one with the hat, stuffed into the locker, his eyes blank and unseeing.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alisha looked like she was about to cry and you felt sick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Turn back time!” Nathan demanded, looking to Curtis.  “Stop all of this from happening!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how it works!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the chaos that ensued Curtis grabbed Alisha’s arm, trying to shield her from the sight, but something strange happened and he gasped, pulling her closer, his eyes opening wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got to have sex with you right now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of you gaped at him, thoroughly confused as to what was going on.  “What’s up with him?”  Nathan asked and your eyes went to his hand on her arm.  It had happened as soon as he’d touched her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let go of her!” you cried, pushing Curtis back as Alisha tried to slap him.  He grabbed her arm to stop her and it happened again, as if something were taking over his mind, compelling him to want to ravish her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck?” he exclaimed as she pulled her arm away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s when he touched her,” Simon observed and you nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is happening to me?” Alisha cried, but before anyone could answer Tony came crashing through the glass door, raving mad, murder in his eyes.  Thinking quickly Kelly grabbed a bucket of paint sitting by the door and slammed it across the back of his head until he collapsed atop the broken glass littering the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you do?” Nathan gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he dead?” you asked, everyone slowly moving closer for a better look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without warning Tony screamed, snatching at your leg, nearly pulling you to the floor and everyone else screamed.  Nathan grabbed you before you could fall and Kelly began to kick, over and over again, letting out her frustration in a series of sickening crunches until Tony wasn’t moving any more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now I think he’s dead,” Nathan muttered, and you trembled, glad for his hands clasping your arms, else you’d probably have collapsed by now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You killed our probation worker,” Alisha murmured, shocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is very, very bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again everyone began to argue over each other, trying to decide what to do; whether to call the police or not, or if they’d even believe you -- a group of young offenders.  In the end there was only choice you could make.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If there’s no body, there’s no crime,” Simon pointed out.  “We should bury both bodies under the flyover.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, that could work,” Nathan reasoned, “we put them in these wheelchairs, yeah?  Roll em up there.  If anyone sees us, we’re just a bunch of young offenders taking a couple of specials for a walk in the sunshine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So that’s what you did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dumping the bodies into a large pit under the flyover you were now all in this together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure this breaches the terms of my ASBO,” Nathan said, and you gave a hollow laugh.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t tell anyone about any of this, yeah?” Kelly cut in and you all nodded reluctantly, and soon you all had shovels, raining fill dirt down on the bodies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait a sec,” Nathan exclaimed suddenly, pulling up short.  “So, all of you have some kind of ‘special power’.  Everyone can do something except me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t,” you murmured, standing still and you felt Nathan’s eyes on you, considering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> do something,” Simon reasoned, “maybe you just haven’t found out what it is yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!  Yeah.  Right,” Nathan agreed hopefully.  “Maybe… maybe I can’t feel pain!  Ow!” he cried moments later as Kelly smacked him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D’ya feel that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop hitting me!” he exclaimed, only for you to slap him about the head as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You deserved that,” you muttered, your lips twitching slightly as you got back to work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Nathan’s question had wormed its way into your head, and you couldn’t help but wonder, what your power was as well.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ruth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been nearly a week since you buried Tony.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he </span>
  <em>
    <span>mysteriously</span>
  </em>
  <span> stopped showing up for work a new probation worker was assigned to your group, a woman named Sally, and to be honest, you liked her even less than you’d liked Tony, and he’d tried to </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill</span>
  </em>
  <span> you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first day she showed up she lined you all up, grimly asking if you might have any clues to Tony’s, or Gary’s whereabouts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you seen anything unusual?  Anything at all?” she asked, looking you all up and down, as if assessing you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment however, Nathan raised his hand reluctantly, drawing Sally’s attention and you glanced down the line at him, narrowing your eyes, no doubt as curious as the others what he was gunna say.  After all, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the one who’d urged you all to say nothing, pretend everything was normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A few days ago… I went into the toilets, and Tony and Gary were in there,” he began, his serious expression already beginning to deteriorate, “they were butt naked.  Tony had Gary by his hair, like this--” he explained, grabbing a fistful of his own curly locks at the back of his head.  “--And he’s just doin’ ‘im, y’know doggy style,” he exclaimed, humping the air while Sally scowled, crossing her arms over her chest as he continued, taking the joke way too far, getting really into it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s your daddy?  I’m your daddy, I’m Big Daddy!  Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeahh I’m Daddy Cool!”  He instantly stopped, planting his hands on his hips.  “So I”m guessing they’ve ran away to continue their illicit homosexual affair.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sally didn’t say a word, a pained expression crossing her face before she walked away and the rest of you merely gaped at Nathan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What th’fuck was that?” you mouthed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” he asked, shrugging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later, down in the car park, garbage bags in hand Nathan was back to speculating what his yet to be discovered powers were, while also throwing in guesses as to what your power might be as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I can climb things, like Spiderman style!” he exclaimed to a chorus of groans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why would </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> make sense?” Curtis asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it ain’t like any part of this situation is backed up by a wank-load of logic,” Nathan countered.  “Maybe [Y/N] can control fire or something, I dunno.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Curtis stopped suddenly, Nathan almost running into him as he pointed with his trash picker.  “What… is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking where Curtis was pointing, you gasped, taking a step back.  A man lay curled up, peacefully asleep in the middle of the asphalt, completely buck naked.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he breathing?” Kelly asked as you all gathered around him, Alisha poking his ass with her picker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey nude guy, you’re naked!” she exclaimed and he stirred, rolling over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OH!” you all cried, getting more of a look than you wanted, while Simon snapped a photo on his phone.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Nathan muttered, locking eyes with the man on the ground, alarm filling his voice as he pointed.  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he cried as the man seemed to recognize him in turn, his eyes growing wide as he rolled to his feet and took off running.  “Hey!” Nathan called after him, shoving past Simon as he watched the man sprint away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna tell us how you know that guy?” Alisha asked, still shaking with laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan turned, his eyes wildly searching your faces, “He’s my mum’s… he lives with my mum,” he finally explained disjointedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your stepdad has got a massive cock,” Alisha pointed out as Kelly and Curtis giggled in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?  No!  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jay-sus</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Nathan cried, completely freaked out.  “And he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> my stepdad, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why was he naked?” you asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, he’s obviously some sort of pervert,” Nathan spat disgustedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe he’s gay,” Alisha suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh maybe he’s a rapist,” Kelly threw in.  “There’re loads of ‘em around here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He could be a werewolf,” Simon said matter-of-factly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A week ago </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> suggestion would have been a lot less believable, but after everything you’d seen so far of the others’ powers and what had happened to Tony, you were starting to wonder just </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> possible that might be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan frowned, unimpressed.  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Twat</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” he exclaimed, pointing his garbage picker at Simon, obviously not wanting to entertain the possibility.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It happens in films all the time,” Simon argued calmly.  “You turn into a werewolf, you kill someone, and then wake up somewhere... naked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not a werewolf, alright?” Nathan exclaimed, “This guy’s such a pussy, he needs my mum to open jars for him.  I’m sure if he were a werewolf, he’d be able to open a jar of peanut butter for himself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if he got messed up by the storm too?” you asked, voicing what the others were thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That-that’s bollocks, okay?  What are the chances?” Nathan asked, his eyes darting around anxiously and you wondered if maybe there was some truth to it after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>——</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day when you arrived at the community center you found it filled to the brim with old people-- the central hall turned into some sort of dance floor for geriatrics.  Sally had you stay in your street clothes, lined up off to the side as she gave instructions for the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just help out, y’know, talk to them.  Make sure they’re having a good time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When none of you reacted, instead glancing awkwardly around at each other, no one wanting to make the first move, she grimaced.  “Move!” she exclaimed, ushering you out onto the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You followed Kelly and Nathan, stopping in front of a man decorated in war medals, seemingly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hopefully</span>
  </em>
  <span> asleep in his wheelchair and Kelly frowned.  “Is he dead?” she asked, crossing her arms.  “I think he’s dead,” she decided, glancing from you to Nathan who shrugged, moving closer, crouching down in front of the man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s stealing your pension!” he said loudly next to the man’s ear, rousing him, not so gently, as he gaped around, alarmed and unsure where he was.  Turning back to you and Kelly Nathan grinned, before standing and taking off again, “No, he’s fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling your eyes as he left, you ambled away as well, unsure exactly what to do, as Kelly sat down across from the old man, looking like she’d rather be anywhere else.  Curtis and Simon were soon paired up with frail old ladies out on the dancefloor, and Alisha hurried past you, looking upset before Nathan’s raucous voice caught your ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Joan.  Let’s pick up some speed here, let’s get that wind flowing through your hair!  Let’s get that wind flowing through your scalp, come on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Across the room, you watched as Nathan pushed an elderly woman’s wheelchair around the edge of the dancefloor, probably faster than he should be before simply letting go, letting her roll away as he stared transfixed at the girl who’d just entered, wearing a colourful sundress, her wavy blonde hair bouncing as it framed her face; his eyes going to her backside as she passed him, glancing over her shoulder to flash a flirty smile at him and soon he was trailing behind her like a lost puppy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly it felt as though a block of ice had dropped into your gut and you frowned.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is ridiculous</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you thought, turning away, searching for anything to keep you busy.  The last thing you wanted to do was watch Nathan make a fool of himself while flirting with some other girl -- the making a fool of himself part, that was, not the </span>
  <em>
    <span>other girl</span>
  </em>
  <span> part.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning, you nearly ran into Sally as she stood before you, her arms crossed over her chest.  “If you’re just going to stand around, why don’t you grab Miss Bailey over there and go man the drink station, hm?”  She flashed you a thinned lipped smile before hurrying off to see to something else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>——</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’d rather be pickin’ up garbage than doin’ this” you grumbled, standing next to Kelly after you’d both been relegated to the refreshment table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why’s that?” she asked, glancing over at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno,” you mumbled, your gaze taking in the room.  “Old people, y’know?  Makes me uncomfortable,” you answered, your eyes once again catching Nathan across the room, still chatting it up with the blonde girl in the sundress who was also volunteering.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Then I wouldn’t hafta witness that disgusting display</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you thought sourly, your stomach twisting with an emotion uncomfortably close to jealousy, not noticing the frown Kelly directed at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What’s so bloody great about her anyway — little miss goody two shoes?  Who just volunteers for th’fun of it?  I mean, she can’t seriously be interested in him, she’s way out of his league.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sloshing punch over the side of the plastic cup you were filling, you reached for a napkin to sop it up at the same time Kelly did, your hands touching momentarily.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is she seriously jealous over ‘im?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kelly’s incredulous voice filled your ears and you turned to gape at her as her eyes flicked from Nathan to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” she asked, noticing the way you were looking at her, your hands on your hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you say?” you demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t say nothin’!” she exclaimed, her brows furrowing as she towered over you.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>What’s she on about?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> jealous,” you spat, holding Kelly’s glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kelly blinked suddenly.  “Wait, how’d you hear that?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>said</span>
  </em>
  <span> it!” you insisted, not backing down, “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>heard</span>
  </em>
  <span> yeh!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>say</span>
  </em>
  <span> that—“ Kelly hissed back, “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>thought</span>
  </em>
  <span> it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”  Her words brought you up short and you frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can ya hear what I’m thinkin’?” she asked, lowering her voice and glancing around to make sure no one was close enough to overhear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” you admitted.  “Are you thinkin’ something right now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kelly nodded.  “How come you heard </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> and not anythin’ else?” she wondered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chewing your lip you ran back over everything that had happened in the last few minutes and that’s when you realized what was different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I touched yeh,” you exclaimed before clarifying.  “When we both reached for the napkin I brushed your hand and right after was when I heard it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kelly nodded again slowly, coming to the same conclusion you had.  “Alright then,” she said with a shrug, thrusting her hand out toward you.  “Try it again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding, you hesitantly reached out and placed your hand atop Kelly’s before looking around the room.  As people passed the table you heard snippets of their thoughts, all overlapping, ringing loudly in your ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is it workin’?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You heard Kelly’s voice over the others’, louder, probably because she was right next to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is what you hear all the time?</span>
  </em>
  <span> you asked, glancing at her and she sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, sucks don’t it?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You can’t like, tune it out?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nope.  Or at least, not that I’ve figured out how to.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn, I’m sorry,</span>
  </em>
  <span> you thought, definitely not envying her her power.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly this time it took several minutes for the voices to fade, silence taking their place after you let go of Kelly’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s weird</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>could it be like a delayed reaction?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What you mean?” Kelly asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As soon as I let go, I thought it would stop, but it didn’t.  Not right away.  It took a couple minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bout as long as you held on for,” she pointed out and you nodded in agreement.  “Wonder if it works with any of th’others.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” you murmured, your eyes seeking out Simon and Curtis in the crowd.  Perhaps some further testing would be required.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Was that all your power was then — borrowing other peoples’ powers?  What did that make you?</span>
  </em>
  <span>  You wondered, chewing your lip.  It wasn’t exactly off the A-list, power wise, as Nathan had put it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Kelly exclaimed, nudging your arm with her elbow and pulling you from your thoughts — which she no doubt heard.  “Don’t think I haven’t forgotten what you was thinkin’ earlier,” she teased, an amused grin tugging at her lips and you scowled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>lovely</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” you muttered, filling another cup as an elderly man took the last one from the table.  “Can we just drop it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, I’m curious,” she insisted, clearly amused.  “What exactly is it about that git that gets you all hot and bothered?” she asked, nodding across the room toward Nathan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ew!” you cried indignantly, “that is not—!” you cut off, unsure how even to continue.  “He doesn’t--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh please,” Kelly said with a smirk, “I can hear your thoughts, remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, kindly stay th’fuck outta my head!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shutting your mouth with a heavy sigh, you practically glared daggers across the room at Nathan, too oblivious to even notice.  With his luck, you hoped he might’ve struck out by now, but by the way the blonde girl was smiling at him you had a feeling he was gunna get lucky after all.  Shoving the thought out of your head you turned back to Kelly, who merely raised her eyebrows at you expectantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I dunno!” you exclaimed, throwing your hands up.  “I know he’s an arse, alright.  Y’think I </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> realize that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tilting her head as she waited, it was clear she wasn’t going to back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s funny,” you said sullenly, shrugging uncomfortably, “I have a thing for guys who can make me laugh, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kelly shook her head.  “What I don’t get, is why you shut him down constantly when he’s all over you,” she pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I ain’t no slag,” you scoffed, eyeing her.  “Thought you of all people would understand that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sensing she’d struck a nerve she sobered, nodding.  “Yeah.  Yeah, I get that,” she admitted softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides,” you added, your eyes one again finding the tall youth across the room, “I… didn’t even know I had a thing for him until…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kelly’s gaze followed yours and she shrugged.  “Ah, he’s a prick </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> an idiot.  Who needs ‘i’m, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sharing a grin you got back to work as Sally ambled past, her sharp gaze, almost hostile, sending a shiver down your spine, but you were thankful for Kelly’s words, glad she was there to distract you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Focusing on keeping the refreshments stocked and a pleasant enough grin plastered to your face, you reminded yourself you only had to make it through a couple more hours of this before you could skip out and head to band rehearsal — eager to be away from bitchy probabtion workers, smelly old folks, and Nathan fucking Young.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>——</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later in the locker room you were leaning against the lockers between Kelly and Alisha when Curtis spoke up, pulling something from the inside of his locker door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone knows,” he exclaimed, holding up the sheet of paper that had been taped in his locker.  “They know we killed our probation worker.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It looked like a photocopy of one of those ransom notes you always see in film, the ones with the letters clipped out of magazines, and it read “I know what you did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan merely rolled his eyes, turning back to his locker.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this a wind up?” Kelly scoffed next to you.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was this you?” Alisha demanded, turning to Nathan who slowly spun to face everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I was trying to wind you up, I think I’d be a little bit more creative.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t funny,” Kelly interjected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously, if I wanted to freak you out, I would’ve dug up the body and stuck </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> in your locker,” Nathan exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it wasn’t him, who was it?” Simon asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we’ve all done stuff, how d’you know what they’re referrin’ to?  They could be talking bout anything,” Nathan pointed out, and you had to admit he had a good point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was in </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> locker,” you added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This was meant for all of us,” Curtis argued, “They’re talking about the probation worker!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, say you’re right,” Nathan replied, throwing his hands up, “If they actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> anything they wouldn’t be dickin’ around sticking notes on lockers.  They would have already gone to the police and we’d all be banged up in prison gettin’ gang-raped in the showers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It does seem purposefully vague,” you reasoned, glancing around at the others.  “I mean, think about it, it seems more like they’re trying to bait you into confirming somethin’ that they don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> have any proof on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, exactly!” Nathan cried, gesturing to you, “This means they have no evidence.  No proof.  Nothin’.  Besides, I’m still convinced it has to do with something completely unrelated that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’ve</span>
  </em>
  <span> done,” he said, getting right up in Curtis’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, if we’re all done freaking out here, over nothing, there’s somewhere I need to be,” he announced, clapping a hand on Curtis’s shoulder sarcastically before flashing you a grin and slipping out of the locker room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please tell me you don’t actually believe that prick?” Curtis demanded as soon as Nathan was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kelly shared a look with you and Alisha before turning back to Curtis.  “Well, whoever did it is just trying to freak us out, right?” she reasoned, “So, just act normal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Curtis didn’t seem to like that answer, but you had to agree with Kelly, and as much as you hated to admit it, Nathan had brought up some good points as well.  However, as soon as you left the locker room you pushed those thoughts aside, looking forward to letting off some much needed steam with your bandmates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>——</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day as you walked into the community center to get changed you stifled a yawn behind your hand.  Your band practice had gone later than usual and you’d spent several hours after that with your mates drinking and catching up, just hanging out-- it had been a nice change of pace.  But unfortunately, you were back in your orange jumpsuit, ready for another riveting day of community service.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out in the main hall Nathan was showing Kelly something on his cell phone and when he saw you he motioned you over.  “Look,” he exclaimed, making space for you to stand between him and Kelly, a disgusted look on her face.  “It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  It’s the guy who lives with my mum.  He was out there last night.  This is evidence,” he insisted, pointing at the phone screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What am I lookin’ at?” Kelly asked as you leaned in, squinting in an attempt to make out the blurry photograph under your nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan frowned at her question before pointing at the screen.  “Cock, anus, bit o’ ball-sack,” he explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kelly grabbed the phone for a better look, her mouth falling open as she showed you.  “Eww, what’s that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s ball-sack,” Nathan answered as if it were obvious.  “It’s from a low angle, Jesus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why do you have a photo of that?” you asked, glancing up at him.  When he met your gaze he hesitated for a moment and you realized how close you were before he answered, spluttering.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I said, it’s evidence!” he exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why were you here last night?” Kelly asked pointedly, cocking an eyebrow, her arm brushing yours as she planted her hands on her hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh shit, that’s right.  She knows I’m a homeless</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>In the split second your arm had touched Kelly’s you heard part of Nathan’s thoughts and your eyebrows shot up.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, he’s homeless?</span>
  </em>
  <span>  You thought, glancing over at Kelly.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did that mean he was staying here, at the community center?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kelly grimaced, having clearly not meant to expose Nathan’s secret, but at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> knew yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snatching the phone from her hand Nathan hurried over to show Simon the photo as a distraction.  “Look, this guy is living with my mum.  We’ve got to do something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like what?” you asked.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you get me a gun?” he asked, turning to Kelly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I ain’t gettin’ you a gun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on, just a little one, nothing too lairy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no way I’m gettin’ a dickhead like you a gun,” Kelly replied pointedly as Simon spoke up.  “You can get a gun on the internet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan considered for a moment.  “What if we go round there tonight, we’ll talk to him?  We’ll be mature and polite, yeah?  And then we’ll just tell him to fuck off,” he exclaimed, as if it were easy as that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if he says no?” Kelly said, picking up the chairs you were all supposed to be putting away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know!  We’ll improvise,” Nathan exclaimed exasperatedly.  “So, who’s with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When no one spoke up, Nathan looked around frowning, throwing his hands up.  “So, it’s like that, is it?  So much for being united by a horrific, life-changing, shared experience?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’re you talking about?” Alisha asked, glancing up from the magazine she was flipping through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Last week?  You know?  The situation…”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still no one seemed to know what he was talking about.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We killed our probation worker!” he exclaimed loudly to a chorus of frantic shushing.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, you’re such a dickhead!” Kelly hissed, continuing to work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were deliberating on offering to help or not when Simon spoke up.  “I’ll come with you.  You know, if you want someone to go with you.  I’ll come,” he offered and Nathan turned to him, eyeing him up and down as if that were the last thing he wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not being funny, but me and you, buddying up, kicking ass!  I’m just not feelin’ it, but hey.  Lovely thought.  Cheers,” he exclaimed before brushing past Simon who hesitated a moment before walking away stiffly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You watched him go, feeling a bit sorry for him before turning to Nathan who’d plopped down in one of the chairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, you’re a dick,” you said, smacking him across the arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow!  Wha--?” he exclaimed, jumping slightly before grasping his arm and gaping up at you, scandalized.  “What was that for?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanted someone to help you, and he offered to help you, and then you treat him like that?  You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>such</span>
  </em>
  <span> an ass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I was kinda more hopin’ </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’d</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanna help me,” he exclaimed, cringing when he realized how it sounded, quickly backpedaling.  “But obviously, you’re too good for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, obviously,” you muttered under your breath, before turning to go help Kelly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>——</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day you were back to spending time with the old folks and this time everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves out on the dancefloor, everyone except Nathan.  You caught sight of him sitting dejectedly off by himself and made your way over.  In the couple of weeks you’d known him, you’d never seen him look so… lost before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” you murmured, nudging his foot with your shoe and he glanced up at you, “can I sit?” you asked, gesturing to the empty chair next to him and he rolled his shoulders in a noncommittal way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” you asked as you lowered yourself to the seat, Nathan looking down at his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m… I’m great.  Just peachy,” he muttered hollowly, not meeting your eyes as he straightened, leaning back in his seat to stare out at the dancefloor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You couldn’t help but notice that the cute volunteer he’d been flirting with the other day, Ruth, was nowhere to be seen.  Not that you’d looked up her name on the volunteer sheet or anything.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… you strike it out with Ruth or something?” you asked, your curiosity getting the better of yourself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan swallowed, shaking his head, his unruly curls bouncing.  “I don’t really wanna… talk about her,” he mumbled, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I…” Suddenly Nathan’s expression changed, something akin to horror flashed across his face and you cut off, your gaze seeking out what had terrified him so before he scrambled to his feet and hurried away with a startled yelp.  In front of you, looking lost and helpless, an elderly woman stood, leaning on her walker, her eyes following Nathan sadly as he practically ran away from her before she looked back to you, her face falling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh,” you faltered, unsure what to do as you hesitantly got to your feet, hovering next to the woman; feeling like you should do </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  “I’m sorry about him, he… uh.  I’m sorry,” you offered, not really certain how to explain Nathan’s actions, but feeling bad for her.  “Would you like to sit with me?” you asked instead, hoping to help in some way, but she merely shook her head sadly and turned away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan still hadn’t returned by the time Sally had the rest of you suit up for more trash duty and it wasn’t long before you found him, sitting under the flyover smoking a cigarette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what happened to you?” Curtis asked as you all ambled over to cluster around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will not be in a room where that song is playing,” Nathan exclaimed with bravado, though you could still see the haunted look in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some old woman was looking for you,” Kelly said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At her words Nathan tensed, his eyes darting warily between Kelly and the rest of you before he bit his lip and looked away quickly, his shoulders hunching suspiciously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moments later Kelly’s eyes went wide and her mouth fell open.  “You shagged her?” she exclaimed disgustedly and everyone else turned to gape at him before he plastered a grin on his face, that was fooling no one and attempted to cover with a joke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, yeah, good one.  I gave her a right good seeing to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re kidding… right?” you asked hesitantly.  “You seriously fucked an octogenarian?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Curtis and Kelly groaned as Alisha’s face lit up with laughter.  “You totally screwed her!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Nathan cried, scrambling away.  “No!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You nailed that old woman?” Curtis asked with disbelief and Nathan looked mortified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you enjoy it?” Simon asked, a smirk lighting up his face, pleased he wasn’t the butt of the joke this time, and clearly enjoying turning the tables on Nathan for once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>wrong,” you exclaimed, remembering the way the old woman who’d approached him had looked at him.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe it </span>
  </em>
  <span>was</span>
  <em>
    <span> true</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you thought, your stomach twisting at the thought.  “That’s beyond sick.  You’re not seriously </span>
  <em>
    <span>into</span>
  </em>
  <span> that, are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan growled in frustration.  “Noooo!  She didn’t look like that when we started, okay!” he exclaimed.  “You remember that bird, Ruth, from Tuesday?  Beautiful, yeah?  That wrinkly old bint, that’s her!” he cried, his eyes sweeping the group, carefully avoiding yours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was the storm.  It made her young again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When his explanation only brought more teasing he turned away, disgustedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nathan, wait!” Kelly exclaimed, brushing past you to apologize.  “I didn’t mean to tell everyone.  It just came out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, great job.  Nice one,” he snapped, pushing away from her.  “And stay outta my head!” he called over his shoulder as he stalked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frustrated at his reaction, Kelly frowned, clenching her hands into fists.  “Granny fucker!” she called after him, turning and striding away in the opposite direction as everyone began to disperse, getting to work.  You stood rooted in place for a moment, watching Nathan walk off, torn between wanting to go after him and giving him space.  Although, at the moment, he probably didn’t want you around to rub it in.  Shaking your head you turned as well, kicking the dirt as you followed after the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>——</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you there’d be other people out there who got messed up by the storm, and you didn’t believe me,” Kelly said pointedly, several days later as you were all dressing to go home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, I was wrong, wasn’t I?” Nathan snapped irritably, though he’d come around to being mostly back to his normal self; though you could’ve sworn he’d been avoiding you since that day under the flyover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a hurricane of weird shit out there,” he muttered, leaning back against the locker as Alisha mimed eating pussy again, still not ready to let him live it down.  “Oh, another oral sex gag.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Brilliant</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he sighed exasperatedly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simon abruptly shut his locker door with a clang, drawing everyone’s eyes.  “We need to be ready for when they come after us,” he said ominously, bringing a hush to the locker room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” you asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The other people who got caught up in the storm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would they come after </span>
  <em>
    <span>us</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Curtis asked before you could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because that’s what people do,” he answered cryptically, fixing all of you with his intense gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, if they do we’ll just tell ‘em it was your fault,” Nathan scoffed, turning to open his locker and freezing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glancing over your shoulder, you noticed what he was looking at, taped to the inside of his locker door and a chill ran through you.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know that note you found in your locker?” he asked Curtis, slowly turning.  “I think it <em>was</em> talking about the probation worker…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of you moved in slowly, reading over the missing person’s flyer, showing a photo of Tony and the words “I KNOW” written across it in permanent marker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit,” you whispered, sharing a worried look with the others.  Maybe just burying the bodies wasn’t enough to allay suspicion after all.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Pure Mindless Vandalism</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Someone knows we killed him,” Kelly murmured as you walked into the locker room; the rest of the group already assembled.</p>
<p>“D’you think it could be Sally?” Simon wondered.  </p>
<p>“Who’s Sally?” Nathan asked and you rolled your eyes as you opened your locker to get dressed.</p>
<p>“...The probation worker,” Simon answered looking around, mildly surprised no one else seemed to know her name.</p>
<p>“How d’you know that?” </p>
<p>“Because she told us?”  Simon sighed.  “Look, if I’m invisible I can stay behind and see if anyone puts anything else in our lockers,” he offered.</p>
<p>“Sounds like a good idea to me,” you said, closing your locker door and walking over, hovering near the others.  Alisha seemed uninterested by the whole conversation, her focus on her reflection in the mirror as she freshened her makeup.</p>
<p>“Well go on then, turn invisible,” Curtis said and everyone turned to look at Simon expectantly.  </p>
<p>“I can’t exactly do it… when everyone’s staring at me,” he explained hesitantly, his hands shoved in his pockets.  </p>
<p>“Well, that’s uh, really impressive,” Alisha muttered and headed for the door, the others trailing behind her, sharing a laugh.</p>
<p>“So, I guess it’s like pissin’ at a urinal if you’ve got a tiny cock,” Nathan mused as he passed, leaving Simon standing alone in the locker room.  </p>
<p>Hesitating by the door you turned, not feeling right about how they’d treated him, but when you looked around he was gone.</p>
<p>“Simon?” you asked, reaching out blindly in front of you.  “A-are you in here?”</p>
<p>“I’m here,” he answered after a moment.</p>
<p>“That’s amazing,” you breathed, turning toward where you’d heard his voice.  “Do you feel any different when you’re invisible?” you asked, curious.</p>
<p>“Not really,” he admitted.</p>
<p>Deciding now was as good a time as any, you hung back another minute, chewing your lip; not exactly wanting to test out your powers with everyone else watching, and Simon was probably the least intimidating of them, even if it was slightly disconcerting to have a conversation with someone you couldn’t see.</p>
<p>“Hey Simon, can I ask you something?”</p>
<p>“What is it?”</p>
<p>“I think I may have figured out what my power is, but… but I’m not entirely sure.  I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind helping me with something.”</p>
<p>“Sure, I suppose.  W-what did you need help with?” he asked, his voice faltering slightly as if worried.  </p>
<p>“Oh, it’s nothing weird or anything like that,” you assured him quickly.  “Y’see, the other day I accidentally brushed up against Kelly and then I was able to hear people’s thoughts, just like she can, but it only lasted for as long as I had been in contact with her for.  So I wanted to test it with the rest of you, to see if I could... ‘borrow’ your powers as well, or-or if it even works like that,” you explained.</p>
<p>“I-I see,” Simon exclaimed and you wished you could see his expression.  It really felt like you were talking to an empty room.</p>
<p>“Uhm,” you fumbled, unsure where he even was or how to continue.</p>
<p>“Here, I’m holding out my arm right in front of you.  If you reach out, you should be able to grab it.”  Simon’s voice said right in your ear and you nodded, reaching out blindly.  You gave a start as you felt him, your hand sliding over the arm of his jumpsuit until you felt the exposed skin of the back of his hand.  </p>
<p>Moments later a strange sensation gripped you and you felt as if you were being choked almost, your body seizing and your head jerking backward as if you were having some kind of fit and the next thing you knew, you could see Simon, but when you turned to look in the mirror, there was no reflection.</p>
<p>“It worked,” you breathed, gaping at Simon, finding him watching you just as wide eyed.  Before you knew it however Simon once more disappeared and you reappeared.  “Shit.”</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” he asked and you shook your head.  </p>
<p>“It just doesn’t seem very useful,” you muttered, looking down at your hands.  “Like what’s the bloody point?”</p>
<p>Simon was silent for a moment, as if thinking.  “...Maybe the more you use it, the stronger it’ll get.  I mean, that’s how it works in superhero movies -- you have to build up your power’s strength with practice.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, maybe…” you mumbled, realizing the others were probably wondering what was taking you.  “I better get out there.  Uhm, good luck in here... and thanks, Simon,” you said, smiling hesitantly at where he’d been standing before turning and heading out to the main room.</p>
<p>“Oh, now you finally join us,” Nathan exclaimed as you walked out, finding the others sorting through a massive pile of clothes, Nathan wearing a black lacy bra over his jumpsuit, his hands on his hips as he turned to watch you.  “What took ya?  Don’t tell me you stayed behind t’snog Barry,” he said with an obnoxious laugh.</p>
<p>“Y’mean <em>Simon</em>?” you shot back, “and no, but what would you know, granny fucker?”</p>
<p>Nathan’s face instantly darkened and he gaped after you as you turned away from him, pulling Kelly off to the side.</p>
<p>“What’s th’matter?” she asked, glancing between you and Nathan.</p>
<p>“I stayed behind to test my power with Simon,” you explained and she nodded in understanding.</p>
<p>“Did it work?”</p>
<p>You nodded, noticing Nathan watching the pair of you with interest, his thick eyebrows drawn down.</p>
<p>“So, who’re you gunna test next?” she asked, eyeing Curtis and Alisha off to the side, more intent on flirting with each other than doing any work.</p>
<p>“I dunno,” you admitted, following her gaze.  “I’m not exactly keen to try Alisha’s power, and Curtis doesn’t seem to have much of a grasp on his yet, so I wonder if I’ll even be able to make it work if I tried.”</p>
<p>Kelly shrugged, looking up as the front door slammed and her expression tensed.</p>
<p>“Who’s that?” you asked, your gaze following the girl that walked in with Sally.</p>
<p>“That’s the girl I had a fight with,” Kelly replied with an huff.  “I’ve got to do some restorative justice bollocks with her.”</p>
<p>Sally stopped in front of the pair of you, nodding at Kelly to get her attention.  “Jodi’s here.  Come on.”</p>
<p>Kelly rolled her eyes, giving you an annoyed look before following after Sally, dragging her feet.  As she left the room you ambled over to the clothes pile, taking a seat across from Nathan who was pawing through the garments, goofing off.</p>
<p>“So what was that about, hmm?  Secret girl stuff?” he asked sullenly, eyeing you across the heap of clothes.</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah, we’ve got loads of secrets, but you wouldn’t be interested,” you replied, lousy with sarcasm.</p>
<p>“Try me,” he quipped, flashing a hollow grin before gasping delightedly, digging something out of the heap.  </p>
<p>“What’s that?” you asked, stretching to see what he’d found, climbing over the pile to get closer.  He was already kicking his sneakers off and pulling on the pair of rollerblades he’d found as you got a better look.  “Oh my God,” you muttered as he struggled to his feet, snapping the tinted ski goggles over his eyes.</p>
<p>“Ah?” he exclaimed, throwing his arms out.</p>
<p>“Very fashionable,” you exclaimed wryly, unable to hold back a grin which he returned with ease before turning and skating around the room, bellowing a low note like some sort of deranged opera singer as he rolled past Sally’s office.</p>
<p>Moments later her door swung open and she leaned out to yell at him, her face unamused.  “Take the roller skates off!” </p>
<p>Nathan let out a surprised yelp as he lost his balance, managing to right himself gracelessly before landing on his backside, springing back up quickly.</p>
<p>“And the goggles, TAKE THEM OFF!”  Sally snapped and you fell backwards in a fit of laughter as Nathan hastily obeyed.  Sally’s eyes slid over you sternly before she pulled her door shut once more.  </p>
<p>Not but five minutes later the door was slammed open again and the girl that had went in with Kelly stormed out, Sally escorting her toward the door.  “YOU SLUT WHORE!” she screamed over her shoulder before Kelly screamed back, throwing a chair at her before she stomped out as well.  “Shut up, you twat!”  She stopped, turning to look at you and the others, frozen as you were trying on different outfits.  “I was tryin’ t’be nice!” she exclaimed before striding away in the opposite direction.</p>
<p>“Well that seemed to have went well,” Nathan exclaimed, turning to share an amused look with you and in that moment you were infinitely glad not to be on Kelly’s bad side.</p>
<p>——</p>
<p>The next day at the community center you were surprised to find only Curtis and Nathan already there, suited up and waiting on the rooftop for the others to arrive.  Crossing the roof you took a seat next to where Curtis was laying on one of the dilapidated benches, his arm thrown over his face.</p>
<p>For several minutes you watched Nathan straining as he focused on an empty green bottle set up on the table in front of him, making ridiculous faces and grunting.</p>
<p>“Uhm… what’s he doin’?” you whispered and Curtis shook his head, not moving his arm.  </p>
<p>“He’s trying to smash the bottle with his mind,” he answered wryly and you snorted in response.  Silence fell again for a moment before you decided to go ahead and bring up what you were itching to ask, even though Nathan was there.</p>
<p>“Hey Curtis, you got a sec?” you murmured and he lifted his arm, turning to look at you.  Glancing at Nathan to see if he was listening you leaned in closer, explaining to Curtis what you’d told Simon the other day.  “So, what d’ya think?  Would you mind if I tried to use your power for a sec?”</p>
<p>Curtis had listened raptly, sitting up, and when you’d finished he nodded slowly.  “I don’t see why not.  I mean, I don’t mind, but I don’t even know how to make it work most of the time,” he admitted, “so I dunno if it’ll even work for you.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I thought about that,” you replied, eyes flicking once more over to Nathan, who still seemed preoccupied.  “But I gotta at least try,” you continued with a shrug.</p>
<p>“Okay, here goes nothin’,” Curtis murmured, holding his arm out for you to take hold of.  Grasping his forearm you closed your eyes, taking a deep breath.</p>
<p>“We’ve got a problem!” </p>
<p>Simon’s harried exclamation as he burst through the stairwell door made you jump, quickly pulling your hand from Curtis’s arm as you turned toward him.</p>
<p>“Will you shut up!” Nathan cried, holding his hand out, stopping Simon in his tracks as he went back to squinting at the bottle.  “I nearly had it.”</p>
<p>“What’s he doing?” Simon asked, glancing to you.</p>
<p>“He’s trying to smash the bottle with his mind,” you and Curtis answered in tandem.</p>
<p>“Though I think he’s gunna shit himself if he keeps it up,” Curtis muttered disgustedly.</p>
<p>“Oh, bullshit!” Nathan finally exploded, kicking the table and sending the bottle flying before jumping to his feet and striding away in a huff.</p>
<p>“We’ve got a problem,” Simon repeated before Nathan interrupted him.</p>
<p>“I’ve got a power, I know it!  I can feel it in my balls,” he exclaimed, clutching his crotch dramatically as you scoffed.</p>
<p>“Listen to me!” Simon cried.</p>
<p>“It’s like a soft… vibratin’,” Nathan muttered, ignoring Simon and turning to you and Curtis.  “You get that, yeah?”</p>
<p>“No,” Curtis replied incredulously as you merely shook your head.</p>
<p>“I think Simon has something important to say,” you pointed out as he finally erupted.</p>
<p>“They’re going to dig up the bodies!”</p>
<p>That caught all of your attention.</p>
<p>“They’re building an environmental monitoring station under the flyover,” Simon explained as you listened, worry prickling your gut.</p>
<p>“They’re buildin’ a <em>what</em>?” Nathan demanded crassly, completely confused.  “That sounds made up.  Are we supposed to know what that is?”</p>
<p>Simon gaped at him before looking to you, hoping you might know, but you grimaced slightly, unsure yourself.</p>
<p>“It’s to measure the carbon monoxide from the flyover,” he explained, “when they dig the foundations, they’ll find the bodies.”</p>
<p>Nathan seemed to understand that and he turned, sharing a tense look with you and Curtis.</p>
<p>“We better tell the others,” you murmured.</p>
<p>Down in the main hall you were back to clothes sorting duties today and you all sat in a clump as you worked, trying to decide your next course of action.</p>
<p>“We need to move them,” Curtis urged, pitching his voice low after having checked to make sure Sally wasn’t around.</p>
<p>“A couple of questions,” Nathan cut in, “How, where, and are you outta your mind?”</p>
<p>“If we leave them, they’ll find them,” Curtis argued as Nathan shook his head.</p>
<p>“Oh, whereas digging them up and wandering around with them is a low-risk strategy,” he countered sarcastically.</p>
<p>“Oh, you got a better idea?” </p>
<p>“Guys,” you exclaimed and they both looked at you, “this isn’t helping.”</p>
<p>Nathan scowled, turning his attention back to Curtis.  “Why don’t you,” he paused to whistle, making a rewinding motion with his fingers, “and stop us from killing the probation worker in the first place?” he asked smugly.</p>
<p>“You show me how it works and I’ll do it,” Curtis snapped, which seemed to finally shut Nathan up.</p>
<p>“We need a car,” Simon interjected.  </p>
<p>“Well, have <em>you</em> got a car?” Nathan hissed, turning to Simon.</p>
<p>“No,” he answered simply.</p>
<p>“Oh, great, maybe we should call a cab then,” Nathan exclaimed, sighing heavily.  “Does <em>anybody</em> have a car?”</p>
<p>“I did…” you offered, wincing as they all turned to you, “but my dad sold it when I got in trouble.”</p>
<p>“Well, that’s real helpful--”</p>
<p>The front door opened and Kelly walked in, her arms crossed over her chest and a ball cap pulled down low over her face, her usual ponytail nowhere to be seen and a pair of large sunglasses covering her eyes.</p>
<p>“Where’ve you been?” Alisha demanded, looking up.</p>
<p>“I had t’go to the doctor,” Kelly replied cryptically.</p>
<p>Something was obviously off about her, but before you could open your mouth to ask if she was okay, Nathan cut in obnoxiously.</p>
<p>“Well, while you were gettin’ your smear test, big shock!  We found out the bodies are about to be dug up.”</p>
<p>“Can you steal a car?” Alisha asked on the heels of Simon’s further explanation about the environmental testing station.</p>
<p>“Will you all fuck off?” Kelly snapped exasperatedly before turning and stalking off, pushing a stack of clothes off the nearby table and taking a seat.</p>
<p>“Okay touchy,” Nathan said, standing, “Look, we’re all a bunch of young offenders, and not one of us knows how to steal a car?” he asked, disbelieving.  “That is pathetic!”</p>
<p>“Look, I’ll borrow my dad’s car,” Alisha offered, standing as well.</p>
<p>“Because you’re banned from driving, so that makes sense, right?” Curtis cut in and your brows raised in surprise.  You’d thought those two were getting on famously, but now they were arguing like a couple whose relationship was on the rocks.</p>
<p>“Come on you guys,” you spoke up, heaving a vexed sigh, “we need to be working together.”</p>
<p>“[Y/N]’s right,” Nathan agreed, stepping between Alisha and Curtis to wrap his arms around both their shoulders, “think of it as a team-building exercise, huh?”</p>
<p>——</p>
<p>Under cover of night you all met, Alisha arriving in her dad’s car.</p>
<p>“So, what do we do with them when we dig them up?” she asked, getting out and circling round to the boot.</p>
<p>“We weigh them down and toss them in the lake,” Simon explained matter-of-factly.</p>
<p>“Oh sure, and you know what’ll happen next week?”  Nathan exclaimed, throwing his hands up, “The council’ll be like ‘Let’s drag the lake!’  So predictable.”</p>
<p>“Okay, then, let’s bury them somewhere else then,” you suggested as everyone began to argue once more.</p>
<p>“I say we boil them in a bath of sulfuric acid, serial-killer style!” Nathan exclaimed, and the others merely rolled their eyes, getting into the car.</p>
<p>“Seriously?” you hissed, glaring at him across the roof of the car.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Where’re we even gunna get sulfuric acid?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know!  It was just a suggestion, okay!” Nathan cried as everyone piled in the car.</p>
<p>“Hey guys,” you asked, hesitating outside the car, “where am I supposed t’sit?”</p>
<p>“Uhhh…” they collectively glanced at the cramped interior as Nathan opened the passenger side door.  </p>
<p>“Come on, you can sit in my lap,” he offered, patting his legs and leering at you.</p>
<p>“I don’t think so,” you replied, crossing your arms and staying put.</p>
<p>“I promise t’be a perfect gentlemen, “ Nathan amended, holding his hand out to you, his expression sobering somewhat.</p>
<p>“Come on, we gotta get moving!” Alisha urged and you groaned, reluctantly letting Nathan help you into the front seat with him, half sitting on his lap, and half squished next to the center console, his arm awkwardly around you.</p>
<p>“If you try anything, you’re getting an elbow to the gut,” you hissed in his ear and he held up his hand harmlessly.</p>
<p>“We can always keep the bodies at the community center until we decide what to do with them,” Simon said, continuing the conversation now that you were all settled and Alisha was pulling away from the curb.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, because no one’ll find them there!” Curtis scoffed in return.  </p>
<p>“There’s a disused storage room upstairs.  I’ve got a key,” Nathan said offhandedly.</p>
<p>“And why’ve you got a key?” you asked, craning your neck to catch his eye.</p>
<p>Realizing what he’d just insinuated, Nathan quickly shut his mouth, turning to look at everyone as an awkward silence fell over the car.</p>
<p>“I nicked ‘em because I’m livin’ in the Community Center, okay?” he exclaimed, giving in.  “Y’happy?  Big secret revealed.”</p>
<p>Shifting nervously under you after just confirming the thoughts you’d overheard the other day Nathan frowned, glancing toward the window, leaving you wondering <em>why</em> he’d need to live there.</p>
<p>Nearly an hour and a half of digging later Nathan began to dry heave as the stench of decay grew stronger, right before severing Tony’s hand from his wrist with his shovel, eliciting a chorus of groans and more retching.</p>
<p>“Oops,” Nathan said helplessly.</p>
<p>In a dark sort of way you couldn’t help but find the situation somewhat amusing, though you knew better than to share your thoughts.</p>
<p>Filling in the hole next to Kelly, once the bodies were stowed in the car, you peered over at her.  She was still wearing the same ball cap from earlier and she’d barely said two words to anyone all night.</p>
<p>“Hey, you okay?” you asked, pausing your digging.</p>
<p>“Yeah, why?” she answered shortly, not stopping.</p>
<p>Across from you, Nathan straightened as well, leaning on his shovel.  “Yeah, you’re usually a lot gobbier than this.  We’re worried about ya.”</p>
<p>“I’m fine,” Kelly insisted, glancing from you to Nathan before straightening as well.  “Why are you living in the Community Center anyway?” she asked instead, voicing the question that had also been eating away at you since you’d found out.</p>
<p>At her words Nathan looked skyward, as if trying to decide how to answer.  “Do we really have to be that intimate with each other’s lives?  I don’t think so,” he scoffed, avoiding your eyes as he brushed past you.</p>
<p>Kelly shook her head ruefully as she looked to you and you shrugged.</p>
<p>“I think we’re all set,” Curtis called, reading to shut the boot lid.</p>
<p>“Aren’tcha forgettin’ something, mate?” Nathan asked, waving the severed hand before attempting to toss it in with the rest of Tony’s body, throwing it too far and having to retrieve it from the windshield after startling everyone in the car.  </p>
<p>——</p>
<p>The rest of the night had been nearly as eventful, between stowing the bodies in the community center and finding out the real reason Kelly’d been wearing that shady ball cap; you and Nathan chasing her down and making sure she was okay after he’d accidentally snatched it and the wig she’d been wearing off her head -- revealing a shocking case of alopecia.  </p>
<p>The next day Simon suggested that you rebury the bodies under the foundation of the environmental monitoring station before they poured the concrete and Nathan sighed in exasperation.</p>
<p>“So, your plan is, we dig up the bodies and then we rebury them exactly in the same place?  You’re a genius,” he hissed sarcastically.</p>
<p>“That’s dead smart,” Kelly exclaimed sincerely as you all shared a look.</p>
<p>“Great idea, Simon,” you agreed, grinning as he perked up, hesitant pride crossing his face.  </p>
<p>“Psst, it’s <em>okay</em>,” Nathan amended, deflating at the praise you directed at Simon.</p>
<p>However, when it came time to move the bodies back, Alisha was nowhere to be found.</p>
<p>“How are we supposed to move them without her dad’s car?” You asked, watching helplessly as Curtis took off, angry at Alisha and fed up with the rest of you.</p>
<p>“We could take Sally’s car,” Simon suggested.</p>
<p>“Who’s Sally?” Nathan asked, a clueless look on his face as you, Simon, and Kelly stared back in disbelief before deciding not to bother.</p>
<p>While Simon used his invisibility to sneak into Sally’s office to steal her keys, the rest of you hauled the bodies down.  Once you had the keys Nathan took the driver’s seat, picking at his teeth idly, leaving you, Kelly, and Simon to struggle with the bodies.</p>
<p>“Help us you prick!” Kelly exclaimed, not ready to let that fly.</p>
<p>“But I’m the designated driver!”</p>
<p>At your’s and Kelly’s twin stern looks Nathan begrudgingly got out of the car to help.</p>
<p>“Ugh, which one’s this?” he asked, hefting the bloated body, into the boot with a grunt.</p>
<p>“The probation worker,” Simon answered.</p>
<p>“Fat bastard,” Nathan muttered and you bent to lift what must be Gary’s corpse next, but as you were shutting the trunk Sally came around the corner, heading for her car.</p>
<p>“Shit!” Nathan hissed and you all crouched, scurrying around the other side of the car before she could see you.  You watched, anxiety and dread filling you as Sally searching for her keys, using the moment of distraction to get away.  </p>
<p>“You’re the one with all the big ideas,” Nathan said, turning to Simon, “what do we do?”  Crouching not far, you watched helplessly as Sally got in her car.</p>
<p>“Where’s the keys?” Kelly asked and Nathan froze as the car engine turned over and she began to pull away.</p>
<p>“You left them in the ignition?” you hissed, smacking his arm.</p>
<p>“Ow!” he exclaimed, flinching.  “Well, that’s it, then.  I guess we’re going to prison,” he muttered numbly, rubbing his arm where you’d hit him as he looked out over the lake.</p>
<p>“Maybe Sally won’t look in the boot,” Simon said hopefully.</p>
<p>“Oh, well, fingers crossed, eh?” Nathan scoffed.</p>
<p>——</p>
<p>That night you barely slept at all, tossing and turning, wondering if Sally had found the bodies yet or not, and by the time you got to the Community Center the next morning everyone else looked like they’d had the same sort of night you did.</p>
<p>“You think we would’ve been arrested by now if she’d found the bodies,” Alisa said, logically.</p>
<p>“Unless they’re waiting til we’re all together to arrest us,” Simon pointed out.  </p>
<p>“Now, why would you even say something like that!” Nathan cried exasperatedly. </p>
<p>Waiting for Sally to arrive you all crouched down behind the dumpsters and at the sight of her car pulling up relief began to wash over you.  “She didn’t look in the boot!” Nathan announced, overjoyed, wrapping an arm around you.  “We’re not going to prison!” he exclaimed, pulling you in for a hug in his excitement and you were too relieved to care, squeezing him back just as tightly, but your relief turned to ash in your mouth as you watched Sally get out of the car, sniffing the air before she circled straight to the trunk, clapping a hand to her mouth and gagging as she looked inside.</p>
<p>“She didn’t look in the boot!” Nathan announced, wrapping an arm around you.  “We’re not going to prison!” </p>
<p>Curtis gasped, drawing your attention.  “She’s going to get out of the car, she’s going to look in the boot, and she’s going to find the bodies,” he exclaimed quickly to your collective horrified expressions.  </p>
<p>“How do you know?” Alisha whispered.</p>
<p>“It’s already happened!  I turned back time,” he explained hastily.  </p>
<p>“Oh, sure, so now you rewind time!” Nathan exclaimed.</p>
<p>The sound of Sally’s door shutting cut the conversation short and you all turned, frantic.  Thinking quickly, Nathan stood, “Get the bodies!” he said, before grabbing a nearby brick and dashing out from behind the dumpsters, lobbing it at the car.  The windscreen spiderwebbed with a loud crack, stopping Sally in her tracks and she turned, fixing her sights on Nathan, murder in her eyes.</p>
<p>“What the hell are you doing?” she screeched as Nathan shrugged helplessly.</p>
<p>“It’s just… pure mindless vandalism,” he retorted.  </p>
<p>“What is the matter with you?  Are you mentally deficient?” Sally demanded, rounding on him.</p>
<p>Nathan smirked, amused as he gestured to the car.  “If I was mentally deficient, I would’ve missed.  Check that out, bullseye!”  His grin was wiped off his face as Sally furiously pulled him to her office.  As he was led away he glanced over his shoulder at you, nodding his head toward the car meaningfully and you nodded.</p>
<p>——</p>
<p>Sprawling back against the concrete steps looking out over the lake as the sun began to set, you opened your can of beer, the hiss of carbonation soothing and you brought the mouth of the can to your lips as you heard a shuffle of feet behind you.  Quickly turning, you hoped against hope it wasn’t Sally, or any other adult that might get you in trouble.  Instead, your eyes traveled up a pair of long legs to fix on Nathan, his hands shoved in his jacket pockets and you relaxed.</p>
<p>“Mind if I join ya?” he asked hesitantly and you scooted over, making room for him.  As soon as Nathan settled next to you, you offered him a beer and he took it, a grin slipping through his unusually somber expression.</p>
<p>Silence settled over the pair of you for a moment as you took a drink.  </p>
<p>“You’re practically a hero, y’know that?  That stunt you pulled back there was brilliant,” you murmured and Nathan glanced at you.  “How much trouble you in?”</p>
<p>“Oh, y’know,” he sighed, drawing one leg up to rest his arm across his knee.  “Gotta pay for her fuckin’ windscreen, and I’ll probably have my sentence lengthened, but it was worth it t’keep from going to prison.”  </p>
<p>“Amen to that,” you murmured, taking another drink.  “We owe you one.”</p>
<p>“Eh, I’ll call it even if you give me another beer,” he replied, grinning over at you.  </p>
<p>“Well that’s easy enough.”</p>
<p>“So, what’re ya still doing hangin’ round here?”  Nathan asked, glancing over, studying you.</p>
<p>“Didn’t exactly feel like goin’ home yet,” you finally answered, your eyes fixed on the water.</p>
<p>“Least you have a home to go to,” Nathan muttered under his breath and you nearly asked why he was staying at the Community Center, but his words from the other night stopped you.  </p>
<p>“Yeah, well,” you continued as if nothing had happened, “if you met my family, you’d understand.”</p>
<p>Nathan turned to look at you then.  “Oh yeah?  How bad are they?”</p>
<p>“What, is this some kinda competition t’see who has the shittier home life?” you asked with a snort.</p>
<p>“Maybe it is,” Nathan exclaimed, “I mean you saw… my mum’s… the guy that lives with my mum and his... “ he trailed off disgustedly, sloshing beer over his wrist as he gestured to his crotch.  “I mean, that’s royally fucked up, right?”</p>
<p>You had to hide your laugh behind a hand, but despite how riled up he was he still grinned at you in return.</p>
<p>“I’ll bet you don’t have anyone in your family who turns into some weird human dog man at night!”</p>
<p>“No,” you replied, shaking your head, your grin fading, “but my stepmum’s a major cunt, and my stepsister isn’t much better.”</p>
<p>When you failed to elaborate further, Nathan cocked an eyebrow.  “Well, go on then, share with the rest of the class,” he insisted, spreading his hands.  </p>
<p>Snorting, you downed the rest of your beer and crumpled the can up, tossing it as far as you could before grabbing another, cracking it open and leaning back against the step behind you.  When it was obvious Nathan was waiting for a response, you sighed.</p>
<p>“Remember that party I told you I threw which got me put on community service?”</p>
<p>Nathan nodded.</p>
<p>“Well, the whole thing was my stepsister’s idea in the first place, but when the cops showed up, my stepmum paid Delilah’s bail, got her charges dropped, and didn’t do jack shit for me, cept leave me with a breakin’ and enterin’, trespassing, and vandalism charge.  So I got ASBO and she got off scott free to rub my nose in it.”</p>
<p>“That’s bollocks,” Nathan scoffed quietly.  “Alright, I’ll hand it to yeh, that is severely fucked up.”</p>
<p>“Which is why as soon as I have enough saved up for a downpayment on a flat, I’m gettin’ th’hell outta there.  I don’t care if it’s the shadiest flea-infested shit hole there is.  At least I’ll be free,” you declared, a fire in your eyes.</p>
<p>“Cheers t’that,” Nathan agreed, holding his nearly empty can up to which you raised yours.  Once he finished his can off, you handed him another and silence fell once more.</p>
<p>Glancing over at him, you caught him staring before his eyes quickly flitted away and you decided to say what was on your mind— what had been bothering you for a couple days now.</p>
<p>“Hey Nathan,” you ventured softly, your finger fiddling with the tab at the top of your beer can.  “I, uh, never really apologized for uhm, for ribbin’ you about the whole… Ruth… thing.”</p>
<p>At your words Nathan’s shoulders hunched defensively and his face swiveled toward you, his brows drawn down as if taken aback.</p>
<p>“It was, uhm, pretty shitty how she lied to you…” you murmured, watching him closely, “and, okay, even shittier that we gave you so much shit for it…”</p>
<p>Nathan cleared his throat awkwardly before shrugging — an attempt at nonchalance.  “Don’t, uh, don’t mention it, really,” he muttered, looking down at his shoes.</p>
<p>Moments later, however, he was back to his usual self, a grin that you knew meant trouble tugging at his lips.</p>
<p>“If ya wanna make it up to me you could always touch me,” he said with a half shrug, watching you.</p>
<p>“Excuse me?”</p>
<p>“Y’know, touch my arm, help me figure out what my power is,” he explained as if it were obvious.  “What you think I meant?” he asked, a wicked grin curling his lips as he knew exactly what you’d thought he meant, the unimpressed expression on your face making it clear.</p>
<p>“I saw ya with Curtis th’other morning,” he continued instead, leaning forward and pushing the sleeve of his jacket up, baring his arm to the elbow.  “Use your little leech powers to borrow mine and see if you can make somethin’ happen!”</p>
<p>“If you can’t figure out what your own powers are, how the hell am <em>I </em>supposed to?” you asked, prickling at being called a leech.</p>
<p>“Oh come on,” he pleaded, turning toward you and thrusting his arm out in front of you, “just fer a moment!”</p>
<p>“Fine!” you snapped, taking hold of his wrist.</p>
<p>“Well?” he demanded, “feel any different?”</p>
<p>“No, I don’t,” you answered, letting go of his arm.</p>
<p>“Well,” he began, wetting his lips, eyes moving as if thinking quickly.  “Maybe if ya did more than just touch my arm…” he suggested and you gave him an unamused look, knowing instantly what he was getting at.</p>
<p>“What, y’think if we shagged, it’d work better?” you asked wryly.</p>
<p>“Well, yeah,” Nathan replied simply, spreading his arms as if it were obvious.</p>
<p>“It don’t work that way,” you said, cutting him off.</p>
<p>“How do you know?” he asked, raising his brows as if he’d caught you.</p>
<p>“I just know, <em>okay</em>!” you spluttered.  “I only borrow the other person’s power for the same length of time as I was in contact with ‘em for,” you explained.  “So it wouldn’t make a difference how I touched ‘em if it was only for a short time anyway.”</p>
<p>“Are you implyin’ something?” Nathan cried, thoroughly scandalized, his mouth dropping open.</p>
<p>“Yeah, maybe,” you replied with a smirk.</p>
<p>“Hey I’ll have you know, I’ve got <em>loads</em> of stamina, alright!  I’m the <em>King</em> of stamina,” he insisted, sitting up straighter.  “I could rock you all night, baby!” he exclaimed with bravado.  “Y’wanna go, just say the word!”</p>
<p>“Oh?  Did I strike a nerve?” you gasped through a peal of laughter.</p>
<p>“Yeah, go ahead, laugh it up,” Nathan exclaimed, rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>“What, you can dish it out to everyone else, but you can’t take it?” you asked, nudging him, still shaking with silent laughter.</p>
<p>“Hey, you better watch it, missy,” he warned, pointing at you, fighting back a grin of his own,” you’re on thin ice, and when I figure out what my power is—!”</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m so scared—“ your words cut off with a playful shriek as Nathan shoved you back before you retaliated, the both of you dissolving into a fit of laughter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Rewind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When your alarm went off your first instinct was to hit snooze and roll back over, burying your face in your pillow, but you didn’t get to sleep much longer, your bedroom door creaking open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wake up dear sister!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the sound of your step-sister’s voice next to your ear you bolted awake, instantly annoyed, pushing yourself upright with a loud groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why the fuck are you in my room?” you muttered, rolling over and pushing your hair out of your face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Came to make sure you wouldn’t be late for your community service,” Delilah chirped, springing up off your bed to amble to your closet, throwing the doors open wide.  “What’re you waitin’ for?  Shall we pick out an outfit for your day?” she asked, a wicked smirk twisting her lips.  “Oh wait, I just remembered, it doesn’t actually matter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning off your alarm you raised your face to her, glaring at her across the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t say orange exactly your best colour, but it’s not like you really have any other choice is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off,” you snapped.  “You know you should be in there with me, right?” you muttered under your breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oooh, such a bad attitude,” Delilah exclaimed, flouncing toward the door.  “Maybe it’s a good thing you’ve got community service, y’know teach yeh to be a better person and all that.  Really beat that anti-social behaviour out of you,” she taunted, her smirk only growing as she opened the door.  “Better hurry up now, you don’t wanna be late!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go suck a fuck,” you exclaimed wearily, letting your face fall with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time you reached the Community Center your sour mood had only worsened and you barely looked up as you went straight to your locker, ignoring Nathan’s animated reenactment of catching Curtis and Alisha wanking themselves off in the storage room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You blinked, finding yourself standing outside the community center, your hand on the push bar of the front door.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the--?</span>
  </em>
  <span>  A strange feeling of deja vu clutched at you as you walked inside, shaking your head.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe you were more tired than you thought.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Heading toward the locker room you nearly ran into Curtis and Alisha as they came out of the storage room, pleased smirks on their faces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys,” you mumbled as they greeted you cheerfully, heading to the locker room as well, and suddenly a thought occurred to you.  The other day you’d never really had a chance to try out Curtis’s power before Simon had interrupted you.  After the morning you’d already had, your mind was made up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Curtis,” you said, catching his attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alisha hung back for a moment and Curtis nodded to her that he’d be right there before turning back to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So uhm, I never got a chance to… borrow your power the other day.  D’you think I could have another go?” you asked, twisting your fingers nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Curtis sighed.  “I dunno [Y/N], I think it could be a bad idea.  In fact, I… recently used it myself to try to change something for the better, and I ended up making it worse,” he explained shaking his head.  “I had to try again… a couple times to finally get it right.  Time is tricky.  You never know what you could change with just the littlest thing, y’know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Curtis?” you asked, looking up at him entreatingly.  “I just want to try.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Curtis sighed heavily, shaking his head.  “It won’t turn out how you want it to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be the judge of that,” you grumbled, placing your hand lightly over his outstretched arm.  Closing your eyes, you took a deep breath, thinking back on what you wanted to change.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>——</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, [Y/N], this scene is </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> boring,” Delilah practically whined in your ear, bouncing on her toes next to you.  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please?</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Please, please, please,” she continued and you blinked, disoriented, glancing around at the flashing lights and dancing people around you, trying to figure out where you were and how you’d gotten there.  “If you help me out, I’ll let your stupid band play.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> caught your attention, and your eyes lit up in recognition.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>It worked!  You’d managed to rewind time to the night it’d all happened.  Now all you had to do was make sure Delilah took the fall for it, getting away yourself before the coppers showed up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, </span>
  <em>
    <span>alright</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” you exclaimed, giving in as your step-sister giggled excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wonderful”, she squealed, clapping her hands delightedly, already pulling out her mobile.  “I’ll spread the word and go grab some supplies.  You let your little band know the plan, and then meet me at the rec center to set up.  Oh, and pick up your dad’s bolt cutters from the garage, we may need ‘em.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything else?” you asked, annoyed, listening to Delilah’s instructions with a scowl on your face.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Could she be any more patronizing,</span>
  </em>
  <span> you wondered.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, probably</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you decided.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling your phone out as well, you fired off a group message to your bandmates.  “Shit,” you swore, remembering your drummer had a shift at his job tonight.  Sighing, you glanced down at your watch.  At least the bowling alley wasn’t far, and you could go talk to him, see if there was any way he could skip out early.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>——</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Psst, Max!” you hissed, leaning against the counter, trying to catch your friend’s attention.  Down at the other end he waved, letting you know he’d heard you before bending down to grab a pair of bowling shoes for the couple waiting in line.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As you waited, you turned around, resting your elbows behind you against the counter, looking out over the bowling alley.  Not far from you, you happened to notice this rather familiar looking lanky bloke loitering near the pick ‘n’ mix containers and you watched as he turned, glancing around before opening the lid and taking a handful of gummy bears.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nathan?</span>
  </em>
  <span>  You squinted, leaning forward to get a better look.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my fucking God, it </span>
  </em>
  <span>is</span>
  <em>
    <span> him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you realized, shaking your head in disbelief.</span>
  <em>
    <span>  What are the chances?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“[Y/N], what’s up?” Max’s voice at your elbow startled you and you tore your eyes from Nathan to focus on your friend, though you couldn’t help glancing back over as the bowling alley manager approached him, shortly after calling for security.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max craned his head to see what you were looking at, his lips drawing down into a frown.  “What the--?  Get a load of this prick,” he exclaimed and the pair of you watched gobsmacked as the manager tried to grab Nathan and the two began to struggle before Nathan faked a seizure to escape, leading security on a merry chase across the bowling alley, stumbling his way down one of the lanes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck… some people, I tell ya,”  Max muttered, snapping out of it and shaking his head ruefully.  “So, uh, what’s going on?” he asked, pulling your attention from the scene enfolding in front of you, security finally tackling Nathan as he attempted to crawl away under the pin area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.  Yeah,” you exclaimed, turning back to him.  “Delilah’s throwing a party at the rec center tonight and wants us to play it,” you explained excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, really?” Max asked, his face lighting up.  Your band was still very small and had yet to actually book any real gigs, so this was just what you needed to get your name out there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’ll be great,” you replied.  “What time d’you get off?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, uh…” Max glanced over at the clock on the wall, “I still have like an hour left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine, we still have to get everything set up, anyway,” you said, running through everything in your head that you still had to do before the party could get underway.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As you were finishing up your plans with Max, the manager walked past, a sour look on his face as he hauled Nathan with him, heading to his office.  When they neared, Nathan spotted you, flashing a cheeky grin, hanging back to check you out as he passed before the manager gave him a shove.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey there, you gunna be free later, love?” he called, craning his neck to get one last look at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a feeling </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> won’t be,” you called back, an amused grin tugging at your lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Glad to see nothing’s changed</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you thought as you made for the exit.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>He really wasn’t lying about the pick ‘n’ mix, after all.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>——</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, what’re you waitin’ for?  Break it open!” Delilah exclaimed, already slurring her words slightly.  Several of her hangers-on stood around you, waiting as you hefted the bolt cutters, positioning them over the padlock around the rec center doors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here we go,” you muttered, snapping the bolt with a bit of effort, your muscles straining before it fell free and Delilah laughed excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as the doors were open she ushered her friends inside, carrying several boxes of booze in.  While they set up the drink station and the lights, you met your bandmates at Max’s van to carry in the equipment, quickly setting up on the small raised stage at the end of the indoor basketball court.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon the party was in full swing, and you were honestly still surprised at how many people had shown up, filling the large room, dancing drunkenly to the music playing over the loudspeakers.  You had to give it to Delilah, she knew how to network.  You checked your watch -- last time the cops had shown up close to half past three, so you just had to make sure to be done playing and packed up before then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The music cut out as your band took the stage and you introduced yourselves, launching into an upbeat cover to warm up the crowd, instead of the original song you’d played last time and the results were much better.  If you were gunna change the past, you were gunna make sure to do it right.  By the time your set had ended, the crowd cheering raucously, chanting for one more song, you shook your head firmly when your mates looked to you questioningly.  You had just enough time to pack up and get the hell out of there before shit went down and you weren’t going to jeopardize things by playing an encore, no matter how loud the crowd screamed.  Leaving the stage you quickly packed your guitar back in its case, helping the others carry the equipment back to the van.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey [Y/N], why didn’t we play an encore?” Max asked, approaching you on the sidewalk outside.  “The crowd was loving it.  I don’t get it.  What’s the rush?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before you could answer, the faint sound of sirens grew louder and you could almost see the flashing lights of the police cruisers drawing closer and you pointed.  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> why!” you exclaimed, quickly grabbing the rest of your gear and throwing the van’s door shut as Max ran to the driver’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’d you know the fuzz was gunna be here?” he asked as you jumped in and he peeled out of the parking lot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a feeling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>——</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Waking up with a gasp you sat up, back in your room at your step-mum’s house.  A cold sweat had gathered on your face and you looked at your phone.  You were back to the present.  Throwing your blanket off your legs you looked down at your ankle, finding it bare, the ankle monitor you’d had to wear for your ASBO nowhere to be found.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“[Y/N]!  Are you up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, barely!” you called, stifling a yawn as you stretched, the knock at your door pulling your eyes.  “Come in!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moments later your door cracked open and your dad popped his head into your room, smiling over at you.  “Hey, can I ask you for a bit of a favour?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess, what is it?” you asked, rubbing the sleep out of your eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there anyway you can roll round to the Community Center and pick up Delilah?  She needs a ride home from community service.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fighting back an incredulous grin, you felt buoyed.  You’d done it.  You’d won.  Delilah was finally getting a taste of what she deserved.  “Yeah, dad, I can go get her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks hun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as he disappeared, your door shutting behind him you fell back to your bed, giddy laughter bubbling from your chest as you rolled back and forth elatedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Driving your car -- </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> car, the one your dad had sold when you’d gotten in trouble, to the Community Center you pulled up to the curb, leaning forward to peer through the windows.  There they were, Delilah in an orange jumpsuit along with the others.  You almost felt like laughing again, until Delilah came out, pulling Nathan into a rather passionate embrace, his hands traveling down to squeeze her ass as she kissed him rather forcefully before skipping away to the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you and Nathan?” you asked, disbelief and jealousy filling you as she settled in the passenger seat.  “There’s no way, he’s totally not your type,” you murmured, your gaze finding him still standing on the sidewalk looking somewhat dazed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No shit,” Delilah replied, flipping down the visor and leaning forward in her seat to freshen her lipstick in the mirror, her eyes flicking to you momentarily.  “How would you know anyway?  It ain’t like you know ‘im.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, uh…” you floundered.  In a way, she was right.  In this timeline you’d never met any of them, so how </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> you answer?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever,” Delilah cut in, waving her hand as if it didn’t really matter, “he’s fun to snog yeah, but seriously, the git’s got shit for brains.  Can’t fuckin’ stand ‘im if he don’t got his tongue down my throat, and don’t get me started on that Kelly chick.  What a slag.  I mean, have you seen ‘er?  Chav alert,” she scoffed, leaning back and twisting her lipstick shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s not a slag </span>
  <em>
    <span>or</span>
  </em>
  <span> a chav,” you snapped, anger clutching you, “And Nathan may be an idiot, but he’s--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You cut off at the way she was looking at you, as if you’d gone crazy.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You make it sound like you know them.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I,” you didn’t know what to say.  You </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> know them.  Not anymore, anyway.  And for some reason the thought filled you with regret.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we get a move on, already?  I’ve got places to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Delilah’s annoyed voice sounded faint in your ears as you were suddenly gripped with panic, Curtis’s warning echoing in your ears -- “It won’t turn out how you want it to.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was right.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> wasn’t what you wanted.  It felt… </span>
  <em>
    <span>empty</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  Sure, Delilah was paying for what she’d done and you were free, but you no longer knew your friends.  And yeah, you realized, this annoying group of misfits </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> your friends.  You’d been through so much together already and maybe it was fucked up, but you didn’t want it any other way.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly it felt like time had frozen, the events from that fateful night rewinding before your eyes and before you knew it you were back in the club with Delilah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, [Y/N], this scene is </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> boring!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’d used Curtis’s powers without even realizing it.  Somehow the regret you’d felt had triggered it.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well,</span>
  </em>
  <span> you thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>if I’ve got another chance, then I might as well make the most of it.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Thinking quickly, you decided there was no way you could assure that Delilah would get community service too, not as long as she had someone else to pin it to, and really, you realized, did you want to spend your days working next to </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>?  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Definitely not</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So.  Guess we just let things play through how they had originally. </span>
  </em>
  <span> Perhaps with one exception.  If you had to end up getting arrested, at least you could get your band’s name out there.  So when the crowd begged for an encore, you obliged, distracting the cops while the rest of your bandmates got out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Opening your eyes you were back outside the locker room, your hand still resting on Curtis’s arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gasping you took a step back, dropping your hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did it work?” Curtis asked, watching you closely as you caught your breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking around, you grinned.  “Yeah.  Yeah, I think it did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what did you change?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were right, you know,” you said instead.  “I changed just enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Confused, but deciding it wasn’t his place, Curtis shrugged, grinning at you as he stepped past you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does anyone actually know what he got done for?” Alisha asked, glancing at Nathan as she fell into step next to you and Kelly, coming out of the locker room, trailing behind the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Says it was for eating pick ‘n’ mix,” Kelly answered, glancing up at the back of Nathan’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s bullshit,” Alisha scoffed, rolling her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y’know, I think I actually believe it,” you murmured, smirking as the other two girls looked at you skeptically, knowing the truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever,” Kelly said, bumping into your shoulder before turning her attention to Alisha.  “So, are you and Curtis, like, together?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s weird, yeah.  Because of my bullshit power thing, we don’t actually have proper sex,” she answered, giggling slightly, “We mostly just stare at each other as we wank ourselves off.  But it is really special.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shared a look with Kelly, shrugging.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who were you to judge?  At least Alisha seemed happy.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This one was a bit on the shorter side, and I flip flopped back and forth on where to go with this chapter, so I hope it turned out alright.</p><p>Comments are always appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So, this is your chance to talk about community service,” Sally said as she ushered you into her office, gesturing to the couch in front of her desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What d’you want me to say?” you asked, flopping down on the couch and crossing your legs under you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, what do you think of it?  Have you learned anything?” Sally prompted and you frowned in thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s kinda annoying, init?” you answered with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sally frowned, writing something on the notepad in her lap.  “How do you think you’ve changed since beginning your service?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno, I guess… I’ve realized that the most inane work can be bearable with the right company.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sally opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something before snapping it closed and shaking her head.  “What do you plan to do with your life when this is over?” she asked instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chewing your lip, you thought about it.  “I plan on never doing anything for my stupid step-sister ever again, moving out, and focusing on my music,” you answered, half sincere and Sally nodded after staring at you for a long time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you [Y/N],” she said tersely, “you’re done now, can you send Simon in next?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, alright,” you muttered, unfolding your legs and pushing yourself off the couch.  As you left her office you gave a sigh of relief.  Something about her always seemed to rub you the wrong way.  And maybe it was all in your head, but the way she looked at you, at <em>all</em> of you sometimes made your skin crawl… as if she hated you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>——</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We never did find out who was putting those notes in our lockers,” Kelly said abruptly, turning away from the layered posters you all were working on scraping off the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe they got tired of fuckin’ with us when we didn’t react,” you suggested, glancing down at the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did I say?  I said they had nothin’.  They were just pissin’ in the wind,” Nathan declared smugly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, you don’t know what they got on us,” Curtis replied, looking nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe they’re watching us right now,” Simon cut in ominously and everyone looked at each other for a moment, tension filling the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan shook his head, breaking the spell.  “This shit is old news.  We have outfoxed the fox, which makes us very bloody foxy,” he announced with a grin, nudging your shoulder with his elbow.  Turning, you flashed him a grin in return, your eyes meeting and neither of you looked away for a moment, Nathan’s grin widening before you turned back to the wall, still smiling to yourself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Nathan exclaimed, hurrying to catch up with you as you walked down the sidewalk after community service, “wait up!”  You stopped, waiting for him to catch up, falling into step with him as he reached you, a small smile playing at your lips.  After a moment he spoke up, breaking the silence.  “What’s up with you lately?  Ever since the other day y’seem, I dunno, <em>different</em>,” he observed, glancing over at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Different how?” you asked, meeting his gaze as you walked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan shrugged, his hands shoved in his pockets.  “Like… cheerier, I dunno.  It’s like you’re happier, or somethin’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You figured he was referring to the day you’d used Curtis’s rewind power to attempt to change the past, only to realize something in the process.  You tried to tell yourself that you’d left the past as it was because you’d learned a valuable lesson and because you didn’t want to spend every day at community service with Delilah, but really, as much as you hated to admit it --it had been because of </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  That night you’d dreamed of Nathan kissing Delilah again and had woken up with a bad taste in your mouth, sullenly admitting to yourself that maybe, </span>
  <em>
    <span>possibly</span>
  </em>
  <span> the nauseous twisting feeling in your stomach really was nothing other than jealousy and that despite the fact that he was often a childish prick… you liked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shrugged, grinning playfully.  “Maybe I just realized somethin, y’know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Realized what?” Nathan asked, curious; his eyes periodically catching yours as you walked side by side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, you’ll laugh at me,” you mused, shaking your head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will not!” he exclaimed, scandalized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, but I know you better than that.  You totally </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” you insisted, though the giddy grin wouldn’t quite leave your face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cross my heart and hope t’die,” he said, pulling his hand from his pocket to trace an X over his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deliberating for a moment, you finally sighed.  “I guess, I just realized that if I hafta be at community service every bloody day, I might as well enjoy what I can of it… despite these stupid powers and dead probation workers,” you explained, watching Nathan for his reaction, his brows climbing as he fought back a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah?  And what is there to </span>
  <em>
    <span>enjoy</span>
  </em>
  <span> about it?” he exclaimed incredulously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, I told you you would laugh,” you said, jabbing your finger into his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t laugh!  I didn’t!” he insisted, holding his hands up in surrender, though he </span>
  <em>
    <span>sounded</span>
  </em>
  <span> on the brink of laughter.  “Come </span>
  <em>
    <span>on</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he pressed when you didn’t answer, bumping into you as he walked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Throwing him a level look you finally responded.  “The work’s bullshit, yeah?  But at least the company’s… interestin’,” you admitted meaningfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan regarded you with a curious expression, his lips turning up mischievously at the corners.  “Are you sayin’ you like spendin’ time with me?” he teased, looking rather pleased with himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t say </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” you exclaimed, fighting back a grin, but it was obvious it’d already gone to Nathan’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>——</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day you were all washing the Community Center’s large front windows.  Nathan was in the midst of telling some random story about a bassett hound and a kebab when he peered through the window, catching sight of a group of young mothers walking down the hall with their children.  Moving closer to where you and Kelly stood he pointed through the sudsy window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, babies.  That’s why I always use a condom,” he exclaimed, “and if the girl looks dirty, I use two.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling your eyes, you shared a look with Kelly who went back to squeegeeing her window, looking unimpressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If the girl looks dirty, why would you have sex with her in the first place?” you asked, cocking an eyebrow back at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan opened his mouth to respond, his eyes darting away from yours before thinking better of it and closing his mouth again, hastily retreating back to his own window pane, probably realizing there was no way to answer that question without looking like a desperate cunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking your head ruefully you got back to work yourself, til a girl, about your age, with short hair and bangs walked through the door, looking around.  Nathan whistled at her and she turned around, shooting him a glare before coming over to you and Kelly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you seen Curtis?” she asked, pointedly ignoring Nathan on your other side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’re you?” Kelly asked, turning around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m his girlfriend,” the girl answered and you shared a look with the others, your eyebrows climbing.  “D’you know where he is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s been arrested,” Nathan answered without hesitation, never passing up an opportunity to fuck with someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has?  What for?” the girl asked, worry and confusion instantly crossing her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For… exposin’ himself,” Nathan answered seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she demanded in disbelief, her expression changing to one of skepticism.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, flashing,” Nathan added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At… some scouts,” Simon joined in, just as somberly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, very funny,” the girl scoffed, unamused.  “When y’see him, can you tell him to call Sam?” she asked, her eyes once more seeking you and Kelly before walking away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Nathan quipped, pointing the bottle of window cleaner in his hand in her direction and shooting a spritz.  “She seems nice,” he giggled, turning to the rest of you as Sam left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is she seriously Curtis’s girlfriend?” you hissed, glancing over toward the storage room where you knew Curtis and Alisha were holed up in again for their mutual wank off session.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kelly shrugged, sucking her teeth.  “Never seen her before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, and that’s weird,” you murmured thoughtfully.  “Wouldn’t we have seen her around before this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno, but kudos to him, mate,” Nathan exclaimed, “I mean, two lovely ladies?  He’s livin’ the dream-- AHH!”  he cut off with a yelp as you shoved him into his bucket of water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a twat,” you muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>——</span>
</p><p>
  <span>During your break you and Nathan headed for the roof, finding Curtis already there.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your girlfriend was here!” Nathan announced loudly as he walked over, “Y’know, the other one.  We covered for you, though,” he said as he took a seat next to Curtis, you settling on his other side, lighting a cigarette and leaning back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve always wanted to be a cheat.  I’m just too disorganized,” Nathan joked and you rolled your eyes, blowing a stream of smoke skyward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First you’d need to have at least two girls actually interested in yeh to make that work,” you shot across Curtis who snorted a laugh; Nathan sticking his tongue out at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like that, though,” Curtis insisted, “I’ve tried to finish with Sam.  I tell her it’s over, she starts to cry,” he explained, “and you know what it’s like when girls cry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s horrible,” Nathan agreed, his eyes flicking to you for the briefest second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just feel so guilty,” Curtis continued, “and then time rewinds and it’s like I never said it.  I’ve ended it </span>
  <em>
    <span>six</span>
  </em>
  <span> times.  She cries, and I’m back where I started,” he exclaimed exasperatedly.  “It’s doin’ my head in.  I just need it to be over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan thought for a minute.  “You need t’make her hate yeh,” he said and you took another draw off your cigarette, considering his words.  “Seriously.  She’s steamin’, she’s telling you you’ve got a tiny dick and you’re crap in bed.  If you don’t feel guilty, maybe time won’t rewind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You had to admit, it did kinda make sense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like you know this from experience,” you muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Curtis glanced to you.  “What about you?  You’re a girl.  What d’you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shrugged, feeling Nathan’s eyes on you as well.  “I think he’s got a point.  But either way, if you don’t end it and soon, you’re gunna end up pissing both Sam </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> Alisha off, and then you’ll be shit outta luck,” you said, pointing your cigarette at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, tell me something I don’t know,” he muttered, holding his head in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly,” Nathan agreed, “But you gotta be brutal, man.  Get her riled.  Tell her she’s got... nasty snatch gunk,” he suggested and you nearly fell backwards off the bench from laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Curtis glanced at you, his brows drawn down before turning back to Nathan.  “I don’t even know what that is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y’know, it’s the… it’s the stuff that comes out,” he tried to explain, awkwardly gesturing to his crotch and you only laughed harder, tears gathering in the corners of your eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ughh,” Curtis exclaimed disgustedly, “I’m not sayin’ that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s proper gross,” you said, still wheezing slightly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She hasn’t done nothing wrong,” Curtis reasoned, “I can’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span> her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hear you, man,” Nathan murmured, wrapping his arm around Curtis’s shoulder, rubbing his back in a way that was probably supposed to be comforting, but Curtis only looked disgusted, flinching away from him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t put your arm around me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan patted his back once more before withdrawing his arm.  “It’s these powers, man,” he said solemnly, “No matter what you do, the ones you love will be the ones who pay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Curtis looked mildly surprised that something so profound had actually come out of Nathan’s mouth before nodding.  “Right,” he mused before Nathan glanced to you with a nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, see you later, Chief,” he announced, abruptly standing and you figured that was your cue to leave as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clapping Curtis on the shoulder you stood too, flicking your spent cigarette away.  “Good luck, mate,” you offered.  “You can do this.  It might suck in the moment, but afterwards you’ll be relieved.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, thanks,” he murmured, looking out at the lake as you followed Nathan from the roof.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was that a line from </span>
  <em>
    <span>Spiderman</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” you asked incredulously, fighting back laughter as you exited the stairwell, Nathan fishing in his jumpsuit pocket for a smoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smirking, he looked over at you, amusement sparkling in his green eyes.  “Caught that did ya?” he chuckled, placing the cigarette between his lips and pausing to light it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you managed to keep a straight face,” you said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan suddenly stopped, turning slowly to look behind him and you’d taken several steps before realizing he’d stopped walking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nathan?” you asked, glancing back at him, the sound of a baby’s crying reaching your ears.  He seemed to have forgotten you were even there, shuffling away in the opposite direction as if in a trance.  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nathan</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” you called after him with alarm, following him as he made his way back into the Community Center.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frowning in confusion, you watched him approach the tiny toddler walking the hallway, mother nowhere to be found before crouching down to pick the baby up, cradling him affectionately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nathan,” you hissed, “what’re you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello,” he murmured sweetly to the baby, “Who’re you, hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finn?”  A faint voice called down the hall and suddenly a young woman came jogging into view, her worried expression fading to relief as she saw the baby in Nathan’s arms.  “Come here,” she exclaimed, reaching for him, taking him from Nathan.  “He’s always crawling off,” she chuckled.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s beautiful,” Nathan mused softly and you gaped at him.  This was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> the same Nathan from earlier-- the one who’d exclaimed in disgust at the </span>
  <em>
    <span>thought</span>
  </em>
  <span> of babies.  “What’s his name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finn,” the mother answered with a smile, turning to walk away, but Nathan followed after and you hurried to catch up.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck is he doing?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finn, huh.  So how old is he?” Nathan asked, his eyes not leaving Finn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nine months,” the mother asked, not slowing her pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He must take a lot of looking after,” Nathan continued, “Is there no one to help you?  Where’s his dad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not around.”  The woman’s voice turned hard and she finally stopped, turning around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?  Can I… can I hold him?” Nathan asked.  “Maybe I could play with him for a while, huh?  We could hang out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nathan!” Sally’s voice snapped, finally drawing his attention and she glanced from you to him.  “What the hell are you doing?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I found a baby,” he answered, pointing toward the woman as she took off, escaping while he was distracted.  “Bye, Finn!” he exclaimed waving after.  “Did you see him?  He is <em>beautiful</em>,” he mused again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you taking the piss?” Sally asked, shooting another confused look at you as you shrugged, just as puzzled as she was by Nathan’s sudden uncharacteristic behaviour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Nathan answered, offended, turning back to look in the direction Finn had disappeared in and Sally shook her head, brushing past you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nathan, what the fuck?” you asked, approaching him, plucking at his sleeve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” he asked, finally turning back to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” you exclaimed incredulously.  “I thought you hated babies?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When did I say that?” he asked, looking almost disoriented for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your mouth hung open and you had to agree with Sally.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Something ain’t right here.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>——</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day you were back to peeling posters off the walls and thankfully Nathan seemed to be back to his normal self.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys,” you greeted, joining him and Curtis by the corner.  “So, how’d it go?  Were you able to end it with Sam?” you asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, did you go with ‘nasty snatch gunk’?” Nathan asked, grinning slightly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I tried it,” Curtis answered shortly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously?” Nathan asked with a laugh.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.  It’s done.  It’s over,” he answered, pausing for a moment.  “You know that thing you said about ‘no matter what you do, the ones you love will be the ones who pay?’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Nathan hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that from Spiderman?” Curtis asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan’s lips twitched, as if fighting a smile.  “I dunno, I was just trying to sound intelligent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You snorted, drawing Curtis’s eyes and he frowned at you in disbelief.  “Did </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> know that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowing your head to hide your grin you shook your head, though it was clear you were lying and he gaped at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, why are you complain’?” Nathan demanded, “You got away with it, didn’t yeh?  Alisha didn’t find out.  Job done.  Sorted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Curtis turned to look at Alisha who shot him a grin and you shook your head, sharing a smirk with Nathan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, d’you hear that?” he asked suddenly, perking up, as if listening for something and you stopped, looking around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hear what?” Kelly asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A baby cryin’” Nathan murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, not again,” you muttered, pushing your paint scraper through the buildup of posters.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What you talkin’ about?” Kelly asked, clearly fed up before turning back to the task at hand.  Suddenly Nathan took off, jogging away back toward the Community Center.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s he on about?” Alisha asked, glancing at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shrugged.  “I dunno, he did this yesterday too.  Found this baby and like, went all ga-ga for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Th’fuck?” Kelly asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weird,” Alisha muttered, turning back to the wall.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You glanced over your shoulder at the way Nathan taken off in, wondering what he was getting himself into.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not five minutes later Simon came running out of the building, panting as he pointed back the way he’d come.  “I think I’ve just seen Nathan stealing a baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” you muttered, sharing a look with the others before following Simon.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He just… ran off with it,” he explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If he gets caught, he’s screwed,” Curtis said as you looked around.  “Call the prick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling your cell phone out of your pocket you dialed his number, but it went straight to voicemail.  “It must be off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to find him!” Kelly exclaimed and you all took off running, searching for him before he did anything stupid.  Well.. stupid</span>
  <em>
    <span>er</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back outside you heard Nathan’s voice from somewhere up above, singing softly and you looked up, catching sight of him and pointing.  Curtis ran toward the stairs, and the rest of you followed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck are you doing?” Kelly demanded as you burst out onto the upper level and Nathan jumped, turning to look at you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!  There’s no need for language like that,” he exclaimed, covering the baby’s ears.  “Don’t listen to her,” he murmured, pulling Finn closer.  “That’s a very bad word and she should know better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re acting like a freak,” Kelly exclaimed and you nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something’s wrong with you, Nathan,” you agreed.  “This isn’t like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give us the baby,” Curtis urged, stepping forward as Nathan stepped back.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not taking him!” he cried, “He </span>
  <em>
    <span>needs</span>
  </em>
  <span> me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he’s gone mental,” Simon said, his eyes wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kelly frowned, as if listening to something.  “It’s the baby,” she murmured, “he’s got a power.  He’s making you think that you’re his dad,” she explained.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>needs</span>
  </em>
  <span> a dad,” Nathan reasoned, looking down at Finn, “I know what that’s like.  My dad was never around and look at what it did to me.  I’m gunna be his daddy,” he insisted and you sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a homeless,” Kelly reminded him, “you’re livin’ in the Community Center.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got no money, no job,” Curtis added.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’re poor,” Alisha agreed as Simon nodded.  “And you’ve got a criminal record.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t what </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> want,” you said, stepping forward.  “You can’t stand kids.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you can barely look after yourself,” Kelly added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously, the kid deserves better.  Way better,” Alisha exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Him and his mum can come live with me at the Community Center,” Nathan argued, “I can get free food from the vending machines and I’ll steal booze from the kitchen.  I’ll steal from other babies.  I’ll go to the park and forage for nuts and berries!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence fell over the group.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Does he even </span>
  </em>
  <span>hear</span>
  <em>
    <span> what he’s sayin’?</span>
  </em>
  <span> you wondered incredulously.  Suddenly Nathan seemed to snap out of it, looking down at the baby in his arms as if he had no idea how it’d gotten there, a disgusted look coming over his face.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why am I holdin’ this baby?” he asked, holding Finn up and away from him.  “I’m not bein’ sexist, but one of you girls needs to take this off me before I drop it on it’s head!” he exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kelly and Alisha looked to you and you shook your head, Kelly rolling her eyes before stepping forward and taking Finn from Nathan.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When you got back to the Community Center Sally came running with the baby’s mum and she turned her accusations on Nathan as soon as she saw him.  “Why’ve you got my baby?  You stay away from him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t take him!” Kelly exclaimed, covering for Nathan.  “We found him outside, we were bringing him back.  He’s alright!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman’s expression faltered, her anger draining away.  “You must think I’m a shit mum,” she murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should take him to see his dad,” Kelly urged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah well, he’s not interested,” the mother muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me, as soon as he sees him, he will be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as the mother left, a grin broke out on Nathan’s face.  “Well, look at you, usin’ your powers and being all super hero-y,” he exclaimed before Kelly flipped him off and walked away.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that was rude, I was tryin’ t’pay her a compliment,” Nathan exclaimed, turning to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re lucky she figured out what was goin’ on,” you pointed out, ambling back to the locker room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know,” Nathan muttered, kicking his foot.  “Can you imagine that?  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Me</span>
  </em>
  <span> bein’ a dad?” he scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kinda hard t’wrap my head around,” you agreed, grinning up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back in the locker room you caught Alisha, fixing her hair, getting ready to leave for the day and you realized this was your chance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alisha!” you called, catching her before she left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” she asked, turning back to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure by now, you’ve heard about my power, and you’re the only one I haven’t tried it with yet,” you explained as she looked you up and down, considering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno, I don’t think it’s such a good idea.  As soon as you touch me, you’re gunna freak out, like all the others.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to see,” you insisted.  “I need to know what this stupid power can do, and you’re the last person I know of that has another power that I can… test it with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alisha sighed, fidgeting for a moment as she deliberated.  “Alright.  But, there needs to be someone else around, who can pull us apart when…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan ambled around the corner of the lockers, leaning against them nonchalantly.  “Did I hear correctly, you lovely ladies are in need of my services?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alisha scowled, crossing her arms over her chest as she eyed him.  “Fine, I guess you’ll do,” she muttered.  “Let’s just get on with it, yeah?”  She reached out hesitantly, her hand hovering over your skin and you met her gaze, holding your breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glancing over your shoulder you fixed Nathan with a stern gaze.  “You better not let this go too far,” you declared, narrowing your eyes at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swallowing, Nathan held his hands up innocently.  “I promise, okay!” he cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watching him a moment longer, you finally nodded, content with his answer.  When Alisha’s hand connected with your skin, it felt as if you were being seized by something, your muscles contracting as your blood rushed through you; lust consuming you instantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, you’re beautiful, I want you so badly,” you exclaimed, and then you felt your own powers kick in, channeling Alisha’s power back at her and she gasped, stiffening in your grasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to eat you out,” she replied, “I’ll make you feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> good,” she practically purred, and Nathan’s brows rose, his mouth falling open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit,” he murmured, “make out!” he cheered, enraptured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alisha’s lips crashed into yours as she pulled you toward her, and you were all too happy to oblige, pressing her back into the lockers eagerly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biting his lip, Nathan seemed torn, wanting to watch two hot girls make out, but also knowing he’d given his word to pull you off her before things got too far.  Groaning frustratedly, he surged forward, pulling you away from Alisha, and as soon as you were free from her grasp, your senses cleared.  Nathan on the other hand, was completely and instantly under your spell and your eyes widened as his veins spiderwebbed darkly along his neck, his pupils dilating with arousal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, I wanna fuck you senseless,” he cried, trying to kiss you, and you reared back automatically, Alisha’s powers draining from you then and Nathan blinked, straightening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, did I…?” he muttered, looking wide eyed at you, quickly letting you go.  “That was… hoo,” he exclaimed, shaking himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, I told ya!” Alisha exclaimed, looking rather shaken herself.  She’d never had to feel what the people she used her powers on felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, let’s… never do that again,” you muttered, running your hands through your hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>——</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” Nathan asked, walking next to you, finally breaking the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glancing out toward the lake you nodded.  “Yeah,” you murmured, sighing.  “Maybe I shouldn’t have done that.  No wonder Alisha always seems so freaked out.  Her power is…” you trailed off shaking your head before turning and looking at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t imagine not being able to touch anyone like that.  It must be so lonely,” you mused, frowning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan seemed unsure how to answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like, you couldn’t even hold hands with someone you liked,” you murmured, your own hand brushing his momentarily as your arm swung at your side and he glanced away, the faint trace of a blush on his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you seriously gunna let us continue to make out?” you asked abruptly, and Nathan flinched, his shoulders hunching defensively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noooo…?” he answered slowly, peering over at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wry glance you directed him told him you didn’t believe him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh c’mon, you gotta admit it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” he exclaimed, a smirk tugging at his lips before you shoved him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off,” you cried, though your voice held no heat.  “Why don’tcha go steal another baby, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Nathan yelped, chasing after you as you turned and stuck your tongue out at him.  “Come back here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No fucking way!” you called back, shrieking with laughter as you continued to avoid him, zig-zagging away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strangely enough, you thought, these were exactly the type of moments that you looked forward to; these were the moments you’d left the past alone for and you could only wonder what tomorrow’s community service would bring.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Virtue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I was a nasty slut.  I went with so many boys, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> girls, girls and boys at the same time.  I took part in… disgusting, perverted, <em>unnatural</em> acts.  I was drinking and taking drugs.  I used bad language all the time.  I called my mum… ‘a fat bitch’.  But I’m not like that anymore.  I’m a <em>good</em> person.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sitting at the picnic bench near the lake, you watched, bewildered, as a group of young adults, dressed as if they were going to church applauded the girl that had just stood to make her… rather disturbing speech, your mouth hanging open incredulously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nathan peered over, disgusted at them, pulling his cigarette from his lips to point in their direction.  “That… that ain’t normal,” he announced, looking away as if he couldn’t take any more and across the park lawn another girl stood, embracing the one who’d just spoken.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She went to my school,” Alisha said, watching the girl that just sat down.  “This one time, she’s doing this boy I know in the back of her dad’s car, yeah?  She gets off him and sits on the gear stick.  She’s on there for, like, twenty minutes, literally,” she stopped to mime grinding, groaning and shaking the bench as you all watched, til she finally stopped abruptly, flopping back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Try that in your driving test,” Nathan said, smirking, “and you are definitely getting a fail.  Or a pass?  And maybe some kind of internal injury,” he laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s the same at my estates,” Kelly spoke up, her eyes warily watching the group across from you.  “No one’s even gettin’ pregnant anymore.”  Sitting up she turned to Simon.  “What about your friends?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe that’s generally referred to as a ‘paedofile ring’,” Nathan cut in, turning his smirk on Simon.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not a paedofile,” Simon replied quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?  You’d screw your own sister for a slice of cheese,” Nathan sneered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t even like cheese.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That makes it even worse, you sick bastard,” Nathan gasped dramatically, ducking your swat aimed at his head, as if he’d been expecting it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe she’s done sitting on her dad’s gear stick,” Curtis exclaimed, ever the optimist.  “It’s a thought.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not just her though, is it?” Kelly pointed out, looking pointedly at more clean cut young people hurrying over to join the rest of the group.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, look, there’s more,” you mused, watching them disdainfully as they passed.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I know him,” Curtis exclaimed and Nathan proceeded to call the guy over.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I help you?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you all dressed like morons?” Nathan asked, wearing a shit-eating grin, which the other guy completely ignored.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re having a meeting in the Community Center tonight.  You should come along and find out.  All of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that he turned away, returning to the group.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right.  Cool.  See you there, buddy!” Nathan called sarcastically after him.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Curtis shook his head.  “He used to be a right headcase.  This is weird…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They need our help.  Things have to change,” the girl, who seemed to be the leader of the group was saying and you scoffed, turning away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>——</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s never late,” Kelly murmured, checking her watch as you waited for Sally to show up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think she’s gone on holiday,” Simon said, staring blankly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did she tell you that?” Curtis asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She said she was going to Greece,” Simon answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But if that were the case, wouldn’t they have sent someone to cover for her?” you asked, glancing over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should phone the probation headquarters,” Nathan suggested with a barely contained chuckle, “and get them to send someone down here now to supervise us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You rolled your eyes as Alisha kicked Curtis’s foot, nodding with her head toward the locker room and the two got up and left as Nathan began kicking a rubber ball around, bouncing it off the top of his sneaker several times before launching it at Simon’s head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’d never seen such rage on Simon’s face before and you flinched back as he jumped to his feet, lunging for a nearby box and throwing it at Nathan with a growl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Startled, Nathan threw up his arms, only to laugh as he confronted Simon.  “Well, this is intense.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Simon scowled before hurrying away, Nathan grabbing the ball to kick at him again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nathan, don’t,” Kelly sighed, but he didn’t listen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When no one showed up to supervise your community service hours you decided to change back into your street clothes and head home, having better things to do than just wait around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning you waited again for Sally to show up, joining Simon, Kelly, and Curtis in the Community Center wheelchairs, stopping your wheels as a man you’d never seen before walked past; Curtis’s eyes narrowing as he caught sight of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s he?” Kelly asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s police.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s he doin’ here?” you wondered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moments later however, Alisha walked through the doors and your mouth fell open, shock painting the others’ faces as well.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning!” she called cheerfully, dressed in a modest blouse and long drab skirt, her hair pulled back in a low bun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fu--?” you muttered, watching her walk past as Kelly spoke up at nearly the same time.  “What is up with that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Curtis jumped to his feet, hurrying off to talk to her as you, Simon, and Kelly shared confused looks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shortly after he spoke with her he called the rest of you into the locker room for a meeting, Nathan deciding he had to take a piss while you and Kelly turned your backs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s saying all this weird stuff about sex and that.  She says she’s savin’ herself until she’s ready to make a proper commitment,” Curtis exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a sad day for all of us when a bird like that decides to pull up her knickers,” Nathan said with a sigh.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You realize that’s my girlfriend you’re talking about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I feel your pain,” Nathan continued, sympathetically.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wash your hands before you touch me,” Curtis growled and with your back to them you could only assume he’d clapped his hand on Curtis’s shoulder, trying to be obnoxious.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you finished?” Kelly asked, impatiently, echoing your sentiments.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The beast is back in his cage,” Nathan announced and the two of you turned back around grimacing as he brought his finger to his lips.  “He’s sleepin’.  Shhh!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Curtis shook his head disgustedly, pushing past Nathan to pace.  “It’s that lot we saw yesterday.  She’s dressin’ like them.  They did somethin’ to her,” he insisted.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?  Like brainwashin’ or something?” Kelly asked.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s the storm,” Simon cut in.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you know that?” Nathan asked.  “You don’t know that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’d make sense,” you pointed out.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Simon looked at you, a faint smile twitching at his lips before he turned back to Nathan.  “When weird stuff happens, it’s always the storm.  Haven’t you worked that out yet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you just suddenly grow a set of balls?” Nathan asked incredulously, an almost impressed expression crossing his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve always had a set of balls,” Simon snapped, “you’ve just never seen them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fighting back a sudden burst of laughter, it turned into a soft snort as you quickly covered your mouth, your eyes meeting Nathan’s for a moment.  “That is about the gayest thing I’ve ever heard,” he replied, Simon’s expression growing tighter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up!” Kelly cried exasperatedly.  “We need to find out what’s going on with her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>——</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later that night Kelly texted you, asking if you wanted to hang out and you met up with her as she had just picked up a pizza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So where’re we goin’?” you asked, glancing over at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Community Center,” she answered and the wry little grin she flashed back at you brought you up short.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” you asked pointedly, lifting your eyebrows at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, thought we could hang out with Nathan tonight,” she answered with a shrug, though the knowing look she gave you was nowhere near innocent, “since you like ‘im so much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kelly!” you exclaimed incredulously.  “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> like him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stopped in her tracks, turning to flash you the most disbelieving look you’d ever seen her make.  “You’re a </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrible</span>
  </em>
  <span> liar.  It’s written all over your face, and don’t forget, I can hear your thoughts, yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pouting, you turned away from her, kicking a rock as you started walking again.  “That’s not fair,” you grumbled, but she merely chuckled in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should be thankin’ me,” she teased, bumping into your shoulder, “who knows, maybe I’ll just have to </span>
  <em>
    <span>mysteriously</span>
  </em>
  <span> leave early, leavin’ you and Nathan alone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kelly</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” you growled, though you couldn’t quite stop the grin that flashed across your face as she held open the door for you.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve got pizza,” she called up as you stood under the balcony and Nathan poked his head out with a grin as soon as he saw you and soon the three of you were settled comfortably atop his tiny mattress, halfway through the pizza already. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why d’you give Simon so much grief?” Kelly asked, glancing over at Nathan who was sprawled out next to you.  “Leave him alone, yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just screwing around,” Nathan countered with a half shrug, shoving more pizza into his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it’s not screwin’ around t’him, is it?  There’s stuff going on with him,” Kelly pointed out and you had to admit she had a point.  You still couldn’t forget the look of rage on Simon’s face the other morning when Nathan had kicked the ball at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nathan looked thoughtful for a moment.  “Do you love him?” he asked, a grin breaking across his face before Kelly leaned forward to smack him about the head and you dissolved into laughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, touchy, I’ll leave your boyfriend alone,” Nathan relented sullenly.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shifting, Kelly pulled something out from under her and held it out.  “Is that a sock?  Aw, it’s crusty!” she exclaimed, tossing it at Nathan disgustedly and your eyebrows shot up.  “Why are you sleeping with a crusty sock in your bed?” she asked and you had to fight back your grin, your eyes meeting Nathan’s for a moment who was clearly attempting to do the same, though a hint of a flush could be seen dusting his cheeks before he quickly looked away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y’might wanna wash your hands,” you suggested, nudging Kelly who frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All right, yes.  It’s my wank sock,” Nathan admitted as Kelly picked up another slice of pizza, her eyes going wide and she instantly dropped the piece back to the box and rubbing her hands on her jeans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no.  That’s disgusting, use some tissues like a normal person,” she exclaimed, and you could practically imagine what she was thinking as her eyes flicked to you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That is disgusting!  And you actually like this idiot?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That requires plannin’, man.  Who’s that organized?”  Nathan replied with a chuckle.  “Look, you’ve just knocked one out, right?” he said, miming jerking off, “You’re lyin’ there, you’re feelin’ cheap and deflated.  There’s a pool of rapidly cooling spunk on your stomach.  You’re looking around for something to mop it up with.  Oh, hello!  What’s this?  A sock.  Job done, thank you.” he exclaimed, walking you both through his very intricate thought process.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> your power,” you scoffed, getting a chuckle from Kelly and Nathan’s eyes lit up playfully, a barely contained grin tugging at his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> good at it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you had any more ideas what it could be yet?” Kelly asked more seriously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I give up,” Nathan exclaimed, flopping backward, “even [Y/N] couldn’t figure it out for me.  So, I obviously haven’t got one.  It’s bullshit.  Where’s the logic, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You gave him a commiserating smile but Kelly shrugged, going back to her pizza.  “You’re better off without it.  They’re a pain in the arse.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, kinda,” you agreed, though Nathan looked doubtful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y’know why it is though?” he asked.  “It’s because you can’t improve on perfection,” he declared, gesturing to himself smugly, raising his arm to flex his muscle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reaching out to give it a testing squeeze, a wry grin on your face, Nathan’s eyes flicked to you, pulling his arm back slightly.  “Ah, ah, ah, look, but don’t touch,” he drawled with a wink before kissing his bicep, his eyes flicking back to you appraisingly as he bit his lip, before a slightly panicked look crossed his face and his eyes flicked to Kelly who groaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y’heard that, didn’t you?” he asked, as if the words were dragged from him.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heard what?” you asked, glancing to Kelly who cocked an eyebrow at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe I should just…?” she pulled her sleeve up, offering her arm out to you so you could hear it for yourself and you turned to look at Nathan, though not moving to touch Kelly’s arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are ya thinking dirty things about me?” you asked, fighting back a cocky grin, a strange thrill filling your stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a man,” he exclaimed, knowing he was caught.  “We think dirty things about everyone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, thanks,” you muttered dryly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I didn’t mean it like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he quickly tried to backpedal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are so shit at this,” Kelly said, shaking her head ruefully.  “How do you ever get laid?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carefully avoiding looking at you, he deflated, “I… get girls really, really drunk,” he admitted and an uncomfortable silence fell over the three of you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s kinda depressing,</span>
  </em>
  <span> you thought, meeting Kelly’s eyes and you shared a sad grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So… d’you wanna go steal some booze?” Nathan asked softly, nudging you, trying to make a joke out of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y’know, maybe the right girl’ll like yeh if you just act like yourself?” you murmured, chancing a look at him, your breath catching as you locked eyes and he scoffed softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are the chances of that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Opening your mouth to answer, a loud sound from below cut you off and the three of you ducked down as the lights began to flicker on.  “What the--?” you exclaimed, peering down at the ground floor where three struggling people wearing hoods were being drug in by the group you’d seen in the park earlier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it just me, or does this look really suspicious?” Nathan whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that Alisha?” Kelly hissed and you looked.  Sure enough, Alisha walked in next to the group’s leader, the frosty bitch with the blue eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alisha!  Ugh, get off me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A familiar voice cried out as the prisoners were forced to their knees in a line and their hoods were pulled off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Curtis!” you gasped, instinctively jerking to get to your feet before Nathan grabbed you, holding you in place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, no, there’s too many of them, and I’m not very good at fighting.  I never have been,” he whispered, pleading with you with his eyes to stay put, his thumb unconsciously stroking the back of your hand.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s she sayin’ to them?” Kelly asked as the leader girl stepped up in front of the others.  Moments later Curtis and the other two who’d been struggling rose to their feet and the girl stepped forward to pin ribbons on their shirts and hug them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did she just… </span>
  <em>
    <span>virginize</span>
  </em>
  <span> him?” Nathan muttered in disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’re we gunna do?” Kelly asked, glancing between you and Nathan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe Simon’ll have some ideas?” you offered helplessly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>——</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next day you, Kelly, and Nathan found Simon, spying on the Virtue kids who were burning their drugs and dildos in a burn barrel outside the Community Center.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you guys seen Curtis?” Simon asked as you crowded around him, peering out from behind the corner of the building.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They got to him last night,” Nathan whispered, “there was some spooky shit.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s her,” you muttered, watching the girl from last night step into the center of the crowd, “she’s the one doing it to them.  She must have a power from the storm as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You watched as a local news reporter approached to interview the girl before quickly slipping into the Community Center.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, there’s never a probation worker around when you need one!” Nathan exclaimed, peering into Sally’s empty office.  It was rather strange that she still wasn’t there and that no one else had come to take over while…</span>
  <em>
    <span> if</span>
  </em>
  <span> she was really on holiday.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning, Nathan seemed to have a thought, pointing at Simon as he approached.  “You.  You were sucking up to her last week.  Where is she?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Simon answered quickly as Kelly shook her head.  “We need to tell someone what she’s doing!”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah, right.  ‘Help!  Everyone has stopped taking drugs and urinatin’ in the street,’” Nathan scoffed, throwing up his hands, “Who’re we gunna tell?  This is every policeman and parents’ wet dream.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If they found out what she can do, they’d probably want to <em>use</em> her power,” you pointed out, chewing your lip.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nathan nodded in agreement before turning his attention on Simon.  “Come on Barry, you’re good at this kind of stuff.  Think of something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s Barry?” Simon asked, his brows furrowing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nathan looked taken aback for a moment.  “You are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“His name is Simon,” Kelly exclaimed pointedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nathan frowned in thought.  “Is it?  I thought it was Barry.  Sorry, man,” he said, actually sounding sincere as he clapped Simon on the shoulder while Simon watched, flabbergasted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’ve got Curtis and Alisha out there.  It’s down to us,” Kelly insisted and you nodded.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one else is gunna do shit about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just then Alisha walked down the hall, not noticing you and the four of you quickly shuffled behind a nearby wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s Alisha,” Kelly whispered, “We hafta get her away from them.  Find out what they’ve done to her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But what about her power?” Simon asked, “we can’t touch her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, and what if that virtue bitch shows up?” Nathan exclaimed.  “She’s vexin’ ‘em with some kind of voodoo mind shit.”  He seemed to think for a moment, glancing at all of you.  “We need to gear up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Back in the locker room you found some rubber cleaning gloves and donned them, covering every exposed piece of skin on your arms that you could before putting your earphones in and cranking up your music as loud as it would go, picking a particularly rowdy punk album to drown out any voices, hopefully bypassing the girl’s power of persuasion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold on,” Nathan muttered, holding up a hand as he scrolled through his ipod.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’re you doing?” Kelly demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You gotta have the right track for this kind of thing,” he announced.  “You need something up tempo with a bit of an edge to it.  What’re you listening to, [Y/N]?” he asked, glancing over at your music selection.  “Ooo, good choice,” he murmured before getting back to his own music.  “Ohh yes,” he nodded, a grin crossing his face as he selected a track.  “That’s the baby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As you walked from the locker room in formation, the four of you looked like a right bunch of nutters, but it would be worth it to save your friends… you hoped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stalking Alisha, you waited as she turned the corner into the kitchen.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll take her out through the fire exit, yeah?” Kelly asked, keeping her voice hushed as she went over the plan.  “You guys go round the back, check that nobody's there.  Don’t screw it up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t,” Nathan hissed as you nodded, putting your earbud back in your ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s do it,” you agreed, following Nathan and Simon around outside as Kelly snuck down the hall after Alisha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On your way out of the Community Center you ran into Curtis, quickly skidding to a stop and trying your best to appear nonchalant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you guys wearing rubber gloves?” he asked, frowning at the three of you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like your shoes.  Brown,” Simon stuttered awkwardly.  <br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You and Nathan turned to look at him, your mouths falling open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Curtis asked, frowning in confusion.  “What’re you guys up to?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We have to hurry.  Kelly could be waiting on us,</span>
  </em>
  <span> you thought, fidgeting impatiently, reaching up to tug at Nathan’s sleeve as a signal to think of something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve got to go to the chemists,” Nathan announced loudly, clinging to any excuse to get you all moving again, pulling you with him; Simon trailing after while Curtis watched you suspiciously.  “I’ll catch you later, big boy!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Outside the Community Center you hurried to the fire exit where Kelly’d instructed you to meet and pressed your faces to the glass, trying to see what was happening inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kelly!  Curtis saw us.  I think he’s onto us,” Nathan called through the door though Simon shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s she supposed to hear us?” he asked, pointing to his ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit,” you swore, you hadn’t thought of that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inside the sounds of a scuffle could be heard and despite how much you pulled at the door it wouldn’t open.  “Kelly!  Open the door!” Nathan called.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kelly!” you cried, desperately tearing at the door.  “Kelly, watch out!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re coming!” Simon exclaimed, grabbing your arm and pointing.  “Leave her!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, no!” you exclaimed, frantically looking up to see where he was pointing, a sinking feeling twisting your stomach.  If you didn’t move now, you were going to be surrounded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nathan!  [Y/N]!  Go!” you could hear Kelly scream from the other side of the door as Simon pulled you away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t leave her!” Nathan exclaimed, finally turning and running as Simon tugged you away.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon you were being chased by a hoard of well dressed brainwashed young people and no matter which way you turned more of them seemed to keep coming, closing you in until there was nowhere else to run.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Use your power to get us out of here!” Nathan cried, turning to Simon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“After everything you’ve done to me, you expect me to save you?” he spat and Nathan grabbed him, shaking him desperately.  “Yes!  Yes, now get on with it, you little freak!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Simon!” you cried, looking around, gripping Nathan’s arm tightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry [Y/N],” Simon exclaimed before pushing Nathan off him and using his power, completely vanishing, leaving the two of you completely vulnerable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Simon!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” you cried after him, your voice cracking as panic welled up in you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You selfish bastard!” Nathan called, pulling you behind him as he circled, trying to keep an eye on the encroaching Virtue members.  “You’re gunna save yourself and leave us behind?  Even [Y/N]?  What did </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> do to deserve that?”  When Simon didn’t come back for you Nathan growled.  “I’ll remember this!  I thought we were friends!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I guess this is it,” you murmured, clutching at Nathan’s hoodie as he continued to circle, the crowd closing in slowly.  “Nathan, I--” before you could finish your thought a masked and hooded stranger nearly plowed through the hoard on a motorized scooter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get on!” he called and you and Nathan didn’t hesitate, jumping onto the back of the vehicle as he pealed out, driving away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck you!” Nathan laughed, flipping off those who began to chase you and you couldn’t help the incredulous laughter that burst from you, bubbling up from your chest and mixing with Nathan’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When you were out of harm’s way your mysterious savior spun the back of his scooter, throwing Nathan off, and stopping so you could step off before driving away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you!” you called after him as Nathan pushed himself to this feet, rubbing his shoulder where he’d landed.  “Y’coulda let me off nice and easy too y’know!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re alive!” you exclaimed; adrenaline still flooded your system and you turned, nearly crashing into Nathan as you embraced him.  Wrapping his arms around you just as enthusiastically he lifted you from the ground, spinning you several times, breathing heavily as he finally put you down to share a wild grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath you both seemed to realize the position you were now in and things looked rather bleak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do we do now?” Nathan asked, though he still held onto your arms, seeming reluctant to let go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” you admitted, panting, your heart ready to beat out of your chest.  “We should go see if Kelly’s okay,” you decided and Nathan nodded, finally seeming to realize that he was still holding you and taking a hesitant step back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.  Yeah, let’s do that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>——</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’d tried calling her phone, but she didn’t answer and as the sun went down you carefully made your way to her flat, having to stop several times to avoid stray groups of Virtue members who seemed to be out in force, cleaning up the streets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When you finally got to Kelly’s, her door was unlocked and you snuck inside, finding all her clothes bagged up, probably to donate, and a sinking feeling filled you as you figured what that must mean.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nathan?  [Y/N]?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning, you found Kelly standing behind you wearing a modest dress and cardigan, her hair loose around her shoulders and you knew your assumption was true.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no, Kelly they got you too,” Nathan muttered, crestfallen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you two in my bedroom?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did they do to you?” you asked, your hand seeking Nathan’s.  You couldn’t believe it was only yesterday that she’d been joking with the pair of you, ribbing you for your silly crush, and trying to play wingwoman, and now… now she was like a stranger in your friend’s body as she stared at you vacantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I look nice,” she said, her voice monotonous as she turned to check her appearance in the mirror.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Nathan said, threading his fingers with yours, as he watched your friend, a pained expression on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a good thing,” Kelly said simply.  “I had a terrible attitude, I was so aggressive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but in a good way, right [Y/N]?” Nathan asked, glancing at you for support.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly.  We </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> that about you, Kelly.  You’re tough as nails and don’t take shit from no one,” you insisted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was a horrible chav and I didn’t like who I was,” Kelly replied, unphased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> did,” Nathan murmured and you nodded.  “You had attitude, your whole look, it shouldn’t have worked, but it did!  And now… you’re not…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You,” you finished for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at ya,” Kelly said, instead, fixing her sights on Nathan, “you haven’t accomplished anything with your life.  You’re a waste of space.  You’re such a loser.  And you,” she continued, turning to you, “you have no self respect, pinin’ after this lowlife, you’re better than that,” she said, nodding to Nathan next to you, “you can be so much more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nathan turned to look at you, a small frown tugging at his lips but you avoided his eyes, instead focusing on Kelly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We shoulda never left you behind like that.  We’re gunna fix this, I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>——</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaving Kelly’s, neither of you spoke as you made your way someplace quiet, safe from the Virtue zombies.  Slipping into an abandoned building you found a semi-comfortable corner to hole up in, silence settling like a blanket around your shoulders, both lost in thought at from the events from the day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think you’re a loser,” you mumbled after a while, glancing up at Nathan, drawing your knees up under your chin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Surprised, he lifted his eyes to meet yours.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I’m sure Kelly doesn’t really think that either…” you murmured, suddenly feeling nervous under his gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chewing his lip, he looked thoughtful for a moment before scooting closer.  “What did she mean… about that whole pinin’ thing?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh… </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” you breathed, looking down at your hands.  This wasn’t exactly how you’d wanted this conversation to go, but you weren’t about to lie to him.  Not now.  “I-” you sighed, “I like you, okay?” you murmured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chancing a look, you saw Nathan’s eyebrows rise, his mouth forming a tiny ‘o’.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really…?” he asked, the disbelief thick in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, really,” you answered, a defensive edge sneaking in.  “I can’t believe you didn’t notice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>thought</span>
  </em>
  <span> you were flirtin’ with me, but I dunno, I figured you were just like that with everyone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I’m not,” you answered firmly, rolling your eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nathan cleared his throat, scooting closer still.  “So… was that why Kelly brought you round the other night, t’set us up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something like that,” you said, biting back a tiny smile at the way he was watching you, still somewhat incredulous that he might actually have a chance with you.  “But it won’t matter unless we fix this whole fucked up mess, because the way this is going, we’ll be next…”  You trailed off, letting him come to the conclusion you had insinuated, but didn’t exactly want to say out loud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit you’re right!” he yelped, “if we get virginized we won’t want t’shag anymore and there goes </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> my chances!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right…” you sighed, “so, we need a plan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” Nathan answered.  “Maybe while we think, we could make out a little?  Y’know, get the old brain juices flowin’?” he suggested hopefully, the Nathan you knew shining through a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That kinda sounds like bullshit,” you pointed out, but you found yourself scooting closer to him, silently drawn, til you could feel his breath against your face, his parted lips so close…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s worth a shot,” he murmured, wetting his lips and your eyes followed the movement of his tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y’know I can’t really think of a compelling counter-argument right now,” you replied, your lips nearly touching and you felt more than saw him smirk, your eyes fluttering shut, when suddenly an idea came to you and your eyes snapped open as you sat up straight, running your hands through your hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy shit, I’ve got it!” you exclaimed and Nathan faltered, as you pulled away, disappointment instantly crossing his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What now?” he asked, gaping at you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know how we can reverse the spell.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Brilliant,” Nathan muttered, sulking slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh hush,” you quipped, leaning in to brush a peck to his cheek, “we’ll have plenty of time to snog once we get this sorted, so come on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>——</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You spent most of the night detailing your plan, only curling up next to Nathan when you couldn’t keep your eyes open any longer, and by the time the sun rose you were up again, sneaking into the Community Center to dress for your infiltration.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What d’you think?” Nathan asked, gesturing to the grey suit he wore, his unruly curls slightly parted, an attempt at being wrangled that made him look just presentable enough to fit in with the other Virtue members.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It looks nothing like you,” you assured him with a grin as you peeked out at him from around the corner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect.  Now let’s see you!” he exclaimed, planting his hands on his hips impatiently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stepping out from behind the corner you gave an ironic twirl showing off your own skirt and cardigan in neutral hues, your hair combed out and clipped out of your face with a couple barretts.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, very lovel--” Nathan couldn’t keep a straight face long enough to finish, breaking into a snort and you put the finishing touches on your disguises, pinning the little ribbon to his lapel as he pinned one to your cardigan, his fingers brushing your skin temptingly and you shivered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Staring at each other for a moment, your words died on your tongue, and you raised up on your toes, your hand slipping up to cup his cheek as you pressed your lips to his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nathan breathed in, grasping your arm as if he wanted to pull you closer and not let go, but he resisted.  “What was that for?” he murmured as you pulled back, and you grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For luck.”  Clearing your throat you stepped up to the door of the shed, turning to look at him over your shoulder.  “Now let’s go save our friends.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Striding into the Community Center’s main hall you took a deep breath in an attempt to calm your racing heart, plastering a pleasant smile to your face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nathan!  [Y/N]!” Curtis called, jumping up when he saw you and rushing over.  “I’m so glad you’re with us now!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sharing a glance with Nathan you nodded.  “We’re so pleased to be here, Curtis.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I was such a loser.  The drugs, the sex, all that fast food!” Nathan chuckled fakely, “I was so miserable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hear you, you were such an annoying idiot,” Curtis agreed and you glanced at Nathan, watching him fight to control his expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s this?” he asked, glancing down at the clipboard in Curtis’s hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a petition.  We’re compaigning against contraceptives being given out in school.  Will you sign it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nathan held out his hands cheerfully.  “There’s only one thing young ladies should be inserting in themselves,” he paused, his eyes flicking to you, his grin twitching as he signed the paper, “and that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>knowledge</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catching sight of the leader, who you’d discovered was called Rachel, you watched her walk away toward the office alone and you discreetly nudged Nathan who followed your gaze, nodding slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse us, will you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Curtis nodded, completely fooled by your charade and you headed after her, slipping your earbuds out of your pockets and putting them in your ears as Nathan pulled a gun from behind his back, tucked into the waistband of his slacks.  You found Rachel in the office praying and as Nathan pulled the gun on her she jumped to her feet, backing away with fear in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Change them back to how they were,” Nathan demanded and you readied yourself for a fight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.  Just calm down.  What’re your names?” Rachel asked, her bright blue gaze flicking nervously between you and Nathan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your power won’t work on us, bitch, we can’t hear a word you’re saying,” you said, your lips curling into a sneer as you pointed to your earbuds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Nathan cut in.  “Now whatever you did to them, undo it, or we’ll have to take more <em>drastic</em> measures.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re better off as they are,” Rachel replied sullenly, her eyes hardening, but with your music turned all the way up you couldn’t really hear what she was saying and Nathan shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Blah blah blah blah blah.  Change them back,” he repeated, cocking the gun and taking a step forward, “or I’m gunna shoot you in the face.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fear flashed across Rachel’s face and she flinched as Nathan grabbed her, pressing the muzzle of the gun to her temple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nathan, what are you doing?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door opened and you spun to see Kelly standing in the doorway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She did this to you!” Nathan cried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re gunna fix it!” you exclaimed, on his heels, but as Kelly backed away a terrible sinking feeling gripped you.  “Shit, Nathan we have to go!” you cried, as Kelly turned, calling for help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brandishing his gun Nathan rushed through the main hall and you hurried after, following him and Rachel up the stairs to the roof, slamming the door shut as several members of Virtue raced after you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once out on the roof Nathan barricaded the door as Rachel watched with a scoff.  “Where are you gunna go?” she asked as Nathan looked around, panic beginning to clutch him, though his gun didn’t stray from her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath you grabbed Rachel, pulling her out toward the edge of the roof to get a look at her brainwashed followers gathered below, shooting Nathan a pointed look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, I’ve got it from here,” you assured him, though you knew he couldn’t hear you; hoping he at least got the gist of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As you drew on Rachel’s powers, feeling them fill you, as Nathan rushed to the ledge as well, ready to distract the others and draw as many as he could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s got you thinking this is how you’re supposed to be.  Well, it’s not!” he screamed down at them, “We’re young.  We’re supposed to drink too much.  We’re supposed to have bad attitudes and-and shag each other’s brains out.  We are designed to party!  This is it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Biting your lip hard you clutched Rachel’s wrist harder as she tried to pull away, eyeing you doubtfully as Nathan gestured grandly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you could just see yourselves!  It breaks my heart.  You’re wearing </span>
  <em>
    <span>cardigans</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” he exclaimed, shaking his head as a drizzle began to fall, seeping into your clothes and pebbling your skin with the chill.  You silently counted those gathered below, hoping that it was nearly all of the people Rachel had brainwashed.  You could </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> her power in you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We had it all.  We fucked up bigger and better than any generation that came before us!  We were so beautiful!”  Nathan screamed, his voice cracking with emotion.  “We’re screw ups.  I’m a screw up, and I plan to be a screw up until my late twenties, maybe even my early thirties.  And I will shag my own mother before I let her or anyone else take that away from me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, now maybe he was overdoing it a little</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you thought, wondering if he was nearly done so you could get on with it.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that a water pistol?” Rachel exclaimed indignantly as she noticed Nathan’s gun was beginning to leak water from the muzzle.  “You threatened me with a water pistol!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, shut it,” you exclaimed, stepping up to the ledge and rolling your eyes.  “Hey you lot!” you exclaimed, hoping this would work, though you could feel the surge of Rachel’s power concentrating on your tongue, as if ready to unleash.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You deserve to make mistakes!” you cried, holding onto Rachel’s wrist for dear life as you felt her try to jerk away, perhaps realizing what you were doing, or perhaps just tired of grandiose speeches.  “You deserve to live your lives as you see fit and don’t let anyone tell you otherwise!”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Some of the people in the crowd began to blink, as if waking up from a trance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t listen to her, she’s a stupid judgemental bitch who just wants to use you for her own twisted schemes.  Be yourselves!  Live your lives and fuck up every so often!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rachel seemed to notice that her spell was breaking and she gaped at you, anger flashing in her eyes.  “How dare you!” she screeched, “Who are you to take this away from them?” Cutting off your speech, though it seemed that the last of the people below were finally coming to, you struggled with Rachel as she pushed at you, forcing you closer to the edge and you teetered backwards, your arm wheeling in an attempt to steady yourself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“[Y/N]!” Nathan cried, dropping the water gun and reaching for you, pulling you out of Rachel’s grasp and flinging you away from the edge, but as she began to fall, she grabbed his sleeve, pulling him down with her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nathan!” you gasped, trying to push yourself to your feet as he fell backwards, and suddenly out of nowhere Simon appeared, turning visible as he grabbed Nathan’s hand, attempting to pull him back to the roof.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Save me, Barry!” Nathan gasped, but you watched horrified as his hand slipped from Simon’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trembling with shock you crawled to the edge of the roof and looked down, your breath catching in your throat.  Sobbing, you saw Nathan’s body, suspended off the ground and impaled on the sharp metal steaks of the fence below, surrounding the Community Center; his limbs dangling lifelessly.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nooooo!” you cried numbly, tears running down your cheeks with the rain and several faces in the crowd turned skyward toward you.  Meeting Kelly’s distraught gaze you fell backward, squeezing your eyes shut, hoping that maybe it was all a dream and that when you opened them Nathan would be standing in front of you, a giant shit-eating smirk on his face as he helped you to your feet, pulling you in for a victory kiss.  But instead as you opened your eyes you found Simon’s hand in yours, helping you up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“[Y/N], I-I’m sorry,” he spluttered, his eyes wide, his own hands cold and shaking in yours.  “I tried.  I tried to save him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rage instantly filled you, and you shoved him back.  “You left us!” you cried, stumbling to your feet.  “You left us yesterday!  And you let Nathan… you… he’s.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every time you closed your eyes you could still see him, pierced through, but you couldn’t make yourself say it.  If you said it, it would make it true and it <em>couldn’t</em> be true.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“[Y/N], I’m sorry!” Simon pleaded, reaching for you, but you shook your head, using the last traces of his power from when he’d helped you up to disappear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave me alone!” you cried as you fled from the roof.  You had to get to Curtis.  You had to use his power to rewind time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As you nearly tripped down the stairs, Curtis and Alisha was waiting for you, Curtis helping you to your feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me use your power!” you exclaimed breathlessly, “I need to turn back time!  I need to--” without waiting you pushed up the sleeve of his jumper and clutched at his arm, but when you closed your eyes, nothing happened.  “No,” you muttered, trying again, “no, no, no, why isn’t it working?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“[Y/N], you need to calm down,” Curtis said, though his own voice trembled slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why won’t it work?” you sobbed, sinking to your knees, the rest of your strength giving way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>——</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You stood in the cemetery with the others, your eyes puffy and raw from crying, a numbness filling you as you stared down at the loose earth where they’d just buried Nathan’s casket.  Kelly hesitantly wrapped an arm around you, though she avoided your gaze.  You knew she was hurting too, and that she felt incredibly guilty.  Simon had tried to talk to you again after the accident, but you ignored him as if he were constantly invisible, your stomach clenching every time you saw him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe we should go… celebrate?” Alisha suggested hesitantly.  “Not celebrate like in a happy way, but you know... “ she looked around at you all, “can we just go for a drink?”  Shrugging, Curtis and Simon followed her, but when she noticed you and Kelly still standing there she held up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kelly, [Y/N]?  Come on,” she murmured and Kelly nodded, pulling you along and you let yourself be led.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Woo, got a little emotional there writing the ending.  <br/>We're now at the halfway point (give or take a couple chapters) and I'm super excited for the next few parts coming up :3</p>
<p>As always, thank you for reading and comments are always appreciated!  &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Monkey Slut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There's a POV change about half way through, but it's only a short section.  Just didn't want to confuse anyone lol.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>After the accident life went on, but it wasn’t the same.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Most nights sleep eluded you, like water running through a sieve and when you did manage to slip off for a few hours, nightmares of that day woke you with a start and you’d reach for your phone, dialing Nathan’s number only to get his voicemail and your gut would twist, fresh sobs wracking you as you realized this was your reality.  </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Your father had even noticed the change in you and tried his best to get you to talk to him, to tell him what was wrong, but you shrugged him off, unable to bear his concern even as you wanted so desperately to let him in, to tell someone how much it <em>hurt</em>, how much you missed him.  But you’d been burned too many times before trusting in your father, so you kept your mouth shut and endured his and your step-mum’s prying questions, shutting yourself in your room or simply leaving, walking aimlessly.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>You could tell Kelly wasn’t handling it much better, the pair of you sporting dark circles under your eyes and barely speaking to the others during community service.  You barely spoke to each other, but a silent understanding had passed between you during the funeral and when you couldn’t stand to be alone she’d simply sit with you, sharing a cigarette.  She understood the regret you felt and you understood the guilt that weighed on her.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Though you were actively avoiding Simon, still angry at him for abandoning you and letting Nathan slip out of his hands, the day after the funeral he approached you, handing you a cd, and curious, you’d watched it when you got home.  It was a montage of all the videos he’d recorded on his phone of Nathan goofing off and despite the tears streaming down your face as you watched, it had brought a laugh to your lips remembering those times.  After that you still didn’t go out of your way to speak to him, but it <em>had</em> lessened your anger.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was an overcast day, grey and bland and you’d snuck off for a cigarette break with Kelly before your hours were to begin, simply smoking and looking out over the lake in silence when a large paper airplane came soaring in out of nowhere, smacking Kelly in the forehead, barely missing her eye.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah, you fucker!” she growled, reaching up to rub her forehead as you glanced down at the folded piece of paper -- it looked like there was something written on it.  While she was still muttering curses under her breath you bent down to snatch it off the ground, unfolding it to read what was written inside.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Kelly!” you exclaimed in a hushed voice as you stood to show her the message, your stomach doing a backflip.  In clearly stenciled letters it said “GO TO HIS GRAVE”.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kelly grabbed the paper from you, squinting at it suspiciously before raising her eyes and peering across the lake trying to find any trace of whoever had sent you the message.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What does it mean?” you whispered, snatching it back to study it further, though there wasn’t much else to glean from it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I dunno, but I think we should show it to the others,” she murmured, distractedly tossing her cigarette butt away and pushing you toward the door while still glancing over her shoulder.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>——</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It could be a trap,” Simon said slowly as he turned the paper over in his hands.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh great, we’re here like five minutes and already someone’s setting a trap for us,” Alisha muttered.  “It’s too early for this bullshit.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s a wind-up,” Curtis argued, glancing subtly at you, “who uses a paper airplane?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well whoever it is, they’re going to get a slap,” Kelly snapped angrily.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I-I don't think you should slap them,” Simon replied and you snorted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Can we maybe take this seriously?” you exclaimed, hope fighting to take root in you though you knew it was foolish.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Suddenly the door to the Community Center opened and a tall man in a plaid shirt stepped out, simply staring at you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Who’re you?” Alisha demanded.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m your new probation worker,” he muttered, looking decidedly unimpressed as his eyes slid over all of you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, what happened to the other probation worker?” Alisha asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, apparently she’s missing or something,” the new probation worker replied, annoyed.  “Now, this is where I’m supposed to make a big speech about you paying your debt to society and making a difference, but seriously, we’ve all got things we’d rather be doing.  So let’s just get through it, and get it over with, alright?” he drawled before abruptly turning around and heading back inside.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, that’s different,” Curtis muttered as you watched him walk away.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You had a feeling things were going to be rather different from here on out and you reluctantly followed the others inside, your thoughts still on the mysterious message that Simon had folded up and stuffed in his pocket.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Inside there were already a group of people with easels drawing a still life in the center of the room.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What’s this?” Curtis asked as the new probation worker circled round behind you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s an art therapy class,” he answered shortly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So you mean, they’re mentals?” Alisha scoffed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Did you want t’say that a bit louder?  I don’t think that weird looking one at the back heard you,” he muttered in Alisha’s ear and your eyes followed his to the woman he was talking about, muttering to herself as she worked on her painting.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> “Look, just try and treat them with some sensitivity and respect.  Yeah?  Even that one,” he said, gesturing to another woman who was more interested in inspecting her easel than drawing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You shared a look with the others, unable to get a read on this new probation worker and unable to take him seriously.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Glancing over at Simon you noticed him make eye contact with one of the patients, a girl with large eyes and dark hair, and he looked supremely uncomfortable, but before you could dwell on it Curtis was asking what you were supposed to be doing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, for starters, you can paint over that piece of crap,” the probation worker gesturing to the mural on the far wall.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>——</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After your hours you managed to talk the others into going to visit Nathan’s grave, but you found nothing incredible or out of the ordinary waiting for you.  Your stomach dropped as you stood between Kelly and Simon, blindly staring at Nathan’s headstone, wondering why the message had called you there.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, this is a complete waste of time,” Alisha exclaimed loudly before walking away, Curtis trailing after her.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Kelly?  [Y/N]?” Simon asked quietly, gesturing with his head to follow the others and Kelly eyed you, reluctantly moving to follow Simon, but you stayed put.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You guys go on, I’ll stay here a bit,” you murmured and suddenly Kelly stopped, turning back to glance down at the gave, a disgusted look on her face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Kelly?” you asked, “what is it?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She looked up at you, confusion in her eyes.  “He’s alive.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I just heard his thoughts.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Soon with everyone’s help you’d dug his coffin up and Curtis cracked the lid open.  Nathan lay there, looking more peaceful than you’d ever seen him in life and you looked at Kelly in confusion.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He’s dead,” Curtis said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, I heard him,” Kelly insisted, eyeing you.  “I think he was knocking one out.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That does… sound like him,” Simon pointed out.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Maybe you just <em>wanted</em> to hear him,” Alisha said reluctantly.  “Look, he’s gone, stop jerkin’ [Y/N] around, yeah?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“This is bullshit,” you muttered, ignoring the rest of them and crouching down to touch his cheek when suddenly he sat up, screaming, and everyone screamed in return, scattering as you fell backwards, your heart racing in surprise.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What the fuck!” Curtis cried angrily as Nathan looked around, laughing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You should see the looks on your faces.  <em>Classic</em>!” he exclaimed, amused before he sombered dramatically.  “Hey guess what?  I’m immortal!” he announced.  “Can you believe this shit?  I told yeh I had a power,” he continued as he stood, knuckling the small of his back and stretching.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Looks like they saved the best for last, huh?” he asked, turning to face you, and white hot anger filled you at the smug look on his face.  “Immortality, that’s off the A-list.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You stupid wanker!” Kelly cried, surging forward to smack him repeatedly before you got the chance.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ow!  Stop hitting me!” he cried, trying to fend off her attacks.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We thought you were dead!” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Were you having a wank in there?” Alisha cut in, eying him disgustedly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So what if I was?  A man can’t enjoy a quick shuffle in his own coffin?  It’s not like I was expectin’ visitors.”  He glanced around, carefully avoiding your eyes before catching sight of Simon.  “And you, you little freak!  What was all that about on the roof of the Community Center?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I was trying to save you,” Simon argued.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, you failed, spectacularly, didn’t you?”  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Finally he turned to you, throwing his arms open wide, a hesitant smile on his face.  “So, how about a welcome home, you’re alive kiss, eh?” he asked, raising his eyebrows hopefully and disgust filled you.  After everything he’d put you through and the stupid childish prank he’d just pulled the last thing you wanted to do was kiss him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Setting your jaw you approached him, his grin growing, only to disappear instantly as you slapped him across the face to a chorus of gasps; Alisha barking a laugh.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Oww</em>!” he cried, holding his face where you’d hit him.  “What was that for?  I thought you of all people would be the happiest t’see me,” he exclaimed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You arsehole,” you hissed, jabbing your finger into his chest.  “D’you know what I’ve been through, huh?  And you think you can just show up again, and I’d forgive you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Forgive me for what?” Nathan asked, confusion thick in his voice.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“For making me think you were dead!” you cried, your voice trembling slightly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s not exactly my fault!  I didn’t know I was immortal!” he argued, but you shook your head, irrational anger and a million other emotions you didn’t quite understand warring for dominance inside you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You fuckin’ wanker,” you muttered, giving him one last scathing look before turning on your heel and stalking away.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“[Y/N]!” he called after you, “aw, come on!  Don’t be like that!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When you’d disappeared Nathan sagged disappointedly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What was that about?” Curtis asked, looking between Nathan and Kelly for an explanation.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“When we were tryin’ t’save all your sorry arses,” Nathan muttered pointedly, turning back to the group, “we got quite... <em>close</em>,” he explained.  “I really thought she’d be happy t’see me.”  <em>I never thought I’d see her again.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shaking himself out of it and slapping his usual grin on his face, he rolled his shoulders.  “Well, I guess I better go tell my mum I’m alive,” he said, “Catch you guys later.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The others shared a look as they watched him go.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Should we go check on [Y/N]?” Simon asked hesitantly, glancing off in the direction you’d left in.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kelly deliberated for a moment before shaking her head.  “Nah, I think she needs some time.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>——</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The next day as you entered the locker room you caught Nathan in the middle of retelling the others how his mum reacted to his sudden reappearance and you quickly strode to your own locker, ignoring him as best you could.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, so my mum opens the door, and she’s like, ‘Ahhh!’, and I’m like ‘I’m immortal!’  And then she fainted, faceplants on the radiator, there’s blood and teeth everywhere.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Is she alright?” Kelly asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, yeah, she’s fine.  She’s fine.  Apart from the whole… face,” he answered, his eyes flicking to you across the room, but as soon as you met his gaze you turned, shutting your locker door with more force than necessary.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How’d you explain it to your dad?” Kelly asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, I-I told him I faked my own death,” Nathan explained, his grin returning, “told him it was all part of an elaborate life insurance scam.  He was <em>not</em> a happy man.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Before anyone could say anything else the new probation worker strode into the locker room, stopping in front of Nathan.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Who’re you?” he asked, sizing Nathan up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I could ask you the same thing,” he replied cheekily.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m the probation worker.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Taken aback that the guy had actually answered, Nathan held out his hand to shake.  “Oh.  Nathan, Nathan Young.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The probation worker merely glanced down at his outstretched hand with disdain and Nathan frowned.  “They told me you were dead.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Really?” Nathan asked, pulling in his hand to feel for his pulse as you scoffed and rolled your eyes.  “Apparently not.  Could a dead man do this?” he asked, proceeding to dance like an idiot and moonwalking straight into his locker door as he spun around.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Unimpressed in the slightest, the probation worker clicked his tongue.  “Well.  Guess I’ll put you back into the system then.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hold on, what?” Nathan asked as the man turned to leave.  “Are you sayin’ I was out of the system?  I was a free man?  And if I didn’t show up here, no one would’ve come lookin’ for me?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The probation worker shrugged.  “We thought you were dead.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Guess you’re stuck with us,” you said, flashing him a snide grin as you turned to leave the room, a frustrated frown flashing across his face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Out in the main room you were back to working on painting over the mural, helping Kelly lay out the dropcloth and pointedly ignoring Nathan who was back to goofing off, as usual.  Glancing over your shoulder you noticed Simon talking to the girl in the art therapy group, the one he’d been staring at the other day and you wondered what they were talking about.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When he came over to join you stood.  “Do you know her?” you asked, but Simon shook his head quickly.  “No.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you trying to shag her?” Alisha asked with a snort.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“She’s not <em>that</em> mentally ill,” Nathan exclaimed, looking across the room at her, “or maybe she is?” he laughed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Shut up,” Simon hissed.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey no offence,” Nathan said, raising his voice so she could hear, a shit-eating grin crossing his face, “a lot of people say<em> I’m</em> mentally ill, but obviously I’m not ‘cause I’m over here and you’re over there with the other crazies.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shaking your head you shoved him, stepping past to grab a can of paint.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What?” he laughed looking to you, his grin faltering at the chilly look you sent him in return.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>——</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After community service Nathan went looking for [Y/N], determined to get her to talk to him.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey,” he said awkwardly, finding her in the locker room.  “Y’got a sec?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>[Y/N] turned to him, cocking an eyebrow and Nathan figured it was a start.  At least she wasn’t completely ignoring him or outrightly hostile.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, I guess.  What d’you want?” she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I, uh, wanted t’talk to yeh, especially after how things went down yesterday.”  She merely waited, watching him and he swallowed.  “So… you wanna join me for a cigarette and… talk?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She seemed to deliberate for a moment, her eyes running down his body before flicking back up.  “Yeah, alright.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nathan’s eyebrows climbed at her response, and he had to fight back a sudden grin, a thrill passing through him, and soon she was sitting next to him on his mattress, their legs hanging over the balcony ledge, looking out over the Community Center.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, did ya cry at my funeral?” he asked softly, a small grin playing at his lips as he watched her, surprised at how much he’d missed her.  The thought that he’d never see her again had haunted him while down in his coffin, but he hadn’t really figured he’d miss these quiet moments like this so much.  “I bet there were loads of girls there, all cryin’, wishin’ they’d shagged me while I was still alive.  Well, too late ladies, the ship has sailed!” he announced playfully.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re such an arsehole,” she muttered, taking a drag off her cigarette.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, I missed you too,” Nathan murmured sarcastically, turning to look at her, resting his chin on the railing in front of him.  “And I guess I’ll forgive yeh for that slap yesterday while I’m feelin’ generous,” he added.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When she didn’t say anything in response he sighed.  “Look, I know I’m not really good at all this girl stuff and feelings and shit,” he murmured, biting his lip, deliberating.  “I fancy you too, alright!” he admitted reluctantly, turning his face away, feeling his ears begin to warm.  He could still remember the way she’d looked at him before she’d kissed him before their little suicide mission and he wanted more.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Uh, thanks?” she replied.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I mean, I know you already fancy me,” he said, grinning hesitantly, “at least, i doubt that has changed since you told me y’did.  So, the real question is, when are we gunna seal the deal?” he asked with a wink.  “Because I’m thinking it’s bound to happen sooner or later.  I know it, you know it, <em>they</em> know it…” he trailed off waggling his eyebrows and [Y/N] finally turned to him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Will you just shut up and kiss me?” she asked and Nathan gaped at her, momentarily taken aback.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes, ma’am,” he murmured, shutting his eyes as he leaned in eagerly.  [Y/N]’s hand cupped his cheek as she pressed her lips to his and he sighed.  Strangely enough it was different than how he remembered it, like she wasn’t as experienced, but he wasn’t going to complain.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Chasing her lips as she pulled back he whined slightly, disappointed that she didn’t want more.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s enough for now,” she murmured, flashing him a half smile as she got to her feet.  “You’ll get more later, yeah?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Turning to watch her leave, Nathan grinned, his chest feeling light.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>——</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Walking back in from outdoors you nearly ran into Nathan as he came out of the locker room, and you made to brush past him, still angry, when he caught your shoulders, stopping you in your tracks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Look, I know you said I’d get more later, but… it’s <em>later</em>,” he exclaimed, as if that meant something, his face lighting up, a flirty grin tugging at his lips and you had no idea what he was talking about.  “I can’t stop thinkin’ bout that kiss, and where it could lead,” he continued, insinuatingly, his thick eyebrows waggling.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What are you talking about?” you asked, pulling away from him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh very funny,” he exclaimed, watching you, confusing flashing across his face.  “<em>You</em> were the one who kissed me, y’know… after I forgave you for slappin’ me and tellin’ yeh I fancied you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Frowning, your heart leapt for a moment when he said he fancied you, but then then your frown returned, deeper than before.  Knowing Nathan, this was probably just some sort of game to ingratiate himself back in your good graces and you were not going to fall for it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Piss off Nathan, I’m still upset with you,” you muttered, turning away.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wha?  Hey!” he yelped, reaching for your arm, “[Y/N]!” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t know what you’re on about, but leave me alone,” you spat, pushing past him to the locker room.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t appreciate these head games y’know!  There’s a difference between playin’ hard t’get and being a bitch!” he called after you, indignantly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> After giving yourself a moment to calm down you splashed some water onto your face and looked yourself in the mirror. <em> Maybe I </em>should<em> talk to him</em>, you thought, biting your lip.  <em>It really wasn’t his fault that we all thought he was dead.  How was he to know...?  </em>Sighing, you ran your fingers through your hair, warring with your conflicting emotions when the sounds of a commotion outside drew your attention and you turned off the tap, quickly hurrying toward the scuffle.  You found Curtis beating the shit out of Simon as Nathan watched, egging them on.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kelly and Alisha met you as you hurried down the corridor, just as confused as you were, but Kelly jumped to action, trying to pull Curtis off Simon.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What are you doing?” she exclaimed, standing between the two.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Taking a step back Curtis turned to look at Alisha and frowned.  “What happened to all the blood?” he asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What?” she asked, confused.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why’d you hit him?” Kelly demanded, studying Simon’s injuries.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He attacked Alisha!” Curtis cried in response as Alisha herself spoke up, “Uh, no he didn’t!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You were in the locker room, your face was all messed up.  You said he attacked you!” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What are you talkin’ about?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You watched them all begin to argue, accusing each other of things no one seemed to really have done.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Something weird’s going on,” you cut in, eyeing Nathan, starting to understand why he’d thought he’d talked to you earlier when he hadn’t.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah well, whatever it is, I’m guessing it’s your fault,” Nathan exclaimed, looking at Simon as he stood.  “Oh Jesus!” he cried as he turned around, an arm sticking out of the black bag on the trolly he’d just been sitting on.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Simon turned, hiding his face against the wall as Nathan reached for the edge of the bag, ripping it back to reveal Sally’s lifeless face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh God, is that the probation worker?” Kelly asked, covering her mouth.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You killed her?” Curtis asked and Simon turned to face you all.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“She was after us.  She was engaged to Tony, the first probation worker.  She’d found out it was us that killed him.  It was her that was putting those notes in our lockers!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So you killed her?” Alisha asked.  “That’s brilliant.  Problem solved.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“She was going to the police!  I didn’t <em>mean</em> to kill her, it was an accident!” Simon cried, begging for someone to believe him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re a weird little psycho, and now everyone knows it,” Nathan said, grinning darkly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He did it to protect us,” you exclaimed, stepping up to stand in front of Simon, but Nathan shrugged, turning and walking away.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey, don’t walk away!  This is on all of us!” Curtis called after him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Just then a toilet flushed, and everyone froze as Nathan walked out of the loo, a disgusted look on his face.  “I don’t know what is goin’ on with my guts,” he muttered and everyone looked around stunned.  “It was all hot cross buns and Easter eggs when Jesus was resurrected…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That wasn’t Nathan,” Simon exclaimed, voicing your own thoughts and Nathan stared at you, confusion painting his features.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Whoever it was, they know we killed our probation workers,” Curtis said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wait, did someone kill our probation worker?” Nathan asked, his eyes going wide as he looked down at Sally’s body.  “Seriously?  I spend an hour in the toilet and I miss all that?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So who was that just now?” Alisha asked and Simon sighed.  “I think it’s a shapeshifter.  They can obviously take on other peoples’ appearances.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So that wasn’t you that I apologized to and kissed on the balcony?” Nathan asked, turning to you and you shook your head.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You apologized?” you asked hesitantly and he looked away, uncomfortable.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, maybe,” he murmured and a swell of affection filled you, washing away your residual anger.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We should set up some kind of password,” Simon suggested, fixing the collar of his jumpsuit, “that we can say to each other, so we know it’s really us.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Monkey slut!” Nathan exclaimed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We’re not having Monkey Slut as our password,” Alisha scoffed.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What are the chances of that being used in a normal conversation?” Nathan argued and you shrugged.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He makes a compelling argument,” you murmured and he flashed you a grin.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>——</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Stalking the halls in a group you searched for the shape-shifter, your heads swiveling anxiously.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Whoever it is, we have to find them before they go to the police,” Curtis said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s the new probation worker!” Alisha insisted, “It’s <em>always</em> the probation worker.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Turning the corner you spotted the girl from the art therapy class, the one that Simon had talked to.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Lucy?” he exclaimed and as soon as she saw you she took off.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Or it could be her,” Alisha muttered as Nathan took off after her, the rest of you right on his heels.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Pushing through the double doors to the main room you nearly ran into the new probation worker.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah, I will see you lot tomorrow,” he drawled as Nathan stood up to him, getting right into his face.  “Yeah, good one.  Very convincing.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You think you can fuck with us?” Kelly exclaimed, fury in her eyes.  “Change back into your fucking self!” she yelled, decking him and he stumbled to the ground as the others circled him.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you <em>sure</em> it’s her?” you cried, wincing as she began to kick him in the ribs.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With a grunt he grabbed Nathan, pinning him on his back and wrapping his hands around his throat, choking him.  Without thinking you grabbed the back of his collar and attempted to wrench him off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Let ‘im go!” you cried and the others joined in, trying to pull the probation worker-slash-hopefully-the doppelganger off him while Kelly grabbed a fire extinguisher, bashing him over the head with it, finally knocking him out and you helped Nathan to his feet as he coughed, gasping for breath.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“She’s dead,” Simon said, feeling for a pulse.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh come on, she had to do it,” Nathan exclaimed, “she was gunna kill me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re immortal!” Curtis cried.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I thought she’d turn back into herself when she died,” Simon muttered, panic clutching him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No way that’s actually the probation worker,” Nathan said incredulously.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I <em>knew</em> it,” you whined, running your hands through your hair.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Turning around you spotted the girl, Lucy, in the office, watching you with a dark smile on her face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Can we please stop killing our probation workers!” Nathan begged. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Turning the corner you spotted the girl from the art therapy class, the one that Simon had talked to.  “Lucy?” he exclaimed and as soon as she saw you she took off.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Or it could be her,” Alisha muttered as Nathan took off after her, the rest of you right on his heels.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“WAIT!” Curtis cried, holding you all up as the new probation worker walked through the double doors.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah, I will see you lot tomorrow,” he drawled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah good one.  Very convincing,” Nathan exclaimed as Curtis nudged him.  “It’s not her,” he hissed under his breath.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What?” Nathan snapped and Curtis gestured for you all to gather round, explaining to you what had happened before he turned back time as the probation worker watched you bewilderedly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Right, what’s going on?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nothing,” Simon answered as you all straightened, adopting what you hoped were convincingly innocent faces.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re obviously lying…” the probation worker mused as he walked closer, his eyes flicking over the lot of you, “but it’s after five o’clock and I couldn’t give a shit,” he announced, walking around you, and as soon as he was gone you all took off again, catching Lucy as she ran into the office, turning into a mouse.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You waited with Kelly and Alisha out in the lobby as the guys stood watch inside the office, their instruments of mouse murder raised high, and suddenly the three of them were squealing and running around, brandishing their weapons, attempting to clobber the Lucy-mouse while papers went flying.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Shit,” you muttered, leaping out of your chairs as they ran out of the office.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Split up!  Find her!” Curtis called as he ran past.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Splitting off from the others, you scoured the hall, readying the five iron you were carrying in case you found her when you heard Nathan’s strangled “Help!” coming from the locker room.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Stepping cautiously inside you lowered the golf club, letting it clatter to the floor as you saw him, impaled on an exposed pipe, blood quickly soaking the side of his jumpsuit and you rushed toward him, half reaching out before hesitating, not sure what to do.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nathan!” you cried, your stomach twisting as you forced yourself to remember that he couldn’t die, though it wasn’t much comfort having to actually see him like that.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“[Y/N],” he groaned, blinking when he saw you, relief and worry crossing his face in quick succession.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Moments later, Kelly and Simon stepped into the room and Nathan’s eyes darted to Simon, gesturing desperately for you to get away.  “It’s him!  She’s Barry!  She shoved me onto a pipe!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m not her, I’m me,” Simon exclaimed, backing away as Kelly rounded on him and Alisha ran into the room.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh shit, does that hurt?” she exclaimed, her eyes instantly going to Nathan.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Only when I breathe,” he gasped, shaking his head.  “But listen, the mental girl, she knows the password.  Monkey slut is blown.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It could be any one of us,” Simon said, and everyone watched each other warily, raising their weapons once more.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I think--you can--rule--me out,” Nathan argued, struggling for breath before his eyes found you.  “[Y/N], use your powers on them--to rule them out,” he suggested and you nodded.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Right,” you murmured, taking a hesitant step toward Alisha, proving first she <em>and</em> you where who you said you where before moving on to Simon, who Nathan had said was the one that had attacked him.  However, when you touched his arm you vanished, proving that it <em>was</em> really him, meaning that Lucy had either turned into Kelly or Curtis, who had just joined you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, no way,” he muttered at the sight of Nathan who merely shrugged.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Turning toward Kelly she stepped back from you, a guarded look to her face before she looked to Curtis.  “It’s him, I can hear what she’s thinkin’.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“If you’re you then rewind time!” Alisha pleaded, as Curtis backed away.  “You know it doesn’t work like that!” he argued.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As Kelly took another step toward him, raising her wrench you quickly grabbed her arm, drawing her power, but it wasn’t the others’ thoughts that flooded your subconscious.  The lights flashed ominously and you turned, gasping as you looked at your reflection in the mirror, except it wasn’t you, it was Lucy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Shit, it’s Kelly!” Nathan exclaimed and you let go as she shoved you off, cracking your head against the tiled wall before her power drained from you, leaving you to revert back to yourself.  “[Y/N], are you okay?” Nathan cried helplessly as you stumbled to your feet.  Gingerly reaching up to touch your head, your fingers came away red and you looked around, alarm filling you as you saw Lucy-slash-Kelly trying to suffocate Curtis with a plastic bag before the lights shut off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What’s going on?” Nathan yelped and just as suddenly the lights turned back on, Curtis nowhere to be seen.  Kelly screamed, her eyes turned completely black and the lights flickered once more, revealing Lucy standing there.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why are you doing this?” Simon asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“These new friends you’ve made, they’ve turned you against me,” she exclaimed.  “I know what I need to do now.  You’re going to walk into the police station and confess to murdering your probation workers and then they’ll lock you back up in the unit and we’ll be together.”  Lucy gently touched Simon’s cheek, a manic look in her large eyes before she kissed him, taking his form.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m doing this for us,” she said as she walked away.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t worry about me,” Nathan muttered, looking to Simon, “go after her.  I’ll just die… again,” he gasped, reaching out to touch your face before he collapsed forward.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You heard him, <em>go</em>!” you cried, fighting back a sob as Simon struggled to his feet, giving you one last reluctant look before hurrying after Lucy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Closing your eyes you took a deep breath and when you opened them you pulled Nathan’s body from the pipe, as gently as possible laying him to the ground and kneeling next to him, waiting for him to wake up, and wondering how long it would take.  Pulling his head into your lap you stroked your fingers through his hair, marveling at how soft his curls were.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You lost track of how long you sat there, your legs going numb, but you couldn’t bring yourself to move, not until you knew Nathan would be alright.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Finally with a gasp he jerked up, looking around frantically.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s alright, I’ve got you,” you murmured soothingly and as soon as he saw you he relaxed, flopping back down to your lap with a sigh.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How’re you feeling?” you asked, relief washing through you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright, now,” he murmured a hesitant smile touching his lips and after a moment he spoke again.  “So, I… I didn’t mean t’make you worry,” he said, his eyes surprisingly gentle, “it wasn’t exactly my fault though,” he pointed out, “but I’m sorry.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shaking your head you quickly wiped a stray tear from your eye before it could fall.  “No, you’re right, it <em>wasn’t</em> your fault,” you sighed, “I was just… so angry… at the situation and how helpless I felt and I took it out on you.  I’m sorry,” you said, your thumb idly stroking the side of his face.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So you really, <em>really</em> missed me, huh?” he asked, cracking a grin, readying himself for a swat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, I guess I did,” you admitted instead.  “You’re a prick, but I like you.”  Swallowing, you paused, remembering what he’d said earlier.  “Did you mean it when you said you fancied me too?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nathan rolled his eyes before glancing away.  “I thought that was obvious,” he muttered, repeating your own words back at you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Shut it, I’m being serious,” you exclaimed and he winced.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know, I know,” he said a touch defensively.  “I’m… being serious too,” he admitted as if the words were being dragged from him; finally looking up at you, holding your gaze.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A soft smile curled your lips and you leaned down, holding your hair out of your face as you kissed him.  Before you could sit up, Nathan’s hand reached up, slipping around behind your head, holding you in place as he kissed you back, grinning against your lips.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Snorting a soft laugh when he finally let you pull away you plucked at his jumpsuit.  “Look at us, we’re a right bloodstained pair.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh, look at that, we match,” Nathan scoffed, disbelief in his voice, as if he couldn’t quite believe that this was really happening.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Just don’t go dyin’ on me again,” you admonished.  ——</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You didn’t know how Simon had taken care of the Lucy problem but he had, however, now you had another problem to take care of.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The six of you stood gathered around the freezer Simon had stowed Sally’s body in, the soft blue light of the freezer’s interior illuminating your faces as you decided what to do with her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Soon you were rowing out onto the lake with the body, Curtis and Simon solemnly manning the oars as Nathan offered you the ice cream cone he’d found in the freezer.  Frowning disgustedly you shook your head and he shrugged, licking the side suggestively.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Y’know I’m really enjoying this whole immortality gig,” Nathan announced abruptly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So you don’t mind dying all the time?” Simon asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, I mean, it’s scary and it's painful and my mum still can’t get that stain outta those trousers, but there’s a definite upside.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, you reckon?” you asked sarcastically, shooting him a grin.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Silence fell over the row boat again and Simon spoke up.  “We still don’t know who saved Curtis.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Curtis shook his head.  “It was some guy in a mask, I couldn’t see his face.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So someone out there knows about us,” Simon reasoned, “we have to find them.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Can’t we just worry about this next week?” Nathan whined as they finally stopped rowing.  “It’s almost the weekend.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Right, this’ll do,” Curtis muttered as the boat reached the middle of the lake and you all helped tip Sally’s carefully wrapped and weighted body bag into the water, looking around to make sure no one had heard the splash.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Great, now let’s get back to land and get on with our lives,” Nathan exclaimed, settling into the spot at the back of the boat that the body bag had been taking up and tugging at your hand til you moved to sit next to him, nestling under his arm thrown around your shoulder, much to the surprise of most of the others.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Narrowing your eyes at them, daring them to say anything they seemed to think better of it, blessedly keeping their mouths shut.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Brothers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Decided to make this chapter from Nathan's POV.  </p>
<p>Warning(s): Recreational drug use, &amp; minor character death</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a glorious day, the sun shone down out of a cloudless sky, and Nathan looked around at his friends, lounging atop the roof with nary a care in the world -- at least for the moment.  Curtis and Alisha lay practically sprawled atop each other on a couple of deck chairs, while Simon and Kelly sat listening to their music, and [Y/N] lay stretched out on one of the benches, propped up on her elbow, her head resting on her hand as she watched him, a small smirk on her face.</p>
<p>Peering up toward the sun, a grin tugging at his lips, Nathan decided to put on a little show for her under the pretext of doing a little sunbathing.  As nonchalantly as possible he unzipped his jumpsuit, letting it fall round his ankles as he grabbed the nearby bottle of sunscreen, and squirting a healthy amount into his hand to slather rather suggestively down his thighs, all the while holding eye contact.</p>
<p>
  <em>That’s right baby, show off the assets.  She’s lovin’ it.</em>
</p>
<p>[Y/N]’s smirk grew and she rolled her eyes, but she didn’t look away, eyeing him with a cocked brow.  The others, however, weren’t quite as taken with his display; their expressions ranging from amusement, to surprise, to open disgust, but Nathan wasn’t phased in the slightest.  </p>
<p>Hamming it up a little he smeared extra lotion over his nipples, biting his lip as he hiked up the back of his underwear to rub a little on his cheeks, [Y/N]’s head falling back as she began to laugh -- <em>quite possibly the sweetest sound in the world.</em></p>
<p>“Ugh, seriously, put some clothes on!” Alisha finally exclaimed, averting her eyes.</p>
<p>“Ah, come on, who says you can’t have an ASBO and an all over tan?” Nathan called back, really working the sunscreen into his skin.  </p>
<p>“Oh, that’s so wrong,” Curtis muttered.</p>
<p>A loud whistle from below brought him up short and Nathan straightened, looking down from the roof.</p>
<p>“Hey!  I’m looking for Nathan!”</p>
<p>“Why?  Why are you lookin’ for him?  Who are yeh?” Nathan called back suspiciously, forgetting that he was standing there in naught but his underwear in front of a complete stranger.</p>
<p>The guy down below hesitated a moment before answering.  “I’m his brother.”</p>
<p>A scoff left Nathan’s lips unbidden, surprise making him forget to be guarded.  “I haven’t got a brother.  I’m a classic example of an only child.”</p>
<p>“Well, not any more,” the bloke below answered, a small smile on his lips.</p>
<p>“How is that even possible?”</p>
<p>“We’ve got the same dad,” he explained simply, and Nathan jerked back slightly, stunned.</p>
<p>“You’re sure about that?”</p>
<p>“He didn’t tell you about me?” the bloke exclaimed, a hurt look flashing across his face and Nathan shook his head, still in shock.</p>
<p>“I guess it slipped his mind.”  <em>It was a very Mike Young sort of thing to do</em>, he supposed.  It really didn’t surprise him all that much that his dad failed to mention this, but his brother there seemed rather shook up about it, turning to look out over the lake, chewing his lip and Nathan shrugged.  “Yeah, alright,” he called, “I’ve always wanted a brother.”</p>
<p>The fellow turned, a half grin lighting up his face and Nathan gestured toward the door.  “I’ll be down in a sec.”  Turning to face the others he planted his fists on his hips.  “So, how about that, huh?  I have a brother.”</p>
<p>“Are yeh happy about that?” [Y/N] asked, pushing up off the bench to sit as Nathan crouched down to pull his jumpsuit back up.</p>
<p>“I dunno,” he answered truthfully, heading over to sit down next to her.  “Guess I should probably try t’get to know him, huh?”</p>
<p>“Hmm, probably,” she murmured, grinning up at him.</p>
<p>Eyeing the others, Nathan nodded toward the door.  “Y’wanna come down with me?”  He hoped she didn’t hear the plea in his voice or notice the hesitance in his eyes.  It wasn’t like he was nervous or anythin’, maybe he just wanted t’steal a kiss before meetin’ this bloke one on one, man to man.  <em>Yeah, that was definitely it.</em></p>
<p>“Yeah, alright,” she murmured, standing, glancing back at him over her shoulder as she headed for the staircase.</p>
<p>“So, did ya like the little show I put on fer yeh there?” he wondered aloud as he trailed behind her to the locker room to get changed.</p>
<p>“Very sexy,” she purred, laughing as she turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he pushed her back up against the lockers.</p>
<p>“Oh really?” he asked with a smirk, dipping his head to press his lips to hers, a soft moan leaving her throat that made him decidedly weak in the knees.  “Because I have more where that came from,” he mused, waggling his eyebrows.</p>
<p>[Y/N] laughed, kissing him again before pulling back.  “Easy there, Tiger.  Don’t forget your brother’s waitin’ for ya.”</p>
<p>Nathan wrinkled his nose at her words.  He kinda <em>had</em> forgotten.  <em>Damn</em>.</p>
<p>“Come on, get dressed, I wanna meet this guy,” she announced and Nathan reluctantly stepped back, heading to his locker to change as she watched him with a smirk.</p>
<p>Outside the Community Center, Nathan’s brother was waiting, and as soon as he saw him he pushed off the wall and came over, holding out his hand to shake.</p>
<p>“So, uhm, I’m Jamie,” he said, introducing himself, his eyes flicking past Nathan to [Y/N] for a moment.</p>
<p>“I’m obviously Nathan,” Nathan replied, flashing him a grin and giving Jamie’s hand a firm shake.  “Oh, and this is [Y/N],” he said, gesturing to her vaguely, not exactly appreciating the way Jamie’s eyes traveled over her appreciatively.  “She’s my…” he paused, swallowing, “...friend,” he finished lamely, trying to ignore the way [Y/N]’s eyebrows raised slightly, completely unimpressed.</p>
<p>
  <em>What was he supposed to call her?</em>
</p>
<p>“All right, [Y/N]?” Jamie asked, grinning at her and Nathan prickled at the way she grinned back.</p>
<p>“Alright, alright,” Nathan interrupted, “so, what, you wanna go grab a drink or something?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, if that’s cool,” Jamie replied, nervously shoving his hands in his pockets.  </p>
<p>“You boys have fun,” [Y/N] announced, taking a step back toward the door.  “Oh and don’t worry, Nathan, we’ll cover for yeh,” she assured him, giving him a pointed look, “but you’re gunna owe us one.”  The grin that flashed across her face was decidedly diabolical and Nathan gaped at her for a moment, almost forgetting how to breathe.  “I’ll see you later, yeah?” she purred, turning to walk away before flashing another grin at Jamie and giving a wave.  “It was nice t’meet you!”</p>
<p>As soon as [Y/N] was gone Jamie let out a low whistle as he turned toward his car, waiting nearby and Nathan frowned.</p>
<p>“Damn, she’s a right hottie,” he murmured, opening the driver’s door as Nathan circled round to the other side.  “She in community service too?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but enough about her,” Nathan exclaimed quickly, waving the thought away, wanting to steer the conversation away from her before Jamie could make any more suggestive remarks.  </p>
<p>“So, I know a good pub.”</p>
<p>——</p>
<p>Excusing himself to take a piss, Nathan pulled his phone from his pocket as he stood in front of the urinal trough, deciding to give dear old dad a call and see what the fuck the old man had to say about all this, but the call went to voicemail.</p>
<p>Scoffing, Nathan left a message.  “Oh, hey, <em>dad</em>.  It’s your son, <em>Nathan</em>.  So, my brother came t’see me today.  But here’s the thing, I haven’t got a brother.  So who’s this?  It’s my <em>brother</em>?  What the <em>fuck</em>?  Anyway, so uhhh, call me.”</p>
<p>Back out in the bar, Nathan found Jamie running his hands through his short cropped hair, looking rather nervous about something.  </p>
<p>“So, how was it with dad when you saw him?” Nathan asked, gesturing with his glass before taking a sip.</p>
<p>“Yeah.  It was alright, y’know,” Jamie replied, somewhat evasively.  </p>
<p>“Ah, let me take a wild guess.  He was a useless twat?” Nathan exclaimed, raising his eyebrows as he leaned forward.</p>
<p>“Pretty much, yeah,” Jamie muttered, looking down at his hands.</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s our dad for you,” Nathan commiserated, “Don’t take it too personally though.  Fuck him,” he announced, raising his glass and downing the foamy dregs.</p>
<p>“Another one?” Nathan asked, noticing how nervous Jamie still seemed.</p>
<p>When his brother nodded, he headed to the bar for a refill, but when he looked back Jamie was already chatting it up with some bird at the table over.  Turning back to the bar he couldn’t help but check out the bartender, not wanted to feel outdone, and what was the harm anyway, it wasn’t like [Y/N] was there… </p>
<p>Groaning to himself at the thought, he pulled his eyes away from the girl’s ass, but she caught him staring and she shoved his pints to him.</p>
<p>“Whatcha looking at, ya curly haired bouffant,” she sneered, pressing her hand to the bar.  Seconds later, a trail of frost spiderwebbed out from her fingers, traveling to the glasses and freezing the booze, shattering the glasses in the process.</p>
<p>Gasping, she jumped back, pressing her back against the far counter.</p>
<p>“Whoa, cool power,” Nathan muttered, raising his eyes to meet hers and she watched him warily.  “Don’t sweat it.  I’m immortal,” he continued.</p>
<p>“Seriously?” she asked, leaning in closer, “I thought it was just me,” she whispered.</p>
<p>“No, no.  I’ve died twice in the last two weeks.  I’ve got a mate who can hear people’s thoughts and another that can turn invisible.”  Suddenly her words sunk in and he frowned.  “Anyway, who’re you callin’ <em>bouffant</em>?”</p>
<p>“Your hair… it’s quite big,” she admitted, backpedalling slightly, obviously feeling bad for being so rude before she knew she wasn’t the only one with powers.</p>
<p>“Yeah, well, I like to give the ladies something to hold onto,” Nathan replied somewhat defensively, trying not to think of [Y/N]’s fingers buried in his thick curls, his face between her thighs.</p>
<p><em>Pull yourself together mate</em>, he thought, shaking himself.</p>
<p>“Oy, what is it with you and breaking the glasses?” the manager exclaimed, depositing several empty drinks on the counter, pulling Nathan out of his thoughts.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” the girl muttered, flinching as the manager yelled at her to clean up the mess.</p>
<p>Smirking, Nathan pointed to the guy.  “Who’s the cunt?” he asked cheekily, hoping to cheer the girl up, but soon his vision swam, not even seeing the bloke’s fist before it made contact with his face.</p>
<p>——</p>
<p>“D’ya want me to go back in there and kick the shit outta him?” Jamie asked as Nathan leaned over out in the car park, spitting blood to the pavement and wishing his head would stop ringing.</p>
<p>“Nah, nah, leave it.  Leave it,” Nathan muttered.</p>
<p>“Are you alright?” the bartender from inside called, hurrying over to check on him, no doubt thankful for him standing up for her.  “I can’t believe he did that.  I feel really bad.”</p>
<p>Nathan shrugged, wiping blood from his mouth with the back of his hand.</p>
<p>The girl smiled hesitantly and held out a coaster with her number written on it.  “Call me sometime,” she exclaimed and Jamie’s brows rose, impressed.  </p>
<p>“I will, uh, probably do that,” Nathan exclaimed, somewhat shocked as he took her number.  <em>That was surprisingly easy</em>, he thought, <em>just had to take a fist to the face.  No big deal.  </em></p>
<p>As she walked away he turned to Jamie, a grin spreading across his face.  “And that little brother, is how you pull women,” he said with a smirk, shoving Jamie playfully as they headed back to the car.</p>
<p><em>If only I’d had this sort o’ luck before</em>… he let that thought slip as Jamie looked around frantically.  </p>
<p>“My car!  My car’s gone!”</p>
<p>“What d’you mean?” </p>
<p>“It was parked right over here and it’s gone!” Jamie cried, running his hands down his face.</p>
<p>Nathan grimaced, sucking air through his clenched teeth.  “Welcome to the neighborhood,” he commented sarcastically as Jamie began to pace, swearing loudly.  “Hey, hey, hey, it coulda been worse.  Y’know, last week, someone was thrown off one of those towers.  It was carnage.”</p>
<p>Jamie took a deep breath, his hands on his hips as he turned to face Nathan.  “Dad was in the boot.”</p>
<p>Nathan froze, not quite comprehending for a moment.  “Dad?  Like, <em>our</em> dad?”  When Jamie didn’t answer Nathan began to panic slightly.  “Why was he in the boot of your car?”</p>
<p>“‘Cause he’s a twat!” Jamie cried.</p>
<p>“I think I’m gunna need a little bit more information than that!” Nathan exclaimed.</p>
<p>“I went t’see him,” Jamie explained, still pacing nervously, “It’s like he didn’t want to be bothered with me and I lost it.  I hit him with a toaster.”</p>
<p>“You hit him with a toaster?  And then you put him in the boot of your car?” Nathan asked, trying to make sense of <em>why</em> and starting to think maybe he was the less fucked up brother here.</p>
<p>“I was going to drive him home, make him apologize t’mum for being such a wanker to her.”</p>
<p>“Oh, well, I’m sure that woulda been a touching reunion,” Nathan spat, but Jamie rounded on him.</p>
<p>“Well I wasn’t gunna go through with it, I was gunna let him out.  But then <em>you</em> say, let’s go for a beer!”</p>
<p>“Oh, so it’s my fault now?” Nathan countered, his voice rising, “Was he alright when you put him in there?”</p>
<p>“He wasn’t too happy when I put him in there,” Jamie admitted.</p>
<p>“Well, I can’t say I’m entirely surprised!” Nathan cried.  “Are you out of your fucking mind?”</p>
<p>“Fuck you!” Nathan reared back as Jamie surged forward, screaming in his face.  “He was there for you!  You don’t know how it feels!  You don’t know!”</p>
<p>Nathan exhaled, at a loss for words.  He’d never really thought about it that way before and silence settled over the pair of them.  Finally, after grappling with the fact that maybe Jamie had a point he sighed.  “I suppose we better go find our dad.”</p>
<p>——</p>
<p>After walking the streets for a while Nathan cut Jamie off as he caught sight of a smoldering, smoking husk of a car, abandoned not far, below the flyover they’d been traversing and fear choked him as he clutched at Jamie’s jacket.  “Please tell me that is not your car!”</p>
<p>Jamie shared a panicked look with him before they both took off running.</p>
<p>“Is it yours?  Is it?” Nathan demanded as they skidded to a halt in front of the boot of the car.  </p>
<p>“I don’t know!  I don’t know!  It could be!”</p>
<p>As Nathan tried to pull open the boot with his hands, the hot metal sizzled and he quickly reared back, screaming at the pain, but he wasn’t about to give up; kicking at the truck lid with his foot until it slowly lifted and they both rushed forward to look inside, afraid to find the burnt remains of their father.  When they found the trunk empty Nathan sagged to his knees with relief.</p>
<p>“Oh, thank God!  Thank you God,” he cried and moments later a car went speeding past, it’s tires squealing and Jamie pointed.  </p>
<p>“That’s my car!”</p>
<p>Without thinking Nathan pushed to his feet and they both took off after it on foot; the driver weaving in and out of obstacles before spinning around like a maniac several times and stopping abruptly, the passengers all jumping out and laughing.</p>
<p>Assessing the situation, Nathan quickly made a plan, probably not the best plan, but they didn’t exactly have time to waste and he turned to Jamie.  “I’ll provoke them into chasin’ me and you get the car.  Okay?”</p>
<p>Jamie nodded and Nathan took a steadying breath before he turned, heading out to face the thrill seeking thieves.  <em>At least if they killed him, it would be alright,</em> he thought, even as he didn’t much care for that thought.</p>
<p>Flying by the seat of his pants Nathan began to spew the most ridiculous sexual proposition he could think of at the moment to the three thugs, adrenaline filling him and he swallowed nervously as the leader finally slid off the roof of the car and approached him, his two lackeys looming threateningly.  God, he hoped this plan worked.</p>
<p>Leading them away with the promise of a hundred quid he stalled until he heard the car engine rev and then made a run for it, diving into the passenger seat as Jamie peeled out, the thieves giving chase and smashing his window out.  Screaming wildly Nathan gripped the side of Jamie’s seat while pressing his other hand into the roof of the car to brace himself as Jamie whipped around corners and barreled down straightaways til they’d left the thugs far behind, the brakes squealing as they abruptly stopped, still laughing.</p>
<p>A frantic banging coming from the back of the car pulled both their attentions.  </p>
<p>“We should probably let dad out of the boot,” Nathan suggested.</p>
<p>As expected, as soon as they opened the lid their dad’s eyes widened, fixing on Jamie and then Nathan, swearing despite the strip of duct tape covering his mouth.</p>
<p>“Alright, look.  Listen, listen,” Nathan murmured, attempting to calm him, “I’ll untie you, but I want you to promise me that you won’t be angry.”  </p>
<p>His muffled shouts sounded rather angry.</p>
<p>And of course it would be just their luck that as soon as they lifted their dad out of the boot, a police car would pull up right behind them, sirens blaring.  </p>
<p>——</p>
<p>The last thing Nathan needed to hear from his dad as they sat together in the hall of the police station was that they were not so different after all.  </p>
<p>The remark had chaffed and he still couldn’t get it out of his mind by the next day, the thought tumbling round in his brain all night as he watched Jamie sleep, having given up his mattress for his brother to crash on.  </p>
<p>The next day at community service while the group was spraying weed killer along the walk by the lake, Alisha showed everyone footage of this guy that had been following her, flipping away off the roof and Simon theorized that it might be the person that sent the note telling them to go to Nathan’s grave.  Nathan scoffed as he watched the video.  </p>
<p>“That’s not so special,” he muttered, walking away as the guy did another flip.  His face was covered with a mask and goggles and he wore his hood up.  “Y’know he looks like the guy that saved us from those Virtue freaks,” Nathan exclaimed, catching [Y/N]’s eye and she nodded.</p>
<p>“Yeah, that was totally him,” she said.  “D’you think he knows about our powers?”</p>
<p>Simon nodded his head vigorously.  </p>
<p>“Wait, when were you gunna tell us about any of this?” Kelly asked, looking between [Y/N] and Nathan.</p>
<p>“I didn’t think it was relevant,” Nathan replied with a shrug.</p>
<p>“Wait, a mysterious masked guy appears out of nowhere and rescues you?” Curtis asked, “How is that not relevant?”</p>
<p>“Alright, I’m sorry!  I forgot!”  Nathan exclaimed, “Why aren’tcha yellin’ at [Y/N] though?  She was there too!”</p>
<p>“Hey!” she exclaimed, crouching down to pick up a small rock, chucking it at him.</p>
<p>“We need to find him,” Simon interjected.  </p>
<p>“No, if he wants to dick around and be some sort of super hero, let him.  Who has time for that shit?” Alisha scoffed.</p>
<p>“Right?  I mean, what does he actually know?” Nathan asked, throwing his hands up.</p>
<p>“He seems to know <em>everything</em>,” Simon pointed out, pulling his respirator down to talk.</p>
<p>“We’re going out tonight, you comin’?” Kelly cut in and Nathan glanced over to [Y/N] who nodded slightly, a small smile playing at her lips.  “Hell yeah,” Nathan answered, “I’ll bring my little brother.”</p>
<p>——</p>
<p>When they got to the rave that night, Jamie parted with Nathan at the door to grab some drinks, as he headed over to find his friends.</p>
<p>“Hey, hey!” he called cheerfully as he found them hanging over by one of the corners; [Y/N] and Kelly having a drink as they chatted with Simon, Alisha and Curtis sharing a conversation of their own.  [Y/N]’s eyes met his as he approached, but her grin faltered as the girl from the bar, Lily, joined them as well and Nathan introduced her.  Really, he’d called her for Jamie’s benefit, but he had to admit it didn’t exactly look good when they showed up together, Jamie nowhere to be found for the moment.</p>
<p>[Y/N]’s eyes hardened as she directed a tight lipped smile at Lily before her gaze quickly slipped away from him, clearly pissed.  Sighing, Nathan leaned down to warn Lily that his brother knew nothing about his powers and to keep it that way before he slipped around past Jamie, who’d just ambled over, several beers in hand, to go smooth things over with [Y/N]. </p>
<p>Before he could get a word in Jamie had turned to her, grinning.  “[Y/N], right?” he asked loudly over the music and she nodded, ignoring Nathan as he sidled closer.  “All right?” Jamie asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah, great,” [Y/N] replied, “It’s good t’see you again.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, same t’you,” he answered, taking a drink.  “Would you like a pill?” he asked and [Y/N] shrugged, “Yeah, sure.”</p>
<p>“[Y/N],” Nathan hissed, trying to catch her attention.</p>
<p>“What you want?” she snapped, still not looking at him before tipping back the tablet Jamie’d handed her, while the others took theirs’ as well; Jamie slipping one in Simon’s beer bottle.</p>
<p>“Oh, come on, don’t be like that,” he whined, but she merely crossed her arms, taking a long drink from her glass.</p>
<p>Ignoring him, she deliberately turned to Kelly, and the two put their heads together, but Nathan couldn’t hear what they were saying over the thump of the bass and soon Jamie’s drugs were kicking in and everyone began to dance.</p>
<p>“So how are we goin’ ta do this?” Jamie asked, leaning in, his voice pitched for Nathan’s ears alone as he took a swig from his bottle, his eyes slipping between Lily and [Y/N].</p>
<p>“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Nathan said, frowning over at his younger brother as his gaze lingered hungrily on [Y/N], “back off, bro,” Nathan exclaimed.</p>
<p>“What?” he asked, glancing over at Nathan.  “I thought you wanted the bird from the bar.”</p>
<p>“No, I got her for <em>you</em>,” Nathan said irritably, “[Y/N]’s with me.”</p>
<p>“She is?” Jamie asked, and Nathan didn’t much care for the hint of incredulity in his brother’s tone.</p>
<p>“Yeah, she is,” he insisted shortly, his eyes running over her as she danced with Kelly.</p>
<p>“Well, have you sealed the deal yet?” Jamie asked, nudging him with his elbow, “Please tell me you’ve shagged her.  I bet she’s amazing in the sack.”</p>
<p>“Hey c’mon that’s my…” Nathan faltered.  He’d been about to say girlfriend, but then realized that wasn’t true… <em>yet</em>.  “No, I haven’t shagged her yet, okay?” he exclaimed irritably instead.  “But I’m workin’ on it.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, well, y’might wanna hurry it up before she gets bored and someone else snatches her up.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, I get it.  Now stop talkin’ about her like that,” Nathan muttered.</p>
<p>“Whatever, man,” Jamie muttered, brushing past him to go dance with Lily while Nathan turned to [Y/N].</p>
<p>“Don’tcha you know it’s rude to invite a girl out and then ignore her?” she said, nodding over to Lily who was talking to Jamie, not really looking all that put out in the slightest.</p>
<p>“I didn’t invite her for me,” Nathan explained, leaning in so his brother wouldn’t overhear.  “I brought her for Jamie.”</p>
<p>“Oh well that’s fine then,” she said, though her tone still sounded doubtful and she stared straight ahead.</p>
<p>“Are you jealous?” Nathan drawled in her ear, somewhat pleased by her reaction, her lips tightening slightly and her bare shoulders tensing.  </p>
<p>“I am <em>not</em>,” she replied, levelly.</p>
<p>“Ohhh, you totally are,” he exclaimed, and though she tossed her head he swore he could see a hint of a smile on her face.  “C’mon dance with me,” he urged, flashing his most charming grin, “I’ll prove t’ya I only got eyes for you.”</p>
<p>“Well, ain’t you the gentleman,” she exclaimed dryly, but she moved to the music, stumbling slightly and bumping into Kelly who was dancing nearby.  Shaking her head she righted herself, but as Nathan leaned in he noticed something strange about her pupils.</p>
<p>“There some seriously weird shit goin’ on with your eyes,” he pointed out and she shrugged.</p>
<p>“That pill’s probably kicking in,” she reasoned, though she shut her eyes, her face looking pained for a moment.</p>
<p>“What is it?  What’s wrong?” Nathan asked and she shook her head, glancing back at Kelly.  </p>
<p>“I think I’m hearing people’s thoughts,” she said loudly.  “It’s really loud!”</p>
<p>Looking around, Nathan went to lead her someplace a little less crowded til the effects of Kelly’s ability wore off, but as she passed she brushed against Alisha, dancing next to Curtis and Nathan gasped, his grasp on her arm tensing as desire surged through him and before he knew what he was doing he’d pushed her against the wall, his lips on hers and for a moment she pulled him closer, gasping as he hiked her leg over his hip.</p>
<p>“Nathan stop!” she exclaimed breathlessly as she pushed him off, breathing heavily as she quickly righted her skirt, her eyes wide.</p>
<p>“Fuck, I’m so sorry,” he muttered, swallowing, it was like someone else had been controlling his body and though it had felt so good, he wanted to be more present when <em>that</em> happened.  “What th’fuck happened?”</p>
<p>“I touched Alisha on accident, ugh why isn’t it going away?” she groaned, holding her head.</p>
<p>“What’re you talkin’ about?”</p>
<p>“The thoughts,” she exclaimed flinching, “they’re still there.  I barely touched Kelly, they should be gone by now.”</p>
<p>“What about Alisha’s power… is it still there too?” Nathan asked, trying his damnedest to keep his thoughts from slipping to anything that might get him into hot water.</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” she said, “and I don’t really wanna find out.”</p>
<p>“Fair enough,” he muttered.</p>
<p>“What kind pills did your brother give us?” [Y/N] asked, starting to look a little freaked out.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, but I gotta take a shit.  Stay right here.”  Nathan announced and [Y/N] rolled her eyes, but stayed put.</p>
<p>“Don’t leave me here too long, okay?”  </p>
<p>Hurrying back to the bathroom he groaned as he realized the stall he’d chosen had no toilet paper and it wasn’t exactly as though he could switch now.  Luckily he heard the door open and he quickly rapped on the partition wall.</p>
<p>“Hey fellow in the next cubicle, you got any toilet roll?”</p>
<p>“Nathan?  It’s me,” Simon called from next door.</p>
<p>“Barry?” he asked, his spirits rising slightly, “Hey man, help me out.”  Soon a roll of t.p. appeared under the gap and Nathan gladly took it.  </p>
<p>“Something weird’s happening.  Everyone was looking at me,” Simon exclaimed.</p>
<p>“That’ll be the pills.  Something weird was happenin’ to [Y/N] too,” Nathan explained.</p>
<p>“But I didn’t take one.”</p>
<p>“I think my brother may have spiked you.  In fact, I know he did.”</p>
<p>“Oh great,” Simon moaned, “it’s like it’s reversed my power.”</p>
<p>“My advice?” Nathan asked, finishing up his business, “Take advantage of it!  Find a nice sweet innocent girl out there and --”</p>
<p>“I can’t use my power like that,” Simon cut in.</p>
<p>“Oh come on,” Nathan argued, flushing, “Maybe we just need to boost your confidence a little.  I know a prostitute and she’s clean… well clean enough for what you want t’do.  Anyway, have y’seen my brother?”</p>
<p>“I think he went outside with that Lily girl,” Simon answered as Nathan kicked open the door to wash his hands.  </p>
<p>“Oh great, so <em>he’s</em> gettin’ some tonight and I can’t,” Nathan pouted, leaving the room before Simon could get another word in.</p>
<p>“Nathan!” [Y/N] gasped as he ambled back over.  “What took you so bloody long?”</p>
<p>“I was talkin’ t’ Barry,” he answered, leaning in close so she could hear him.  His hand hovered over her arm, desperately wanting to see if she still had Alisha’s powers and hoping they’d disappeared by now.  He really wanted to make out with her.  <em>She cleaned up nice</em>, he couldn’t help but think, wincing as she glared up at him.</p>
<p>“Can we go outside please?” she asked, “It’s too loud in here.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, alright, fine,” Nathan exclaimed, nearly grabbing her hand before thinking better of it and carefully wrapping his arm around her shoulder so only his jacket touched her bare skin.  <em>Why’d she have to wear such a skimpy outfit anyway</em>, he huffed, realizing the irony of the thought as soon as he thought it.</p>
<p>Outside a few people lingered, drinking and talking while others snogged.</p>
<p>“That’s better,” [Y/N] sighed, shivering slightly.</p>
<p>“Here,” Nathan muttered, slipping off his jacket and holding it out to her.</p>
<p>She looked at it for a moment and he shook it slightly, raising his eyebrows and she finally snatched it from his hand and slipped her arms inside.  As she sighed at the sudden warmth, inconspicuously pressing her nose to the lining near the zipper and grinning, Nathan looked around, trying to spot Jamie and Lily.</p>
<p>Peering across the street he noticed the steamed up windows of Jamie’s car and the way it rocked slightly and he scowled.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry you didn’t get what you wanted tonight,” [Y/N] said softly and Nathan turned back to her.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“I know you wanted… to do things,” she murmured meaningfully, though she avoided his gaze, “I didn’t mean for my stupid power to cockblock you,” she muttered, wrapping her arms around herself.</p>
<p>Nathan shook his head opening his mouth to answer when the frightened look on her face pulled him up short, her eyes staring past him at Jamie’s car and the flames that were quickly engulfing it.</p>
<p>“Jamie?  <em>Jamie</em>!” he cried, panic clutching him and he took off toward the car without hesitation as [Y/N] tried to grab him.</p>
<p>“Nathan, wait!  The pills, your power--!” she cried, but he didn’t heed her, the only thought racing through his head was that he had to get to his little brother.  He couldn’t let anything happen to him, he’d just started getting to know him.</p>
<p>Before he could reach the car door someone came sprinting out of the shadows, barreling into him and knocking him off his feet right before the car exploded.</p>
<p>“Get off me!  My brother’s in there!” Nathan cried desperately, struggling to push the guy off him and stumble to his feet.  “<em>Jamie</em>!” he cried til his voice cracked, barely noticing as [Y/N] ran over, trying to pull him away from the burning car.</p>
<p>“No!  Jamie!”</p>
<p>Suddenly Jamie got to his feet on the other side of the car, holding his head and sobbing as he watched it burn and relief flooded Nathan, a strangled laugh leaving his lips.</p>
<p>“Jamie!  I thought you were dead, you stupid bastard.”</p>
<p>“Nathan, who’re you--?” [Y/N] murmured, looking in confusion between him and where he was staring.  He barely noticed when she reached for his hand, her eyes suddenly widening as she stared at where Jamie stood.</p>
<p>——</p>
<p>“She was burnin’ up,” Jamie murmured, looking down at his hands, “she started freakin’ out and then threw me out of the car.”</p>
<p>“She’s dead, man,” Nathan muttered numbly as they sat on the Community Center roof, back in the city.  He’d barely known Lily, but she’d seemed like a nice girl and she didn’t deserve to die like that.  If Simon had been right about the drugs reversing everyone’s powers, then Nathan had been… inches away from dying himself.  If it hadn’t had been for the mystery guy, he would have taken the full force of that explosion.</p>
<p>“There was nothing I could do,” Jamie sobbed, his voice heavy with guilt.</p>
<p>“This wasn’t down to you, it’s just one of those… totally fucked up situations.  I mean, who knew that would happen?” Nathan murmured, glancing down at [Y/N]’s hand in his as she sat next to him on the bench; she’d refused to leave his side, telling him she didn’t want him to be alone.  And though he <em>wasn’t</em> alone, he was still kinda glad she was there too.  </p>
<p>Her powers must have gone back to normal, since she could touch him again, and her hand in his was warm and sorta comforting, though he couldn’t seem to make himself meet her gaze.</p>
<p>“What was with her bursting into flames like that?” Jamie asked, “That’s not normal.”</p>
<p>Nathan sighed.  “There was this storm, a bunch of us got powers.  I’m immortal.  Big reveal,” he muttered.</p>
<p>“Seriously?” Jamie asked, more to himself than Nathan, shaking his head before speaking again.  “I’ve been thinking.  You were right.  I should try to sort things out with dad.  Will you come and see him with me?”  </p>
<p>Nathan hesitated, glancing over at [Y/N], not really sure he wanted her around for this conversation, but not having the heart to tell her to leave.</p>
<p>“I can’t really see how that’d help anyone, least of all me,” he scoffed.  “You’ll be fine, you’ll get on with him.”</p>
<p>“I hit him with a toaster and locked him in the boot of my car,” Jamie reminded him and [Y/N] huffed a small laugh.</p>
<p>“Well, yes, it might be a bit awkward at first,” Nathan gave in, “but we’ve all been there.  Well, maybe not <em>there</em>, but somewhere similar.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know what to say to him,” Jamie admitted.  “Come on man, please?  Do this one thing for me.”</p>
<p>Nathan sighed, “No.”</p>
<p>——</p>
<p>And there he was, standing outside his dad’s door, knocking.</p>
<p>
  <em>Why had he let Jamie talk him into this?</em>
</p>
<p>Though she’d not said a word, obviously preferring to stay out of it, he knew [Y/N] was glad he’d decided to go and she stood next to him awkwardly as the three of them waited.</p>
<p>When the door opened Mike Young looked slightly surprised to see them, though his expression seemed more resigned than anything else.  Neither he nor Nathan seemed to know what to say and silence fell until Nathan suddenly socked his dad in the face before feeling his dad’s fist make contact as well, [Y/N] gasping.</p>
<p>“Ow!  Fucker,” Nathan exclaimed, holding his nose.  His dad shook his head as he turned to walk back into his flat, leaving the door open for Nathan and Jamie.</p>
<p>“D’you want me to wait for you, or head out?” [Y/N] asked softly, turning to look up at him and Nathan sighed.</p>
<p>“Go on home, you should probably rest.  I’ll -- I got this.  I think,” he answered disjointedly and [Y/N] nodded, giving his hand a squeeze before letting go and stepping back.  </p>
<p>“Good luck,” she murmured before swinging her gaze to Jamie, frowning sadly.  “I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Inside their dad’s flat Nathan and Jamie stood awkwardly off to the side as their dad stared out over the lake through the sliding glass doors.  “Why’d you hit me?” he asked and Nathan snorted.</p>
<p>“I panicked, alright?  Don’t make a big deal outta it.”  he exclaimed as his dad grimaced, but Jamie was urging him on.</p>
<p>“Look, I know it’s too late for me and you.  I get that.  I’ve known you didn’t give a shit ever since you left me in IKEA with that paedofile.”</p>
<p>“What paedofile?” his dad demanded, confused.</p>
<p>“My eighth birthday!”  The conversation quickly turned into an argument about who remembered what and finally Nathan snapped.  </p>
<p>“This isn’t about who was or wasn’t trying to sexually abuse me, right?  It’s about you and Jamie.  I mean, I know I’m pretty much a complete write off, but it's fine, whatever.  And so what if he hit you with a toaster and kidnapped you… but you know what they say?  Don’t fuck a wounded bear!” he exclaimed, pointing at his dad, who was beginning to look rather distraught.</p>
<p>“Jamie’s dead,” his dad declared and Nathan frowned, a sinking feeling filling him.</p>
<p>“No, he’s standing right there,” he said, gesturing next to him.</p>
<p>“What?  He’s dead, son.  He was in a car.  It caught fire.  I just had to go and identify his body.”  His dad’s voice trembled, but Nathan couldn’t move, he could barely breathe.  He didn’t believe it.  He’d <em>seen</em> Jamie.  [Y/N] had seen him… after she’d touched him.</p>
<p><em>Oh my God. </em> </p>
<p>He barely heard his dad step out to take a phone call.  “You’re dead?” he whispered, unable to get his voice to work and when Jamie confirmed it, it felt like he’d been hit in the gut.  </p>
<p>“So how come I can see you?”</p>
<p>“I guess it's cause you’re immortal,” Jamie answered, but Nathan wasn’t ready to believe it.</p>
<p>“No, no.  This isn’t happening.  I can fix this!  How do I fix this?”  his voice sounded too high pitched to his own ears and it trembled feebly.</p>
<p>“You can’t.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want you to die, mate,” he pleaded, turning to look at his brother.  </p>
<p>“It wasn’t down to you,” Jamie said calmly.  “To be honest, it’s not so bad.”</p>
<p>“If you’re dead, what the hell am I doing here exactly?” Nathan demanded.</p>
<p>“I want you to sort things out with dad.”</p>
<p>“I think it’s gunna take a lot more than you dyin’ to fix years of resentment, missed birthdays, and all the other dysfunctional bullshit!” Nathan cried, “but it was a lovely thought.”  A sob burst from his lips and he felt like he was gunna be sick.  </p>
<p>“No, but it's a start.”</p>
<p>Sighing, Nathan slid open the door and stepped out onto the balcony with his dad.</p>
<p>“I went to see Jamie in the hospital when he was born,” his dad admitted, “his mum was asleep and I just stared down at him.  I thought I had to <em>choose</em> and I chose you and your mum.  I thought I was doin’ the right thing,” he explained and Nathan looked out over the lake, biting his lip to keep it from trembling, more conflicted than ever.</p>
<p>“I wasn’t there for <em>either</em> of you,” his dad admitted, his own voice faltering, “I was a selfish prick.  I’m sorry, Nathan.”  </p>
<p>Jamie could see Nathan was still conflicted.  “He wants to make this right.  You want this too, so don’t be a dick or I will haunt you for the rest of your life.”</p>
<p>“Alright!” Nathan suddenly snapped, turning, finding Jamie smirking softly.  After a moment he nodded, not quite meeting his dad’s eyes.  “Uhm… I’m starving.  Do you wanna buy me breakfast or not?”</p>
<p>A weary laugh burst from his dad’s lips.  “Uh, yeah.  Okay.”</p>
<p>As he stood in the car park, waiting for his dad to unlock his car, Nathan looked over, watching Lily approach Jamie, who stood several cars away.  Jamie wrapped his arm around her shoulder and smiled at Nathan as he waved, turning and leading Lily away with him and Nathan snorted softly; silently willing the best for his brother, and then they were gone.</p>
<p>“You coming?” his dad asked and Nathan jumped slightly, opening the door and sliding in.  “So, who was the girl that came with you?”</p>
<p>“Aw, dad, no, c’mon,” Nathan muttered, buckling his seatbelt.</p>
<p>“She was rather cute, huh?”</p>
<p>“Ew don’t.  No,” Nathan exclaimed.  “She’s just… a friend.”</p>
<p>“Uh huh, sure,” his dad cut in, turning the wheel as he pulled out of the car park.  “You know what they say… like father, like son,” he murmured pointedly and Nathan rolled his eyes.  </p>
<p>“I’m not bringing her round to meet you.”</p>
<p>“Whatever you say, son.  Now where’re we going?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Feelings & Shit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another early morning.  Another riveting day of community service.</p>
<p>However, today you were somewhat antsy to get there, up all night wondering how Nathan’s meeting with his dad had gone the other day.</p>
<p>Rushing to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat before heading out, you pulled up short, met by your step-mum at the bottom of the stairs.  “Jesus, y’scared the shit outta me,” you exclaimed, clutching your chest for a moment.</p>
<p>“Watch your language,” she warned in return and you couldn’t help but roll your eyes as you stepped around her, continuing on toward the kitchen.  “And lose the attitude.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” you exclaimed, your eyes going skyward again, though she couldn’t see them.</p>
<p>“Please look at me when I’m talking to you, [Y/N],” your step-mum exclaimed, a forced note of long suffering patience in her voice and you turned to look at her, your hand still on the refrigerator handle.  She was wearing her robe and you knew she hardly ever woke this early, so it was clear she’d woke up just to speak with you.</p>
<p>
  <em>Great.</em>
</p>
<p>“Well, can we hurry it up?  I’m gunna be late,” you commented and her lips pursed further.</p>
<p>“Oh, <em>now</em> you’re worried about the time?”</p>
<p>“What are you on about?” you asked with a scoff.</p>
<p>“Your curfew,” she shot back and you sighed, turning to open the fridge.  “You’ve been out late nearly every night and there was the one night you never even came home at all.  What have you been up to?  Are you sleeping around?”</p>
<p>Spinning around, bottle of juice in your hand, you gaped at her.  “Did you just call me a slag?”</p>
<p>“It’s a legitimate concern,” she snapped.  “I don’t want you doing anything  that will further reflect poorly on this family.”</p>
<p>“Oh, you mean like my ASBO?” you asked, shaking your head.  “The one I got because of your daughter--”</p>
<p>“Don’t start this again,” your step-mum exclaimed, “this was all <em>your</em> fault and if I hadn’t been there to get my daughter out of your mess, she’d been dragged through the mud with you.”</p>
<p>“HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU IT WAS ALL HER IDEA IN THE FUCKING FIRST PLACE!” you bellowed, probably waking your dad in the process.  It probably would have woken Delilah, if she was even there, however, you knew for a fact she was staying with her secret boyfriend.  <em>Talk about missing curfew</em>, you thought bitterly.  </p>
<p>“Are we gunna rehash this all over again?”  your step-mum demanded, planting her bony hands on her hips.  “You’re a filthy little liar and you got exactly what you deserved.” </p>
<p>“And you’re a bitch,” you said, venom in your voice.</p>
<p>“How dare you speak to me like th--”</p>
<p>“You’re not my fucking mother.  And thank God for fucking that,” you spat.  “You and Delilah deserve each other, ‘cause she’s just as bad as you.”</p>
<p>Without another word you stormed past her and out of the house.</p>
<p>By the time you got to the Community Center, your foul mood had dissipated to a simmer, your concern for Nathan trumping your anger, and walking into the locker room you found Nathan alone, slumped over against his locker.  As soon as he heard you approach he took a weary breath and straightened, turning to see who it was.  When he saw it was you, he offered a slight smile.</p>
<p>“Hey.”</p>
<p>“Hey,” you replied, “how’d it go yesterday… after I left?”</p>
<p>“Oh, you know, not as bad as I thought it would, surprisingly,” he muttered with a shrug.  </p>
<p>“Well, that’s… good at least,” you offered, leaning against the locker across from him and getting another half smile in return.</p>
<p>“My dad asked bout you, y’know” he said with a soft laugh.</p>
<p>“What?” you shot back, surprised.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, said I should bring you round sometime t’meet ‘im, as if you were...” he trailed off, clearing his throat awkwardly.  “Why didn’t y’tell me that Jamie was a ghost that whole time?” he asked instead, his voice dropping, and you sighed.</p>
<p>“Because he didn’t want me to,” you explained, “I think he really wanted you t’talk to your dad, and who am I t’get in the way of his final wish for his big brother?”</p>
<p>Nathan nodded, letting loose a long breath as he scratched at the back of his head.  “I guess when you put it like that…”  He cut off, shaking his head ruefully.  “I guess, I’m tryin’ to say... thanks... for being there...”</p>
<p>He lifted his head to meet your gaze hesitantly and you moved without thinking, pulling him into a hug.  “You were there for him.  You were a <em>good</em> brother,” you insisted.  At your words the tension seemed to melt from Nathan and he gave in, hugging you back, squeezing tightly.</p>
<p>“Oh, uh…” Simon gave an awkward start as he stepped into the locker room.</p>
<p>Clearing your throat, you stepped back quickly, though Nathan lingered slightly, close enough that you could still feel his body heat radiating off him and you both looked over at Simon.</p>
<p>“The guy in the mask,” he said without preamble, “I followed him.  I know where he lives.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?  What you want us to do about it?” Nathan asked wearily, opening his locker and glancing over to you.</p>
<p>“I think we should go round there and talk to him after our hours today,” Simon exclaimed as if it were obvious.</p>
<p>Rolling his eyes Nathan shut his locker again.  “Alright, fine,” he muttered as if you didn’t really have a choice.  </p>
<p>———</p>
<p>It turned out that that the masked crusader that had been looking out for you all over the past few weeks didn’t live all that far away.  You, Nathan, Curtis, Kelly, and Alisha followed Simon as he led you to the guy’s flat.  Standing outside you noticed a smear of blood across the front door and you all waited as Simon rang the doorbell.  </p>
<p>When no one answered, Alisha turned round impatiently.  “So, what we do now?”</p>
<p>Without a word Kelly stepped past her and busted out the window on the door with the small table nearby, reaching through the broken pane to unlock the door as everyone jumped.</p>
<p>“Subtle, sure no one heard that,” Curtis muttered and you all hurried inside.</p>
<p>Nathan went straight to the bed, climbing on it and bouncing as he surveyed the room.  The rest of you scattered, rifling through the closet and dressers.</p>
<p>“These are women’s clothes,” you murmured, letting the fabric slide through your fingers.  “This is a girl’s bedroom,” Kelly agreed, holding up a dress.</p>
<p>“What, you saying he’s a cross dresser?” Alisha asked, with a disgusted look.</p>
<p>Simon looked around, confused.  “Something’s wrong.”</p>
<p>“I’m gunna take a shit in his bed,” Nathan announced and you all turned to stare at him.</p>
<p>“<em>What</em>?”</p>
<p>“I don’t think you should do that,” Simon spluttered.  </p>
<p>“Oh no, we need to send a message,” Nathan insisted, “let him know he can’t fuck with us.”</p>
<p>“And how does taking a shit in his bed do that exactly?” Curtis demanded.</p>
<p>“They did it in the Godfather,” Nathan argued and you rolled your eyes.</p>
<p>“That was a horse’s head,” Simon pointed out.</p>
<p>“Well, have you got a horse’s head?” Nathan asked after a moment.  When he began to pull his pants down to squat you all quickly left the room.  </p>
<p>“This isn’t his flat,” Simon declared out in the main room.</p>
<p>“Yeah, no shit.  But then why did he lead us here?” Kelly wondered.</p>
<p>“Maybe he knew I was following him.”</p>
<p>Fed up Curtis stormed toward the door.  “I’m done.”  However, when he got there, the owner of the flat was waiting outside.</p>
<p>“Who the hell are you?  Why are you in my flat?” the girl asked and the way Curtis was staring at her, it almost seemed like he recognized her.</p>
<p>After a disjointed explanation and the promise to pay to get her window fixed you hurried out of there quickly before she noticed the shit in her bed, wondering why the guy in the mask had led you there.  <em>Had he wanted you to meet that girl?  But why?  Did she have a power too?<br/></em></p>
<p>Sighing in frustration you shook your head as you walked.</p>
<p>“Hey, you okay?” Nathan asked, bumping his shoulder against yours, his voice dropping.</p>
<p>“Yeah, ‘m fine,” you replied, staring straight ahead as you kept walking.</p>
<p>“Yeah, <em>okay</em>,” Nathan replied sarcastically.  “I took a shit in that girl’s bed and you didn’t even say anything about it,” he pointed out.  “So, what’s up, your family being cunts again?” he guessed and you huffed a humourless laugh.</p>
<p>“Wow you’re good,” you said dryly, glancing up at him.  “Before I left this morning I got in a big row with my step-mum, like worse than usual,” you sighed, “and I’m kinda dreading going back there, but it ain’t like I have anywhere else I can go.  I’m still a bit scint on the money for the flat.  I guess I could crash at Kelly’s for a day or two…” you mused under your breath.</p>
<p>Nathan snapped his fingers as if he’d just had an idea, stopping for a moment and you walked on a few steps before realizing he wasn’t next to you.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“You could slum it with me at the Community Center,” he exclaimed, “I’ll even share my mattress.”</p>
<p>Gaping at him a moment you shook your head.  “No way,” you laughed.  “It’s really sweet of you to offer, but no way.”</p>
<p>“Oh, c’mon!  You need a place to crash and I have a place to crash.”</p>
<p>“It’s not exactly <em>your</em> place though, is it?” you countered though Nathan merely shrugged.</p>
<p>“A minor technicality,” he exclaimed, hurrying to catch up to you.  “So what if it’s a mattress on the floor of the Community Center, it’s got two upsides.”</p>
<p>You paused, turning to hear him out.</p>
<p>“One,” he said, ticking the points off on his fingers, “<em>I’ll</em> be there, and two, your evil step-mum and Delilah <em>won’t</em> be.  Hmm?”</p>
<p>Rolling your eyes, you planted your hands on your hips, deliberating his offer.  <em>He was right, those were two very good points.</em></p>
<p>“Besides, it’s only temporary, right?  So c’monnnn, let me help you out.”</p>
<p>“Alright,” you finally answered, your heart giving a flutter at the smile that crossed his face.  “On <em>one</em> condition,” you added and he raised an eyebrow, waiting.  “Will you come with me to get my things?” you asked.  “I don’t want to be alone when I face them again.”</p>
<p>Nathan waved your concern away.  “Course,” he said, as if it were no big deal.  “I’ve got your back.  If she tries anything, she’ll get these hands!” he exclaimed with bravado, holding up his fists, his usual self shining through.</p>
<p>Barking a laugh, you leaned into him, resting your head against his shoulder.</p>
<p>“I thought you said you weren’t good at fighting,” you pointed out and Nathan frowned before answering.  “Well, that’s true, but she’s only one cougar, so I figure I can take her.”</p>
<p>———</p>
<p>“<em>This</em> is where you live?” Nathan exclaimed, gawking up at your step-mum’s place, nearly tripping over a crack in the sidewalk, his hands stuffed in his jacket pockets.</p>
<p>“Yeah… for <em>now</em>, remember?” you emphasized with a scowl. </p>
<p>“Damn, how bad can it be?” Nathan gasped, gesturing dramatically at the posh exterior.  “I mean, seriously, look at this place!  It’s bougie as fuck!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, well, when you’re not wanted somewhere it kinda loses its charm.”</p>
<p>Nathan didn’t answer, the grin on his face faltering slightly.</p>
<p>“C’mon, let’s get in and get th’fuck out again before anyone sees us,” you muttered, grabbing his jacket sleeve and hauling him behind you.  </p>
<p>Closing the front door softly behind you, you quickly glanced around the expansive foyer.  The distant sounds of cooking could be heard from the kitchen, but no one seemed to have heard you enter.  Silently motioning toward the stairs, Nathan reluctantly followed, though his mouth hung open as he gaped at his surroundings.</p>
<p>Sneaking into your room was the easiest part, the upstairs hallway empty, despite the faint thump of music coming from Delilah’s room.  Once you shut your door you finally let yourself relax, but only slightly.  Leaving Nathan by the door you went straight for where you’d left your backpack and threw open your closet doors to begin filling it.</p>
<p>“Wow, will y’look at the size of this room,” Nathan breathed in disbelief, “you could fit my whole room back home in here <em>twice</em>,” he exclaimed.  Ambling a slow circle around the perimeter, he peered nosily at your belongings and took in your decor; running his fingers over the knick-knacks on your dresser.  “Y’know this ain’t exactly what I pictured your room lookin’ like…” he mused, turned to glance at you over his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Think about my room often, d’you?” you asked, your voice dripping with sarcasm.</p>
<p>“Only insofar as what all we could <em>do</em> in your room,” he answered with a waggle of his thick eyebrows before plopping unceremoniously onto the edge of your bed, bouncing on it slightly with a creak, as if testing it.</p>
<p>“Why am I not surprised?” you scoffed, zipping your bag and slinging it over your shoulder as you stood, finding Nathan now sprawled out on your comforter, hands propped up behind his head.</p>
<p>“Get up.  C’mon let’s get outta here,” you insisted, unamused, throwing your hands on your hips while leveling a stern glare at him.</p>
<p>“Aw, but we jus’ got here, and I jus’ got comfortable,” he whined, reaching out to tug at your arm.  </p>
<p>Catching you off balance you toppled forward onto the bed, practically landing on top of him with a surprised yelp; hoping no one else in the house had heard.  For a moment you both looked at each other in shock, not entirely sure how to react, until a shit-eating grin slowly split Nathan’s face.</p>
<p>“Was this your grand plan for getting me into bed with you?” you asked, the annoyance in your voice masking the way your pulse spiked at his proximity.</p>
<p>“I mean, it worked, didn’t it?” he laughed, dodging the swat aimed at his head with a playful cry.</p>
<p>“You’re such an ass,” you grumbled, shifting slightly, though making no real move to get up.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Nathan fired back smugly, his emerald eyes flicking to your lips.  “So...I noticed you haven’t moved yet…” he observed after a long moment and you frowned.</p>
<p>“I’m trying to decide if I wanna kiss you or not,” you replied matter-of-factly and Nathan’s brows shot up.</p>
<p>“Oh, well, don’t let me dissuade you or anythin’.”</p>
<p>“Hmm,” you grinned; the thought of toying with him too much fun.  “Maybe not though…”</p>
<p>“Aw, c’mon!” he exclaimed, “y’know you want to.”</p>
<p>Tilting your head, your grin turned to faux confusion.  “You <em>know</em> that, do you?  And here I thought readin’ minds was Kelly’s power.”</p>
<p>Nathan made a face at you, breaking your composure and you laughed, your head dropping, hair spilling past your shoulder like a curtain as it brushed Nathan’s cheek.  Lifting your face, your eyes fell to his mouth as he wet his lips as if in preparation; the languid motion of his tongue swiping against his lips entirely too distracting and your breath hitched.</p>
<p>“Well, whatcha waitin’ fo--?”</p>
<p>Cutting him off you closed the distance, pressing your lips to his and for a moment you wondered if he was all talk and no game, until his lips moved eagerly against yours, his hands roaming down your back to squeeze at your ass, drawing a soft moan from your throat.</p>
<p>“[Y/N], you in here?”  The door banged open, your step-sister standing in the doorway, her eyes still on her phone.  “I thought I heard yeh--” her distracted tone cutting off as she finally lifted her gaze just as you pushed off of Nathan and the two of you sprang apart.  “Oh,” she exclaimed, her eyes narrowing as a wicked smile crossed her face.  “Jeeze, ya slag, never thought you’d be ballsy enough to try anything with <em>everyone</em> in the house.  Wait til Mum hears about this,” she exclaimed, though not making a move to leave your room.</p>
<p>Scowling, you tossed one of your pillows at her.  “Ever heard of fuckin knocking first, Delilah?  Get th’fuck out!”</p>
<p>Still unperturbed, Delilah turned her gaze on Nathan, eyeing the disheveled state of his clothes.  “And who’s your <em>friend</em>, [Y/N]?  Don’t be rude now, introduce him.”</p>
<p>“I said, get th’ FUCK OUT!” you bellowed, striding across the room to shove her toward the door, slamming it in her face and cutting off her next words.</p>
<p>Breathing heavily you turned around, pressing your back to the door, catching Nathan’s bewildered expression as he watched you.  </p>
<p>“Holy shit,” he breathed, sounding almost impressed.  </p>
<p>“What?” you demanded, trying to calm yourself from your outburst, sure that no doubt now your dad and stepmom would know you were here… with a boy in your room, no less.</p>
<p>“Ah, so that’s Delilah,” he mused, pushing himself up “y’didn’t tell me she was hot,” he exclaimed, grinning cheekily at the scowl you directed at him.  “I mean, she’s a total bitch, but <em>dayumn</em>.”</p>
<p>“<em>Nathan</em>,” you groaned, shutting your eyes, not in the mood for his antics at the moment.</p>
<p>Noticing the way your lips tightened and your shoulders tensed Nathan hastily scooted off the bed.  “But hey, no offense to her, she’s nowhere <em>near</em> as hot as <em>you</em>,” he continued, trying to smooth over the situation. “‘Specially when you’re all fired up.”</p>
<p>Rolling your eyes with a scoff, you took a deep breath in an attempt to calm your nerves.</p>
<p>“So, she’s the one who got you in trouble and then got mummy to bail her out?” Nathan asked, standing, stretching his arms over his head, his shirt lifting just enough for a line of skin just above the waist of his jeans to show, which you quickly tore your eyes from.</p>
<p>“Yep that’s her,<em> the cunt,</em>” you added under your breath, your words punctuated by Nathan’s laughter.</p>
<p>“There ya go, that’s the spirit,” he exclaimed, throwing his arm around your shoulder and steering you toward the door.  “I know just what’ll cheer you up.  Let’s go get piss drunk and cause some mischief.”</p>
<p>Huffing a laugh, you let yourself be led, thankful for Nathan’s attempt at pulling you from your soured mood.  However, as you descended the stairs your grin disappeared once more as your dad came into view, waiting for you at the bottom of the staircase.  He eyed the two of you sharply, clearing his throat til Nathan languidly pulled his arm from your shoulder.</p>
<p>“Dad,” you greeted tersely and the awkward smile he directed at you told you instantly what he was going to ask before he even opened his mouth and you groaned.</p>
<p>“[Y/N], honey, I’m glad you’re here, supper’s just about ready and we’ve hardly seen you around lately.  We—<em> I’d</em> really like it if you joined us.”</p>
<p>“Sorry Dad, kinda busy.  We were just leaving…” you said, trying to slip past him and out the door, but he moved to intercept you, blocking your exit.</p>
<p>“Your friend’s more than welcome to stay as well, we’ve got plenty,” he insisted, the hopeful look on his face slowly guilting you.</p>
<p>“I really don’t think that’s a good idea,” you muttered, but your dad cut you off.</p>
<p>“<em>Please</em> [Y/N], I haven’t gotten to spend much time with you lately.  I miss you.”</p>
<p>That did it.  <em>Twist the knife, why don’tcha?</em>  The acerbic remark you had prepared died on your tongue and you glanced at Nathan before sighing.</p>
<p>“...Fine, but I warned you, this is probably a terrible idea,” you grumbled as your father beamed at you.</p>
<p><em>I’m sorry</em>, you mouthed to Nathan as you followed your dad to the dining room, Nathan merely shrugging, going along with the flow.</p>
<p>“I dun’ know what you’re so worried about,” he whispered, leaning in, bumping your shoulder with his elbow, “I’m the picture of polite, well-behaved--” he couldn’t keep a straight face any longer, the rest of his words dissolving into a fit of hushed laughter.  “Besides, I’m starvin’,” he exclaimed with a shrug, “and they offered.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m more worried about my family’s behaviour than yours,” you whispered back.  “Ten quid they’ll start in on my ‘poor life choices’,” you grumbled.</p>
<p>Nathan frowned and he looked as if he wanted to say something, but before he could you stepped into the dining room.  Your step-mother and Delilah were already waiting as your dad took his seat at the head of the table, leaving you and Nathan to sit across from your stepsister.</p>
<p>“Jay-sus will you look at this spread!” Nathan half whispered as he gaped at the heaping plates set before you and without waiting he began shoveling food into his mouth, his cheeks bulging as he froze, the fork halfway to his mouth as your stepmother cleared her throat.</p>
<p>“Wha--?”  Confused for a moment he finally noticed your family’s hands folded in front of them and your step-mother’s disapproving stare.  Swallowing thickly he set his fork back down.  “Woops, my bad,” he muttered.</p>
<p>Rolling your eyes you imitated the others, clutching your hands before you, but pointedly keeping your eyes open as your step-mum said grace.  From the amused look on Nathan’s face, you were sure he’d already gotten a pretty good idea of how the rest of the meal was going to go.</p>
<p>“--Amen,” she finally intoned and you quickly parted your hands, grabbing your fork.  The faster you finished your food, the faster you could get out of there.  You obviously didn’t need to tell Nathan twice, because he resumed where he left off, digging in with gusto.</p>
<p>“So, [Y/N],” you father began, cutting into his meatloaf, “aren’t you going to introduce us to your friend?”</p>
<p>Even though you were expecting the question, it still almost made you choke on your bite of food.</p>
<p>“Yeah, [Y/N], aren’tcha gunna introduce me?” Nathan exclaimed, tilting his head and giving you a cheeky grin that you wanted to smack right off his face.</p>
<p>Forcing a grin you gave him a pointed look that promised retribution after this before turning back to your father.  “<em>Sure</em>.  Dad, this is Nathan.  Nathan this is my dad, my step-mum, and you already met my step-sister, Delilah.”</p>
<p>“It’s… nice to meet you, Nathan,” your stepmom replied, polite as ever, but you didn’t fail to miss the judgemental hesitation or the way her smile didn’t touch her eyes.  “[Y/N] doesn’t bring friends over often.”</p>
<p>“Wow, I wonder why,” you muttered under your breath.</p>
<p>“Where do you know our dear [Y/N] from?” Delilah asked, smirking knowingly as she picked at her food.</p>
<p>You tensed, but there was really no way out of the question.  All you could do was await the inevitable fallout.</p>
<p>“Community service,” Nathan answered around another forkful of mashed potatoes.  “We’re ASBO mates.” </p>
<p>The table went quiet for a moment and you glanced at your dad, whose face blanched, while Delilah hid her grin.</p>
<p>“Always did have a thing for bad boys, huh [Y/N],” she remarked with a snort, turning her attention on Nathan.  “So, whatcha done for, ey Nathan?” </p>
<p>“I don’t think that’s such a g--” your dad began as Nathan answered.</p>
<p>“I only been done for eatin’ some pick ‘n’ mix,” he explained innocently, the look of indignation on his face not fooling anyone.</p>
<p>Delilah rolled her eyes, clearly unimpressed.</p>
<p>“Let’s change the subject,” your step-mum cut in, the disapproval in her haughty stare clear, “we don’t want to give the impression that an ASBO is to be taken lightly, or that the little stunt [Y/N] pulled is in any way, shape, or form excusable.”</p>
<p>Setting your jaw, you rolled your eyes.  “Oh, here we go again,” you muttered.</p>
<p>“Karen,” your father said wearily, but your step mother bowled over him.<br/><br/>“I always knew it was only a matter of time until you’d end up in an orange jumpsuit,” she snapped, picking up her wine glass while Delilah’s smug grin taunted you.  “In fact, you’re lucky I continue to let you stay in this house after what you pulled and how you treated me this morning.  I mean, who knows what else you might get into.”</p>
<p>Your eyes sought your dad, foolishly hoping he might stand up for you this once, but when his gaze firmly remained turned down, watching his plate, you opened your mouth to tell your step-mum she didn’t have to worry about <em>that</em> any longer when Nathan interrupted you.</p>
<p>“Y’know, funnily enough, I was gonna say how <em>lovely</em> Delilah would look in orange.”</p>
<p>Mouth falling open and eyebrows climbing, your head snapped toward Nathan, his cheeky grin taking in your family.  </p>
<p>“I heard how close you were to joining us in community service.  It’s such a shame you got bailed out, especially with how <em>inexcusable</em> it was,” he said, his eyes flicking pointedly to your step-mother, his shit-eating grin never slipping.  If only, their reactions egged him on.  “I mean, we’re really a tight knit group of young felons at the Community Center and the more the merrier, really!”</p>
<p>Delilah gaped at him, her mouth falling open as your step-mother nearly slammed her wine glass down.</p>
<p>“How <em>dare</em> you?” she exclaimed, standing.  “Get out.  Get out of my house, you filthy delinquent.”</p>
<p>“With pleasure, y’snobby rich bitch,” he replied as he pushed his chair back, reaching for her glass and downing the rest of her wine before sighing dramatically.  “Oh, that’s a good year,” he muttered as you grabbed his arm and yanked him toward the door as your dad got to his feet.  </p>
<p>“Thanks for dinner!” Nathan called behind him as you drug him away, snatching your backpack and guitar case as you pulled open the front door.</p>
<p>You’d just made it outside when your dad burst through the door after you.</p>
<p>“[Y/N]!” he called after you and you stopped, not turning to look at him, Nathan watching you from a few feet away.</p>
<p>“What the hell was that?” your dad demanded, anger lacing his voice.  “Where are you going?”</p>
<p>“I’m leaving,” you spat, turning back to him, your stomach clenching with anger.  “You don’t have to worry about me living under your roof anymore.  I’ll be back for the rest of my things later.”</p>
<p>“W-where are you going to live?” your dad asked, his voice faltering.</p>
<p>“I almost have enough saved up for a flat,” you answered, drawing yourself up taller.</p>
<p>“Almost?  And where exactly are you going to stay until then?”</p>
<p>A million retorts hovered at the tip of your tongue, but you chose the one that would probably upset him the most.  “I’m staying with Nathan.”</p>
<p>Just as expected, your dad’s face blanched, his mouth working silently for a moment as his eyes went to the boy standing next to you.  “Are you sleeping with him?” he hissed.</p>
<p>“That’s not really any of your business,” you snapped back.</p>
<p>“I’m your father, of course it’s my business!”</p>
<p>“Some father,” Nathan said, his words cutting the air like a knife.  “If ya cared so damn much about her, maybe yeh shoulda stuck up fer her back there instead of lettin’ that harpy cut her down.”</p>
<p>Your dad looked like he’d been slapped in the face, shame coating his features and you looked at Nathan, shocked he’d once again stuck up for you.</p>
<p>“C’mon [Y/N], let’s get th’fuck outta here,” he muttered, reaching for your arm.</p>
<p>“Hold on,” you murmured, walking back to your dad, stopping and looking him in the eye.  “Piss off, Dad,” you said, “go be a happy little family with them, and I’ll go stay with people who actually want me around.”</p>
<p>Without another word you turned back, letting Nathan wrap an arm around your shoulder as he looked back at your dad while the two of you walked away.</p>
<p>———</p>
<p>Staring down at Nathan’s mattress laying in the middle of the tiled floor of the Community Center balcony you were suddenly having some reservations about this plan.</p>
<p><em>Had it always been this small? </em>you wondered, trying to remember as you lowered yourself to it.</p>
<p>“So, how’re we gunna do this?” Nathan asked, joining you on his makeshift bed.</p>
<p>“What d’you mean?” you asked with a laugh.  “It ain’t like I’m gunna make you sleep on the floor or somethin’.”</p>
<p>Nathan shrugged, subtly scooting closer.  “Y’know, I can’t help but wonder what you were gunna tell yer dad when he asked if we were… gettin’ it on,” he asked, emphasizing the last part with a goofy grin and a waggle of his thick eyebrows.</p>
<p>Turning to him you fixed him with a wry grin.  “Oh, is <em>that</em> what you’re wondering?” you asked, laughing at the face he made in return.  “I mean, I figured we’d get around to it soon,” you answered, trying to hide the flush creeping across your face.</p>
<p>Nathan’s grin widened.  “Well, what’re we waitin’ for?” he asked eagerly, pulling you down to the mattress with him.</p>
<p>Laughter shook you as you fell to your back next to him.  “Nathan,” you exclaimed as he tried to kiss you.  “<em>Nathan</em>!” you gasped, your laughter deepening as you wriggled away from him and he finally stopped, pouting at you in disappointment.</p>
<p>“Let me get settled in first,” you exclaimed, brushing a quick peck to his lips, which left him blinking in surprise.  “I’ll let you get to second base tonight, maybe even third,” you teased, your voice turning husky and Nathan turned toward you, propping himself up on his elbow.</p>
<p>“I can live with second base.  Second base is good,” he exclaimed quickly, his hand tracing the line of your jaw as he scooted closer.  “Though third is even better.”</p>
<p>You snorted as you laughed, shifting to catch his eye.  “Thank you,” you said, your voice suddenly sobering.</p>
<p>“For what?” he asked, confusion crossing his visage.</p>
<p>“For all that shit y’said back there.”</p>
<p>Nathan’s expression softened and he almost looked uncomfortable for a moment before he shrugged.  “Eh, it was nothin’, couldn’t stand seeing' em gang up on yeh like that, is all.  S’pecially yer dad.”</p>
<p>Unsure how to respond, you merely bit your lip, your eyes roaming Nathan’s face, so close to yours.  <em>How had you never noticed how beautiful his eyes were before now?</em></p>
<p>He swallowed, his gaze shifting slightly.  “I, uh, know a thing or two about shitty dads,” he explained and you smiled sadly.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” you murmured, taking his face in your hands.</p>
<p>“S’okay--” he muttered, but the rest of his words melted as you pulled him down to you, pressing your lips to his.</p>
<p>“Just shut up an let me thank you properly,” you murmured against his lips, your hands threading in his thick curls.</p>
<p>“Yes ma’am,” he managed to answer before your lips were moving against his once more.</p>
<p>A soft mewl passed your lips as Nathan’s hand skimmed up your side, slipping under the hem of your shirt.  When his palm found your breast, kneading roughly, his thumb brushing over the fabric of your bra, you arched into him and he eagerly swallowed your answering moan.</p>
<p>Pulling back slightly, you lifted your shirt over your head, tossing it to the side, and Nathan’s eyes promptly fell to your chest and he drew his bottom lip between his teeth as he admired you.  Soon he was fumbling behind your back with the clasp of your bra.</p>
<p>“D’you need some help with that?” you asked, raising an eyebrow as he continued to struggle.</p>
<p>“No, no.  I got it, I got it,” Nathan insisted and finally you felt your bra loosen, slipping down your shoulders and you reached for Nathan’s shirt, which he happily divested, surging forward to trail several wet kisses along your chest, his tongue circling your pert nipple as he massaged your other breast with his hand.</p>
<p>Appreciative of how eager he was, it was when his free hand slipped to the waist of your jeans that you had to stop him; his hand trying to wriggle its way beneath the tight denim, but not really making much progress.</p>
<p>“Nathan,” you murmured, tugging at him.  Taking the hint, he stopped, tilting his face up to stare at you in confusion.  “C’mere,” you coaxed and reluctantly he crawled closer.</p>
<p>“You didn’t change your mind, did ya?” he asked, wincing.</p>
<p>“No,”you chuckled, propping yourself up to kiss his pouting lips, “but it ain’t a race,” you said, “it’s okay t’take your time.  Y’gotta warm a girl up a little first.”</p>
<p>He looked doubtful til you pushed him to his back and crawled over him, straddling his hips.  Wetting your lips, you took his hands in yours and placed them back over your breasts before leaning closer and pressing an openmouthed kiss to his neck, then another, trailing wet kisses across his collar bone to the other side of his throat and planting your lips over his pulse point to suck, finishing with a hard nip to his skin, drawing a breathy moan from him that sent a delicious shiver down your spine.</p>
<p>Laving your tongue along the side of his jaw to his earlobe, you felt him shudder under you and you leaned in to whisper in his ear as you traced your fingertips down his chest.  “Kiss me like <em>that</em>,” you purred, “and I promise I will be putty in your hands.</p>
<p>Nathan swallowed and you smirked at the arousal in his eyes.  Before he could react, you rolled to your back pulling him astride you and unbuttoning your jeans before skimming your hands back up his lean stomach, and over his chest.  </p>
<p>“Fuck, you’re so hot,” he muttered, kissing your lips before heeding your advice and kissing your neck, drawing a soft moan to your swollen lips that seemed to encouraged him and soon his hand had trailed southward once more.  This time he hesitated at the waistband of your panties, as if silently waiting for a sign that it was what you wanted.</p>
<p>Grasping the sides of his face and threading your fingers once more into his hair to deepen the kiss, you rolled your hips against his hand, moaning into his mouth.  Taking that as your sign to continue, he slid his hand under your panties, his long fingers brushing against your folds, parting them before delving slowly.</p>
<p>“You’re so wet already,” he murmured in surprise, pulling back to look at you and you smirked up at him.</p>
<p>“I told you what I like and you listened,” you murmured, nipping at his lip and mewling as he continued to touch you, rubbing his thumb against your clit as his fingers curled into you; his movements becoming more measured.</p>
<p>“Do you have a condom?” you asked suddenly and Nathan froze, his eyebrows shooting up excitedly.</p>
<p>“Yeah, of course,” he exclaimed, “but I thought--?”</p>
<p>“I changed my mind,” you replied simply and Nathan didn’t hesitate, pulling his hand from your pants to rifle through his backpack.</p>
<p>While he was preoccupied, you sat up to work your jeans down and when he turned back to you, foil packet triumphantly in hand, his mouth fell open.  Sprawled out provocatively atop his mattress, you met his stunned look with a cocky grin.  What you wouldn’t give to have Kelly’s powers for the moment, but you could well enough guess what he was thinking by the way his gaze traveled over you hungrily.</p>
<p>“Y’gunna stare at me all night or are we gunna do this?” you teased, shaking Nathan from his thoughts.</p>
<p>“Alright, alright, hold on,” he said, unbuttoning his jeans, “I gotta get the goods all wrapped up for yeh.”</p>
<p>As he dropped his pants, your eyes went straight to the very obvious bulge in his boxer briefs and when he caught you staring he waggled his eyebrows with a pleased smirk.</p>
<p>“Like what’cha see?” he asked and you grinned in response, biting your lip and watching with bated breath as he eased his underwear down, intending to give you a little show.  Once it fell to his ankles, his cock out, he put his hands on his hips.</p>
<p>“Ey?  What d’ya think of the beast, huh?” he asked and you didn’t miss the flicker of insecurity that crossed his face for a moment.</p>
<p>“I think you should hurry up and put that rubber on because I’m starting to feel a little neglected here,” you purred, wriggling your hips enticingly.  That got Nathan’s attention and as he quickly slipped on the condom, you let yourself admire him in turn.  </p>
<p>Hastily crawling back to you, he leaned in for a kiss, the tip of his cock teasing your entrance and another wave of heat ran through you.  “Fuck,” you breathed, “I want you so bad, Nathan,” you murmured in his ear, catching his eye as you laid back and he took a sharp breath, his lips twitching into a dazed grin as he planted his arms on both sides of your head, reaching between you to rub his the tip of his cock against your cunt teasingly.</p>
<p>“Like that, do ya?” he asked with a sly smirk as you shuddered, whining softly.  </p>
<p>Snaking your arms around his shoulders you arched toward him impatiently, whining more pointedly and his smirk grew.</p>
<p>“Ah, ah, ah, I wanna hear y’say it.”</p>
<p>“Fuck me properly, Nathan,” you begged and you didn’t have to ask him again.</p>
<p>With a shuddering breath he slid into you, pausing for a moment his mouth falling open slightly, but he didn’t wait long before pulling nearly all the way out and sliding back into you, faster this time, drawing a low moan from you.</p>
<p>“Jay-sus, you feel so good,” he groaned, rutting faster, your hair forming a halo around you and as you opened your eyes you found Nathan staring down at you wonderingly, watching you intently, as if he couldn’t take his eyes off you; the pleasure on your face egging him on.</p>
<p>“Shit, I think I’m close,” he groaned, biting his lip and slowing, in an attempt to hold on longer.</p>
<p>Licking your fingers, you reached down to rub your clit, the added friction making your head swim as Nathan began to move in you once more, picking up speed and you swiftly caught up to him.  “Don’t stop,” you keened, urging him on and soon you were balanced on the precipice, a desperate writhing thing, rolling your hips in time with Nathan’s wild thrusts and he only bucked into you harder in turn.</p>
<p>“<em>Oh</em>!” you cried, Nathan suddenly burying his face against the crook of your neck as he bottomed out and you could feel him twitch deep inside you as your own orgasm stole over you, hitting you without warning and you tightened your hold on him, wanting to feel close to him as you rode the high of your climax.</p>
<p>He gave one last exhausted thrust before pulling out and lifting his face; breathing heavily, a light sheen of sweat coating his brow.  “I, uh, I gotta admit, that--that’s never happened t’me, y’know, cumin’ at the same time,” he gasped, sounding slightly stunned.  “It was <em>hot</em>.”</p>
<p>Scooting over to give him room, you turned your face toward him as he flopped down next to you.</p>
<p>“Same,” you replied, a strange feeling filling you that you couldn’t quite put a name to, but you liked.  You liked it a lot.</p>
<p>Nathan rolled to his side, propping himself up on his elbow to gaze down at you.  “So…” he mused, idly tracing patterns against your skin, his eyes not quite meeting yours.</p>
<p>“So…?” you asked, a small smile quirking your lips as you reached up to touch the line of his jaw, your finger catching one of his curls.</p>
<p>“So… what’d you think?” he asked hesitantly, as if the words were being dragged from him.</p>
<p>“I think… I might like to do it again, in a bit,” you answered softly, your eyes flicking to his meaningfully.</p>
<p>“Really?” he asked before quickly clearing his throat.  “I mean, that can certainly be arranged,” he said instead, a cheeky expression stealing across his face, replacing his former insecurity.  “I knew once you got a taste, you’d wanna keep comin’ back for more.”</p>
<p>You couldn’t help but laugh at his bravado, pulling his face down to yours.  “Yes, that’s <em>exactly</em> it,” you murmured against his lips, “I think I’m hooked, and y’know what else?”</p>
<p>“Hmm?” he hummed, cupping your cheek, surprisingly gentle.</p>
<p>“You didn’t even have t’get me drunk first.”</p>
<p>He paused for a moment as if just realizing that himself.  “Huh, what d’ya know,” he murmured, but the rest of his words were cut off by your insistent kiss, and soon he was leaning over you, making good on that promise of another go.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The disastrous dinner scene was actually the very first scene I wrote for this fic, and I enjoyed writing this chapter immensely.  :3</p>
<p>We still got a little ways to go yet.  Get ready for some angst in the next chapter.  Comment are always appreciated. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Fresh Ink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day your community service detail took you out to the middle of nowhere, leaving you staring at a large pile of junk in the middle of a field.</p><p>“Right,” Sean, the probation worker drawled, getting out of his car, “put all this shit in that skip,” he instructed and you all glanced over at the empty dumpster dropped next to the junk.</p><p>“Would it kill you to dress it up a bit?” Curtis muttered and Sean sighed.</p><p>“Put all this shit in that skip, please.” </p><p>Nathan snorted.  “Sometimes I wonder if you take this job entirely seriously,” he scoffed.</p><p>Sean merely looked at him, the utter dry sarcasm in his stare overwhelming.  “I am one hundred percent committed to your ongoing rehabilitation.  It occupies my every waking minute.”  Without another word he turned and headed back to his car as Kelly frowned after him.</p><p>“Uh, where’re you going?”</p><p>“For a coffee and a danish,” Sean called back, shooting you all a shit eating grin before driving off.</p><p>“Smug bastard,” Nathan grumbled as Alisha crossed her arms over her chest.  “Well this is a big load of wank.”</p><p>Rolling your eyes you got to work, looking up when you heard Nathan’s exclamation as he opened an abandoned refrigerator.  “Oh nice!”  Pulling out a can of beer he didn’t hesitate to crack it open, bringing it to his lips.</p><p>You watched him take a drink with a disgusted look on your face but he shrugged, and offered it to you.  “Ain’t that bad,” he commented and you frowned skeptically, but took the can from him and took a hesitant sip.  It was warm, but he was right, not terrible.</p><p>“Is that a hickey?” Kelly exclaimed loudly, coming to stand next to you and you quickly adjusted the collar of your jumpsuit in an attempt to cover the large mark she was gaping at on your neck.</p><p>“No,” you replied quickly, glancing away, thrusting the can at her, but Nathan grabbed it instead.</p><p>
  <em>Don’t think about what happened last night.  Don’t think about what happened last night.  Don’t think about --</em>
</p><p>“What happened last night?” Kelly demanded, cocking an eyebrow, hearing your thoughts.  “Did you finally shag ‘im?” she asked, nodding toward Nathan.</p><p>Opening your mouth to fruitlessly deny it Nathan cut in smugly.</p><p>“Oh, yes, she did,” he exclaimed, looking rather pleased with himself and holding up two fingers.  “Twice.”</p><p>“Y’ever heard of not kissin’ and tellin’?” Kelly exclaimed, turning to smack him upside the head and he flinched. </p><p>“Ow!  How is that any different than <em>you</em> askin’ her if she slept with me?” Nathan cried and Kelly rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Wait, you slept with <em>him</em>?” Alisha cut in, pointing disgustedly at Nathan.</p><p>“No way,” Curtis muttered, shaking his head, just as appalled.</p><p>“Yeah, sure, let’s just announce it to <em>everyone</em>,” you groaned, resting your head against the side of the fridge and Nathan threw an arm around your shoulder.</p><p>“Aww c’mon, they were gunna figure it out eventually,” he argued.  “I mean, I know y’can’t keep yer hands off me, but we’re in public [Y/N],” he teased and the smirk he directed at you effectively melted some of your annoyance.</p><p>“I think you’re thinking of yourself, mister handsy,” you murmured, brushing his arm off your shoulder.</p><p>“Well can yeh blame me?” he asked, waggling his eyebrows as Kelly groaned.</p><p>“You guys are gettin’ just as bad as Alisha and Curtis,” she muttered, snatching the beer can from Nathan and taking a swig.</p><p>Desperate to steer the conversation away from your sex life you turned to Kelly.  “So what’re you doin’ later?”</p><p>“I’m going to get my tattoo touched up,” she answered.</p><p>“Oooh, sounds painful,” Nathan cut in, “maybe we should come along and hold your hands,” he said cheekily, nudging you.</p><p>Kelly shared a grin with you and shrugged.  “Yeah, alright.”</p><p>———</p><p>That afternoon, you, Nathan, and Simon accompanied Kelly to her tattoo appointment.  As she sat in the chair Simon and Nathan wandered over to the wall of art, leaning in to get a better look.  </p><p>“I have seen some weird shit over the last few weeks, but this, <em>this</em> goes against the very laws of nature,” Nathan muttered and you came over to join them, peering over their shoulders to see what they were looking at.</p><p>“I’m not really even sure what I’m looking at,” you whispered.  </p><p>“It’s very wrong,” Simon agreed, grimacing.  </p><p>“Hey Simon,” Kelly called, and you all glanced back at her, “you should get one,” she suggested with a smirk and Simon’s eyes widened.  “I have a phobia of needles,” he said stiffly and quickly turned away.</p><p>Kelly rolled her eyes and the tattoo artist leaned in to talk to her, trying to chat her up.  Turning back to the wall Nathan pointed to the photograph.  “So whose cock is that?” he asked bluntly, turning to the tattoo artist and you tilted your head to look at it again.  </p><p>“Oh, <em>that’s</em> what it is,” you murmured, cringing.  “Who gets their cock tattooed?” you asked in abhorrence.     </p><p>The tattoo artist’s glare took in you and Nathan before answering gruffly, “It’s mine.”</p><p>“Really?” Nathan asked, a chuckle bursting from his lips.  “I’m not being funny, but why would you do something like that?”</p><p>“It expresses how I felt about my girlfriend when she left me,” he explained, his brows drawing down.  </p><p>“You couldn’t just get drunk and sleep with a prostitute?” Nathan asked in amusement.</p><p>“Each one of these means something to me, my friend,” the artist replied, gesturing to his tattoos.  “When I ink my skin, I <em>feel</em> it.”</p><p>“I mean, doesn’t everyone… <em>feel it,</em> when they get a tattoo?” you muttered under your breath, earning a giggle in return.</p><p>“Hey man, whatever gets you off,” Nathan said distractedly, turning away to look at more of the art.</p><p>“Hey [Y/N],” he called, pulling you over and pointing to a picture of a rose tattoo on the wall, “would y’fancy me even <em>more</em> if I had this, or does it look a bit gay t’you?” he asked, eyeing the tattoo artist with a smirk.  </p><p>“Ohhh…” he exclaimed quickly, and you noticed it was the same tattoo that adorned the artist’s neck.  “I mean, it would look gay on <em>me</em>,” he continued, gesturing to himself, “but just because I’ve got such a beautiful face, but you get away with it, with your face.  I mean, I’m not calling you ugly, but…well, you’ve looked in the mirror.  No offense man.”</p><p>“Stop antagonizing him,” you hissed in his ear, though you couldn’t quite keep from smiling in amusement and he threw an arm around you, pulling you to his side.</p><p>“But I’m having too much fun,” he murmured back, and Kelly rolled her eyes again at his antics, but she wore a grin as well.</p><p>The tattoo artist looked like he was having some sort of internal struggle and for a moment you thought Nathan was about to get his ass beat, until the man took a deep breath, pointing his tattoo gun at Nathan.  “None taken,” he muttered, a grim grin crossing his face.</p><p>Abruptly Nathan hissed in pain, letting go of you to reach across to rub the back of his shoulder.  </p><p>“You okay?” you asked, watching him warily.</p><p>“Yeah, ‘m fine,” he answered quickly, hunching his shoulders and turning away.</p><p>Strangely, the rest of the time it took for Kelly’s touchup Nathan barely said two words to you and you frowned across at him as he ambled over to where Simon was waiting.  </p><p>“So, how about you and me go and get a drink?” he asked as the four of you left the tattoo parlor.</p><p>“Yeah, sure, where y’wanna go?” you asked and Nathan shot you a baffled look.</p><p>“Who’s asking <em>you</em>?” he exclaimed bluntly.  “I’m talking to him,” he said, pointing over to Simon walking on his other side who looked up in confusion.</p><p>“What?” you asked, sharing an equally as confused glance with Kelly.</p><p>“Look, this is more of a boy’s night,” Nathan announced, “We’re talkin’ some quality man time, beer, football.  Maybe some wrestling?”</p><p>“Why are you being such a dick?” Kelly demanded before you could get the words out.</p><p>“Come on, man, let’s go watch some wrestling,” Nathan exclaimed, walking faster and grabbing Simon’s sleeve, pulling him along with him as he threw you and Kelly an annoyed look.</p><p>“Hey, fuck you, I like beer and wrestling, y’wanker!” you called after him, a sinking feeling overtaking you and you stopped, watching him walk off in disbelief.</p><p>“We don’t need them,” Nathan muttered, turning back to Simon.</p><p>At his words your mouth fell open and Kelly growled angrily, pulling you in the opposite direction.  “Where’re we going?” you asked as you followed her, glancing back at Nathan and Simon’s retreating backs.</p><p>“If they’re gunna have their man time, then fuck ‘em, we’ll have a girl’s night,” Kelly muttered, and you were sure she was more angry at Nathan on your behalf than her own.</p><p>———</p><p>After a long drinking session at Kelly’s you decided to head back to the Community Center for the night, despite her offer to just crash at her place.  You were hoping Nathan was back to his senses and that him blowing you off earlier was merely just one of his jokes.</p><p>What you walked into however, was the last thing you’d expected to see.</p><p>“What the actual <em>fuck</em>?” you exclaimed as Nathan leaned in, pressing his lips to Simon’s, who scrambled quickly to his feet, his eyes wide as he hurried to hide behind you.</p><p>“What’re you doing?” he cried, peering out from behind you, looking traumatized.</p><p>You looked from Simon to Nathan, a horrified expression on your face to match Simon’s.</p><p>“You don’t know how much I’ve always wanted t’do that.  Feel m’heart, it’s racin’,” Nathan exclaimed, staring past you at Simon, almost as if you weren’t even there.</p><p>“Nathan, what th’fuck are you doing?” you exclaimed and he reared back, as if seeing you for the first time.</p><p>“[Y/N]?  What’re you doin’ here?” he asked, trying to peer around you at Simon who shrank back.</p><p>“What am I doing here?” you scoffed, disbelieving.  “You were the one who asked me to come stay here with you in th’first place!” you exclaimed.</p><p>“Why would I ask <em>you</em> t’stay with me?” Nathan asked vacantly and you blinked at him, your stomach twisting.</p><p>“Because… because, I have nowhere else t’go and you stood up to my dad and-and…” your voice trailed off weakly as you took a deep breath, meeting Nathan’s gaze, “I... <em>slept</em> with you last night,” you hissed, “I thought... didn’t that mean <em>anything</em>?” you asked.  You could feel Simon’s eyes on your back, but at the moment you didn’t care what he heard or what he thought.</p><p>“I thought you liked me,” you murmured, your voice dropping, and Nathan gaped at you.</p><p>“But I’m in love with Simon,” he exclaimed and though you knew something was wrong, something was very off, it still hurt.  </p><p>“You thought his name was <em>Barry</em> up until a couple weeks ago,” you scoffed, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill.  “Something’s fucking wrong with you.”  Your voice trembled and you turned, stalking away, not waiting for Simon who hurried after you.</p><p>As you burst through the door you quickly wiped at your eyes, hoping your anger would take over so it would stop hurting. <em> Sure, Nathan was often a real arsehole, but never like this.  You’d truly thought the other night had meant something, and not just to you.</em></p><p>“Something’s wrong with him,” Simon exclaimed as he caught up to you, breathing heavily.</p><p>“Yeah?  No shit,” you spat, crossing your arms over your chest.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry, I had no idea he was going to do… <em>that</em> when he asked if I wanted to get a drink,” Simon explained quickly.</p><p>“I know,” you huffed, waving his concerns away.  “I know, Simon.  There’s gotta be an explanation,” you murmured and Simon nodded.  </p><p>“I’ll help you,” he offered.  “I’ll help you figure out what’s going on.”</p><p>“Sure,” you muttered noncommittally and Simon frowned, watching you.</p><p>“Where’re you going to stay tonight?” he asked, worriedly.</p><p>Sniffing, you looked away.  “I dunno.  I could probably go back to Kelly’s and crash there,” you reasoned, “though I dunno if I can handle her askin’ a bunch of questions right now,” you muttered.</p><p>Simon fidgeted with the zipper of his jacket as he watched you worriedly.  “Y-you could come stay at my place.  T-there’s a couch,” he offered and you opened your mouth to tell him no thanks, but then you sighed.</p><p>“Yeah, okay.”</p><p>“Really?” he asked, and you nodded.</p><p>“Yeah.  Thanks Simon.”</p><p>He smiled hesitantly before gesturing for you to follow him and taking off.</p><p>———</p><p>“He kissed me,” Simon told Kelly in a low voice, looking around to make sure Alisha and Curtis weren’t close enough to overhear.</p><p>“What?  Nathan kissed ya?” she asked with disbelief, her eyes flicking over to you for confirmation and you merely glanced away with a sigh, still unsure how to deal with this.</p><p>“He put his tongue in my mouth,” Simon explained uncomfortably and Kelly leaned back against the railing by the lake.</p><p>“Oh, he’s such a dickhead, he’s just windin’ you up,” she exclaimed.</p><p>“I walked in on it.  That was definitely not just Nathan joking around,” you said and Kelly frowned, worry starting to fill her expression as she watched you.  “He said… it doesn’t matter what he said,” you said quickly, “just, there’s somethin’ wrong with him.  It ain’t… <em>him</em>,” you tried to explain but Kelly’s frown only deepened and she pushed off the railing and stormed off toward the Community Center.</p><p>Sharing a look with Simon you hurried after her.  Shoving open the door to the roof she found Nathan lounging in one of the chairs and walked straight over to him, kicking him without warning.</p><p>“Ahhh!  Jesus, stop kicking me!” he cried, looking up with alarm.</p><p>“What have I told you about dickin’ around with Simon?” she exclaimed, shoving her finger in his face as you watched from the doorway.  “--And I can’t believe you!  Doin’ it at the expense of [Y/N], what th’fuck?”</p><p>“Who’s dickin’ around?” Nathan asked.</p><p>“You put your tongue in his mouth!” Kelly cried, smacking him.</p><p>“Ow!  Jay-sus!  Alright, alright!” Nathan exclaimed, getting to his feet.  “So I got a little bit fresh with him.  I was starin’ into those big beautiful blue eyes, he’s like -- he’s like a handsome <em>shark</em> and I couldn’t help myself.”</p><p>You clenched your jaw, crossing your arms over your chest, unsure how much more of this you could listen to.</p><p>“I love him,” Nathan said earnestly, and it felt as though you’d been kicked in the gut.</p><p>“Oh, you’re such a dick!” Kelly growled.</p><p>“Oh, do my feelings for him offend you?  Well, I’m sorry!  ‘Cause they’re true and pur-- well, they’re true,” he amended.  “And I can’t pretend any longer.  I won’t.”</p><p>Kelly’s mouth fell open and she glanced at you before rounding on Nathan once more, fresh anger in her voice.  “Are you trying to tell me you’re gay or something?  What about [Y/N], huh?  You’ve been pinin’ after her for like a year!  Just th’other day you were braggin’ bout how you slept together!”</p><p>“Gay, straight, mentally ill, why do we have to put labels on everything?” Nathan exclaimed, his eyes never quite meeting yours.  “And yeah, maybe I was confused about [Y/N], but what I feel for Simon is <em>real</em>.”</p><p>“I can’t do this,” you muttered, turning to yank open the door to the stairs.</p><p>“[Y/N], wait!” Kelly called after you, but you didn’t stop.  You didn’t want her to see the tears in your eyes.</p><p>Not long after you stormed into the locker room Kelly followed you in and you quickly opened your locker door, wiping at your eyes.</p><p>“You okay?” she asked and you shrugged.</p><p>“Not really.”</p><p>
  <em>Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid.  I’m such an idiot.  And here I thought he actually fancied me.  I thought… I thought I felt something the other night. </em>
</p><p>“Hey, I--” Kelly’s words cut off as Simon came in, followed by Nathan and you quickly averted your eyes, busying yourself with getting dressed.</p><p>“What’s this?” Simon asked, turning around to find Nathan right behind him, holding an envelope out to him.</p><p>“Read it,” he answered and Simon hesitantly took the letter from him.  “We’ll take things slowly and when you’re ready to develop the physical side of our relationship you just let me know.  No pressure.”</p><p>Shaking your head, you shut your locker door and turned, your stomach twisting at the sight of Nathan leaning over Simon, who was backed away as far as he could get, when something caught your eye and you moved closer to look -- a heart tattoo on Nathan’s shoulder with Simon’s name in it.  </p><p>You didn’t catch the rest of Nathan’s words before he sighed and left the locker room, not even seeming to notice you.</p><p>“Did you know that he had a tattoo done with your name on it?” Kelly asked Simon incredulously, apparently having noticed the ink as well.</p><p>“No,” Simon answered, seeming just as shaken and you frowned.</p><p>“When would he even have had time?” you pointed out and the others looked thoughtful.</p><p>———</p><p>When you stepped through the door to the tattoo parlor with Kelly, she looked around warily.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>At the tattoo artist’s voice you nearly jumped and Kelly turned to look at him.  “Hiya,” she answered and you didn’t fail to notice the way the man’s sneer changed to a grin when his eyes slid from you to Kelly.</p><p>“Everything alright with the tattoo?”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s fine,” Kelly answered, her eyes flicking over to you and back to the artist.  “Y’know that guy I was with yesterday, the one that came in with us, the gobby one, yeah?”</p><p>“Is there something wrong with him?” the man asked and you eyes narrowed.</p><p>“Yeah, i think there probably is,” Kelly answered.  “Did you tattoo him?”</p><p>“No, why?”</p><p>“Because he’s suddenly got this tattoo and I thought he might’ve come in…”  Kelly hesitated, discreetly, touching the back of your hand so you could hear what she was hearing.</p><p>
  <em>“She knows I did it.”</em>
</p><p>You shared a look with Kelly, speaking before she could.  “You tattooed him, didn’t you?” you demanded, “what th’fuck did you do to ‘im, huh?” you asked heatedly, and Kelly held you back and the artist chuckled with amusement.</p><p>“Your little boyfriend was too annoying for his own good,” he said, his eyes flicking to Kelly, “especially when all I wanted was to have a nice chat with you.  I can make you happy,” he insisted and Kelly flinched back, looking confused.</p><p>“Now you’re just bein’ weird,” she scoffed.  “Y’can’t just… make people gay because they’re dickheads.”</p><p>The guy took a step forward, raising his tattoo gun and you reached for Kelly taking a step backwards.</p><p>“I’m gunna make you so happy,” he exclaimed, a somewhat manic grin on his face and Kelly hissed in pain, grabbing her shoulder and you gaped at her.  It was just like with Nathan the other day.  </p><p>Turning your eyes back to the guy you stumbled backwards, quickly pulling Kelly with you out of the tattoo parlor.</p><p>———</p><p>The next day you fidgeted in the locker room as you waited for Simon to arrive.  Having spent the night at Kelly’s you could attest that she’d been acting just as strangely as Nathan, but you had no idea what to do.</p><p>As soon as Simon walked into the locker room you grabbed his arm, pulling him aside as his eyes widened, looking past you at Kelly, who was getting dressed by the mirror.</p><p>“She’s got the same tattoo as Nathan,” he pointed out and you nodded.  “Yeah, we went back to the tattoo place last night to confront the artist --”</p><p>“Is his name Vince, by any chance?” Simon asked, glancing over at the name inked on Kelly’s shoulder.</p><p>“Yeah,” you answered impatiently.  “He admitted doing that to Nathan too.  I think he’s got a power from the storm,” you explained and Simon nodded thoughtfully.  </p><p>“Of course he does,” he murmured wearily.</p><p>When you pointed out the mysterious tattoos to both Kelly and Nathan that they clustered in front of the mirror to have a look.</p><p>“I don’t even remember havin’ that done,” Kelly said, glancing over her shoulder to study her reflection in the mirror and Nathan crowded in to peer at the ink on his shoulder as well.  </p><p>“Huh, neither do I,” he murmured, turning back to Simon, “I don’t regret it, though.  Not one little bit.”</p><p>You rolled your eyes as Simon sighed, looking uncomfortable.  “I think the tattoos are controlling you,” he explained, “that tattoo guy must’ve done it.”</p><p>“He basically admitted it yesterday when Kelly and I went back there,” you said.</p><p>“No way, Vince wouldn’t do that, he loves me,” Kelly argued.</p><p>“That’s just your tattoo talking,” Simon replied.</p><p>“Oh, cute and clever,” Nathan purred.</p><p>“And that’s your’s,” you added, sharing a look with Simon.</p><p>“We need to go back to the tattoo parlor and get him to remove the tattoos,” Simon insisted once you were all dressed and back outside.  Nathan merely gazed up at him dreamily.</p><p>“I really don’t think he did it,” Kelly insisted as Curtis shook his head, “No, I need to find Alisha.  We had a big fight.”</p><p>“You guys can’t be serious right now,” you exclaimed, frustration tinging your words before Kelly cut you off, pointing upward.</p><p>On the roof, the masked guy who’d been meddling in your lives for the past few weeks stood, looking down at you.</p><p>“It’s him!” Nathan cried.</p><p>“Yeah, we can see that,” Curtis muttered as Kelly asked what he wanted.</p><p>“Hi,” Simon said awkwardly as Nathan waved.  </p><p>“You gunna help us, or what?” you called up at him.</p><p>Suddenly he reached around to his hip and Nathan scrambled backward.  “He’s got a gun!” he cried, jumping in front of Simon as Kelly and Curtis jumped to their feet as well.  </p><p>“<em>Really</em>?” you muttered, the only one to hold their ground as the guy tossed something down to land at your feet.  Crouching down you picked it up and turned it over in your hands before the masked man flipped off the roof and disappeared.</p><p>“What is it?” Simon asked, pushing Nathan away from him and rushing to your side.</p><p>“It’s… a package… of peanuts,” you murmured, confused as you handed it to Simon.</p><p>“Dry roasted,” he added, looking over to the others, just as baffled as you.</p><p>“All that drama and he drops off a snack?” Nathan exclaimed.  </p><p>“Why would he give us peanuts?” Kelly demanded and Nathan shrugged.  “Maybe he knew I missed lunch.”</p><p>Noticing Curtis’s incredulous expression, Nathan rolled his eyes.  “I suppose you’ve got a better explanation than that?”</p><p>“Anything,” Curtis snapped, “anything you could possibly come up with would be better than that.”</p><p>“Alright, touchy,” Nathan replied with a smirk, “just ‘cause you and yer girlfriend split up…”</p><p>“We didn’t split up!” Curtis exclaimed, shoving Nathan backward.</p><p>“HEY!” you cried, grabbing everyone’s attention, Nathan blinking at you while Curtis scoffed and turned away.  “We need to go to the damn tattoo parlor and get this shit sorted,” you exclaimed, Simon watching you, impressed.  </p><p>“Are you coming?” Simon asked Curtis who sighed heavily.  </p><p>“Let’s just get this done, alright?”</p><p>“Thank you,” you muttered, grabbing Nathan’s arm and pulling him behind you as he turned to watch Simon walk past. </p><p>———</p><p>Back at the tattoo parlor you all filed in, Simon shutting the door behind him and soon Vince was striding out from the back.</p><p>“Oh, there he is, Mr. Dick,” Nathan exclaimed.  When no one reacted he glanced around.  “Y’know, because of the tattoo… on his cock.”</p><p>“What is this?” Vince asked, his eyes sliding over the others to rest on you.</p><p>“We know about the tattoos,” you said, drawing yourself up higher as Kelly scoffed.</p><p>“I told them you didn’t do it.”</p><p>“Just get rid of the bullshit tattoos, yeah?” Curtis cut in, backing you up.</p><p>Vince grinned in amusement.  “Or what?” he asked, lifting his tattoo gun and pointing it at Simon’s stomach.  Moments later he was doubled over in pain, Nathan coming to his aid, holding him up so he didn’t collapse.</p><p>“Shit, Curtis!” you cried, gasping in horror as he lifted his shirt to show a tattoo of a knife stabbing into his skin.</p><p>During the confusion Kelly had crossed the room to stand with Vince, hanging off his arm and he smirked.  “Now, she stays, and the rest of you, go.”</p><p>“What d’we do?” Nathan asked, leaning into to whisper in your ear and you looked around frantically.  Noticing a sign spray painted on the wall and you nudged Simon pointedly, nodding to the sign -- a stencil of a peanut with an X over it and the words ‘nut allergy’ underneath.  It suddenly made sense to you why the masked guy had given you a bag of peanuts now.</p><p>It begged the question, how did he know you’d need them?</p><p>Thrusting the bag of peanuts out in front of him, Simon stood up to Vince, his expression hardening.  “Remove the tattoos,” he demanded, “or I open the nuts!”</p><p>Biting your lip to keep from laughing out loud, you had to admit the situation was absolutely ridiculous.  But <em>hey</em>, whatever worked, right?</p><p>“He stabs me, and you’re offering him peanuts?” Curtis cried from the floor in disbelief.</p><p>“He’s allergic,” you explained, pointing to the sign.  “Probably, severely, if I had to guess.”</p><p>“Yes, nuts are his kryptonite,” Simon said, pinching the sides of the bag, ready to rip it open.  “...Like in Superman.”</p><p>As soon as he saw the bag of nuts, Vince’s eyes widened and his gaze didn’t leave the little silver package.  “Listen.  I’m sure we can work this out, yeah?” he said, wetting his lips nervously.  “Don’t open those nuts.”</p><p>The two began to go back and forth, the tension in the room rising, but all you could think of was how hilarious the whole damn things was until finally with a roar, Simon ripped the package, flinging peanuts into the air, several of them raining down on Vince and Kelly across the room.</p><p>Murder in his eyes, Vince raised his tattoo gun and pointed it at Simon’s throat, calling up a tendril of inked barbed wire to strangle him as Nathan cried out, rushing to his side.</p><p>“No, don’t kill my beautiful boy!”</p><p>“Oh my fucking God,” you exclaimed, completely over it, picking up a stray peanut off the floor and tossing it at Vince as he opened his mouth, managing to hit your mark and he began to choke.</p><p>“My epipen!” he cried, but before he could reach it, sitting on the counter next to his chair, Simon had pushed himself up and lunged for it, grabbing it before Vince could while still being choked.</p><p>“Remove the tattoos,” he wheezed as Vince begged him to give him his epipen.  </p><p>“Do it!” Simon demanded and in a final act of desperation Vince used his power, removing all the tattoos from your friends.  </p><p>Now free from his spell Kelly directed a well aimed kick to Vince’s ribs.  “I ain’t lettin’ you ever tattoo me again,” she cried before turning and leaving.</p><p>Nathan looked around as if confused before turning his eyes to you and you raised an eyebrow, brushing past him to help Simon to his feet.</p><p>———</p><p>By the time you got back to the Community Center, Nathan had already tried to apologize to you several times.</p><p>“How long are you going to ignore him?” Simon asked as you walked next to him.</p><p>“Just a bit longer,” you replied with a grin, glancing back at Nathan trailing behind you like a lost puppy, scuffing his feet along the ground.</p><p>“Don’t be too hard on him, it wasn’t <em>exactly</em> his fault,” Simon pointed out.</p><p>“I’m kind of surprised to hear you of all people say that,” you replied with a laugh.  “But yeah, I know,” you said, waving to the others as they turned to head home.</p><p>“So,” Nathan murmured hesitantly when it was just the pair of you left, fidgeting with his hands.</p><p>“So?” you asked, turning to look at him.</p><p>“So, are we good?” he asked and you shrugged.</p><p>“Depends,” you quipped and he frowned, following you as you climbed the staircase to the balcony.</p><p>“On what?” he cried, watching as you plopped down on his mattress.</p><p>“On what you say next,” you mused, moving your legs so he could sit next to you and he flopped down, sprawling out opposite you.  “D’you still have any lingering feelings for Simon?” you asked.</p><p>“No, ‘course not!” he replied, scandalized.  </p><p>“Y’sure bout that?” you pressed, fighting back a grin.</p><p>“You know that wasn’t me right?  Any of that shit I said,” he exclaimed, biting his lip as he watched you closely.  “Would you like me to prove it to you?”</p><p>“Yeah, maybe,” you answered with a smirk and Nathan’s face lit up at your answer.</p><p>“Oh yeah?” he asked, sitting up and crawling closer.</p><p>“Mhmm,” you replied, letting him kiss you, leaning you back, your fingers playing with the collar of his shirt.</p><p>“Wait a sec,” he exclaimed, pulling up, having just thought of something.  “The other night when yeh left here, where did you go stay?”</p><p>“At Simon’s.”  A wicked smirk twisted your lips as Nathan’s mouth fell open.</p><p>“That little shit!  Did he get fresh with you?” he demanded, frowning.</p><p>“Oh, like you did to him?” you shot back and snorted at Nathan’s offended expression.  “No,” you answered moments later, deciding to let him off the hook.  “I slept on his couch and he was a perfect gentleman.”</p><p>“Little creep,” Nathan muttered, still looking bothered. </p><p>“What?” you asked, propping yourself up on your elbows.</p><p>“I really didn’t mean any of that shit I said,” he insisted, worry creasing his forehead and your expression softened.</p><p>“I know that, Nathan,” you replied, kissing his cheek.  “Now get back over here and finish what you started.”</p><p>At your words his eyebrows shot up and he had you on your back before you could take a breath, all hands and tongue.  Slipping one hand into his hair and giving a slight tug your other hand went to his, guiding it where you wanted, slowing his pace.</p><p>“Easy there tiger,” you murmured, your eyes flicking to his as he pulled back to let you breathe.  “Slow down, we have all night,” you reminded him and his lips quirked into a dazed grin before they were back on yours again.</p><p>At some point you’d lost most of your clothes, guiding Nathan til he was once more between your legs, touching you where you wanted and you’d accepted his apology, believing him when he said he only wanted you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Game Over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You woke to a crick in your neck and Nathan half sprawled on top of you.  Weak rays of sunlight already filled the Community Center and you groaned as you stretched.  Glancing down at Nathan’s peaceful face, a smile pulled at your lips and you gently stroked his dense curls before reaching for your phone to check the time.  It had been a long night of make up sex and if you hurried you could start a pot of coffee before the first staff members showed up.</p><p>Carefully scooting out from under Nathan, so as not to wake him, you dressed and padded down to the kitchen.  Rifling through the cabinets you found a tin of coffee and measured out enough for a strong pot, starting the large industrial coffee maker.</p><p>As you waited for the coffee to brew, you opened the refrigerator door and stuck your head inside, your stomach rumbling.  Jackpot, you thought as you spotted a stray carton of eggs, finding a couple left, pulling them out and gathering a few more supplies, you were able to make some scrambled eggs and toast, and while not exactly the best cook, at least you couldn’t screw <em>that</em> up.</p><p>Juggling both plates and the two cups of coffee you managed to make it back to your makeshift bedroom without spilling anything, setting the dishes down and crawling back onto the mattress to wake Nathan, leaning over him and brushing a kiss to his jaw.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, he stirred, blinking several times before he truly woke.  When he finally seemed to realize where he was and who was sitting next to him a tired grin wended its way across his face and he stretched, sitting up.</p><p>“Mornin’,” he said, reaching for the food and coffee you’d set in front of him.  “Where’d this come from?” he asked, already shoveling the eggs into his mouth.</p><p>“I made it,” you answered, shaking your head ruefully, grabbing your own plate and digging in yourself.</p><p>“Yeah, but <em>how</em>?” Nathan asked, his mouth full.</p><p>“D’you ever actually <em>look</em> in the kitchen for anything other than booze, or do you just steal from the vending machines?”</p><p>Nathan shrugged, taking a sip of the coffee and burning his tongue before blowing on it and trying again.  “Always just kinda went straight t’the vending machines.  I didn’t even <em>know</em> there was food in the kitchen,” he admitted with a snort before nudging your shoulder with his.  “Look at you bein’ all domestic and shite.”</p><p>Hiding your grin behind your mug you nudged him back, leaning against his arm as you ate.  “Yeah, well, don’t get too used to it or anything.  ‘Cause I’m shite at cooking basically everything else,” you exclaimed.</p><p>“You and me both,” he muttered, leaning back again once he’d finished his breakfast and you felt his eyes on you.</p><p>“What?” you asked, finishing off your coffee and turning toward him. </p><p>“Just thinkin’…” he murmured, picking at a spot on the blanket.</p><p>“Don’t hurt yourself,” you teased, getting a scrunched up face in return as he stuck out tongue at you before you set your mug down and settled down next to him.  “What’re you thinkin’ about?” you asked softly, your stomach twisting anxiously.  It wasn’t often you got to see Nathan so soft, vulnerable, almost.</p><p>“Oh, y’know,” he murmured, glancing down along the balcony, “just how nice it’s been havin’ you round.”</p><p>“Oh?” you asked softly.  Your eyebrows rose slightly and your breath caught in your throat as you waited for him to continue.</p><p>“Yeah, I mean, obviously all the sex -- my sex life hasn’t been this <em>stable</em> in… pshhh,” he trailed off bringing a laugh to your lips.</p><p>“Nathan, it’s only been two days,” you pointed out and he shrugged.</p><p>“Yeah, so?” he countered defensively, his expression sobering, his eyes not quite meeting yours.  “I mean, it’s more than just the sex too.  It’s… it’s the fallin’ asleep with and the wakin’ up next to.  It’s the way you laugh at my jokes… it’s like you’re…” he trailed off, quickly clearing his throat as the door below rattled, someone unlocking it, effectively cutting off the rest of the conversation and you smiled slightly as you thought over what he’d said.</p><p>Getting to his feet and pulling you up, his usual cheeky smirk reappeared as he leaned closer to whisper hopefully in your ear.  “Think we got time for a quickie before th’others get here?”</p><p>He didn’t let you answer before pulling you along the hall to a secluded corner, stifling your soft shriek of surprise with an insistent kiss.</p><p>“Is that <em>all</em> you ever think about?” you asked with a laugh as his lips left yours.</p><p>He gave a half shrug as answer, pushing you back against the wall, his hand sliding lower to fumble beneath your panties, bringing a gasp to your lips.  “I’m a guy, I’m horny like, seventy five percent of th’time, maybe more.”  </p><p>Biting your lip to stifle a moan as he managed to find the right spot eventually, rubbing your clit impatiently and sending a wave of heat through you, you met and held his gaze.  </p><p>“I don’t hear y’complainin’,” he murmured next to your ear, flashing you a cocky smirk which faltered as you slipped your own hand beneath his boxers to palm his already hardening cock, pulling a soft whimper from his throat.</p><p>“It’s a good thing I’m just as horny as you, Nathan Young,” you drawled, relishing the way his mouth fell open as you stroked him, “you need someone who can keep up with you.”</p><p>“Oh, God--” he keened before your free hand was tangled in the collar of his shirt, bringing his lips crashing back down to yours.</p><p>———</p><p>Filing into the locker room with the others the first thing you noticed was the intruder -- an unfamiliar face in an orange jumpsuit, standing there waiting.</p><p>“Hey!” he greeted cheerfully, his hands stuffed in his pockets as he rocked on his sandal clad feet.</p><p>You took in the freckles smattered across his cheeks, the ginger rat tail that hung down the nape of his neck, and the rainbow peace sign pinned to his chest and scoffed as you stopped in your tracks.  Nathan, chewing on the string of his hoodie as he shuffled half bent over behind you, his arms wrapped round your waist, gave the guy a harsh look, narrowing his bottle green eyes suspiciously as he watched him over your shoulder, standing as the others entered as well.</p><p>“Who’s the new guy?” Curtis demanded, just as confused as the rest of you.</p><p>“What’s your name again?” Sean asked offhandedly.  <em>As if he really cared.</em></p><p>“It’s Ollie,” the new guy answered, directing a cheeky grin at all of you.</p><p>“Right,” Sean muttered, “these are… some other young offenders,” he introduced, gesturing vaguely.  “Right, so he’s gunna be doing this Community Service thing with you lot.”</p><p>Disgusted, Nathan spat the end of his hoodie string from his mouth and gaped across the room at Ollie.  “Are you sayin’ he’s like a new member of the gang?” he asked incredulously, sharing a glance with you as you shrugged.</p><p>“Whatever,” Sean answered, completely unimpressed, before turning and walking away.  “Now piss off, and go pick up some litter.”</p><p>“Hi,” Ollie tried again, his smile slipping when no one answered him, everyone scattering to go get changed.</p><p>Quickly congregating out in the main hall once suited up, you and the others, sans Ollie stuck your heads together as Curtis glanced around at each of you in turn.  “Whatever happens, we can’t let the new guy find out about our powers,” he hissed.</p><p>“What do we do if he finds out?” Kelly asked.</p><p>“We kill him,” Simon answered without hesitation and you all turned to him, slightly horrified until an amused little smirk curled his lips.  “I’m joking.”</p><p>“Oh, you’re making jokes now?” Nathan muttered, straightening.  “Excuse us,” he continued, turning to Simon.  “You’re creepin’ out of your weird little shell.  I get that.  Good for you,” he said, clapping him on the shoulder before shoving his finger in his face.  “But let’s get one thing straight.  <em>I’m</em> the funny guy round here,” he exclaimed, turning his finger round to point at himself.</p><p>“He’s coming,” Alisha hissed, quickly glancing over toward the door and back and you all straightened nonchalantly, turning to face him.</p><p>“Alright?” he asked, nearing, wearing that same shiteating grin on his face as earlier, like he was pleased as punch about something.</p><p>“What’d you get done for?” Kelly demanded quickly and Ollie was all too happy to answer.</p><p>“I was arrested for vandalizing a coal-fired power station,” he explained proudly before Nathan interrupted him with a large bored groan, bringing several snickers from you and Alisha.</p><p>Only deterred for a moment, Ollie leaned in conspiratorially.  “So, have any of you got one of these weird powers?” he asked, seemingly out of nowhere.</p><p>“What?” Curtis asked, too quickly, Simon right on his heels.  “What powers?” and you groaned, knowing how suspicious it sounded.</p><p>“I was only asking because I’ve got one,” Ollie announced and your brows furrowed suspiciously.</p><p>“Oh, yeah, us too,” Nathan replied before anyone could say anything else and you elbowed him hard in the ribs.</p><p>“Ow!  What was <em>that</em> for?” he groaned, doubling over and holding his side before noticing the incredulous look in your eyes.  “Oh, uh, I don’t think I was s’posed to tell y’that,” he admitted sheepishly.  </p><p>Now that it was out in the open Simon nodded, dropping the charade.  “What can you do?” he asked Ollie who tugged at his ear.</p><p>“I can teleport,” he exclaimed, his smirk growing.</p><p>Rolling her eyes, Kelly scoffed.  “Let’s see you do it, then.”</p><p>Ollie’s smirk slipped as she raised her eyebrows at him, waiting.</p><p>Grimacing slightly he clenched his hands into fists and made a straining sound.  At first nothing happened and Nathan let out a laugh, but then he tried again and suddenly disappeared.</p><p>“Whoa,” you gasped, stepping forward along with the others, gaping at the spot Ollie had just been standing in.  “Where’d he go?” you wondered aloud and behind you he cleared his throat.</p><p>Turning you found him standing nearly five steps away, wearing an arrogant grin.</p><p>“That’s shit,” Kelly announced, unimpressed, “you could’ve walked there quicker.”</p><p>“Sometimes I go further than that,” Ollie said, a touch defensively.</p><p>“That’s <em>really</em> impressive,” Alisha replied sarcastically.</p><p>“Yeah, I honestly thought something a little more excitin’ was gunna happen,” Nathan sneered, nudging your arm and you couldn’t help but agree with him, turning away, bored, the others following, leaving Ollie standing there looking rather put out.</p><p>———</p><p>“Hey, so, I’ve got a show comin’ up tomorrow night,” you announced as the others spread out along the street with their garbage bags.  “You’re all invited.”</p><p>“Really?” Nathan asked excitedly before quickly shrugging nonchalantly, grasping for a cool aloofness.  “I mean, I’ll probably make an appearance.”</p><p>Turning to fix him with a level look and shoving the end of your garbage picker in his face threateningly, he flashed a grin in return, holding his hands up in surrender.  “Alright, alright, I’ll be there.  Twist my arm, why don’tcha.”</p><p>“Yeah, alright,” Kelly exclaimed with a shrug.  “I’d like t’see you play.”</p><p>Sharing a grin with her you turned to poke Simon in the shoulder with your picker.  “How bout you, Simon, you wanna come?”</p><p>Excited to be included, Simon smiled widely.  “I’d love to.  I’ll be there.”</p><p>Next, you turned to Alisha and Curtis.  Strangely, Alisha looked past you to eye Simon thoughtfully before nodding.  “Yeah, sure, why not?”</p><p>“Really?” you asked, taken aback slightly, sure of all of them that Alisha would be the least enthused.</p><p>“Yeah, of course,” she said defensively.  “It could be fun.”</p><p>“Alright, how about you Curtis?” you asked slowly, noting his hesitant frown.</p><p>“What kind of music do you play again?” </p><p>“Punk,” you answered, grabbing a stray piece of paper with your picker, and sticking it in the garbage bag Nathan held open for you.</p><p>“I dunno, not exactly my scene,” Curtis muttered in return, glancing down to Alisha, a strange look on his face.</p><p>“Come on, man,” Nathan exclaimed, poking Curtis with his own garbage pole.</p><p>“Don’t touch me!” he growled, pushing the pole away from him as Ollie turned back to look at you over his shoulder.  </p><p>“I’ll come,” he insisted and before you could open your mouth Nathan had swung his picker at him.  “Who asked you, new guy?”</p><p>“She said we were all invited,” he pointed out as Nathan scowled, walking faster to catch up to him.  “Hey, you listen here, mate.  You keep your eyes to yourself, okay?  No funny business now.  That happens to be my girlfri--” he cut off abruptly, unsure how to continue, but he didn’t have long to think on it before a guy came running past.</p><p>“He’s fucking crazy!” he called over his shoulder without stopping, his feet slapping on the pavement as he sprinted away.</p><p>“What the--?” you exclaimed, watching him go in confusion, and suddenly a red sports car whipped around the corner with a squeal of tires, stopping right in front of you.</p><p>“Oh, d’ya think he was talking about this fella?” Nathan asked, turning back to squint at the car.</p><p>The driver’s door opened and a man in a windbreaker and driving gloves got out.  He slowly turned his gaze on all of you, his expression unreadable.</p><p>“Where’s Conti?” he asked, his voice a strange monotone.</p><p>Without skipping a beat Nathan smirked, pointing at Simon with his garbage picker.  “Oh, that’s him.  He’s a right Conti,” he joked and the strange man turned his sights on Simon.</p><p>“Did you think I was gunna let it go?” he asked cryptically.  “I want my money.”</p><p>Nathan smirked, though he looked slightly uncomfortable at the intensity in the stranger’s eyes.  “You heard him.  Give the man his money,” he muttered as Simon gaped between the two, open mouthed.</p><p>“I haven’t got your money,” he replied defensively.</p><p>Suddenly the man’s eyes turned to Kelly as she walked up next to Simon.  “Roxy?  So, you’re with him now?”</p><p>“What you on about?” Kelly asked, looking between the strange guy and Simon.</p><p>“I was still waiting for you at the church when the cops picked me up.”</p><p>“I’m not bein funny, mate, but you’re actin’ like a right nutter,” Kelly exclaimed, slightly rattled.</p><p><em>Something’s really off about this guy</em>, you thought uneasily.</p><p>“He’s clearly suffering from some kind of mental illness,” Ollie said knowingly.</p><p>“I want my money,” the guy repeated, almost robotically.  </p><p>“Let me talk to him,” Ollie said suddenly, handing his garbage bag to Alisha who looked just as uneasy as you felt.  “Don’t.  Just leave it,” she insisted nervously.</p><p>“It’s okay.  I’ve had some training in conflict resolution,” he murmured.</p><p>“Get a load of this guy, huh?  This should be entertaining,” Nathan whispered in your ear and you swallowed, reaching for his arm, not quite sharing his amusement as you watched Ollie slowly approach the stranger.</p><p>“What’s your name?”  Ollie asked, flashing a smile as the fellow reared back slightly.  “It’s okay.  I’m not gunna hurt you--”</p><p>A gunshot ripped through the air and you shrieked, flinching as Nathan pushed you back, shielding you as the others screamed as well and Ollie crumpled to the ground, blood already rapidly pooling under him from the shot to his skull -- right between his eyes.</p><p>Without thinking everyone turned tail and took off running, splitting up in several directions til you met up once more on the roof, laying down so as not to be spotted, everyone’s heavy breaths filling the air.</p><p>After several minutes you felt Nathan roll over to his side next to you and crawl to the edge of the building.  “Nathan!” you hissed frantically, your heart pounding rapidly as he poked his head up to peer over the edge.</p><p>“He’s gone,” he breathed.</p><p>“He <em>shot</em> him!” Alisha exclaimed, fear making her voice higher than usual.  “He shot the new guy!”</p><p>“We should go back for him,” Kelly suggested as Curtis shook his head.  “He was hit in the head.  He’s <em>fucked</em>.”</p><p>“No, look, he’s fine, he’s over there!” Nathan cried pointing down by the lake and everyone scrambled over to look.  When you peered over the edge you saw nothing and sighed.  </p><p>“I don’t see him,” Curtis said and Nathan turned to look at him in confusion.  Knowing what was going on you reached out to touch Nathan’s wrist and suddenly saw him.</p><p>“That’s his ghost, Nathan,” you murmured and he “ohhhhh’d”.  </p><p>“That makes sense, and means he’s not at all okay, on account of him bein’ dead.”  Waving his arm and raising his voice he called down to Ollie’s ghost, now sitting on the bench looking out over the lake, catching his attention.  “Hey!  Sorry you got shot, man.”</p><p>You snorted a laugh as Ollie’s ghost merely flipped him off in return, Nathan rearing back offendedly.</p><p>“Hey, fuck you!” he cried back, flipping the ghost off in return while you dissolved into a fit of laughter, the others watching you incredulously.</p><p>“He just got shot in the face and you’re insulting him?” Alisha exclaimed as you fought to control your laughter.</p><p>“He made an obscene gesture!”  Nathan argued.  “I don’t care if he’s dead.  There’s no excuse for rudeness.”</p><p>The others rolled their eyes before urging Curtis to rewind time and save the guy.  When he tried and failed they gave him the same look they’d given Nathan, turning away.</p><p>“Well, come on, I didn’t know him!” Curtis cried defensively.  “I’m not feelin’ it.”</p><p>“Yeah, he was a bit of a twat,” Nathan agreed, “I mean, did yeh see the way he kept lookin’ at [y/n]?” he muttered and you eyed him questioningly, detecting a note of jealousy in his voice.  “Besides, he was never gunna fit in with us, what with carin’ about the environment and all that.  Better him than me,” he insisted.</p><p>“But, you’re immortal,” Simon pointed out and Nathan shrugged.  “Better him than one of you.”</p><p>———</p><p>Back at the Community Center you were lined up in Sean’s office as he faced you, a grim, well… grimm<em>er</em> expression on his face than usual.</p><p>“The police want witness statements off all of you,” he informed you.  “Though try not t’screw it up, yeah?  ‘Cause I don’t need them on my back.  Think you can manage that?” he asked, giving you all a pointed look before turning back to his computer.</p><p>“Aren’t you gunna even pretend to be a little bit sad?” Alisha asked and Sean spun his chair back around.</p><p>“Do you even know how much paperwork is involved when someone gets shot doing community service?”  Alisha scoffed and shook her head.  “So, sure, yeah.  We’re all very sad.”</p><p>After Nathan attempted some shpeal about needing time off to grieve Ollie, who he couldn’t remember by name, Sean sent you all back out to work, painting over graffiti.</p><p>“Heartless bastard,” Nathan muttered, slapping his paint roller against the wall with more force than necessary.</p><p>“We should do something,” Simon insisted.</p><p>“About what?” you asked when no one else spoke up.</p><p>“About the guy who shot Ollie,” Simon answered and you shivered slightly remembering it.</p><p>You weren’t one to be overly squeamish, especially after becoming rather desensitized to all the death that seemed to follow the six of you, but the way the guy had shot him, so easily, completely without emotion, to be honest it scared you.</p><p>“You talkin’ about steppin’ up t’the plate and takin’ ‘im down?” Nathan asked, sneering at Simon, thrusting his paint roller in his face.  “I gotta say, I really don’t see that happenin’.  And don’t go drawin’ us into this.”</p><p>“Simon’s right, we should do <em>something</em>,” Alisha agreed, speaking up and everyone turned to gape at her.</p><p>“If we go against him, it might be one of us getting killed next,” you argued, feeling Nathan’s eyes on you.</p><p>“We can’t just pretend it didn’t happen!” Simon exclaimed.</p><p>“Hey, I do that all the time,” Nathan cut in.  “Like the fella in the bible, the good samaritan?  Just walk on by.”</p><p>“How are you gunna feel if we find out he kills someone else?” Alisha continued.</p><p>“I don’t read the papers,” Nathan said with a shrug.</p><p>“Alright,” Curtis exclaimed angrily, rounding on Alisha, “so what are you two gunna do if you go after this guy and he sticks a gun to your head?  There’s no way you’re gettin’ involved in this.”</p><p><em>Oh, shit.  </em>You knew instantly that Curtis had stepped in it and by the look on Alisha’s face as she spun around you were right.</p><p>“Uh, since when can you tell me what I can and can’t do?” she demanded and the two began to argue heatedly.  </p><p>“Okay, guys, come on,” Nathan cut in, trying to deescalate the situation.  “I think I speak for all of us when I say we’re lazy and incompetent.  Leave it to the police.  They get paid to get shot.  Right, [y/n]?”</p><p>———</p><p>The next day at the Community Center you were waiting for Kelly and Alisha to show up, killing time with the guys, watching as Nathan fought with the vending machine.  “I think they’ve fixed it,” he muttered under his breath, giving it one last kick before turning to Simon and extended his hand.</p><p>“Do you seriously want me to buy you a drink?” he exclaimed incredulously.</p><p>“Well, I’ve never paid for a drink from this machine before and I don’t intend to start,” Nathan replied, scoffing as Simon handed him a couple coins.  Exclaiming triumphantly he reached in and plucked out the can of soda he’d been wanting and turned to you, resting his arm against the wall above your head as he leaned in and cracked the can open, taking a loud slurp.</p><p>“Y’know, I was thinkin’,” he began and you tilted your head to look at him, raising an eyebrow.  “That’s hardly ever good,” you teased, grinning at the bemused look he gave you in return.  “Seriously tho, til that nutter from the other day gets bagged I was thinkin’ you should probably stick extra close t’me, hmm?” he asked, handing you the can of soda for a sip.</p><p>“Oh, and why’s that?” you asked, accepting the can, your eyes flicking to him.</p><p>Shrugging offhandedly he glanced away, his cheeks flushing slightly.  “Y’know, just in case y’need to borrow my power or whatever.”</p><p>“What, you worried about me or somethin’?” you murmured, watching him out of the corner of your eye and hiding your smile behind the can as his cheeks reddened further.</p><p>“Well, yeah!” he yelped, swallowing and lowering his voice.  “I mean… I don’t want… if anythin’ happened t’you…”</p><p>Before he could say anything else Alisha burst through the door out of breath, a wild look in her eyes.</p><p>“The guy with the red car and the gun.  He’s got Kelly!” she gasped and your stomach dropped.</p><p>“Oh my God, he’s gunna shoot her and he’s gunna kill her!” Nathan exclaimed frantically.  “I told you all he was dangerous!”</p><p>If the situation hadn’t been so dire you would have rolled your eyes at him, but fear for your friend gripped you.  “You!” Nathan exclaimed, surging forward to grab Simon’s jumpsuit, shaking him slightly, “you little freak, do something!”</p><p>“Nathan that’s not gunna help,” you exclaimed, pulling him away from Simon, who looked rather grateful, until a voice outside drew your attention and you all froze.</p><p>“Conti!”</p><p>“He’s here,” Curtis breathed and a woman’s scream filled the air.</p><p>“Kelly!” you exclaimed.</p><p>“Hurry, he’s kicking the shit out of her!” Nathan cried and you all took off down the hall toward the sound of the screams.  Busting open the door to one of the storage rooms you peered inside, confused at the sight of a tv, hooked up to a video game system.</p><p>“What the fuck?” you exclaimed, stepping inside the room, the others piling in after you.</p><p>“Where’s Conti?” the voice from the game asked and suddenly things clicked into place.</p><p>Simon grabbed the game box, looking it over.  “He’s living the game,” he murmured.  </p><p>“Where did all this come from?” Curtis asked.</p><p>“The guy in the mask,” Alisha whispered.</p><p>“So… I guess we get playing?” you asked, looking around helplessly and Nathan grabbed the controller, sitting in front of the screen.</p><p>“You sure you got this?” you asked, leaning over his shoulder to watch.</p><p>“C’mon, I’m a man.  We’re inherently good at video games,” he exclaimed and this time you did roll your eyes.</p><p>“Well, when you die, hand me the bloody controller.”</p><p>“His name is Jimmy Cisco,” Simon read from the back of the box as Nathan stuck his tongue between his teeth in focus as he played.  “He spent ten years in prison for armed robbery.  His lover and this crime boss, Conti, they double crossed him on his wedding day.”</p><p>“Watch me run over this bloke,” Nathan exclaimed, giggling as he ran one of the npc’s over.  </p><p>“Maybe, we need to play the game for real?” you suggested, looking to Simon who nodded in agreement.  </p><p>“I agree.  I think if we give him his money, he’ll let Kelly go.”</p><p>“So, now all we need is a hundred grand,” Alisha reasoned hesitantly.  </p><p>“How th’fuck are we supposed to get that kind of money?” you asked and Nathan paused in his playing.</p><p>“We could rob a bank,” Simon suggested.</p><p>“We’ll need a car,” Curtis pointed out as Nathan chimed in enthusiastically.  “Yeah, okay.  Let’s rob a bank.</p><p>“What’s goin’ on in here?” Sean’s voice from the doorway drew your attention and your heart rate spiked.</p><p>“Nothing!” Simon said quickly.</p><p>“It sounded like you said you were gunna rob a bank.”</p><p>“Noooo, no no no no no,” Nathan drawled, “I said, ‘let’s have a big wank’.  Communal masterbation.  The ol’ circle jerk,” he said, thinking quickly.</p><p>Sean merely looked at him, the same unreadable unimpressed expression as always, but instead he tossed his keys to you.  “Go and clean my car,” he said.</p><p>“I don’t think cleanin’ your car was what they had in mind when they gave us community service!” Nathan balked and you kicked his shin, willing him to shut up.  Sean had just handed you the keys to his car, a car which you very much needed if you were truly going to rob a bank.  <em>You couldn’t believe you were actually thinking that.</em>  Suddenly Nathan’s eyes lit up as he just realized the importance of this was.</p><p>“The man wants his car washed, so… let’s go,” Curtis said, ushering you all out of the room as you clutched the keys tightly in your fist.</p><p>———</p><p>It turned out that stealing the money was the easy part.  Well, no easier than Sean handing you his car on a silver platter.</p><p><em>If only every crazy problem you’d encountered thus far could go this easily,</em> you thought as Alisha drove away, the lock box of money in Simon’s lap.</p><p>“A bunch of young offenders develop super powers and not one of us thinks of usin’ them to commit crime?” Nathan asked incredulously.  “Shame on us,” he chuckled, sharing a grin with you in the back seat between Simon and Curtis.  </p><p>Alisha pulled up to an abandoned warehouse and you spotted Jimmy’s red sports car parked outside.</p><p>“What’re you doing?” you asked as Nathan hopped behind the wheel. </p><p>“Just havin’ a look,” he answered, running his hands over the steering wheel.</p><p>“Do you really think this is gunna work?” Alisha asked, worry in her voice.  </p><p>“When he gets the money it should be game over,” Simon reasoned and you nodded anxiously.  </p><p><em>Hopefully</em>, you thought.</p><p>“Yeah, but then we beat him up and take the money back, yeah?” Nathan asked hopefully.  “I mean, come on!  A hundred grand’s a lot of money!”</p><p>“That is true,” Curtis agreed.</p><p>“And our community service is nearly over.  We need to look toward the future,” Nathan pointed out, glancing over at you.  “Y’could get that flat, and not just any shitty one either.  Somethin’ posh, eh?”</p><p>“Are you saying we should become criminals?” Simon asked, frowning.</p><p>“We’re <em>already</em> criminals,” Nathan exclaimed, jumping out of the car and accidentally laying on the horn.  “I’m talking about becoming <em>successful</em> criminals.  You know, the ones who make money and don’t get caught and have girlfriends with enormous breast implants.”</p><p>He glanced at you cheekily, raising his eyebrows as you gave him a level look in return.</p><p>“I thought we’d use our powers to help people,” Simon interjected.  </p><p>“Y’know, none of this is helping Kelly,” you pointed out wearily.</p><p>“Exactly,” Alisha agreed.  “Come on.”</p><p>As you began to head deeper into the warehouse you felt Nathan’s hand clutch your arm and you quickly turned to look up at him, but the worried look in his eyes held your tongue.</p><p>Clearing his throat he met your gaze momentarily.  “Like I said, uh, keep close, huh?”</p><p>The sound of a gun cocking behind you froze you all in place and you slowly swiveled to look back.</p><p>“You’d better have my money, Conti,” Jimmy said, pointing his gun at Simon.</p><p>Behind Jimmy, hanging from a rig overhead, blood covering her face, and wearing a poofy wedding dress was Kelly.</p><p>“Kelly!” you cried, relief and worry fighting for dominance.  “Are you alright?”</p><p>“My arms are fuckin’ killin’ me!” she exclaimed, her voice echoing in the large empty room.</p><p>“Slide it over,” Jimmy said, his eyes never leaving the case of money and you groaned as Simon slid it across the ground, the damn thing stopping barely halfway between him and Jimmy.  Awkwardly Simon straightened and walked to the box, pushing it the rest of the way over.  Well, not completely.  In the end he ended up just picking it up and handing to the guy.</p><p>When Simon opened the case to show him the money, a blank look came over Jimmy’s face and you all waited with bated breath to see what would happen.</p><p>“Is it true?” Jimmy asked and Simon frowned, confused.  “Is what true?”</p><p>“You know what I’m talkin’ about.”</p><p>“Oh for fuck’s sake,” you muttered, sharing a nervous look with the others.</p><p>“Don’t play games with me, Conti.  Fat Tony says you’ve got an undercover cop in the organization.”</p><p>“Jesus, that’s why I never play computer games,” Nathan whispered, “they never bloody end.”</p><p>“Who’s the cop?” Jimmy insisted, stepping closer to Simon.</p><p>“No one?” he answered hesitantly and you all gasped as Jimmy knocked him out with his pistol.</p><p>“[y/n], get out of here!” Nathan hissed and you gaped up at him for a moment, confused.</p><p>“No, I’m not leaving you guys behind!” you replied and Nathan growled in frustration, holding his hands up as Jimmy pointed his gun at him, losing your chance to escape.</p><p>Soon the rest of you were strung up as well next to Kelly.</p><p>“I’m going to my car to get a chainsaw, and when I get back you’re going to tell me which one of you is the undercover cop,” Jimmy said, turning and leaving.</p><p>“Nice one,” Kelly exclaimed angrily, “brilliant fuckin’ rescue!”</p><p>“No chance of a rewind then?” Nathan asked, glancing over at Curtis.</p><p>“Where’s the prick in the mask when he need him?” Curtis groaned instead.</p><p>Suddenly a girl crashed out of nowhere, stumbling to her feet in the center of the room, looking around bewilderedly.  </p><p><em>She looks familiar</em>, you thought and when she turned around you knew why. <em> It was the girl from the flat you’d broken into… the one the masked stranger had led you to.</em></p><p>“Why’re you hanging from meat hooks?” she asked slowly as she turned around.</p><p>“Nikki!” Curtis gasped as he saw her and you noticed the strange look Alisha threw him.  <em>How did he know her name?</em></p><p>“Ain’t that the girl whose flat we broke into?” Kelly asked and Nathan looked rather uncomfortable, probably hoping she had forgotten about the whole takin’ a shit in her bed thing.  Though you doubted it.</p><p>“The new guy’s heart got transplanted into her,” Curtis explained quickly.  “She’s got his power.”</p><p>“I think you’re supposed to rescue us,” Simon exclaimed.  “See the girl on the end there,” he said, nodding his head toward you and Nikki slowly turned, “she can borrow other people’s powers, touch her leg, just for a moment,” he instructed and Nikki nodded, looking uncertain.  </p><p>Coming over to you she reached up to grab your pant leg and you shook your head.  “It has to be the skin.”  Sighing, she reached up on her tiptoes, slipping her fingers under your pant leg to reach your bare ankle and you closed your eyes, marveling at the new power that instantly coursed through you.</p><p>Taking a deep breath you focused on where you wanted to go, hoping it would work that way.  <em>Okay, Ollie, let’s see what this damn power can do.  </em>You felt a shift, as if all the air was knocked out of your lungs and when you opened your eyes, you found yourself out of your bindings and standing below the others on the ground next to Nikki.</p><p>“It worked!” Nathan exclaimed with a whoop and a dazed grin tugged at your lips.</p><p>“Come on, let’s work at getting the others down,” you exclaimed, pointing to the chain next to Curtis.</p><p>“Who’re you?  And how did <em>you</em> get out?” Jimmy asked, as he returned to the room, turning his gun first on Nikki and then on you and you bit your lip, frustration coursing through you.  You thought you’d been home free.</p><p>Just as Jimmy reached for Nikki, a horrified look crossed her face.  “Oh shit--” she exclaimed and suddenly she disappeared, apparently not yet able to control her powers fully.</p><p>“You need to tell him you’re the undercover cop,” Simon hissed, turning to Nathan, “if he kills you, it doesn’t matter!”</p><p>“Easy for you t’say!  You’re not the one who has t’be dismembered with a chainsaw,” Nathan cried.</p><p>Knowing what you had to do you quickly reached up and grabbed Nathan’s ankle, your fingers trembling, sweat slicking your palm and his eyes widened as he looked down at you.</p><p>“[y/n], no!”</p><p>“Hey, arsehole!” you exclaimed, taking a deep breath.  “<em>I’m</em> the undercover cop!”</p><p>Jimmy turned toward you, pulling the gun from his waistband and you involuntarily took a step back, swallowing thickly.  You heard the shot and then... nothing.</p><p>———</p><p>“NO!”  </p><p>The word burst from his lips as tears stung his eyes, blurring his vision, and Nathan struggled uselessly in his bindings.  The others stared down at [y/n]’s body in shock, but Nathan didn’t really see them, his eyes never leaving her, even as the floor suddenly rushed up to meet him, someone having lowered their chains and his legs nearly gave out before he collapsed to his knees in front of [y/n].  </p><p>“No no no no, [y/n],” he cried, his still bound hands reaching for her.</p><p>
  <em>She’d touched his leg before she was shot, but had she held on for long enough?  Would it even work? </em>
</p><p>“[y/n], why would you do that?” he sobbed, past caring that tears were shamelessly falling down his face, dropping to her cheeks and rolling down lazily.  “I was gunna… it was me,<em> I</em> was s’posed ta… I was working up the nerve...” he babbled without thinking, touching her face.  Leaning over her body, he shut out what was going on around him, the sound of a scuffle and running footsteps taking off in another direction echoed in his ears, but he didn’t care, it didn’t matter.  All that mattered was the one person he’d come to care for the most was laying on the floor, <em>dead</em>, and <em>he</em> could’ve stopped it, if he hadn’t been so chickenshit. </p><p>“Nathan, s-she’ll be alright,” Simon said, dropping to his knees next to him.</p><p>“How do <em>you</em> know?” he demanded, “What if it doesn’t work?  <em>Fuck</em>, [y/n],” he moaned.</p><p>Squeezing his eyes shut, he leaned over her body, pressing his forehead to her chest, holding onto her cold hands.</p><p>He didn’t know if it had been several minutes or several hours, but suddenly [y/n] gave a soft groan, her eyelashes fluttering slightly before she gasped a deep breath and sat up, Nathan jerking back.</p><p>“[y/n], you’re <em>alive</em>!” he cried, a disbelieving laugh bursting from his lips.  “Oh my God, it worked!” he exclaimed, putting his arms around her awkwardly with them still tied together.</p><p>“Of course I’m alive,” she murmured, reaching up to gingerly touch her head where she’d been shot.  “I borrowed your power didn’t I?”</p><p>“Yeah, but I half expected it not t’work,” he countered, pulling back to look her over, his arms still around her and a dazed smile clutched him.</p><p>“Nathan,” she groaned, “this is slightly uncomfortable.”</p><p>“Oh, right,” he exclaimed, pulling his bound arms from around her and quickly searching for something to free himself with.  Finding the abandoned chainsaw sitting nearby he used the sharp teeth to snap the ties around his wrists and turned back to [y/n], nearly bowling her over as he embraced her once more.</p><p>“You were <em>that</em> worried about me?” she asked softly, looking up into his slightly misty eyes.</p><p>“‘Course I was, you’re…” he trailed off, biting his lip hesitantly.  “Aw, fuck it,” he muttered, taking a deep breath and pulling back slightly, his eyes darting away and back again.  “I… care about yeh, okay?  I don’t wanna lose yeh.  And I thought… I thought I had and it scared me… more than I thought it would.”</p><p>A soft smile pulled at her lips as she listened to him ramble uninterrupted and his stomach flipped at the look on her face. <em> No one’d ever looked at him like </em>that<em> before.</em></p><p>“I guess, what I’m tryin’ t’say is… will yeh be my fuckin’ girlfriend?” he exclaimed, wincing slightly as the words left his mouth, waiting for the inevitable rejection and the urge to take it all back gripping him suddenly.  Before he could even open his mouth to backpedal, [y/n] had thrown herself into his arms, her hands tangling in his curls as her lips collided with his and a surprised moan tore from his throat as she landed on top of him.</p><p>Gasping for breath he gaped up at her in bewilderment, his head still spinning from that kiss.</p><p>“I take it that’s a yes?” he murmured breathlessly, getting a dazzling smile in return.</p><p>“That’s a yes, you idiot,” she replied, the fondness in her voice threatening to carry him away and he smirked.</p><p>“Well, that’s a relief,” he muttered, pulling her back toward him.  “I was afraid I was gunna haveta let yeh down easy.”</p><p>“Just shut up and kiss me,” she exclaimed and Nathan was all too eager to obey.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Simon Gets Some</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“That’s my girlfriend up there!” Nathan called over the loud music to the guy standing next to him, grinning broadly, barely able to take his eyes off [y/n].</p>
<p>“Yeah, right,” the guy replied and Nathan frowned over at him, but as he opened his mouth to make a smartass retort, [y/n] caught his eye from the stage, flashing him a wink before launching into a guitar solo and his words died on his tongue as he watched her, awestruck.</p>
<p>He’d yet to actually see her play, and she was better than he could have ever imagined.  <em>Fuck, it was hot.</em></p>
<p>“This is pretty cool, actually,” Kelly exclaimed, coming up to stand next to him, handing him a beer and he glanced over at her for a moment before taking it and swinging his eyes back to [y/n].  </p>
<p>“Yeah, brilliant,” he agreed, feeling Kelly’s eyes on him.  “What?” he asked, when she didn’t look away.</p>
<p>“You really like her,” she observed and Nathan shrugged uncomfortably, bringing the beer to his lips.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I guess,” he replied, avoiding looking over at her.</p>
<p>“You <em>really</em> like her,” Kelly insisted, and Nathan hunched his shoulders.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, I do, okay,” he gave in, taking another long swig.  “What’s your point?” he demanded and Kelly shrugged. </p>
<p>“You better treat her right, yeah?” she said, taking Nathan by surprise and he turned to her, frowning.  “If you hurt ‘er, I’ll make sure you never have children, y’get me?” she asked and Nathan blanched, holding up his hands nervously.</p>
<p>“Jesus, so violent,” he muttered, swallowing thickly.</p>
<p>“I’m serious, Nathan,” Kelly insisted.  “I know what you’re like and [y/n]’s my friend, yeah?  It’s my job t’look out for her.”</p>
<p>Hesitantly Nathan nodded, though he knew Kelly was serious in her threats, he was kind of glad.  “Look, I… the last thing I wanna do is fuck this up, okay?” he admitted, cradling his beer, his eyes following [y/n]’s every movement.  “If I hurt her, you can totally fuck me up.  I would expect no less.”</p>
<p>“Good, as long as we understand each other,” Kelly said, grinning, holding her beer out for Nathan to clink his to before gulping down nearly half of it, the both of them hoping she’d never have to make good on that promise.</p>
<p>———</p>
<p>Stretching, Nathan opened his eyes to [y/n] curled up next to him on the twin sized mattress, her head resting on his shoulder, and he couldn’t help the grin that pulled at his lips.  He still couldn’t quite believe that she’d agreed to be his girlfriend -- that she <em>wanted</em> to be his girlfriend, but the thought made him want to be better, for her.  To show her that he wasn’t quite the screw up everyone thought him to be.</p>
<p>The rest of the night before was a bit of a blur, but he distinctly remembered making out backstage, and then again on the walk back to the Community Center, and then some seriously hot shagging after that before passing out.</p>
<p>Brushing her hair out of her face Nathan watched her for a moment more before frowning and cupping his hand in front of his mouth to check his breath.  </p>
<p><em>Oof, that’s rank</em>, he thought, trying to remember the last time he’d brushed his teeth.  Well, it hadn’t helped that last night they’d both ate bar food and drank rather heavily.</p>
<p>Carefully extricating himself from under her so as not to wake her, Nathan rummaged through his backpack for his toothbrush and toothpaste and descended the balcony stairs to the locker room below in his t-shirt and underwear -- it wasn’t like anyone would be there this early.</p>
<p>Whistling a jaunty tune, a cheerful spring in his step, Nathan stopped short as he walked into the locker room and found he wasn’t as alone as he thought.  Met with an eyeful of frilly panties and a girl’s tight arse in the air as she bent over in front of a locker, he quickly backed up before she straightened.  </p>
<p>Figuring one more look couldn’t hurt and really needing to brush his teeth, Nathan peered around the corner once more.</p>
<p>“Jesus!” the girl cried, quickly covering herself with her dress.</p>
<p>“Oh, sorry, I was just, uh…” he held up his toothpaste as he gestured to the sink.</p>
<p>When her suspicious look didn’t change Nathan turned the toothpaste tube on her.  “Oh come on, if that were me bent over wearing a lovely pair of knickers, you’re tellin’ me you wouldn’t treat yourself to a good eyeful?” he exclaimed.</p>
<p>“Piss off, you pervert!” the girl cried and Nathan rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“Well, I know [y/n] would,” he muttered under his breath, teasingly lifting his t-shirt and flashing the girl a cheeky wink before turning and heading to the wash basin, briefly wondering if [y/n] really <em>would</em> enjoy seeing him in her knickers before getting to work brushing his teeth.</p>
<p>As soon as he’d finished and was busy admiring himself in the mirror, making sure he looked nice and sexy for when he returned to bed, somewhat hoping for a repeat of last night before having to get ready for community service, the lights went out.</p>
<p>“Hey--!” he yelped, quickly turning.  “Hello?  Who’s there?  [y/n] is that you?” he asked uneasily, his voice raising in pitch.  “You don’t wanna mess with me, man, I do that cage fightin’ shit,” he exclaimed, trying to scare off whoever had decided to fuck with him.  “I’ve killed a Chinese man with my bare hands!  So, who’s scared now, huh?”</p>
<p>Suddenly he felt someone grab him, spinning him and forcing his head against the mirror before slamming his temple repeatedly against the edge of the porcelain sink til black spots filled his vision, his head screaming in agony and warm blood ran down his face.</p>
<p>Finally his attacker stopped and Nathan slumped to the ground, his vision going dark, his breath stopping.</p>
<p>———</p>
<p>When you woke to an empty bed you frowned, sitting up and looking around.  </p>
<p>“Nathan?” you called softly, wondering where he’d gone.</p>
<p>Getting up, you decided to head to the locker room, guessing he probably went to take a piss.  However when you got there a gasp left your lips, finding Nathan’s lifeless body crumpled in a heap on the floor by the sink, a rapidly spreading pool of blood beneath him.</p>
<p>“<em>Nathan</em>!” you cried, dropping to your knees as you checked for a pulse.  Nothing. <em> What the fuck happened? </em>you wondered, frowning.  Now you had to wait.</p>
<p>After what felt like ages Nathan gasped, jerking alive with a groan before lowering himself back down to the floor.</p>
<p>“[y/n], oh thank God,” he muttered, his eyes slipping closed with relief as soon as he saw you sitting there.</p>
<p>“Do you have any idea who did this to you?” you asked, helping him to sit up and wetting a towel to wipe at the dried blood on his face.</p>
<p>“I’ve no idea,” he answered, shaking his head before he stopped, a thought coming to him.  “Though there was this bird I walked in one while she was changin’,” Nathan began and you gave him a level look.  “I only got a brief look!” he insisted quickly, “and it wasn’t even my fault!  Besides, you’re <em>much</em> better lookin’,” he added, flashing you his best puppy dog eyes.</p>
<p>Rolling your own eyes in return, you turned his face, wiping the last of the blood from his already healed head wound and dropped your hand.  “So, you think this girl was the one that attacked you?” you asked with a sigh.</p>
<p>“She was the only other one here,” he reasoned, “so, who else could’ve done it?”</p>
<p>Frowning, you settled next to him on the floor.  “Have you ever seen her before?”</p>
<p>Nathan shook his head, winching slightly and you sighed.  “You poor thing,” you murmured, running your hand down his cheek as you scooted closer.</p>
<p>“I know, it’s awful,” Nathan whined, moving closer to you as well.  “Especially since I was plannin’ on comin’ back t’wake you up in the <em>nicest</em> way possible,” he said, his implication obvious.</p>
<p>“Oh, were you now?” you murmured, a grin tugging at your lips, heat coursing through you.</p>
<p>“Mhmm,” he answered, nodding, his eyes peering carefully down your loose top.</p>
<p>“Well, <em>maybe</em> I <em>suppose</em> I might know a way t’make you feel a little better after bein’ killed an’ all,” you mused, pulling him to his feet and leading him to one of the shower stalls, an incredulous expression flitting across Nathan’s face as you shut the door behind you and pushing him against the wall.</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah, and what’s that?” he asked, smirking, his breath catching as your hand brushed over the growing bulge in his boxer briefs.</p>
<p>Smirking in response you slipped your hands under the elastic of his underwear and eased it down, your hand sliding along his hard length, gently stroking him as you held his gaze, suggestively wetting your lips as you knelt before him.</p>
<p>“Oh <em>fuck</em>,” Nathan groaned as you kissed the sensitive skin below his navel, moving downward to nip at the inside of his thigh, teasing him before licking along the bottom of his length and swirling your tongue around his head to wrap your lips around his cock.  Slowly bobbing your head to take more of him in, you wrapped your hand around the rest of his length that you couldn’t reach, your other hand bracing yourself against his thigh as you began to move your head faster.</p>
<p>A shuddering breath left Nathan’s lips as his hand tangled in your hair, bucking impatiently into your mouth and you hummed in amusement, the vibrations drawing a low moan from him that spurred you on.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, oh yeah.  Oh, <em>fuck</em> yeah [y/n]” he muttered, biting his lip as his thrusts became messier, wilder, his hand in your hair tightening.  Spit ran down your chin and tears pricking your eyes, but you moaned around him and suddenly Nathan gasped, tensing.  “Oh, [y/n],<em> f-fuck</em>,” he hissed as your teeth grazed skin, flicking your eyes up to meet his before hollowing out your cheeks to suck, sensing he was close.</p>
<p>With a gasped breath and a loud keening moan that sounded somewhat like your name, Nathan’s head fell back against the shower wall as he came in your mouth, his cock twitching as you bobbed your head several more times before swallowing and licking him clean, diminutively wiping your mouth on the back of your hand before standing.</p>
<p>“Fuck you’re amazin’,” he gasped, pulling you to him to kiss, not caring that you still tasted of him as his tongue found yours.</p>
<p>When his hand slipped awkwardly down the front of your panties, your legs nearly buckled, moaning into his mouth as his middle finger delved into you.  “Did suckin’ me off really turn you on <em>that</em> much?” he asked wonderingly, his brows raising.</p>
<p>“Maybe,” you teased, though it came out more breathlessly than you would have liked as he added a second finger, stretching you around his digits.  </p>
<p>“Well, your mouth is like fuckin’ heaven.  Feel free t’suck me off more often,” he said, smirking wider.</p>
<p>“<em>Nathan</em>,” you groaned, clutching at his shirt as he continued to finger fuck you, his pace a little fast, but under your guidance he had you coming around his fingers in no time.</p>
<p>———</p>
<p>“What’s up with you?” Kelly asked as she walked into the locker room, finding Nathan sitting on the floor as you sat on the bench behind him, gently running your fingers through his hair as he rolled his neck.</p>
<p>“Some bastard killed me this morning,” he answered faintly.</p>
<p>“Is he windin’ us up?” Kelly asked, her eyes flicking to you as Nathan protested.</p>
<p>“No, he’s tellin’ the truth,” you said bitterly as the others trailed in.  “I found him in here covered in blood.  It looked like his brains had been bashed in.”</p>
<p>“Who was it?” Curtis demanded.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, I was too busy being savagely beaten t’death,” Nathan answered and you shook your head when the others looked to you next.  </p>
<p>“I was still asleep when it happened, I only saw the aftermath.”</p>
<p>“Let me tell you, that is <em>not</em> a pleasant way to die,” Nathan exclaimed.</p>
<p>“Have you got any enemies?” Simon asked.</p>
<p>“No, I’m universally popular and well-liked.  Why would anyone want t’kill me?”  Nathan answered and you couldn’t help but snort softly, hiding your grin behind your hand as he quickly turned to gape at you, a scandalized expression on his face.</p>
<p>With one look at the others you knew they were thinking the same thing.</p>
<p>“I can think of a few reasons,” Curtis said as Alisha nodded in agreement.  “Definitely.”</p>
<p>“Shitloads,” Kelly agreed as Simon smirked, “You annoy people,” he explained.</p>
<p>Speechless, Nathan turned once again to look up at you over his shoulder.  “Is that true?” he asked and you had to fight to school your face.</p>
<p>“I mean, kind of,” you admitted, stroking his hair soothingly.</p>
<p>“Now why would you even say something like that?  That’s very hurtful,” Nathan exclaimed, looking around the room.  “I thought we were friends.”</p>
<p>“You may be a bit of a prick, but you’re <em>our</em> prick,” you offered, an apologetic smile tugging at your lips that Nathan seemed to accept.</p>
<p>“Ah, y’may have a point,” he muttered, flashing you a grin before he turned back to Simon.  “But you’re an ungrateful little twat!” he cried, pointing at him.</p>
<p>“Don’t speak t’him like that,” Alisha exclaimed suddenly, pulling everyone’s eyes.</p>
<p>“Why’re you stickin’ up for <em>him</em>?” Nathan asked, voicing what was on all your minds, apparently even Simon, who turned to her in bewilderment.  “Are you in love with him?” Nathan continued, raising his eyebrows, a shit-eating grin splitting his face and you lightly smacked the top of his head.</p>
<p>“Ugh, why don’t you go and suck yourself off,” Alisha exclaimed exasperatedly, before turning and walking away.</p>
<p>“Oh, I wish I could but I can never reach it,” Nathan muttered.</p>
<p>“<em>Really</em>?” you asked and he turned, resting his arm on your leg and his chin on his arm as he gazed up at you.  </p>
<p>“Well, I s’pose I don’t hafta try to anymore,” he admitted, “I mean, your mouth is <em>so</em> much nicer.”</p>
<p>“Ugh, that’s enough of that,” Kelly exclaimed, turning away as well as the others groaned and followed suit, leaving you and Nathan alone.</p>
<p>———</p>
<p>Out in the main hall, your task was to help with the 5k charity run that was being held at the Community Center and as you were setting up, Nathan nudged you suddenly, drawing your eyes.</p>
<p>“That’s her,” he hissed, nodding toward the tall girl with a clipboard that just walked by.</p>
<p>“You sure?” you whispered back and Nathan nodded, his eyes following her suspiciously before he called out to Sean.</p>
<p>“Hey.  You.  Probation worker guy!” </p>
<p>“You talkin’ to me?” Sean asked, turning around, fixing you and Nathan with his usual unimpressed glare.</p>
<p>“No, I’m talkin’ to the thousands of other probation workers round here,” Nathan quipped sarcastically.  “Look, who’s she?” he asked, pointing over to the mystery girl.</p>
<p>“She’s the one who’s organizing this charity run,” Sean answered, following Nathan’s finger.</p>
<p>“Oh, is she?” Nathan mused and Sean shook his head.</p>
<p>“Ohhh, don’t even think about it,” he said meaningfully, “she’s not going t’be interested in a little prick like you,” he scoffed, his eyes flicking to you, “besides, I don’t think you could pull off two women.  I’m surprised this one even likes you, to be quite honest.”</p>
<p>“<em>Hey</em>!” you exclaimed, crossing your arms with a scowl.</p>
<p>“Excuse you, mate,” Nathan replied, “and what would <em>you</em> know?”</p>
<p>“I know women, and I know what they like,” Sean murmured with a smirk.</p>
<p>“Oh please, like your Italian supermodel of a girlfriend?  Yeah fuckin’ right,” you snorted derisively, grabbing Nathan’s sleeve and pulling him away as you flashed a tightlipped smile at the probation worker before Nathan was ushering you behind a nearby pillar, having caught sight of the girl from earlier.</p>
<p>“You’re amazin’, y’know that,” Nathan murmured and you shared a grin with him before turning back to spy on your target.</p>
<p>“I know,” you quipped lightly.</p>
<p>Moments later the mystery girl turned, coming face to face to Simon and you held your breath as the two began to talk.  Glancing over your shoulder you noticed Nathan frown and before you knew it he had plucked at your jumpsuit, pulling you back across the room to the others.</p>
<p>“It’s her!” he announced in a hushed exclamation.</p>
<p>“Who?” Curtis demanded, looking confused.</p>
<p>“The cute, smiley, popular girl talkin’ to Barry.  I think she’s the one who murdered me,” he hissed.</p>
<p>“I thought you said you didn’t know who did it,” Alisha prompted and Nathan’s grimace deepened.</p>
<p>“Apparently she was here early this morning in the locker rooms right before Nathan was--” you explained, cutting off to slice across your throat with your thumb grimly.</p>
<p>“I am telling you, the bitch killed me!” Nathan insisted and you all glanced back over at her, “and now she’s after Barry.”</p>
<p>Suddenly the girl looked up and noticed Nathan staring, her expression tightening.  </p>
<p>“Oh, surprised t’see me, huh?” Nathan muttered, narrowing his eyes at her.  “Yeah, you killed the wrong guy, you psycho bitch.  That’s right, I’m onto you.”</p>
<p>———</p>
<p>“What do you mean, she killed you?” Simon asked, out on the roof, once Nathan had tried to warn him.</p>
<p>“I mean, she smashed my head against the sink, like this,” he grabbed the back of his head and mimed jerking his head several times, “until my brains dribbled out my ears.”</p>
<p>Simon looked uncomfortable as he shook his head.  “She wouldn’t do that.”</p>
<p>“How do you know?” Alisha cut in and you turned to watch her curiously.  Something had been up with her lately and at first you thought, like the others that it was because of her breakup with Curtis, but now you weren’t so sure.  She’d been acting awfully strange around Simon the past few days, now that you thought about it.</p>
<p>“You don’t know anything about her,” Alisha insisted.</p>
<p>“Oh come on, it all adds up man,” Nathan exclaimed, “she was here, but plus no one else was around--”</p>
<p>“[y/n] was here,” Simon pointed out abruptly, nodding to you, “how do you know she didn’t get tired of you and tried to kill you?” he asked sullenly.</p>
<p>Nathan’s head swiveled to you for a moment, sharing an incredulous look with you before you both turned back to Simon.</p>
<p>“You’re kidding, right?” you demanded, unamused, as Nathan exclaimed, “Oh, <em>please</em>, you know how much she hates just seein’ me die!  Besides, this is my <em>girlfriend</em> we’re talkin’ about here, versus some mystery chick you only talked to once!” he cried, holding up one finger.</p>
<p>“I mean think about it!  Every single girl that shows up at the Community Center has some weird shit connected to ‘em!  I seem to remember a similar scenario that lead to me havin’ sex with an eighty two year old woman,” Nathan continued, grimacing.</p>
<p>“And then there was that shape shifter girl,” Curtis pointed out.  “She was mental and tried to kill me.”  </p>
<p>“Yeah, and look what happened with you and that probation worker,” Kelly added.</p>
<p>“<em>And</em> did you know that some of these marathon runners shit themselves?” Nathan exclaimed.</p>
<p>“What does that have to do with anything?” you asked, fighting back a grin.</p>
<p>“So you think that if a girl likes me,” Simon said slowly, “there must be something wrong with her?”</p>
<p>Nathan shrugged, nodding.</p>
<p>“No!  That’s not what we’re saying at all,” Alisha quickly interjected.</p>
<p>“Isn’t it?  I thought that was exactly what we were--” Nathan asked, cutting off with a wince as you punched his arm.</p>
<p>“No,” you said, agreeing with Alisha.  “We just want you to be careful.  Unlike Nathan, you can actually die,” you said, fixing Simon with a meaningful look.</p>
<p>Without a word Simon shook his head and turned away, leaving you all calling for him to come back as he left the roof.</p>
<p>———</p>
<p>“<em>With it’s trap laid, the spider bides it’s time, it’s prey unaware of the danger looming</em>--”</p>
<p>Curled up next to Nathan on the couch in the Community Center office, sandwich in hand, his eyes were glued to the nature documentary on the tiny tv on the desk as you glanced out the office window.</p>
<p>“Shit,” you muttered, straightening, nudging his arm with your elbow.  “Nathan, look.”</p>
<p>Tearing his eyes from the screen he followed your gaze, finding the pretty murderer out in the main room, sitting next to another volunteer, a young man who seemed to be more interested in getting handsy than working.</p>
<p>“<em>Lurking in the shadows, the spider watches the insect entangle itself in it’s web</em>….”</p>
<p>You watched as she shoved him off her, jumping to her feet as they argued and eventually she quickly left the room.</p>
<p>“How much you wanna bet he’s next?” you whispered ominously, glancing over at Nathan.</p>
<p>The guy got to his feet to go after her.</p>
<p>“Oh shit, come on,” Nathan hissed, tossing his sandwich aside and pulling you with him as he hurried out of the office, following the guy.</p>
<p>“Where’d he go?” you murmured as Nathan tried the toilet door, finding it locked.</p>
<p>Frowning, he turned to shrug at you when suddenly with a wet gurgle the guy you’d been following lurched out into the hallway, grasping desperately at Nathan who screamed, startling you, your own surprised shriek filling the air as well.</p>
<p>“Oh <em>Jaysus</em>!” Nathan cried, quickly yanking you away, leaving the fellow to collapse to the floor, blood spurting from the gash in his throat.  “What should we do?” he exclaimed hysterically.</p>
<p>“Uhm… call the police?” you suggested hesitantly, your voice shaking.</p>
<p>“No, they’ll think we did it!” he replied and you bit your lip, knowing he had a point.  </p>
<p>“Call the others, maybe they’ll know,” you suggested instead and Nathan shook his head.</p>
<p>“Okay, okay, yeah.”  Pulling his phone from his pocket he dialled Kelly first, but she didn’t pick up, neither did Simon or Curtis, which left Alisha.</p>
<p>“Oh thank God,” Nathan exclaimed as she answered, “no one else is answerin’ their phones.  You know that cute, smiley, popular girl who murdered me?  Well, she just killed some other guy!  He’s dead!”</p>
<p>The both of you screamed, clutching at each other, startled as the guy gave one final gruesome death rattle before crumpling back to the floor, the pool of blood beneath him spreading.</p>
<p>“Oh shit,” Nathan muttered, pulling the phone from his ear.  “Alisha says Simon’s meetin’ her for a drink!”</p>
<p>“He’s in danger!” you cried.</p>
<p>———</p>
<p>You met Alisha in the carpark near the bar.</p>
<p>“Where’s Curtis?” Nathan asked, surprised she was alone.  </p>
<p>“His phone’s off,” she replied, “where’s Kelly?”</p>
<p>“Her phone’s switched off too,” you replied.</p>
<p>“Y’don’t think they’re--?” Nathan gasped, humping the air.</p>
<p>“No,” you and Alisha exclaimed in unison and Nathan stopped, his grin falling.</p>
<p>“Okay, well, they’re still in the bar,” he said quickly, moving on, “but I can’t see her makin’ a move until they leave.”</p>
<p>Alisha nodded, looking rather anxious.</p>
<p>“Who’da thunk it,” Nathan mused, carefully nudging Alisha so he wouldn’t touch skin and she turned to flash him a confused look.  “The three of us, teamin’ up?” he clarified, “usually it’s [y/n], me, an’ Kelly.  It’s weird,” he chuckled.</p>
<p>“Yeah well, this is about the <em>least</em> weird thing that’s happened to me recently,” Alisha muttered and you watched her carefully.</p>
<p>“So why <em>are</em> you here?” Nathan wondered, “It ain’t like you and him are big pals.”</p>
<p>“What, and you are?” she threw back.  “Why are <em>you</em> here?”  She glanced at you for a moment before shrugging.  “I think you’re the only one here who actually gets along with him the best,” she pointed out, her lips twitching into a frown.</p>
<p>“Hey, maybe I do like the little fella more than I let on,” Nathan interjected.</p>
<p>“Well, maybe I do too,” Alisha muttered.</p>
<p>“Little bastard gets under your skin, doesn’t he?” </p>
<p>“Guys!” you murmured, gesturing to the other side of the carpark and the others fell silent as they peered around the pillar, watching Simon and the girl get closer.  Hiding behind a nearby car you watched as she pulled him closer, kissing him.</p>
<p>“She’s like one of those evil bitch spiders,” Nathan hissed, “They lure you into their web, then they shag you, and then they kill you.”</p>
<p>Rolling your eyes, you ducked, watching the girl walk away before Simon grinned, a happy dazed look crossing his face as he watched her go.</p>
<p><em>Oh, Simon, </em>you thought, biting your lip.  <em>You really hoped this wouldn’t end badly for him. </em> <em>Not when he looked so happy.</em></p>
<p>Suddenly he turned, stopping right in front of your hiding place and you winced, Nathan grinning awkwardly.  “Hey man,” he greeted.</p>
<p>“What are you three doing?” Simon asked, his expression souring.</p>
<p>“Just… hanging out,” Alisha muttered and you all straightened, trying to look nonchalant.</p>
<p>“Were you following me?” Simon demanded.</p>
<p>“We could ask you the same thing,” Nathan exclaimed.  When Simon didn’t look convinced he shrugged.  “Okay, yes,” he admitted brusquely as Alisha exclaimed, “We were worried about you!”</p>
<p>“You don’t need to be,” he argued.</p>
<p>“Tell that to the dead guy at the Community Center!” Nathan cried, “Oh, wait, you can’t, because your new girlfriend killed him!”</p>
<p>“He did,” you added, grimacing.</p>
<p>However, by the time you got back to the Community Center the guy’s body was gone, the blood completely cleaned up, like nothing had even happened.</p>
<p>Nathan’s mouth fell open and he spread his arms wide as he gawked at the empty hallway.  “He was lyin’ right here, alright!”</p>
<p>“He’s tellin’ the truth,” you insisted.  “I saw him die with my own eyes.  If you won’t believe Nathan, y’gotta at least believe me.”</p>
<p>“So where is he now?” Simon demanded.</p>
<p>“She must’ve moved the body,” you pointed out.</p>
<p>“Yeah, no one just leaves a body around to be discovered.  Even we don’t do that and we’re not exactly the most competent killers,” Nathan agreed.</p>
<p>“And how exactly did she do that when she was at the bar with me?” Simon asked.</p>
<p>You hadn’t thought of that.</p>
<p>“Maybe she got back here before we did?” Alisha ventured.</p>
<p>“Why would I make it up?” Nathan asked desperately.  “Why would [y/n]?”</p>
<p>“And why would I be here?” Alisha added, bringing Simon up short.</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” he admitted before pointing at Nathan.  “But you stay away from Jessica.”</p>
<p>“No, you stay away from her!” Nathan snapped back.</p>
<p>“No,” Simon exclaimed before turning on his heel and stalking away, leaving you, Nathan, and Alisha to share a frustrated look.</p>
<p>———</p>
<p>“Did you actually see her kill him?” Curtis asked the next day as you, Nathan, and Kelly stood around the water station with him.</p>
<p>“Well, no, but I didn’t have to,” Nathan floundered.</p>
<p>“Again, she was the only other person in the Community Center when it happened, other than us,” you explained.  “I mean, who else could have done it?”</p>
<p>“Look, I’m tellin’ yeh there is something seriously wrong with this girl,” Nathan insisted, cutting off as he noticed Simon approaching.</p>
<p>“Jessica’s invited us all to a fancy dress party tonight,” he announced, looking around at you all hopefully.</p>
<p>Nathan shrugged, nudging your arm.  “Well, seein’ as this shin-dig is happenin’ ten feet from our bedroom, we will see you there.”</p>
<p>Simon grinned and handed you each a ticket before walking off again.</p>
<p>“Are you serious?” Alisha asked incredulously.</p>
<p>“When am I ever serious?” Nathan scoffed.</p>
<p>“It’ll give us an excuse to keep an eye on them,” you cut in, catching on to what he was thinking and Nathan grinned, slinging his arm around your shoulder.  “Bingo!  I knew I was datin’ yeh for a reason.”</p>
<p>“My giant brain?” you asked, your lips curling impishly.</p>
<p>“<em>Exactly</em>,” he replied with a goofy grin, turning as a runner approached and nonchalantly splashed his cup of water in the guy’s face as he dashed by, spluttering indignantly, but not stopping.  “Sorry mate!” Nathan called after him with a laugh.</p>
<p>———</p>
<p>“We should be getting into our costumes!” Nathan called behind you in a sing song, swatting at your backside and you turned with a laugh to fix him with a faux serious stare.  </p>
<p>“Hey, no funny business now,” you joked, gasping as Nathan didn’t stop, walking right up to you and pressing his lips to yours, awkwardly walking you backwards without breaking the kiss.</p>
<p>“Hold up,” you murmured, pulling back as you noticed Kelly sitting by herself looking conflicted.  “Hey, Kelly, you okay?” you called.</p>
<p>“Yeah, haven’t seen you look this grim since all yer hair fell out,” Nathan observed and you smacked him.</p>
<p>“I’m fine,” she called back, her eyes flicking away from you.  “You guys go on,” she insisted and though you hesitated, worried about her, Nathan frowned, shrugging before slipping his arms around you and picking you up to carry you off, and soon, after a little bit more handsy snogging you were dressed in your costumes and downstairs with the others.</p>
<p>“Does anyone else feel like a total cunt?” Nathan asked, glancing down the line at the lot of you in your somewhat cheesy superhero costumes.  “Though I gotta say, that catsuit is really doin’ things for me,” he murmured in your ear.</p>
<p>“Unfortunately, I can’t exactly say the same for your costume,” you teased, poking your finger into his padded peck.</p>
<p>“Oh, c’mon, you know you like it.”</p>
<p>Soon Jessica appeared and pulled Simon off into the crowd to dance while the others peeled off as well.</p>
<p>“Come on, let’s dance,” you called over the music, pulling Nathan with you, partially to keep an eye on Simon and partially because if you were gunna be at this stupid party, the least you could do was have a little fun with your boyfriend.</p>
<p>However before you knew it you’d lost sight of Simon and Jessica as they hurried away down the crowded hall and you and Nathan took off after them, but before you could find them you saw Kelly rush past with some guy in a gorilla costume.</p>
<p>“Kelly?” you called, frantically glancing to Nathan and you switched directions, instead running after Kelly, chasing her and several police officers toward the roof.</p>
<p>By the time you made it up the stairs, Nathan panting heavily, you burst out of the staircase and past the officers, finding Kelly holding a… <em>gorilla</em>?</p>
<p>“Why is that gorilla wearing a gorilla suit?” Nathan asked, gasping for breath.</p>
<p>From what you could gather, the gorilla had been turned human in the storm and had fallen in love with Kelly, only to get shot by the police after attacking one of them.</p>
<p>“You okay?” you asked, coming to stand next to her after the police had left, the party winding down.</p>
<p>“Most people say one thing to yer face, and think somethin’ different,” she murmured, looking out toward the lake.  “But Bruno wasn’t like that.  He thought nice things about me,” she said, wiping at a stray tear that rolled down her cheek as Nathan came to stand at her other side and you patted her arm.  </p>
<p>“I met a guy I really liked and he turns out t’be a fuckin’ monkey,” she scoffed.</p>
<p>“Well, technically he was a gorilla,” Nathan pointed out, “but let’s not go there,” he added quickly when Kelly glared at him.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” he muttered and you nodded, wrapping your arm around Kelly in a half hug that she leaned into thankfully.</p>
<p>Hearing the door open behind you, you turned to find Curtis, Alisha, and Simon ambling out onto the roof.  </p>
<p>“Oh Jesus,” Nathan exclaimed, catching sight of Simon.  “What with all this monkey business I forgot about you and your girl.”</p>
<p>“Well he’s still alive, so that’s a good sign,” you murmured, coming to join them.</p>
<p>“Yeah, she didn’t brutally murder you, then?” Nathan observed.</p>
<p>Simon shook his head.  “It was her dad,” he explained.  “He’s been arrested.  Jessica isn’t a psychopathic killer.  She’s a virgin.”</p>
<p>“I knew there was something wrong with her!” Nathan exclaimed, quieting as you shoved him.</p>
<p>“We’re sorry, Simon.  You know we really just wanted to protect you, right?”</p>
<p>“I know,” he admitted, looking down at his feet, a hesitant grin pulling at his lips.  “You know, there isn’t anything wrong with her <em>anymore</em>,” he murmured, glancing up at Nathan who’s mouth fell open with an excited gasp.</p>
<p>“I’m proud of you man!” he exclaimed, pulling Simon into a hug as you rolled your eyes.  “And I will expect to hear every disgusting detail,” he insisted.  “This calls for a celebration!”</p>
<p>Handing out a beer to everyone you cracked them open as Simon smirked.  “I think this is what it feels like to be a superhero.”</p>
<p>“I think it might take more than you gettin’ laid to turn yeh into a superhero,” Nathan said, but he raised his can to Simon’s and you all drank in cheers to your friend’s lost virginity.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Gang Gets Ousted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>decided to split this episode into two chapters because of length.  you're welcome :3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I call it <em>lactokinesis</em>.” </p><p>“And what’s it like being called the world’s first superhero?”</p><p>The tinny words from the tv speakers perked your ears, bringing a frown to your lips as you stretched, walking through the open office door with Nathan, finding the others gathered around the tv looking rather unimpressed.</p><p>“What the fuck is this?” you asked, leaning forward to watch as Kelly crossed her arms.</p><p>“That has got to be the shittiest power ever,” she announced and you all had to agree.</p><p>Scowling, Alisha turned off the tv and you all filtered out of the room to get started on your hours.  </p><p>Later that night as you sat with Nathan on the balcony sharing a cigarette he was still going on about the twat from the tellie earlier, gesturing wildly, smoke trailing the cigarette between his fingers.</p><p>“I mean, what d’you think?” he asked, taking a long draw before passing the cigarette to you.  Pausing to flick the trail of ash from the end you considered his question.  You’d overheard him in the locker room earlier posing the same query to Simon and Curtis.</p><p>“I dunno, in superhero movies once their identities become compromised bad shit always happens to the hero, or their loved ones, y’know?” you murmured, your eyes flicking to him and Nathan frowned, shrugging.</p><p>“Aw c’mon, now yeh sound like Barry, but this ain’t some movie,” he argued, “shite like that doesn’t <em>actually</em> happen in real life, and besides, like I said earlier, we only have two more days of community service,” he exclaimed, holding up two fingers in front of your face.  “<em>Two</em>!  And you may have a job, but it ain’t exactly glamorous and I’m not exactly swimming in lucrative job offers myself here either,” he continued pointedly.  “We can’t exactly stay in the Community Center forever y’know and I know how much y’want that flat.  This could be our chance, [y/n],” he insisted.  “Not t’mention being rich and famous and --”</p><p>“No,” you insisted lightly, placing the cigarette between your lips before smacking his arm.  “I know I wanna get us outta this place, but not like that.”</p><p>You expected Nathan to argue, but he stayed strangely quiet, chewing his lip, a somewhat dazed expression on his face and you wondered what it was you said to elicit such a reaction.</p><p>“What?” you asked and he seemed to snap out of it, a wide grin crossing his face.  </p><p>“Y’still need a superhero name,” he exclaimed, snatching the nearly smoked cigarette from your lips.  “The Incredible Leech!  It’s perfect!”</p><p>“Don’t you <em>dare</em>!” you yelped, shoving him.  “That is <em>not</em> my superhero name, y’dick!”</p><p>———</p><p>The next morning, ready to get the second to last day of community service over, trash bag in hand you almost ran into Simon as he pushed the door open and froze before quickly pulling it shut and pressing his back to it, shutting out the deafening sound of camera clicks and reporters all speaking over each other.</p><p>“What was that?” Curtis asked.</p><p>“They know about us,” Simon replied, looking rather shaken and you couldn’t help but feel much the same.  </p><p>“How did they find out?” you asked, gaping wide eyed at Simon, wondering if Nathan had anything to do with it, even after you’d told him it wasn’t a good idea the night before.</p><p>“Who?” Nathan asked as Kelly demanded, “What ya talking about?”</p><p>“There were reporters and tv cameras outside.  Loads of them,” Simon cried as the others voiced their disbelief.</p><p>“I’m gunna go take a peek,” Nathan exclaimed, an excited grin splitting his face as he slipped past you, pushing Simon out of the way when he tried to stop him.</p><p>Shoving the door open Nathan’s eyes widened and his grin grew as he looked around, posing for the cameras before shutting the door once more and turning to you.  “That is quite a lot of reporters,” he exclaimed breathlessly.</p><p>“How did they find out about us?” Kelly asked, sharing a look with you before you all turned suspicious looks on Nathan.</p><p>“What?  No!  I didn’t do anything, I <em>swear</em>!” he cried incredulously, turning to you.  “I mean, I don’t think I did.  I’m almost certain I didn’t,” he insisted, looking thoughtful.</p><p>Suddenly Sean, the probation worker turned down the hall, heading away from you, box in hand and Nathan straightened, pointing vehemently.</p><p>“<em>You</em>!” he called, bringing him to a halt before striding across the hall to him.  “You told them about us!” he accused and a snide grin flashed across Sean’s face as he turned to you.</p><p>“Yeah,” he answered smugly, completely unashamed and you all shared an incredulous look before Curtis stepped forward.</p><p>“You sit on your arse doing nothing for six weeks and then you sell us out?” he demanded.</p><p>“...Yeah, looks like that, doesn’t it?” Sean answered in the same sarcastic tone you’d come to hate.  “Is that ironic?  I’m never too sure.”</p><p>“You’re our probation worker,” Kelly declared angrily, “you’re supposed to sort us out!”</p><p>“Look, I’m sure you’ll be fine,” Sean replied before Alisha scoffed, “Like you give a shit.”</p><p>“That’s a good point,” he shrugged, turning with a smirk.  “See you.”</p><p>“Hey!  Where’re you going?” Nathan demanded and he turned back once more to flash that stupid smug grin that you wanted to punch right off his face. </p><p>“Antigua,” he answered, “So, this is goodbye, so long, and fuck off.”</p><p>“Wanker!” Kelly called after him, leaving you all looking around at each other, unsure what exactly to do now before a sardonic grin curled Nathan’s lips.</p><p>“I’m actually very surprised that it hasn’t happened sooner,” he admitted, spreading his hands.  “We haven’t really been all that careful,” he pointed out, and as much as you hated to agree, you kinda did, not that it made you feel any better.</p><p>“What are they gunna do to us?” Alisha asked uncertainly and you wondered the same.  The thought of suddenly being famous was rather overwhelming.  This would change every aspect of your life as you knew it and you weren’t ready for that.</p><p>“They’ll treat us like freaks, lock us up in a secret military facility and conduct experiments on us,” Simon said matter of factly, frightening Alisha as Nathan frowned.</p><p>“Hey, no one’s experimenting on me!  Or [y/n]!” he added, “We’re not monkeys!”</p><p>“What are we gunna do?” Kelly asked, turning to Simon.</p><p>He thought for a second before answering.  “We have to go into hiding, assume new identities.  We break off all connection with our family and friends.  We wear disguises and only go out after dark.”  </p><p>The more he went on, the deeper your frown grew, the others staring at him like he was mad.</p><p>“I’m not lovin’ the sound of that,” Curtis exclaimed as Nathan shook his head.  “Do you expect me t’never see my mum again?” he asked, a flicker of uncertainty in his voice and you slipped your hand in his, giving it a slight squeeze, until he continued.  “Who’s gunna do my washin’, huh?” </p><p>“Oh my God,” you groaned, rolling your eyes.</p><p>“There is an alternative.”</p><p>At the words you all turned, jumping at the sudden presence of a rather professional looking woman standing by the door; one you felt like you’d seen before.</p><p>“Who are you?” Alisha asked and the woman came closer.</p><p>“I’m the person who can make it so you don’t need to go into hiding,” she answered.  “If this is handled right, you’re all making some serious money.”</p><p>At her words, Nathan’s eyes lit up, but you still felt rather doubtful, knowing now where you’d seen her before.  She’d been standing next to the milk guy on the tv interview the other morning.</p><p>“Can you give us a moment?” you said, pulling Nathan and the others with you into a bunch down the hall.</p><p>“What’re you thinking?” Nathan whispered, glancing around while the woman crossed her arms and waited.</p><p>“This isn’t why we got our powers,” Simon argued while Nathan shook his head, speaking over him.  “No, there is no why, only what.  What are we gunna spend all our money on?” he asked, cocking an eyebrow and shooting you a pointed look.</p><p>“What about the people we killed?” Kelly brought up.</p><p>“I guess we should probably ask her about that?” Alisha suggested and you sighed.  </p><p>“I dunno…”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I got this,” Nathan murmured, placing his hand on your shoulder before you all turned to face the woman once more.</p><p>“Now, I’m not sayin’ we have,” Nathan began, “but what would happen, hypothetically speaking, if it came to light that we may have killed… one <em>or</em> two people?  Probation workers and such.  No one important,” he added and you all carefully watched the woman’s expression.</p><p>She looked thoughtful for a moment before clicking her tongue.  “I would say that these people you may or may not have killed were… evil,” she reasoned, “You were protecting society.  You’re not murderers, you’re heroes.”</p><p>That seemed to get everyone’s attention, but Simon still looked doubtful and you couldn’t fault him for it.  This whole situation made you wary.</p><p>“Superheroes, in fact,” she continued, “Rich, famous, superheroes.”  She let her words settle in before shrugging.  “And if that doesn’t work, we vanish the bodies and pay off the relatives.”</p><p>“Good answer!” Nathan exclaimed, impressed as Curtis nodded.  “Sign us up.”</p><p>“Good,” she quipped, looking rather pleased.</p><p>“We’re making a mistake,” Simon interjected, but Alisha tugged at his sleeve.  “We should all stick together,” she argued and you did have to agree with <em>that</em>.  It wasn’t like you wanted to go off and do your own thing.  As much as it worried you, you knew you were going to have to go along with it, if only to keep an eye on Nathan.</p><p>“Yeah, just do it with us,” Kelly urged.</p><p>“No, this will change everything,” Simon said, sticking to his guns and striding away, ignoring the woman’s pro-offered business card on his way out.</p><p>———</p><p>“Will y’look at this place?” Nathan exclaimed, throwing his arms open wide as he stepped into your new suite, gaping at the posh interior.  </p><p>“It certainly is fancy,” you muttered, stepping inside behind him and shutting the door, leaning against it.</p><p>Noticing your lack of enthusiasm, Nathan turned, placing his hands on his hips and giving you a pointed look.  “Aw c’mon,” he whined, taking your hand and pulling you further into the room.  “Y’gotta admit this place is a step up, or a hundred,” he insisted, drawing a reluctant smile from you.</p><p>“Yes, yes, it’s much nicer than a cramped smelly little mattress on the floor of the community center,” you grumbled and Nathan gave you a long suffering look before plopping down on the large plush looking bed, stretching out and patting the spot next to him.</p><p>“See, this is exactly what you’ve been wanting,” he argued as you reluctantly crawled across the bed to him, “and y’didn’t even have t’work for it.  We shoulda sold out ages ago.” </p><p>Rolling your eyes, you let your head fall against the silky comforter.  “I don’t know, Nathan, something about this just… makes me uneasy,” you admitted.  “And I don’t like that Simon’s not here with us.  What if something happens to him?”</p><p>Nathan sighed, rubbing his hand over your arm in an attempt to soothe you.  “Nothin’s gunna happen, trust me,” he exclaimed, scooting closer.  “I mean, I can’t die, and as long as you’re with me, you can’t either, so what’s there t’worry about?” he asked, and you sighed, not even sure how to put what you were feeling into words.  </p><p>“Let’s just make the most of this experience, yeah?  We both deserve it.” Nathan murmured, and glancing up at him you <em>did</em> feel slightly better, a small smile stealing across your face that made him smile wider in return.  Leaning in, he paused for a moment, his eyes searching yours before he pressed his lips to yours, almost chastely.</p><p>“Now what d’ya say we break this bed in, huh?” he asked, smirking against your lips and you couldn’t say no.  </p><p>In fact, the next few days spent at the Grand Hotel were like a dream; you still couldn’t believe this was your life now, most of your reluctance melting away.  For the most part you didn’t really have to do anything <em>yet</em>, your agent instructing you to get comfortable and settled in, so you spent a most of your time luxuriating in the decadence of your suite and having loads of sex.</p><p>“Bring that sweet fanny here and sit on my face,” Nathan exclaimed eagerly one night, biting his lip as you crawled over him, hovering over his shoulders.</p><p>“God, do you know how fuckin’ cute you are when you bite your lip like that?” you asked, shaking your head fondly.</p><p>Nathan’s grin widened as he waggled his eyebrows and proceeded to bite his lip again, just for your benefit.  “Well, you’re cute <em>all</em> the time.  Now, come t’daddy,” he announced and you shot him a level look.</p><p>“Don’t call yourself that, please, oh my God, you’re going t’ruin the moment,” you exclaimed, though a giggle slipped through your disgust.</p><p>“What?” he exclaimed.  “Y’don’t like it?”</p><p>“One, I do not have a daddy kink and two, babe, don’t take this the wrong way but you’re <em>so</em> not daddy.  You’re… you’re baby,” you pointed out.  </p><p>Nathan pouted up at you for a moment, running his hand up your thigh and you almost expected him to argue with you.</p><p><em>Oh c’mon, I’m the daddiest daddy that ever daddied! </em> You could practically hear it.</p><p> “Aw whatever,” he muttered instead, tossing his head petulantly, throwing you off.  “Just… c’mere,” he insisted impatiently, “I want yeh t’use me.  Ride my face, choke me out with those beautiful thighs of yours.”</p><p>A shiver ran through you at his words, and if possible you were now wetter than before.</p><p>“I’m not gunna suffocate you with my pussy,” you countered halfheartedly, though the rest of it sounded rather nice.</p><p>“Oh c’mon, I’m immortal, babe,” he purred, smirking up at you from between your thighs, the sight almost too much — who gave him the right to be so smug when you were the one of top of <em>him</em>?  “A little asphyxiation never hurt anyone,” he continued.  “Besides, death by cunt, now that’s how I wanna go, at least once.”</p><p>“<em>Nathan</em>,” you groaned, unsure how much longer you could hold out, his mouth so close it was torture, and you were doing it to yourself.</p><p>For a moment his eyes caressed you, his hands sliding up your legs as far as he could reach.  “You’re so beautiful,” he murmured wonderingly, as if he hadn’t meant to say it out loud and his gaze found yours. </p><p> “Okay, I was only <em>half</em> jokin’ about the suffocatin’ thing,” he relented, “but please, c’mon, I wanna taste yeh and ravish you with my mouth.  I wanna hear you screamin’ my name so loud the people in th’next room’ll hear when I make yeh cum.  <em>Please</em>?” he begged hopefully, already knowing you were done for.</p><p>Biting your lip, you lowered yourself to his eager mouth, shuddering as he kissed you, his tongue running along your slick slit, taking his time in tasting you before suckling your sensitive bundle of nerves, humming as you sucked in a sharp breath that turned to a whine.</p><p>He’d gotten better at this than the first awkward time he’d gone down on you, his tongue clumsy and missing the parts of you you most desperately wanted him to focus on, only to happen on them by mistake and then leave you frustrated and wanting when he couldn’t seem to find them again, until you told him where to focus, showing him how to pleasure you.</p><p>This time however he lapped at you eagerly, his hands tugging at your hips, urging you closer and you gasped, jerking as he flicked your clit with the tip of his tongue, swirling round it with determination and you had to grab the headboard to steady yourself, your eyes flickering shut as your breaths came faster, heavier.</p><p>“Oh, <em>God, Nathan</em>,” you breathed, the words slipping out as you could feel your pleasure building, the coil in your stomach compressing tighter, but you wanted more.</p><p>
  <em>“I want yeh t’use me, ride my face.”</em>
</p><p>His words echoed in your head and you relented, giving in to what felt so good.  Grinding against his mouth a low moan slipped from your lips and you did it again, spurred on by his bruising grasp on your hips, guiding you where he wanted.</p><p>“Oh f-fuck, Nathan, <em>fuck</em>—!”  A stream of expletives interspersed with his name tumbled forth, filling the hotel room til you were full on riding his face, using his mouth for your pleasure, your head thrown back, no longer attempting to keep quiet, racing headlong to your climax, your breathing a laboured panting, sweat dampening your forehead as your body trembled, tensing.  </p><p>And yet Nathan didn’t stop, holding you in place as he lapped broad rough strokes against your over stimulated cunt til a sharp keen left your throat, bringing you to orgasm a second time in minutes, your body practically shaking as you fought to pull away from him, rolling to the side before he could force a third orgasm.</p><p>“Holy shit,” you whimpered, flopping to your back, completely spent, and moments later Nathan rolled to meet you, propping up on his elbow to smirk proudly down at you, his face still wet with your juices.</p><p>“I didn’t know you were a squirter,” he said smugly, and you flushed, rolling toward him to hide your face against his chest.</p><p>“Nathan.”</p><p>“Aw c’mon, don’t be embarrassed babe, that was probably the hottest thing we’ve ever done,” he pointed out, running his fingers down your side, bringing goosebumps to your flesh.  “I quite liked it.  You filthy filthy girl.”</p><p>Peeking up at him you grinned hesitantly.  “I liked it too,” you admitted, pressing a series of kisses to his chest and collarbone, feeling his trapped erection against your thigh and finding yourself still wanting him.  “I didn’t… hurt you did I?” you asked and Nathan’s grin slipped for a moment, as if surprised at your concern.</p><p>“Course not,” he replied, wiping his chin and cheeks with the back of his hand before gathering you into his arms.  “I’ve got a little, uh, a little surprise for you,” he said, changing the subject and you raised your eyebrows.</p><p>“Oh?  What sort of surprise?”</p><p>“Oh just a little somethin’ I’ve heard that feels <em>really</em> good,” he answered cryptically and you frowned in thought.</p><p>“What are you talkin’ about?” you asked and Nathan smirked, reaching down to ease his boxers down, guiding your hand to his erection.  About to make a joke about having seen his cock before the words died on your tongue as you felt something that had definitely not been there before.</p><p>“Nathan?” you exclaimed, sitting up, your hand still groping his cock in surprise.  “Did you get your dick pierced?”</p><p>Waggling his eyebrows he bucked into your palm.</p><p>“Didn’t it hurt?” you asked, slightly horrified.</p><p>“I mean, yeah, it hurt a bit, but I was drunk and it seemed like a good idea,” he answered with a half shrug.</p><p>“When --?” you asked incredulously.</p><p>“Th’other night,” he replied vaguely and you frowned.  “I wanted t’do something special for yeh, an’ I heard this bloke going on about how much his girlfriend likes his, how it stimulates her--” he faltered with the word he wanted, snapping his fingers as he tried to remember, “oh you know, that lady place that feels really good?”</p><p>“The g-spot?” you asked, fighting back a grin.</p><p>“Yeah, that!” Nathan exclaimed, hesitantly dropping his hand to your breast, running his finger over the slope of it, his gaze following.  “So, I started thinkin’ maybe you’d like that too, so I did it,” he explained, no doubt afraid that you might not.  Lifting his face once more he eyed you hopefully.  “Wanna give it a go?”</p><p>You had heard stories of how nice cock piercings could feel and a thrill ran through you at the thought, before something niggled at you.  Something he’d said.</p><p>“When did you get it done?  Don’t you need’t let it heal a bit first?” </p><p>Nathan’s hopeful expression deepened at your apparent interest and he rolled over you.  “Oh nah, it’s fine.  They heal fast, y’know.”</p><p>“Uh huh, are you su—“ the words melted as he teasingly rubbed the head of his cock against your entrance, thrusting shallowly into you, this new ring feeling rather nice.  “Oh fuck it,” you breathed, slipping your arms around his shoulders and grinning up at him.</p><p>“Fuck me, y’idiot, I’m curious if this lives up to the hype.”</p><p>Nathan’s grin widened, “Yes ma’am,” he drawled, biting his lip in concentration as he pushed into you, the sensation new and strange, but not terrible.</p><p>Before you knew it the headboard was banging against the wall as Nathan fucked you harder, lifting your legs to prop over his shoulders as his hips met yours in a rhythm of lewd slaps, his new piercing indeed adding a new sensation that left you crying his name, the people in the room next to yours beating angrily on the wall.</p><p>“Sorry mates, not sorry!” Nathan called out and you snorted a laugh between moans, wondering how long it would take your neighbors to request new rooms.</p><p>———</p><p>The next morning Nathan woke slowly, blinking several times before stirring, lifting his head to find [y/n] draped over him, her cheek pressed to his bare chest and an overwhelming sense of affection filled him, the intensity of it taking him by surprise.  For a long moment he merely lay there, gently running his fingers through her hair, watching her wonderingly.</p><p>It was one of those moments where it just kind of hit him.  <em>Was this what love felt like?  Like </em>lov<em>e love? </em> Before, the thought had always scared him, because the people he let in, the people he fell for always left eventually, but here she still was.  The other day she’d said ‘<em>us</em>’-- that had to mean something, didn’t it?</p><p>Maybe he was getting ahead of himself.  He’d never had a girlfriend this long before, one that actually cared about him outside of the sex, and it was always when he started feeling safe that things fell apart.  He didn’t think he could bounce back from this one if he lost <em>her</em>.</p><p>Sighing, he extricated himself from her carefully, so not as to wake her and she moaned softly, rolling over to snuggle into her pillow and Nathan pulled the blanket back to admire her for a moment, pausing to cup her bare breast in his hand before he got up to take a piss.</p><p>As he stood in front of the toilet Nathan stretched, glancing around before examining at his reflection in the mirror and yawning.  When he opened his eyes again he found Simon’s reflection behind him, jolting him awake.</p><p>“<em>Jesus</em>!” he cried, wondering if his shout had woken [y/n], “why are you skulking around in my bathroom?”   </p><p>“Sorry,” Simon muttered, having the good grace to look apologetic.  “My parents are freaking out about the invisible thing.  I didn’t have anywhere else to go,” he explained.</p><p>“Ah, right,” Nathan muttered, continuing to empty his bladder.</p><p>“Can I stay with you guys?” Simon asked and Nathan bobbed his head in thought.</p><p>“Yeah, sure man,” he answered without hesitation, “though you’ll hafta leave the room when [y/n] and I are gettin’ it on.”</p><p>“Who’re you talking to?” [y/n] called from the other room as Nathan finished, shaking himself before tucking himself back into his boxers.</p><p>“Oh, Simon’s here, he wants t’stay with us!”</p><p>“<em>What</em>?” [y/n]’s strangled yelp was followed by a frantic rustle of sheets, no doubt quickly covering herself.</p><p>“Y’might wanna hang back for a sec, man,” Nathan said, glancing over his shoulder at Simon who shuffled awkwardly in place, “don’t want yeh seein’ anything y’shouldn’t be.  The goods are for my eyes only,” he said meaningfully.  And with that he left the bathroom to bounce onto the bed, greeting [y/n] with an enthusiastic good morning kiss.</p><p>———</p><p>“Sorry we’re late,” Nathan announced as you both ambled in to meet with others and your agent, Laura, “we were just enjoying an early mornin’ quickie, if y’know what I mean,” he exclaimed smugly, waggling his eyebrows as he plopped onto the couch next to Kelly while you sat between him and Alisha with a hissed “<em>Nathan</em>” and a swat to the side of his head.</p><p>“What?” he exclaimed, flashing you a cheeky grin before grabbing one of the snacks laid out on a platter on the coffee table and popping it into his mouth with a drawn out moan.  “Lovin’ the canapes by the way.”</p><p>“Ugh, you guys are so fuckin’ loud, I have t’wear headphones to bed,” Kelly exclaimed disgustedly, including you in her scowl and you shrugged, offering her an apologetic smile before leaning back against the couch cushion and turning your attention to Laura who flashed a tight-lipped grin.</p><p>“I was just saying, that if there’s anything you don’t want to see in the papers, tell me now and I can deal with it before it gets out of hand.”</p><p>“Everything about me’s already been in the papers,” Curtis said with a shrug as the rest of you began to dig into the food and Laura next turned her attention on Alisha.  </p><p>“Do any of your exes’ have any intimate photographs or videos of you?” she asked and Alisha merely glanced pointedly at Curtis who leaned back in his chair.</p><p>“I’ll delete them,” he said around a mouthful of cheese and crackers.</p><p>“See that you do.  Is there anything else I need to know?” Laura asked, her gaze slipping to you, Kelly, and Nathan and you sighed, speaking up.</p><p>“I wouldn’t be surprised if my step-mum and step-sister became rather vocal.  They never miss an opportunity to badmouth me,” you muttered, crossing your arms and Laura nodded.  </p><p>“Noted.  Anyone else?” she asked and you noticed Nathan glance at you hesitantly before reluctantly raising his hand as well.  “Yes?” she asked, visibly steeling herself for whatever it was Nathan was about to confess and you watched him just as warily, your own frown deepening to disgusted disbelief as he launched shamelessly into a story about ‘tripling himself’ right before he’d started community service, which was something you had never heard of before, and honestly wished you hadn’t now.</p><p>A chorus of groans filled the room as the others set their plates of food down, their appetites vanishing and Alisha shook her head.  “You’re dating that,” she pointed out disgustedly and you sighed, glancing at her.</p><p>“Yep...” you murmured, not sure what else to say, though you couldn’t help sharing a disbelieving grin with her before patting Nathan’s leg and rolling your eyes as he grinned at you, throwing his arm around your shoulder.</p><p>“Anyone else?” Laura asked, as if afraid to and Kelly spoke up with a sigh.  </p><p>“Uh, I shagged a monkey,” she admitted as Nathan corrected her, “technically it was a gorilla,” and Laura took a deep breath, no doubt wondering why the fuck she’d agreed to help you all.</p><p>However, after she’d instructed you all to get dressed up and presentable you were all down in the hotel’s main conference room, mingling with her other clients and potential sponsors.</p><p>Grabbing a flute of champagne you ambled the room, peering around at the others that Laura had gathered and wondering what sort of powers they all had before you nearly ran into Alisha who was looking equally as unsure of herself and you fell in next to her, thankful for the familiar face.</p><p>“Hey, you doin’ alright?” you asked, glancing at her askance while taking a sip of champagne.</p><p>Alisha tensed slightly before shrugging.  “Yeah, yeah, I’m alright,” she answered halfheartedly and you fixed her with a knowing look.</p><p>“Y’sure?  Because ever since you and Curtis split, y’seem… I dunno, down,” you pointed out gently and she sighed.</p><p>“Yeah, I mean, I guess,” she offered awkwardly.  “Though, it’s not because of Curtis,” she admitted and you glanced at her curiously.</p><p>For a moment she chewed her lip as if deliberating something before she seemed to make up her mind and turning to you, drew you away from others.  “Did you ever see yourself datin’ someone like Nathan?” she asked hesitantly and you frowned.</p><p>“What d’you mean?” you asked, not sure if you followed.</p><p>Alisha fidgeted with her glass, as if unsure how to continue.  “I mean, he’s kind of, well, y’know--” she huffed a sigh, “he’s not exactly <em>cool</em>, or-or sexy,” she clarified and you nearly argued with her before you glanced across the room, finding him stuffing his face from a tray of shrimp puffs and you deflated slightly.</p><p>“Okay, you have a point,” you muttered, thinking on her question.  “No, I guess I didn’t, at the beginning.  Yeah, he’s awkward and loud and crude, but I dunno, he has his own set of charms and yeah, I-I <em>do</em> think he’s sexy in his own way,” you answered, ignoring Alisha’s frown.  “Besides, you wouldn’t think it, but he has a sweet side and I…” you trailed off quickly before accidentally admitting too much, hastily bringing your glass to your lips.</p><p>“Why are you askin’ all this?” you wondered as you finished off your champagne and Alisha glanced away.</p><p>“I… I seem to have fallen for someone I never thought I would have otherwise and it’s really confusing,” she admitted, looking down at her feet.</p><p>Now even more curious you opened your mouth to ask her who it was, but before you could, the others spotted the two of you, and crossed the room to join you.</p><p>“There y’are,” Nathan exclaimed, holding out a shrimp puff to you.  “These are amazin’, y’hafta try one,” he exclaimed and you shook your head ruefully before opening your mouth, letting him feed you, awkwardly covering your mouth as you chewed.</p><p>“Hi.  It’s nice to see you.  I’m Brian.”</p><p>The voice behind Nathan made you all turn to stare at who had spoken-- a young man with short cropped hair in a grey suit that hovered awkwardly on the fringe of your little circle.</p><p><em>He looks awfully familiar,</em> you noticed, quickly swallowing the food as Nathan instinctively threw his arm around your shoulders, turning to the newcomer and giving him the once over.  </p><p>“Oh, you’re that milk guy, innit?” Curtis asked, the look on his face telling you exactly what he thought of the guy.</p><p>“It’s not just milk, it’s all dairy products,” Brian was quick to correct.</p><p>“So you’re here to make the coffees, then?” Nathan asked snidely and you discreetly poked him in the side.</p><p>“I’m done making other people coffee,” Brian replied seriously.  “People make my coffee now.”  </p><p>“So… what’s the point in having your power then?” Alisha asked, fighting back a smirk of her own before Nathan got the look on his face that you knew meant he was ready to launch into an all out roast and you quickly grabbed a fresh champagne flute to bring to your lips to hide your grin.</p><p>“Were you one of those kids who had milk seepin’ outta his man boobs durin’ puberty?” Nathan exclaimed, slipping from your side to gesture to his chest with a giggle.  </p><p>“No?” Brian replied, confused, watching Nathan with a horrified look.</p><p>“We had a guy like that at my school,” Nathan continued, his grin widening as he glanced back at you and the others, “we used to milk him every lunchtime.”</p><p>Unable to fight it you and Kelly both snorted, quickly covering your mouths.</p><p>“I was not one of those kids!” Brian exclaimed, offended, but Nathan circled round behind him, pretending to milk him before Brian shoved him off.  “Fuck off!” he cried, storming away and Nathan laughed after him.</p><p>“You’re terrible,” you murmured, though you couldn’t help but grin at him.  Before he could make a flirty comeback a chorus of excited voices pulled your attention and you all turned to look toward them.</p><p>“Daisy!”</p><p>Near the roped off entrance a group of people were clamouring to see this ‘Daisy’ and you all frowned as you went to get a closer look.</p><p>“Who’s she?” Kelly asked.</p><p>“Oh, that’s Daisy,” Laura exclaimed, coming to stand behind you.  “More and more people with powers are beginning to come forward,” she said, looking rather pleased.</p><p>“What can she do?” you asked.</p><p>“She can heal people.  Any illness, any disease.  She plans to cure the world,” Laura explained proudly.  “She’s like a pretty, modern-day Mother Teresa with a superpower.  She is going to make a fortune.”</p><p><em>Ah, an A-list power,</em> you thought, scowling, hearing it in her voice, <em>of course Laura would be eager to snatch her up.  Her next big cash cow.  </em>It hadn’t escaped your attention that the woman treated her clients differently depending on how useful their powers were -- it had only been several days and you could <em>already</em> see that.  In fact, she’d practically tossed poor Brian aside as soon as she’d found you and the ASBO Six, as she’d called you.</p><p>Turning, you watched as a man in a wheelchair approached, calling for Daisy and she turned and knelt in front of him, rubbing her hands over his legs several times before helping him to his feet and a hush filled the room as everyone held their breath in wonder.</p><p>“I’m walking!” the man exclaimed breathlessly, taking two steps before suddenly tumbling to the ground and Nathan let out a loud chuckle that you echoed, smugly watching Laura’s grin slip.</p><p>However, once the man was back on his feet, the moment resumed and Daisy graciously hugged him as he sobbed with joy, the crowd erupting into applause.</p><p>———</p><p>Back in the suite you found Simon waiting for you and you greeted him with a wave before heading to the closet to get changed into something more comfortable as Nathan hurried to the bathroom, acting rather strangely.  </p><p>“Oh Jesus, <em>no</em>!” </p><p>You were half dressed when you heard his cry of distress and hurried to investigate, forgetting for the moment that you weren’t alone in the suite anymore as you rushed to the bathroom in a pair of shorts and your bra, finding Simon already at the door.</p><p>“There’s puss seepin’ outta my cock!” Nathan cried, stretching his underwear from his waist to  alternate between gaping down at it in horror and up at you and Simon questioningly.</p><p>“Oh!” Simon exclaimed, turning away, his eyes falling to you and quickly swallowing beofre turning his back to you as well.</p><p>Confused for a moment you frowned and looked down at yourself before realizing you were topless and scowling.  </p><p>“Oh for Christ’s sake,” you muttered, striding into the bathroom and slipping one of Nathan’s discarded tank tops over your head before getting a closer look at Nathan’s rather alarming ailment, rearing back slightly.</p><p>“I told yeh you should have waited to let that piercing heal!” you exclaimed as Nathan pouted at you, whimpering pitifully.</p><p>“Piercing?” Simon asked faintly, as if not really wanting to know.</p><p>“Nathan got his cock pierced and now it’s infected because he didn’t let it heal properly before...” you answered, trailing off before flushing, watching Simon gawk wide eyed past you at your boyfriend who still stood there as if frozen.</p><p>“How can you expect me t’go like a day without wantin’ t’shag you, let alone two t’four weeks!” he cried, looking down at it again.  “Aw man, this is a catastrophe of tsunami-like proportions,” he bemoaned.</p><p>Simon looked thoughtful for a moment while avoiding looking down at Nathan’s crotch.  “You could ask that Daisy girl to heal it for you,” he suggested.</p><p>“Yeah.  Right,” Nathan exclaimed, clutching at the idea like a life line.  “She wants t’cure the world, she can start with my cock!”</p><p>“Are you fucking kidding me?” you asked, looking between the two.  “And how exactly is that supposed to go?  ‘Hey Daisy, can yeh rub your magic hands on my cock?’  No biggie, that’s a totally normal thing t’ask a complete stranger,” you cried, throwing your hands up.  “Besides, I’m not exactly keen on the idea of some other girl rubbin’ you off, even if it is to heal you,” you added, crossing your arms petulantly.</p><p>Nathan turned to look at you, his eyebrows shooting up, a mixture of frustrated incredulity and endearment warring on his features.</p><p>“Well…” he exclaimed, floundering for a moment before snapping his fingers.  “Then <em>you</em> can come with me.  You can borrow her powers and heal me yourself.  Bingo!  Problem solved!” he cried triumphantly and you shared a look with Simon who shrugged.</p><p>“I have a bad feeling about this,” you muttered, sighing, “but yeah, I guess that’s better than th’alternative,” you agreed, unable to stay angry at Nathan with him staring at you so hopefully.</p><p>“Perfect, let’s go have a chat with Daisy.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Death By Dairy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welp, this is it, the final chapter. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can’t believe we’re doin’ this,” you hissed at Nathan as you stood in the hall outside of Daisy’s room.</p>
<p>“D’ya have any better ideas?  I’m all ears,” Nathan exclaimed, waiting.</p>
<p>When you shot him a disdainful look he knocked on the door.  “Trust me, [y/n], we’ll go in there, explain our situation, have her-slash-you work your magic on my cock, and bingo we’re good t’go.”</p>
<p>“<em>Your</em> situation,” you interjected, holding up a finger warningly.</p>
<p>“<em>My</em> situation?” Nathan yelped, gaping at you, “Excuse me missy, but it’s partially your fault too, y’know.”</p>
<p>“Don’t you blame this on me Nathan--!”</p>
<p>You cut off quickly as the door opened and Daisy directed a friendly smile at the pair of you.  “Hi,” she greeted cheerfully.</p>
<p>“Hi,” you and Nathan replied awkwardly.</p>
<p>“Come in!” Daisy exclaimed and Nathan ushered you in the door.  “It’s Nathan and [y/n], isn’t it?” she asked, glancing back at you as she led you inside and you were honestly a little surprised that she knew your names.</p>
<p>“Right, yeah, that’s us,” Nathan replied, plastering a cheerful grin on his face.  “We just wanted t’swing by, you know, say hi, just a couple of superheroes to another.”</p>
<p>“That’s really sweet of you,” Daisy said, taking you both in with her warm smile.</p>
<p><em>Goddammit, she’s actually a real sweetheart</em>, you thought, feeling even more guilty about what you were going to have to ask of her.  <em>Jesus, this was embarrassing.</em></p>
<p>“So how mad is all of this?” Daisy asked, glancing around, “can you believe it?”</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s totally mad, and look at you with your wonderful, <em>amazing</em> power,” Nathan exclaimed, laying it on a bit thick.  “I saw what you did for that guy in the wheelchair.  That’s like curin’ two normal people.  Double points!” he exclaimed awkwardly and you watched the confused look that stole across Daisy’s face.</p>
<p>“<em>Nathan</em>,” you groaned under your breath and he turned to flash you a grimace.</p>
<p>“So, Daisy, uhm, can you really heal, like anything?” you asked awkwardly, stepping in for Nathan who seemed to be floundering.</p>
<p>“Yes, I can.  I-is one of you sick, or--?” she asked, glancing uncertainly between the two of you.</p>
<p>“Uhm, sort of,” you answered, glancing at Nathan, fidgeting with your fingers.</p>
<p>“We were… wondering if you could maybe help me out with a <em>small</em> personal affliction of my own?” Nathan cut in and Daisy looked concerned.</p>
<p>“Of course.  What is it?” </p>
<p>“Nathan has a bit of an… infection,” you attempted to explain tactfully.</p>
<p>“What sort of infection?” she asked, frowning.</p>
<p>“Uhm, well…” he murmured, fighting for the words, “I recently acquired a new… piercing, of the… genital variety, and well, it’s, uhm, it’s become infected.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I don’t, I don’t think I can help you with that,” Daisy exclaimed quickly, looking uncomfortable, her eyes flicking between the two of you.  “...because of the rubbing,” she explained reluctantly, gesturing to her crotch.  </p>
<p>“Oh, right, well, that’s alright,” Nathan cut in, pulling you front and center, “because [y/n] here happens to have a very unique power in that she can borrow other peoples’ powers, so really you wouldn’t have to <em>do</em> anything.”</p>
<p>“Exactly,” you continued, “I just have t’touch your arm for a couple minutes to borrow your healing power, and you can turn around, close your eyes even, if yeh want, and I can take care of the… rubbing,” you explained hopefully, “I’ve got the rubbing part down.”</p>
<p>You caught Nathan nodding sagely at your words as Daisy stared at you wide eyed shaking her head slightly.  “I’m sorry, I-I don’t know if I’m comfortable with that,” she murmured, holding her hands up.</p>
<p>“Look, my boyfriend is an idiot,” you exclaimed, gesturing to Nathan, trying a different tactic, “but I <em>really</em> like him and I don’t want him to suffer through this.  He’s in a <em>lot</em> of pain.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Daisy commiserated, truly looking like she meant it, “but I think you should go to the doctor, they can give you some antibiotics.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but, how long will that take t’work?” Nathan argued, spreading his arms wide, “I can’t wait that long!  Do you really expect me to go <em>weeks</em> without shagging my girlfriend here?  Do you really want to disappoint <em>her</em>?” he asked, Daisy’s gaze swinging to you and you felt your face heating.   </p>
<p>“I-I… no!” Daisy cried, horrified.</p>
<p>“Just a couple minutes, you don’t even have to do anything,” Nathan pleaded, “[y/n]’ll do everything.  Where’s your <em>humanity</em>?” </p>
<p>“It’s not going to happen, okay?” she snapped, “This feels too much like some sort of dirty threesome, or something,” Daisy exclaimed and you rolled your eyes.</p>
<p>“Really, can’t you be reasonable about this?” you demanded, fed up with her whole ‘<em>I’m so pure</em>’ attitude.</p>
<p>As Daisy opened her mouth to answer, Nathan’s eyes flicked to the table behind her, pointing to a fancy looking crystal statue that appeared to be two hands folded in prayer.  “What’s that?” he asked suddenly and she turned, following his finger, thoroughly distracted.</p>
<p>“Oh, that’s my Mother Theresa Young Humanitarian of the Year Award,” she boasted, beaming down at the statuette.</p>
<p>While her back was turned, Nathan motioned to her with his head while pointing to you and then his crotch, slowly unbuttoning his pants as he crept forward.  </p>
<p>Oh my God, you groaned, but followed his lead, reaching out, readying yourself to grab Daisy’s arm while your other hand hovered near the waist of Nathan’s jeans.</p>
<p>“It’s for the charity work I did in India,” she continued proudly, completely unaware of the pair of you sneaking closer.</p>
<p>“Well, good for you and Mama Theresa,” Nathan mused, mouthing ‘now’ to you as he pulled his boxers forward and you slipped your hand down them while you reached out to grab hold of Daisy’s arm with your other hand.</p>
<p>As soon as you touched her you felt her powers flood you, all that healing potential, and you moved quickly, rubbing your palm against Nathan’s cock before she could wrench her arm out of your grasp, feeling a strange tingling sensation spread as you rubbed.  To your surprise Daisy didn’t move, and Nathan gave a triumphant whoop.  </p>
<p>“[y/n], I think it’s working!” he exclaimed, peering down his boxers.</p>
<p>Suddenly Daisy turned toward you, gurgling and choking, white foam spilling from her mouth and you reared back with a surprised cry, pulling your hand from Nathan’s pants as he grabbed your arm with a shriek of his own, pulling you away from her.  In the shuffle, still choking, Daisy reeled, falling backward onto the coffee table and her Mother Theresa Young Humanitarian of the Year Award and your cries turned even more horrified as with a terrible squelch and a spray of blood she became impaled by the very statue she was so proud of.</p>
<p>“Oh shit!  What have we done!”  Nathan cried, quickly buttoning his pants as you rushed forward, unsure what to do.</p>
<p>“Hey, look, just… just heal yourself, alright?” Nathan exclaimed, grabbing Daisy’s limp hand and rubbing it uselessly over her stomach, the statue jutting out of her grotesquely.</p>
<p>“I don’t think that’s gunna work, Nathan,” you murmured faintly, your stomach turning and you ran your hands through your hair, feeling helpless.  </p>
<p>“No, no, look, it’s okay,” he exclaimed, “heal yourself, heal yourself,” he muttered frantically and you jumped as the door opened, Laura striding into the room, her eyes widening at the sight that met her.</p>
<p>“What the fuck did you do?” she gasped as you stared at her, Nathan quickly straightening to turn toward her, holding his hands up.</p>
<p>“It was an accident, alright!” he yelped, quickly launching into a disjointed explanation, Laura’s horrified expression only growing.  “-- And she started foamin’ at the mouth, and then she tripped and impaled herself on her Mother Theresa Young Humanitarian of the Year Award!” he finally exclaimed.</p>
<p>“I know it sounds unlikely, but there it is, and [y/n] can back me up,” he floundered, gesturing to you and you nodded numbly.</p>
<p>———</p>
<p>“The police are going to want to interview both of you again, but they seem to be satisfied that Daisy’s death was an accident,” Laura explained as you and Nathan nodded quickly.</p>
<p>“Oh thank God,” Nathan exclaimed, giving a large sigh of relief and you collapsed into the nearest arm chair, your legs practically giving out.</p>
<p>“I just wanna say it is a tragedy, and no one is more upset about this than me, well, other than [y/n], of course,” Nathan added, looking around the room at your friends.  “But what’s done is done, and I think we should all move on, huh.  Stronger, fitter, wiser.”</p>
<p>“This could only happen to you,” Kelly scoffed and you slouched further into your chair.</p>
<p>“She was going to cure the world,” Curtis exclaimed and Nathan turned on him, throwing his hands up.  </p>
<p>“Look there’s only so many times I can say I’m sorry, and if you’re so cut up about it, why don’t you --” he paused, inhaling sharply, whistling as he made a rewinding motion, “... and fix this entire situation?” he demanded. </p>
<p>“You know it doesn’t work like that!” Curtis argued.</p>
<p>“I’m gettin’ pretty sick of hearing that,” Nathan announced, leaning back in his chair and throwing his hands behind his head.</p>
<p>“Prick,” Curtis muttered, kicking Nathan’s leg.</p>
<p>Without a word Laura crossed the room and bent down, getting right in Nathan’s face, her expression tense.  “You fuck up like this again and I <em>will</em> finish you,” she said quietly, the threat in her voice slightly alarming and Nathan’s eyes went wide, his arms slowly lowering as he glanced over at you, meeting your equally shocked gaze.</p>
<p>“I’ll try not to,” Nathan mumbled, as Laura straightened, heading for the door.  Before she got there however, she seemed to have a thought, stopping and turning back to you.</p>
<p>“Oh, that reminds me,” she exclaimed, directing a tight lipped smile that didn’t quite meet her eyes at you and Nathan.  “Nathan, how would you feel about blowing your’s and [y/n]’s brains out live tonight on national television?” she asked and you blanched, sitting up suddenly in your chair, your eyes swinging frantically to Nathan who looked equally as uncomfortable with the idea.  </p>
<p>“Uhhh,” he hesitated, obviously not wanting to agree to it, but also clearly afraid of saying ‘no’, especially after Laura’s threat.  “I mean…” he swallowed, her intimidating smile turning rather predatory.  “Alright, fine, okay!” he exclaimed reluctantly, shrugging, his eyes quickly darting to you as he wet his lips.  “I’ll shoot myself, but I draw the line at shooting my own girlfriend, that’s seriously fucked up!”</p>
<p>Laura glanced at you and shrugged, still looking pleased with his answer.  “Perfect!” she quipped.</p>
<p>After a moment, Nathan seemed to think of something and he held up a hand dramatically.  “If I hafta off myself I wanna at least do it in style,” he exclaimed.  “I wanna wear a tuxedo, look a little snazzy, what d’you think?” he asked, laughing nervously.</p>
<p>“Why not?” Laura agreed with a smirk that you wanted to slap off her face.  You knew exactly why she was doing this -- <em>retaliation for losing her cash cow. </em> “Perfect, we’ll be filming tonight at the Community Center,” she continued before turning once more and leaving the room. </p>
<p>———</p>
<p>“This is not a good idea,” you muttered, pacing nervously across the floor in front of Nathan and Simon, sitting on opposite ends of the striped couch in your suite.  “She’s just doing this to get back at you,” you exclaimed, gesturing angrily as you continued to pace.</p>
<p>“I know that,” Nathan interjected, reaching out to grab your wrist, stopping you in your tracks.  “It’ll be okay though,” he insisted, pulling you into his lap.  “I’ve died how many times now?” he pointed out and you scowled.</p>
<p>“That doesn’t make me feel any better,” you grumbled, crossing your arms over your chest with a huff.</p>
<p>“Back me up here, man,” Nathan exclaimed, glancing over at Simon, nudging his hand with his socked foot, who blinked and turned to you, his mouth falling open.</p>
<p>“H-he has a point, [y/n],” he agreed and you shot a level look at him, quickly shutting him up.</p>
<p>“You don’t even hafta come,” Nathan continued, snaking his arms around your waist and propping his chin on your shoulder, batting his eyelashes up at you.  “I think it might be better if you just stay here, in fact.”</p>
<p>“No way,” you exclaimed heatedly, tensing in his embrace, turning your displeased frown on him, Simon glad that it was no longer directed at him.</p>
<p>“[y/n],” Nathan whined, but you didn’t relent.  </p>
<p>“I’m coming with you, Nathan,” you insisted, your expression brooking no nonsense and he finally sighed, giving in.</p>
<p>“Alright, alright,” he groaned, pressing his forehead to your shoulder. </p>
<p>After a moment your expression softened and you glanced down at him.  “Please tell me that that whole fucking mess earlier was worth it.  Are you really cured?” you asked pointedly and his head whipped up, his eyes finding yours, a smug grin flashing across his face.</p>
<p>“Oh, that?  Yeah, yeah, it’s all cleared up.  As clean as a new pin.  We’re good t’go, babe,” he answered and you sighed, feeling at least the slightest amount of relief grip you.</p>
<p>“Hey, why don’t yeh go take a nice relaxing bath, huh?” Nathan suggested and you frowned, considering.</p>
<p>“I dunno…”</p>
<p>“Aw, c’mon, you deserve it, besides I want yeh t’relax before… tonight,” he explained, cringing at the thought.</p>
<p>After a moment you nodded, pushing up off his lap.  “Alright, a bath does sound rather nice,” you agreed, glancing from Simon to Nathan before bending down for a quick peck to the lips.  “You boys have fun, now,” you murmured with a small smirk before ambling to the bathroom, glancing over your shoulder to catch Nathan watching you, his eyes caressing your backside shamelessly as he bit his lip.</p>
<p>———</p>
<p>As soon as [y/n] was gone, Nathan got up to grab a couple of tiny bottles of alcohol from the minifridge, handing one to Simon as he collapsed back to the sofa, sprawling out, Simon pointedly trying to ignore the fact that he was lounging about in his boxers -- an occurrence that he’d found was rather commonplace after having stayed there for a couple days now. </p>
<p>“I gotta tell yeh man, livin’ with that, <em>hoooo</em>, I am one lucky sonofabitch,” Nathan exclaimed, waggling his eyebrows suggestively at Simon who merely took a jerky drink from his tiny bottle.  </p>
<p>“I… don’t want to know,” he mumbled, but unabashed as always Nathan had no such qualms talking freely about his sex life.</p>
<p>“No, really, man,” Nathan insisted, taking a sip, his eyes flicking to the bathroom door.  “Like I gotta tell yeh, the sex is <em>great</em>.  Fuckin’ mindblowing.  <em>Classic</em>.  She is a whirlwind in bed -- she’s done things t’me I never would’ve thought I’d like, but I <em>did</em>,” he announced, gesturing wildly with his bottle.  “But like, it’s more than that, I just…” he trailed off, struggling with the words, with admitting them, a heavy sigh blowing from his lips.   “I don’t know what I did to deserve her,” he mused, his expression sobering. </p>
<p>“Like, hook ups, for example.  I’ve had my share.  Hook ups are easy!  Y’don’t have to worry about what they think or if they’ll reject you.  It’s wham, bam, thank you, be on your way.  Get in, get out, get on with life, y’know.  But <em>this</em>?” he threw his hands up and looked at Simon pointedly, as if he should just know what he was talking about.</p>
<p>“Tellin’ someone how y’feel and waiting to t’see if they feel the same way?  Trustin’ them not t’hurt you.  It’s torture, man!”</p>
<p>“Have you… told her?” Simon asked quietly and Nathan scowled, finishing off his tiny liquor bottle and tossing it aside.  </p>
<p>“No way --”</p>
<p>A soft knock at the door interrupted him, cutting his words off abruptly and Nathan peered down the short hall to the door before frowning at Simon and getting up to answer it, pausing to point vaguely at him.  “If you’re still in hiding, you might, y’know, wanna turn invisible now,” he suggested before going to answer the door.</p>
<p>“Oh heyyyy,” he answered awkwardly, not expecting to find Alisha standing in the hall.  She grinned at him nervously and he stepped aside, gesturing for her to enter.</p>
<p>“You’re alone?” she asked, glancing around the suite as Nathan followed her inside.  “[y/n]’s not here?”</p>
<p>Nathan nodded toward the bathroom door.  “She’s takin’ a bath.  So, you alright then?” he asked, plopping back down onto the couch.</p>
<p>Alisha went to the window and glanced outside, before looking up at the ceiling, looking torn.  “I dunno, I thought I’d feel like we’d made it,” she murmured, shaking her head.  “You know, all this fame stuff, it just feels a bit pointless.”</p>
<p>“Course it’s pointless,” Nathan replied with a shrug.  “That’s why famous people pretend t’care about shit.”</p>
<p>Alisha shook her head again, her lip curling faintly.  “He knew it’d be like this.”</p>
<p>“Who?” Nathan asked, clueless.</p>
<p>“Simon,” Alisha scoffed, as if it were obvious.  “We should’ve listened to him.”  After a moment she looked at Nathan.  “Do you know where he is?”  </p>
<p>Shaking his head slowly, Nathan frowned.  “Nooo.  No, I haven’t seen him,” he fibbed, clearing his throat awkwardly.</p>
<p>Alisha sighed and turned back to the window.  “He said pickin’ up litter was the best time of his life.”</p>
<p>“I think that demonstrates his rather low expectations,” Nathan scoffed, reaching for a handful of nuts from the coffee table and popping them into his mouth.  </p>
<p>Shrugging, Alisha turned back to him.  “If you see him, tell him he was right.”  She offered a half smile before shuffling to the door.</p>
<p>“Cheerio,” Nathan called after her, and the door shut behind her.  Turning, he found Simon was visible once more, a strained expression on his face.  “What’s up with you?” </p>
<p>“I never said that, about picking up litter,” Simon said, frowning before he got to his feet and hurrying for the door.</p>
<p>Nathan leaned back, watching him go as he popped another peanut into his mouth, shrugging.  For a moment he wondered what was up with the pair of them before he found he didn’t really care and got up from the couch, peeking his head into the bathroom.  </p>
<p>“Hey beautiful, mind if I join yeh?”</p>
<p>———</p>
<p>When you got to the Community Center, you barely recognized it.  A small raised stage with a tall bulletproof glass case had been erected in the center of the main hall and there were cameramen and sound people rushing everywhere, fixing lighting and getting everything ready.</p>
<p>Nathan sat next to you in his tux, bouncing his leg as he took a swig from a nearby beer bottle, inspecting his reflection in the mirror that’d been set up to do his makeup in, his nervous energy infecting you.  The rest of your friends sat around the Community Center’s office looking rather bored, the box of pizza in the center of the room nearly empty.</p>
<p>“If blowin’ my brains out live on national television doesn’t get Laura off my back, I dunno what will,” he exclaimed, nodding at his reflection, his eyes flicking momentarily to you before jumping away again.</p>
<p>You had to admit that he cleaned up rather nice.  The last time you’d seen Nathan dressed up had been when you’d infiltrated the Virtue organization and that had been nothing compared to <em>this</em>.  His curls had been wrangled and that tuxedo fit perfectly.  If the situation had been different you would’ve had to shoo the others out of the room, unable to keep your hands off him, because <em>damn</em> <em>your</em> <em>boyfriend looked good</em>.  But knowing what he was about to have to do made your stomach churn.</p>
<p>True, you’d seen him die, rather violently several times before, but this was <em>different</em>.  He was going to hold a gun to his chin and pull the trigger himself, and you didn’t know if you could watch that.  </p>
<p>“[y/n], you should eat somethin’,” Kelly insisted, nudging your leg and you snapped out of your thoughts, quickly shaking your head.</p>
<p>“I… don’t think I can eat anything right now,” you mumbled, shifting in your seat and Nathan spun in his chair, fixing a confident grin on his face and spreading his hands.</p>
<p>“How do I look?” he asked, his gaze taking in the others.</p>
<p>“Like a prick in a suit,” Curtis answered without hesitation and you threw him a frown, but Nathan cut in smoothly, unperturbed.</p>
<p>“That’s just sexual jealousy because of my prowess as a lover,” he exclaimed, raising his eyebrows and smirking.  “Just ask [y/n].”</p>
<p>“Is it true you shit yourself when you die?” Nikki interrupted smugly next to Curtis, his arm thrown round her shoulder and you rolled your eyes.  </p>
<p>“That only happened the once!” Nathan yelped, “And I’ve got a bucket standing by, just in case.”</p>
<p>“Oh, don’t bloody listen t’them,” you murmured, standing and planting a kiss to his cheek as he pulled you into his lap, wrapping his arms around you.</p>
<p>“Ugh, d’you want this?  I’ve completely lost my appetite,” Nikki groaned, offering her slice of pizza to Curtis and you weren’t sure if she were referring to the bucket or your display of affection.</p>
<p>“Nah, I’m lactose intolerant.”</p>
<p>“Does that mean you’re afraid of cows?” Nathan called across the room to Curtis and you snorted softly.  </p>
<p>“No, it means I don’t eat dairy products,” he shot back.</p>
<p>“Huh,” Nathan exclaimed, nodding, “I never knew that about you, man.”  </p>
<p>“Hey, do I have time t’go to the bathroom before you shoot yourself?” Kelly asked and Nathan pulled his arm from you to look at the watch on his wrist. </p>
<p>“A piss, yes, a shit, probably not,” he answered and Kelly groaned as she head for the door, Alisha getting up to follow her.  As they left, Nathan took another swig of his nearly empty beer and reached for his half eaten slice of pizza.</p>
<p>“Y’sure you don’t want anything?” he asked in your ear as he chewed.</p>
<p>“Really, I’m fine.  I’ll eat later, once my stomach stops knotting,” you murmured and he set the slice down, wrapping his arm back around you.</p>
<p>“Hey, it’s gunna be okay.  This is no biggie, yeah?” he whispered in your ear, so the others couldn’t hear.  “I’ll pull the trigger, my brains’ll splatter all over, and then ten or so minutes later I’ll be good as new.  I promise, cross my heart,” he insisted.</p>
<p>“And hope t’die,” you muttered bitterly, but you let Nathan press a kiss to your temple, appreciative that he was trying to reassure you despite his own nerves.</p>
<p>Suddenly the door opened and one of the crew members stuck their head in.  “We’re almost ready for you.  We go live in ten minutes.”</p>
<p>Nathan nodded, taking a shaky breath and you stood, slipping off his lap as he got up as well.  </p>
<p>“Well, wish me luck,” he exclaimed with a grin.  Kelly and Alisha were still gone and Curtis and Nikki ignored him.</p>
<p>“Good luck,” Simon called from his seat on the floor and Nathan turned to give him a thumbs up before leaving the office, you trailing behind.  As much as you didn’t want to watch, and as many times as he’d tried to get you to stay in the office with the others you <em>had</em> to be there and you took a spot off to the side, wringing your fingers anxiously as you waited.</p>
<p>Nathan stepped up to the velvet pillow with the revolver he was to use sitting on it and lifted it, an awestruck look on his face.  Suddenly the trigger squeezed and a gunshot rang through the room, the bullet shattering a nearby coffee cup and everyone screamed, giving a startled jump, you included.</p>
<p>“Jesus Christ, what was that?” someone cried and you took a deep breath, trying to calm your pulse as Nathan stiffly set the gun back down, his eyes wide and his shoulders tense.</p>
<p>“Sorry man,” he called, grinning nervously and backing away slowly, turning to give you a thumbs up as you scowled at him.</p>
<p>———</p>
<p>“Going live in five, four, three…”</p>
<p>As the countdown began a spot light shone down over Nathan’s head and you bit your lip, holding your breath.  You could see him swallow nervously before turning toward the camera, a cocky smile flashing across his face, slipping into his usual bravado like a suit.  </p>
<p>“And now, for your viewing pleasure, I will blow my brains out live, on national television,” he read, his eyes dancing across the lines on the cue card held in front of him before flicking back up to the camera.  </p>
<p>When he lifted the silver revolver to his jaw you felt yourself tremble, wanting to close your eyes, look away… <em>anything</em>, but you couldn’t, as if you were frozen in place.</p>
<p>“Enjoy,” Nathan exclaimed, scrunching his eyes shut before pulling the trigger and you quickly clapped your hand over your mouth to muffle the shriek that left your lips.  It took everything you had not to rush to the case.</p>
<p><em>It’s okay, he’ll be okay</em>, you reminded yourself, taking a shaky breath, but whenever you closed your eyes all you could see was the look on his face before pulling the trigger, the muzzle pressed to his skin.  </p>
<p>There was <em>so</em> much blood; bits of brains spattered the back of the bulletproof case like some horrifying Jackson Pollock painting and for a moment you were afraid you were going to be sick, but you held it together and when Nathan gasped a breath several minutes later relief washed over you, though you still couldn’t shake that mental image waiting for you behind the dark of your eyelids.</p>
<p>Reorienting himself Nathan got to his feet and frowned for a moment, before grinning at the camera, gesturing with the gun as he spoke.  “And that, boys and girls, is how you shoot yourself in the head.  I wouldn’t recommend tryin’ it at home!” he exclaimed, giving a cheesy wink to the camera before saluting with the end of the gun and canned applause began to play as he stumbled out of the case and off the stage.  </p>
<p>“So, what’d you think?” he asked, swaggering toward you, making to drape his arm around your shoulders.</p>
<p>“Nathan, you’re covered in blood!” you gasped, backing away and holding your hands up.</p>
<p>He grimaced as he looked down at himself and contented himself with slipping his hand in yours, pulling you toward the locker room to clean off and change.</p>
<p>“That was… horrible,” you muttered, your voice hushed and you saw Nathan’s grin slip for a moment before he reaffixed it in place.</p>
<p>“It wasn’t all that bad,” he argued, slipping the tuxedo jacket off and letting it fall to the floor before fumbling with the bow tie.</p>
<p>“Here,” you grumbled, turning him toward you and swatting his hands away as you untied his tie.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry y’had t’see that,” Nathan murmured suddenly and your hands froze, your eyes slowly moving up to his.  “I’m just glad I didn’t hafta shoot <em>you</em> too.  I don’t think I could… ever do somethin’ like that.  Not t’you.”</p>
<p>“Nathan,” you huffed softly, affection choking you up and you had to bite your lip to stop the next words from tumbling out. <em> I love you, you idiot.</em></p>
<p>Shaking your head, you finished loosening his tie and unbuttoned his shirt for him, letting him shower.  As you waited, you wondered where the others had gone, checking your phone.</p>
<p>A message popped up on your screen just as you heard Nathan say something, as if he were talking to someone, but you couldn’t make out what he’d said, your stomach twisting as you read the text from Simon.</p>
<p>
  <em>Shit.</em>
</p>
<p>“Nathan!” you cried, hurrying round the corner to find him half dressed, gaping at the spot next to you.  </p>
<p>“Kelly, what th--?” he asked, his mouth falling open and your eyes went to the empty spot he was watching, your stomach falling even further.</p>
<p>“Nathan?” you asked faintly and his eyes swung to you.</p>
<p>“She’s dead…” he murmured.</p>
<p>———</p>
<p>“We hafta find the others,” you gasped as the elevator door dinged open and Nathan rushed out, pulling you with him, his hand gripping yours tightly as he took off down the hall.  </p>
<p>Turning the corner you froze as you faced Brian, heading down the hall toward you, his surprise quickly replaced with malicious delight, but Nathan’s face hardened and he turned to you, grabbing your arms.</p>
<p>“[y/n], I want you t’run, go find the others.”</p>
<p>“No!” you exclaimed, clutching at Nathan’s jacket.  “I’m <em>not</em> leaving you,” you cried incredulously.  “What the fuck are you thinking?”</p>
<p>“I can’t die, but you can --”</p>
<p>“But!” you cut in, ready to argue that you couldn’t either as long as you were touching him, but Nathan shook his head. </p>
<p>“No, I’m not takin’ any chances,” he insisted, glancing down the hall, Brian still approaching unhurriedly, as if he had all the time in the world, a dark grin twisting his features and Nathan’s eyes swung back to you.  “[y/n], <em>please</em>,” he hissed, but you stubbornly shook your head.</p>
<p>“Nathan, no!”</p>
<p>Taking your face in his hands he fixed you with a stern look, ruined by the fear in his eyes.  “Look, I love you, okay?  And I’m not going t’let you die, so <em>go</em>!” he cried desperately, quickly pressing his lips to yours before shoving you back around the corner and turning to face Brian.</p>
<p>“You nipple suckin’, breastfeedin’, mama’s boy!” he growled as he rushed toward.  “You killed her!”  Not able to bring yourself to run, you glanced around the corner, watching.  For a moment you thought Nathan was gunna deck him, until he jerked, seeming to freeze as he stopped right in front of Brian, a soft gurgle coming from him and you covered your mouth, catching the sob that burst from your lips.</p>
<p>Nathan choked, falling to his knees, though he struggled against it.  “You can’t -- kill -- me,” he wheezed, gasping for breath.  “I’m -- immortal.”</p>
<p> “I’m not trying to kill you,” Brian taunted, grinning as he peered down his nose at Nathan.  “I’m putting you into a coma.  You’re going to spend the rest of your life as a vegetable.”</p>
<p>Biting your lip you squeezed your eyes shut, feeling the first tears roll down your cheek before taking a deep breath and finding somewhere to hide, shutting yourself into a nearby storage room as Brian strode past, no doubt going to look for you.  Once the coast was clear you stumbled back out into the hall and hurried to where Nathan was collapsed against the wall.</p>
<p>“Nathan!  Nathan, wake up!” you cried, shaking his shoulders, but his head only lolled, his eyes staring past you as a thin stream of drool rolled down his chin and you felt the dam breaking, your strength leeching from you as your tears fell faster and you wrapped your arms around his shoulders, sobbing softly.</p>
<p>“You fucking idiot, why’d you hafta do that?  We could’ve gone for help, you didn’t have to take him on your own.”  Shaking, you rocked on your knees as you held him, squeezing your eyes shut.  “I love you too,” you whispered, “I don’t wanna lose you either.”</p>
<p>“[y/n]?”</p>
<p>Simon’s voice behind you made you spin, but you didn’t let go of Nathan.  </p>
<p>“What happened?” Simon gasped, kneeling next to you as you pulled back slightly so he could inspect Nathan, who began to babble softly.</p>
<p>Simon pressed his lips together as a pained expression crossed his face.  “[y/n], we have to go,” he murmured, tugging at you.</p>
<p>“No, I’m not leaving him.  He’s still in there,” you insisted.  “If I can just find that murdering arsehole I can… I can fix it, I can use his power and put it right,” you insisted, trying to convince yourself.</p>
<p>“Alright, but first we need to find the others,” Simon replied gently, pulling you to your feet and you reluctantly let go, letting yourself be led, your spirit breaking.</p>
<p>In a nearby room you found Nikki and Alisha, their bodies still and eyes staring blankly, cheese spilling out their mouths and you closed your eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em>This wasn’t happening.</em>
</p>
<p>When you opened them you found Simon holding Alisha tenderly and turned away, giving him some privacy.</p>
<p>When he finally stood he grabbed your wrist as he walked out of the room, a determined look on his face before turning invisible and taking you with him.</p>
<p>———</p>
<p>You and Simon turned the corner just as Curtis was confronting Brian and you wondered what his plan was.  Simon hadn’t said a word since you’d left the room and a strange thought had hit you.  </p>
<p><em>Simon and Alisha?  </em>Stranger things had happened.<em>  Was he the one she’d meant the other day when she’d asked you all those questions about falling for someone you’d never thought you would.</em></p>
<p>You didn’t have time to think on it for long however, focusing on Curtis and Brian.</p>
<p>“Why’d you do it?” he demanded angrily, Brain smirking up at him.</p>
<p>“Because the only time people like me really get noticed is when we kill a shit-load of people,” he answered smugly.  “They’ll talk about this for years,” he boasted, “They’ll talk about <em>me</em>.”</p>
<p>“That cheese shit won’t work on me, shithead,” Curtis exclaimed, revealing his lactose intolerance.</p>
<p>“Then maybe I'll just have to stab you instead!”  </p>
<p>You saw the knife in Brian’s hand before Curtis did and Simon let go of your wrist, jumping in between them before you could stop him, the knife appearing to hang in midair for a moment before Simon reappeared with a groan.</p>
<p>“[y/n], stop him,” Simon gasped, his eyes flicking to you for a moment before he fell against the wall, Curtis gaping at him in shock.</p>
<p>Without a second thought you lunged at Brian as you too reappeared, grabbing his wrist and feeling his power leech into you.  “This is for Nathan,” you hissed, directing his own powers back at him, feeling a sick satisfaction grip you as Brian began to choke, white foam burbling from his parted lips.  “For all of them.”</p>
<p>“They’re all dead.  You have to go back, before we were all famous.  We have to stop him,” Simon groaned, and before you could blink time rewound.    </p>
<p>“There’s something we need to do,” Curtis exclaimed suddenly, his eyes wide as he stared around the locker room, taking you all in as you were getting ready for your final day of community service and you froze, sharing a confused look with the others.</p>
<p>———</p>
<p>“That’s it, then.  It’s over.  No more community service,” Nathan announced as he hung his jumpsuit up in his locker, turning to glance around the room at the rest of you, his gaze stopping on you and you grinned.</p>
<p>“I thought we’d be all celebratin’ and shit,” Kelly exclaimed and Alisha frowned.  “It doesn’t feel like there’s much to celebrate.”</p>
<p>“I just want you to know,” Simon spoke up, drawing everyone’s eyes, “Being here with all of you, it’s been the best time of my life.”</p>
<p>For a moment you all shared a grin, nodding softly, finding you rather felt the same way, until Nathan spoke up, ruining it as only he could.</p>
<p>“Nah, I had a week in Spain last year.  That was <em>way</em> better.”</p>
<p>Curtis shook his head, “What is up with you?  With all the shit we’ve been through, we’re all here.  We’re all alive,” he pointed out, “We made it.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, well, I still have no job, no money, no place to live, and no useful skills,” Nathan listed off, wincing as you smacked his arm.</p>
<p>“Oh, shut it,” you exclaimed fondly.  “Will you just let us have this moment?”</p>
<p>Nathan shrugged, draping an arm over your shoulder.  “Alright fine,” he muttered.</p>
<p>“Does anyone fancy a drink?” Kelly asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah, sounds perfect,” you answered, sharing a grin with her.</p>
<p>“You know,” Nathan spoke up and you craned your neck to peer up at him, “apart from all the killin’ and dyin’ and stuff, this community service, it really wasn’t as bad as I thought it was going to be,” he announced, catching your eye and smirking.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it really wasn’t,” you agreed, following him out of the locker room, the others trailing after.</p>
<p> </p>
<h2>EPILOGUE —</h2>
<p>Slightly tipsy, okay, maybe a little more than slightly, you stumbled back up the stairs to Nathan’s makeshift living area on the Community Center balcony, giggling as he pulled you down with him, flopping onto his tiny mattress, his mouth seeking yours, kissing you sloppily.</p>
<p>Moaning softly you pulled away, giggling at his pout.</p>
<p>“What was that for?  Come backkkk,” he whined, chasing your retreating lips before giving up when he couldn’t reach and flopping back down with a huff.</p>
<p>“Cause I got somethin’ t’tell yeh,” you murmured, tracing the line of his nose with the tip of your finger, a grin tugging at your lips and that caught Nathan’s attention.</p>
<p>“Hmm?” he hummed, his eyelids fluttering as he fought sleep.</p>
<p>“With my next paycheck, I’ll finally have enough t’put the down payment down for that flat,” you replied, feeling pride surge through you.  Everything you’ve been working toward falling into place.  Your community service over, a new flat, and a boyfriend you… <em>loved</em>.</p>
<p>“Wait, really?” Nathan asked, his eyes flying open and he pushed himself up.  “F’real?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, for real,” you repeated and Nathan’s grin suddenly slipped.</p>
<p>“That… that’s great,” he said half heartedly.  “I’m happy for you, really.”</p>
<p>“What are you talking about?” you asked, confused by his reaction.  </p>
<p>“You’ll hafta let me visit sometime,” he murmured, picking at the blanket under him and you frowned.</p>
<p>“Nathan,” you exclaimed, tilting his chin up to catch his eye, “You’re comin’ with me.  I thought you knew that?  I want you t’move in with me.”</p>
<p>“No, y’don’t,” he countered, shaking his head, “livin’ on a mattress with me is one thing, but sharin’ a flat?  You’ll get sick of me by th’end of the first week and then I’ll end up back here anyway, so…”</p>
<p>“<em>Nathan</em>,” you repeated firmer, frowning down at him and this time he looked at you on his own, something akin to wary hope flickering in his eyes.  “I’ve come to realize that home… is wherever <em>you</em> are, y’idiot.  I don’t <em>want</em> to live alone.  I want my boyfriend there with me,” you insisted, leaning over him, your face inches from his and he gaped up at you.</p>
<p>“I think I might love you,” you murmured softly, apprehension filling you, “so please move in with me.”</p>
<p>Shocked speechless, Nathan merely stared up at you for a long moment, his eyes roaming your face as if dazed.</p>
<p>“Say it again,” he exclaimed hoarsely and you grinned.</p>
<p>“I said, I think I love you, Nathan.”</p>
<p>“I love yeh too,” he whispered, almost as if he couldn’t believe he were saying it, his arms snaking around your neck as he crushed you to him and you kissed him back just as eagerly, excited to start this new chapter of your life with him, curious as to what new misadventures you could get yourselves into.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've really enjoyed writing this fic and ngl, I'm a little emotional that it's over.  However, I'm excited to continue the story in the sequel (coming very soon).</p>
<p>Thank you so much for reading!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Woo, I was/am really nervous to post this, though I feel that way anytime I write for a new fandom, but I've been wanting to write something for Misfits for a while now.  Hopefully I capture the characters' voices, especially Nathan's since he is obviously my favourite and he's very much different than any character I've written before.</p><p>Comments are appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>